


Баллады Убийцы

by BlueSunrise



Series: Баллады Убийцы [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Bucky, Ballet!Bucky, Blood and Violence, Competence Kink, Eventual Smut, Guest Stars, Lust, M/M, Murder, Natasha Romanov Knows Everything, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Revenge, Rogue Bucky, Tony Hates Feelings, Torches Carried, Unrepentant Bucky, Weapons Kink, post trauma, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: Саммари автора: Нечто жуткое приходит за Стивом Роджерсом. К счастью для Роджерса, нечто еще более жуткое становится у него на пути - нераскаявшийся, несломленный Баки Барнс.Лихой боевик с убийствами, тайнами, применением насилия, магии и участием нескольких приглашенных звезд MCU.Саммари переводчика: ББББ - Баки, Бейсбольная Бита, Балет





	1. Хватит мечтать о спокойной жизни (которой мы никогда не узнаем)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Murder Ballads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490827) by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire). 



> Part 1 of the The Murder Ballads series
> 
> Прим. переводчика: очень советую наведаться к оригиналу - там дивные иллюстрации, оттуда же взяты ссылки на баллады.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки нужно, чтобы Стив понял несколько вещей: он не сломлен, и он не всегда говорил Стиву правду. Стив ему не поверит и не перестанет его искать, поэтому Баки организует небольшую посылочку

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfpRm-p7qlY

 

Первая база Гидры, которую собираются разнести Стив и Сэм, основываясь на новых данных от Наташи, полностью разрушена. Все, что там находилось, обратилось в пепел, а на внутренней стороне косо висящей на нижних петлях двери красными буквами написано: «СТИВИ. НЕТ.»

Стив буквально вибрирует от надежды и волнения. 

– Так он обычно говорил, когда мы были детьми, и я затевал драку, которую не мог закончить…

\- … Что, если я правильно понимаю, относилось почти ко всем твоим дракам, - подхватывает Сэм.

Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, пинает какой-то уголек на полу базы, пытаясь скрыть румянец.

– Ну… я начинал драки. Баки их заканчивал. Он проталкивался вперед, отодвигал меня в сторонку, говорил «Стиви, нет», а затем надирал им задницы.

Сэм выходит наружу и вдыхает холодный ночной воздух. Он разрывается на части. С одной стороны, в процессе поисков Баки Стив вернулся к жизни. Из номинального лидера, который улыбается, пожимает руки, лупит плохих парней и совершает всевозможные правильные поступки, а затем возвращается в свою квартиру, столь же безликую, как комната в отеле, где снова и снова слушает одни и те же старые записи - к этому… этому ухмыляющемуся, краснеющему идиоту, который разглядывает остатки учиненного Зимним Солдатом погрома, будто это Рождество в Отеле Ритц.

С другой стороны, чем дольше они продолжают эту охоту на диких гусей, тем больше Сэм убеждается, что Баки Барнс был личностью, от которой им лучше держаться подальше – черт, да от него всему человечеству лучше держаться подальше – и лучше бы им никогда его не найти.

– Он когда-нибудь проигрывал в драке? – спрашивает Сэм через плечо.

\- В целом - нет. Хотя, однажды проиграл. Здоровяку-итальянцу по имени Джино. Баки захаживал на подпольные боксерские бои до того, как его призвали. Он бросил это дело, клянусь. Тот парень был здоровым, но медленным.

\- Вернемся обратно в джет и полетим к следующей базе? Здесь остались только обломки, Кэп.

Стив шагает вперед и поправляет Сэма своим лучшим тоном Капитан Америка Собирается Сообщить Тебе Нечто Важное, подкрепленным серьезным взором голубых глаз.

\- Сэм, он оставил записку. Она означает, что он вспомнил.

Сэм вздыхает. – Кэп… Она была написана кровью. Мне кажется, что это не его кровь.

***

 

Вторая база Гидры - в Сибири, в лесу возле Озера Байкал. И она все еще стоит. Стив выдыхает тихое «слава Богу», когда они переваливают через хребет и видят ее – уродливые приземистые бетонные конструкции, встроенные в каменистый склон холма. Врага не видно, но учитывая количество баз Гидры, которые Зимний Солдат уже разнес (много) и количество выживших (ноль), дезертиров среди персонала низшего звена, которому поручают работу по охране отдаленных баз, должно быть немало.

К тому моменту, когда Сэм все это прикидывает, Стив уже мчится вниз по холму к базе, являя собой классический пример Плохой Привычки Стива Роджерса № 1: Темп и Уверенность Это Все Равно Что План. Сэм готовит крылья Сокола и бубнит себе под нос про придурков-суперсолдат с кашей вместо мозгов и цементом вместо костей, когда пуля впивается в снег в шести дюймах от ноги Стива, отчего Капитан Америка бросается в сторону, поскальзывается и шлепается на свою звездную задницу.

Стив вскидывает щит вверх и оборачивается назад, крича: «Сэм! Ложись!», и в этот момент вся база разлетается на куски в оранжевом пламени, как позже признается Сэм, самого впечатляющего взрыва, какой он только видел. Когда они отряхиваются от обломков и снега, и к ним возвращается слух, Зимнего Солдата давно и след простыл. Что не останавливает Стива от прочесывания всего района в поисках следов, записки или хоть чего-либо, пока дрожащий и посиневший на морозе Сэм не требует возвращения домой.

 

***

 

До третьей базы они не добираются. 

Тони Старк отзывает их обратно в Башню Мстителей с высочайшим приоритетом. Где-то над Китаем Сэм вводит новые координаты в автопилот джета и размышляет об отличном горячем душе, который он собирается принимать часов восемь. Намереваясь немного вздремнуть, он опускает ладонь на плечо Стива. Тот бормочет:

\- Не могу поверить, что он зовет меня на общий сбор Мстителей. Это же приоритет. Зимний Солдат – это приоритет.

\- Пока твой дружок выполняет за нас нашу работу, громя базы Гидры, - говорит Сэм. – Мы посмотрим, что стряслось у Железного Человека. Он оплачивает счета.

А, судя по выражению лица Тони, когда он встречает Стива и Сэма на вертолетной площадке на крыше, стряслось нечто выдающееся. Сэм впервые видит Тони, который обычно подпрыгивает от идей, саркастичных реплик и диких планов, как переевший сладкого ребенок, столь неподвижным и собранным. Позади него, наполовину в тени, стоит Наташа, с обычным выражением стороннего наблюдателя. К дверному проему прислонился Бэннер, задумчиво наблюдающий за покидающим джет Стивом.

\- В чем дело? – спрашивает Стив, созерцая разнообразные выражения – от ярости и сдержанного веселья до… жалости? На лице Бэннера жалость? – и пытаясь уловить общее настроение.

\- Пошли в конференц-зал, объясню там, - произносит Тони.

\- О, гм.. что ж, после вас, - Стив признает за Тони право владельца дома и лидерство в Мстителях.

\- Нет, - говорит Тони, напряжение в его голосе перерастает в неприкрытую угрюмость. – После тебя, Стив.

Сэм закатывает глаза, когда Стив оборачивается и озирает своих друзей, переходя к Плохой Привычке Стива Роджерса № 2: Я Не Подчинюсь Никакому Прямому Приказу.

– Что происходит? Скажите. Брюс? (Брюса внезапно страшно заинтересовали его ногти) – Тони? Это…?

И прежде чем Стив успевает озвучить ту единственную мысль, которая в последнее время у него на уме, Наташа мягко толкает его плечом и с суховатой усмешкой произносит:

\- Просто пойдем в конференц-зал, Стив. 

Стив идет к конференц-залу, остальные Мстители тянутся вслед за ним. Конференц-зал – это обычный конференц-зал – скучный, светлый, с пуленепробиваемыми окнами от пола до потолка и видом на Мэдисон Авеню, бумагами на большом стильном столе для переговоров…

… о.

Стив подходит к столу и прикладывает руку к большим алым буквам - надпись заглавными буквами через весь стол мучительно знакомым неровным почерком. Буквы складываются в: ПРЕКРАТИ ГОНЯТЬСЯ ЗА МНОЙ.

Он обнюхивает свои пальцы, затем улыбается Сэму.

\- Сэм, это краска. Просто краска.

Сэм жестом изображает усталость, затем разворачивается и прижимается лбом к стене.

\- Краска? Это вместо…? – шепчет Бэннер.

\- Я тебе потом расскажу, - стонет Сэм.

И тут Стив видит кипу бумаг в центре столе. Его сердце ухает вниз, будто внезапно весит сотню фунтов. Он полу-садится, полу-падает в ближайшее кресло и тянет их к себе, стараясь, чтобы руки не тряслись. Два маленьких куска алюминия, металлический шнур… БАРНС ДЖЕЙМС Б, КАТОЛИК, летопись жизни… а под ними трехдюймовая кипа фотокопий документов: на русском, на немецком, самые недавние - на английском… многие строки закрашены черным. Летопись другой жизни. Файлы Гидры. Полные файлы по операциям Зимнего Солдата, или почти полные, чтоб их. Большую часть он не может прочесть, но выхватывает слова тут и там.

Стив подавляет почти невыносимое желание прижать жетоны Баки к губам. Поднимает на Тони сияющие эмоциями глаза. 

– Он приходил сюда, - шепчет Стив.

Яростная неподвижность Тони наконец-то оборачивается бурей. 

– Кэп! Кэп, да, он приходил сюда. Твой бывший лучший дружок, он же робот-убийца Гидры, приходил сюда. В Башню Мстителей. В мой дом, где я сплю, и спит моя подруга. Человек, который, смею напомнить, убил моих родителей. Я испытываю различные чувства по этому поводу, и ни одно из них и близко не хорошее.

\- Он оставил нам много засекреченной информации, Тони, - указывает на бумаги Стив.

\- Он уничтожил стол стоимостью 60000 долларов! – клокочет Тони, размахивая рукой в перчатке в сторону монстра из красного дерева, теперь отмеченного уникальным граффити Зимнего Солдата.

Ради Тони Стив пытается выглядеть расстроенным, но у него не выходит. Стол был и вправду ужасный. Как большой кит. И 60000 долларов? За стол? Да неужели? Он взглядом просит у Сэма поддержки. Может, Сэм упомянет, что это наименьший ущерб собственности, нанесенный Баки, ну, после (и включая) Вашингтон. Но Сэм занят – он прижимается лбом к стене.

Тони оглядывается вокруг.

– Еще кого-нибудь волнует, что Зимний Солдат вот так вот просто взял и вошел сюда? Я не слишком остро реагирую? - Тони тычет пальцем в Стива. – Тебя я не спрашиваю. Я с тобой вообще больше не разговариваю. Ты – псих.

Наташа опускается в кресло по соседству со Стивом и как бы между делом, почти без интереса тянет руку к большой сочной кипе закрытой информации. Она выгибает бровь, адресуясь Тони. 

– Не заводись, Тони. Считай это проверкой охраны. Разработка усовершенствований в этой области тебя развлечет.

\- Стоп. Стоп, стоп, стоп, - Тони надвигается на Стива. – Ты же не свихнулся окончательно, и не отдал ему пропуск в Башню?

Стив улыбается и демонстрирует удостоверение Мстителя.

\- Итак, он вломился сюда и каким-то образом обошел Джарвиса, - говорит Брюс. – Нет, мне это тоже не нравится.

Тони бледнеет, разворачивается на каблуках и выходит. 

– Если я кому-нибудь понадоблюсь, я буду в лаборатории с ящиком Джек Дэниэлс и прототипом плазменной пушки.

Сэм выскальзывает вслед за Тони. 

– Помощь с Джеком нужна?

Стив слышит, как их голоса стихают, пока они идут к лифту, Тони говорит Сэму: «слава богу, что хоть кто-то в здравом уме проследит, чтобы Роджерс не съехал с катушек окончательно».

\- Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой обо всем этом, Стив, - говорит Брюс. – Стив?

Но Стив заглядывает через Наташино плечо в записи на неизвестных ему языках. Наташа пролистывает бумаги с утомленным и понимающим видом, но Стива этим не проведешь. Он вскидывает брови.

\- Дай мне минуту, - просит она.

Она просматривает файлы, перелистывает, читает кусочек отсюда, кусочек оттуда. Минуты проходят. Ее губы сжаты, взгляд избегает испытующего взора Стива. 

– Наташа? – нажимает он.

Она встает и запихивает бумаги подмышку. 

– Я… я не могу суммировать это. Надо все перевести. Сделаю как можно быстрей.

Стив протягивает к ней руку. 

– Оставь мне страницы на английском…

Наташа легко уворачивается. 

– Нет. Тебе нужно прочитать все целиком, Стив. Имеется… гм… проблема.

\- Что за проблема? – спрашивает он у ее удаляющейся спины.

Наташа машет рукой, уходя. 

– Ну, ты знаешь. Около шести футов роста, 250 фунтов веса, металлическая рука – он не тот человек, которым ты его считаешь.

Стив вздыхает. Бэннер все еще здесь, и все еще смотрит на него с этим проклятущим жалостливым выражением.

Стив опускает голову на руки. По сравнению со щеками они ощущаются холодными. И свет слишком яркий. 

Он бормочет Брюсу:

\- Пожалуйста, ничего мне не говори.

Брюс, сведущий в психическом воплощении гнева и отчаяния, вскидывает руки в молчаливом согласии и собирается уходить.

\- Я не псих, Брюс, - бормочет Стив. – Я не псих.


	2. Бруклин не убегает (Бруклин рулит)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мстители получают неожиданную помощь, а Тони и Стив принимают посетителя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch? v=X8l_0N8lLWY

После того, как пару дней Наташа не отвечает на его звонки, а все остальные одаривают неодобрительными взглядами, Стиву страшно хочется что-нибудь ударить. Спасение является в виде нашествия гигантских подземных людей-ящериц через систему коллектора Лос-Анджелеса.

Стив любит эту часть работы. Все просто. Вот хорошие парни, вот плохие, а вот удары. Другие материи: дела Наташи, дела ЩИТа, множество оттенков серого… он терпеть не может, когда в их руках то, что, по его мнению, должно быть простым, должно быть черным и белым, становится запутанным и сбивает с толку. Но сегодня? Ящерицы. Ящерицы, и выплеснуть наружу все чертовское разочарование, накопившееся за шесть месяцев поисков старого лучшего друга, который не желает быть найденным, а новые друзья вдруг перестают доверять его суждению.

Стив мчится вдоль Сансет и хватает ящерицу за хвост, швыряя ее в большую розовую стену Гитарного Центра, щитом сшибая с ног еще парочку, прежде чем с ними разбирается Бартон. Со своего насеста на верхушке Гитарного Центра тот демонстрирует средний палец — самое близкое к благодарности выражение Клинта. Во время инцидента с граффити в Башне Мстителей он был на Западном побережье. И он — единственный Мститель, которого Стив хотел бы тогда видеть, кроме Наташи, потому что Бартон возможно мог бы…

— Кэп. Кэп, Кэп, Кэп, Кэп. Проблема, — тарахтит Тони в наушнике. — Надо заканчивать.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Стив.

— Да, гм, так вот — это диверсия.

— Нью Йорк? — уточняет Стив, втягивая воздух и мечтая: скажи «нет». Скажи «нет».

— Динг, динг, динг! — слишком громко щебечет Тони.

— Кто, — ледяным тоном спрашивает Стив.

— Ну, если ты подумал, что это Доктор Дум с подсвечником в Библиотеке Моргана, то ты ошибся. Потому что — ну что за оружие из подсвечника? Стой, подожди-ка…

— Что он делает в библиотеке?

— Комната с редкими манускриптами на верхнем этаже. Но помолчи секундочку, Стив.

Стив уклоняется от человека-ящерицы и делает подсечку, вырубая его щитом.

— Тони! Сколько там думботов? Башня Мстителей прямо по соседству…

— Стив, да, я знаю, заткнись, просто заткнись на секунду… — его речь прерывается ревом репульсоров костюма Железного Человека, сшибающего людей-ящериц.

Тони приземляется. Люди-ящерицы пятятся назад, отступая к коллекторам, откуда они выползли.

— Так ты расскажешь, что случилось? — максимально спокойно интересуется Стив.

Тони открывает визор и моргает. Его раздражение осязаемо.

— Очевидно, ситуация с Думом больше не ситуация.

— Он ушел? — подходит Клинт. — Он получил то, за чем приходил?

— Да, и думаю, не получил, — устало отвечает Тони.

— Что случилось, Тони? — спрашивает Стив своим особым тоном, приберегаемым для Плохой Привычки Стива Роджерса № 3: Я Собираюсь Повторять Вопрос, Пока Ты Не Сдашься, А Я Получу То Что Мне Нужно.

Человек-ящерица бросается вперед, и Старк одаривает его самым что ни на есть сука-сделай-мой-день взглядом. Ящерица поджимает хвост и сбегает.

— Видишь? — тихо и беспомощно говорит Тони. — Люди-ящерицы, которые не понимают по-английски, соображают, когда не надо задавать дурацкие вопросы. А Мстители, которые мне теоретически ближайшие друзья и соратники…

— Тони, — говорит Стив.

Тони бурчит что-то про «Дум» и «напинать», но ничего больше Стив разобрать не может.

— Тони.

Тот вздевает руки вверх.

— О, боже, ладно, пофиг, ЛАДНО — твой психопатический дружок возник из ниоткуда и пинком сбросил Доктора Дума с крыши библиотеки, плюс, по всей видимости, уничтожил множество думботов.

Стив краснеет, будто неожиданно получил солнечный удар. У него не случалось солнечного удара с 1939.

— Ущерб собственности? — спрашивает Наташа, дефилируя из La Brea с двумя дымящимися узи.

— Не… много, — со скрипом выдает Тони. Затем указывает на Стива: — Мы НЕ будем во время всего полета обратно рассуждать, что он на самом деле отличный парень. НЕТ. А еще — прекращай скалиться.

***

По пути домой в Нью Йорк, Наташа сворачивается на сиденье рядом со Стивом и протягивает ему папку. Ту самую папку. Переведенные файлы.

— Стив тебе нужно взглянуть на это. Прошу, прочти.

— Но…

Наташа кладет свою маленькую сильную ручку поверх его руки.

— Стив. Две недели назад был застрелен глава Албанской мафии. Это был невозможный выстрел. Только один человек мог его сделать, — вздыхает. — Хотела бы я принести добрые вести. Баки — не хороший парень. И если ты прочтешь эти файлы — он никогда им не был.

Голубые глаза Стива возмущенно распахиваются:

— Наташа, ему промывали мозги…

Рот Наташи едва заметно дергается.

— До Пирса его не обнуляли. Пока он не начал съезжать с катушек… пока в газетах не написали, что ты вернулся.

Стив ощущает, как в груди что-то разбухает…

— До того, Стив, он был абсолютно добровольным и активным участником программы…

— Чушь собачья! — шипит Стив.

Наташа отмахивается.

— Все в этих файлах. Зимний Солдат, счастливый маленький хулиган Гидры. Он предлагал варианты наиболее эффективного выполнения миссий и усовершенствования его руки, — она смотрит на него светло-карими глазами. — Стив, кое-что здесь — сумасшествие. Он предлагал Золе делать с ним такие вещи, что… разрезать его и усиливать кости вибраниумом… повышать дозы экспериментальной сыворотки и наркотиков… Стив, он был не только добровольцем, он был, и вероятно является, совершенным безумцем.

— Нет, — говорит Стив. — Нет. Это неправда.

— Подумай, Стив. Это имеет смысл. У Гидры имелись тысячи солдат-фанатиков. Все они с радостью получили бы инъекцию «левой» супер-сыворотки Золы, даже при шансах умереть 95%. Зола вел записи. Он знал, что сделал с Баки. Почему бы просто не повторить процесс со своим солдатом, а не бороться постоянно, чтобы она заработала в пленном враге? Если только…

— Нет, — шепчет Стив.

— Прочти файлы. Он не невинная жертва. Мне жаль, — Наташа отворачивается и закрывает глаза — разговор окончен.

***

Стив читает файлы.

Он думал, что уже прошел стадию внутренней пустоты, когда не ощущаешь ничего, кроме страдания на месте прежней сущности. Но каждый из оперативных файлов Зимнего Солдата режет все глубже, а их тысячи. Некто, предположительно Баки, закрасил черным все касающееся технических спецификаций (таких, как схемы его левой руки), или химические формулы, но все остальное — нетронуто.

У Стива появляется ощущение, что он не может дышать, как будто вновь стал мальчишкой с астмой… и не от сухого совокупного веса множества улик, а от пронзительных вспышек в этой сухости, которые так явно принадлежат Баки, что это невозможно подделать: комментарий от руки насчет рискованной реплики, оброненной Зимним Солдатом. Пометка: всегда иметь под рукой сигареты, когда он выходит из крио, потому что просыпается он в брюзгливом настроении. Случай, когда младший оружейник попытался выдать ему Вальтер ППК, потому что такой же у Джеймса Бонда, а он рассмеялся и назвал «гребаным пистолетом парикмахеров». Перевод доклада по миссии на Кубе, вылившегося в беглую заметку о сокращении количества приличных блюз-баров при Кастро. Он несомненно здесь, его блистательный, подвижный как ртуть, улыбчивый друг, оставшийся собой — Зимний Солдат.

***

Когда они приземляются в Нью Йорке, Тони загоняет его в угол на вертолетной площадке. Его отрепетированное извинение — мне жаль, я никогда в жизни не хотел бы так ошибиться — летит к чертям, когда он видит, что Стив вот-вот разрыдается. Поэтому вместо извинений он переминается с ноги на ногу и рассматривает свои адидасовские кеды с развязавшимися красными шнурками. Пытается наступить на них и развязать до конца.

— У меня, гм, осталась в лаборатории большая часть того ящика с Джеком, — наконец говорит Тони.

— На меня не действует. Я не могу напиться, — тихо напоминает Стив. — Хотя Господь свидетель, ничего больше я бы не хотел, чем впасть в полный ступор этой ночью.

Глаза Тони вспыхивают, и он настойчиво хватает Стива за руку.

— Я же ученый. Это вызов. Пошли со мной, будем разрабатывать крепкие напитки под заказ.

Стив следует за ним, послушно, как ягненок. Как тот, кто потерял всякую волю к борьбе, думает Тони.

Стив ничего не говорит, пока они не выходят из лифта и шагают по коридору в лабораторию. Затем, потихоньку, из него начинает выплескиваться:

— Из-за Б-Баки я смог на войне стать Капитаном Америка, каким все считали меня. Он позволил мне стать символом… с чистыми руками. Я был щитом… — Стив переходит на шепот. — А-а Баки был мечом. Но, Тони…

(Тони ежится и пытается не существовать в трехмерном пространстве, потому что все эти разговоры о чувствах, которые мужчины испытывают друг к другу, боже, пусть это прекратится).

\- Войны закончатся. Я думал, что закончатся. Потом мы с Баки поедем домой, и все вернется на круги своя…

— Это как? Я, в роли силовика ирландской мафии боксирую без правил на стороне, в то время как ты пожимаешь руки сенаторам? Потому что так бы и было, — доносится из лаборатории резкий, саркастичный голос.

Стив старается не выразить на лице слишком много противоречивых эмоций за раз, это ему не удается, приходится балансировать между шоком и радостью.

— Баки! — восклицает он, налегая плечом на дверь лаборатории, когда та не спешит отворяться.


	3. Я сам  здесь чужой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив и Баки обмениваются признаниями в лаборатории Тони

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKVKsr7HBlY "I'm unfamiliar with this heart / I am a stranger here myself"

— Хей, — окликает Зимний Солдат, разлегшийся в кресле Тони Старка, водрузивший ноги в ботинках на стол Тони и держащий в правой руке бутылку виски Тони. Волосы у него на макушке по-прежнему длинные, длиннее, чем были, но по бокам и сзади выбриты. Он похож на рыцаря-крестоносца, думает Стив, или самурая. Его левая рука — теперь матово-черная — висит изломанная и раздробленная. (Стив помнит заметку из файлов, Агент не желает быть гребаным снайпером с гребаной сверкающей рукой, перед миссиями Агенту следует выдавать черную матовую спрей-краску, или же Агент переломает шеи всем находящимся в чертовой оперативной комнате). У него подбит глаз, и глубокий, но уже заживающий порез на скуле. Костяшки на правой руке рассажены, а повязка на правом бицепсе вероятно скрывает пулевое ранение.

Тони вскидывает было руку, но Зимний Солдат покачивает бутылкой Джека.

— Ага. Только сделай что-нибудь, что я сочту агрессией, и я взорву все серверные комнаты в этом здании. Включая секретную, в подвале.

— Черт побери, — шепчет Тони, опуская руку. Затем, осмелев: — Чему мы обязаны счастьем твоего криминального присутствия?

Зимний Солдат демонстрирует разбитую руку.

— Расхреначил руку, выполняя вашу работу. Запасная имеется, но уйдет вечность сменить ее самостоятельно. Нужна дополнительная пара рук, и тут я вспомнил, что вы мне задолжали, — он усмехается Тони. — Плюс, позволю задать один вопрос, и может быть, даже отвечу правду.

Секунду Тони выглядит неуверенно, его недоверие к Зимнему Солдату борется с желанием наложить лапы на сливки достижений Гидры в робототехнике. Побеждает наука.

— Ладушки. Я голосую за то, чтобы поиграть с робот-рукой. Стив? Робот-рука? Да? Хорошо, все согласны. Гм, не пойми меня неправильно, но ты кажешься очень и очень параноидальным типом, а я не уверен, что даже я доверил бы себе взглянуть на совершенно секретный кусок металла, приделанный к моему телу.

Широкая ухмылка озаряет лицо Баки.

— Попытаешься что-нибудь выкинуть, и я организую воссоединение семейства Старков в аду.

— Эта шутка не так смешна, как ты думаешь, — замечает Тони.

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Ладно. Эй, кстати о веселье, почему бы тебе не поиграть в игру «Найти С4», и оставить меня на минутку со Стивом.

— Ты вышвыриваешь меня из моей собственной лаборатории? — слегка недоверчиво уточняет Тони.

— Неа. Это я так любезно прошу. Через пять секунд, когда я встану, тогда и вышвырну.

— Я испытываю настоятельную потребность сходить поискать взрывчатку, — сообщает Тони. — Пожалуйста ничего не трогайте. Тут проходит множество сложных экспериментов, большинство которых вы не поймете.

Ехидный взгляд Баки на удаляющуюся фигуру Тони говорит, что он понимает значительно больше, чем считают окружающие.

Стив не может отвести от Баки глаз. Он выглядит… выглядит потрясающе. Стив так волновался, что тот еле выживает без Гидры, лишившись хозяев… возможно без памяти. Его взгляд возвращается к порезу на щеке Баки, уже порозовевшему и затягивающемуся… и его трясет от желания коснуться этой раны губами. Поцеловать, чтобы все прошло. Стив ежится, шокированный своими внезапными и дико неуместными мыслями. Переводит взгляд на перекрученный металл руки. Вот это — безопасная территория.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он, подходя ближе, и внезапно вместо бутылки Джека в руке Баки возникает пистолет.

— Стиви, — говорит Баки. — Ты прочитал файлы?

Стив кивает.

— Вбей в свою тупую башку. Я не сломан.

— Баки…

— Стив, я такой как есть. Каким всегда был. Пойми: я годами лгал тебе в Бруклине. Гребаными годами.

— Гидра покопалась у тебя в голове, ты никогда не работал на мафию…

Баки вздыхает.

— Стиви, помнишь, когда война была еще далеко от дома? Когда я работал во вторую смену по ночам, грузил оборудование в военных доках?

Стив кивает. Это означало лучшую квартиру, ближе к докам. Он всегда получал свои лекарства. Больше еды. Одежда потеплее. Подержанный мольберт на Рождество. Не назвать Легкой Дорогой, но и не постоянно грызущие голод и холод.

— Ага, так вот, это была ложь. Я работал на Симуса и Большого Эогана. Начал с бокса. Сочинил историю про доки, потому как волновался, что ты учуешь порох на мне, когда я возвращаюсь домой, но мог бы не волноваться, — Баки усмехается покаянно и печально. — Тогда ты еще не был знаком с запахом пороха.

Все, что Стив знал о своей жизни, все, что считал скалой, оказалось песком, быстро расползающимся из-под ног.

— Черт побери, Баки, я бы мог найти работу…

— Не, не мог бы. Той зимой ты ходить-то едва мог, — Баки кладет пистолет на стол и проводит рукой по волосам. — Ты никогда ничего не знал про деньги, Стиви. Или про природу людей. Это моя чертова вина. Я ограждал тебя от всего этого. Какого дьявола, ты думал, мы ходили на танцпол через половину города?

— … Твоя дурацкая фиксация на блюзе и бибопе?

— Неа. В любом местном заведении тут же появлялись парни Симуса: о, вот ты где, Барнс, окажи услугу и разберись с этим дельцем, присмотри за этим, возьми то, выброси в реку, когда закончишь.

— Ты нарочно проиграл бой с Джино.

— Я нарочно проиграл бой с Джино. Приказ Симуса. Неделей позже я убил Джино, — отвечает Баки, спокойно глядя снизу вверх из-под темных ресниц, оценивая эффект на Стива.

Стив белеет, как обычно бывает с человеком перед обмороком.

— Он мотался по городу и похвалялся, что может сделать меня в любое время. Обзывал пидором. Я работал с такими людьми, с которыми нельзя позволять в свой адрес таких обвинений. Или того, что Джино говорил о тебе. Поэтому как-то ночью, после закрытия бара, я разбил о его голову бутылку виски и выпихнул под колеса машин. Коронер решил, что тот напился и попытался перейти улицу, не посмотрев по сторонам.

Голос Баки становится тише.

— Это и есть настоящая причина, по которой я пошел в армию. Меня не призывали. Это еще одна ложь. Итальянцы ополчились на меня из-за Джино, и это был единственный вариант, чтобы не попасть под удар, — еще один взгляд сквозь длинные ресницы, эти голубые глаза долгие годы были целым миром для Стива. — Они собирались достать меня через тебя. Ты всегда был моей слепой зоной.

Стив прислоняется к колонне. Только так он может устоять на ногах.

— Д-Джино был первым, кого ты убил? — спрашивает он.

— Ай, Стиви, — Баки отрицательно качает головой.

Он лениво крутит пистолет на столе Тони.

— Рекрут Джеймс Барнс — прирожденный стрелок. Он не практиковался годами на половине Маленькой Италии, ничего подобного.

Стив разворачивается лицом к колонне и понимает, что его щеки мокры от слез. Он хочет обратно в холод. Он хочет усилием воли оказаться на льду, в арктической воде, и больше никогда не проснуться. В этом мире нет ничего, ради чего стоит просыпаться. Совсем ничего.

А затем: запах сигарет и пороха, виски и масла для волос. Пряный, с нотками кожи одеколон, который Баки использовал на свиданиях. Близко. Стив не слышал, как он встал. Сильная рука вокруг плеч разворачивает и притягивает ближе. Его тепло. Баки всегда был чертовски теплым, переполненным жизнью, у него хватало на себя и еще для Стива оставалось. Стиву всегда казалось, что ему все сходит с рук, пока он живет рядом со своим лучшим другом, впитывая дополнительное тепло в свое хрупкое тело.

— Шшш, Стиви, все будет хорошо, — утешает Баки. — Не плачь, — живой рукой он вытирает щеки Стива, удивительно мягко и нежно, при его-то силище. — Я все еще твой друг. Я здесь. Я всегда буду здесь для тебя, если ты этого захочешь. Просто я… не несчастный невинный ягненок, которого изуродовала Гидра.

Стив безрезультатно дергает руками, не зная, куда их деть. Прижимаясь лицом к шее Баки, ухитряется выдавить одно слово:

— Почему?

Баки гладит его волосы и тихо говорит, губами почти касаясь уха Стива:

— После того, как ты утопил самолет… и они рассказали мне об этом, я просто подумал: а пошло оно все — что у меня осталось, ради чего стоит жить дальше? Вот я и решил совершить самоубийство самым броским возможным способом. Пытался сделать так, чтобы Зола убил меня на лабораторном столе. Почти получилось. Пытался подставиться на миссиях. А вот это не получилось. Как выяснилось, единственное, что у меня совершенно не выходит — это сдаваться.

Стив обхватывает Баки руками и прижимает к себе.

— Я знал, что ты в порядке, — говорит он. — Знал, что была причина, — Боже, ощущение Баки вплотную к нему, даже в этом новом теле, которое шире и выше, чем помнит Стив, перечеркивает урон одиноких лет, наполняя его ощущением, что все так, как и должно быть…

… Пока Баки не отталкивает его прочь, с перекошенным гневом лицом.

— Ты не слушаешь, Стиви, — рычит он. — Ты никогда не слушал ни слова из того, что я, черт побери, говорил. Ты слышишь лишь то, что хочешь услышать.

(Фактически, это Плохая Привычка Стива Роджерса № 4: Не Слышать Ни Одного Чертова Слова Джеймса Барнса, Даже Когда Тот Прав, Что Бывает Почти Всегда).

Баки прижимает живую ладонь к щеке Стива.

— Стиви. Посмотри на меня. Посмотри мне в глаза.

(Да, с радостью. Всегда. Я так скучал по этим глазам).

— Я все равно выполнил каждую из этих миссий. Каждую. Начал ошибаться только когда Пирс стал меня обнулять. Я убийца, вор и лжец, и был таким всю свою проклятую жизнь. Гидра лишь превратила меня в существо, которое сложно убить.

(Есть и еще кое-что, Барнс. Скажи ему про это. В чем ты даже себе не признаешься. Давай же, не трусь).

(Нет, заткнись, не делай этого, перестань, ты портишь все хорошее, не надо ломать все, чего коснешься…)

(Но ты всегда это делаешь).

Стив пытается что-то сказать, но Баки прижимает палец к его губам:

— Шш. Слушай. Мне нужно, чтобы ты принял меня как есть, а не искаженный розовыми очками Стива Роджерса образ некой бедной жертвы. Единственные, кто в этом бардаке имеют право называться жертвами — они все в аду, и это я их туда отправил. Понял? — спрашивает он, прижимаясь лбом к Стиву.

Стив кивает. Это худший\лучший день в его жизни.

— Вы собираетесь целоваться? — интересуется от двери Тони. — Потому как, если нет, я предпочитаю вернуться в лабораторию.

— Я ухожу, — говорит Стив. Ухожу домой, в дерьмовую пустую квартиру, которую Баки возненавидел бы за бесцветность, чтобы завалиться в кровать одному.

(Побывав близко к тебе, я могу ощущать точную форму твоего отсутствия, пространство, где ты должен быть, но тебя там нет, и может никогда больше не быть).

Протискиваясь мимо Тони, он притормаживает:

— Подожди. Баки. Как мне с тобой связаться?

Баки улыбается через плечо, водружая сумку с запасной рукой на верстак Тони.

— Просто. Пусть Тони поднимет ирландский флаг под звездами и полосками на флагштоке вертолетной площадки. Я увижу.


	4. Порченая любовь.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони обзаводится новым другом. Стив дуется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSehtaY6k1U

— Ты так быстро нашел С4? — спрашивает Зимний Солдат, приступая к съему пластин с плеча поломанной руки.

— Этим занята Наташа. Делегирование полномочий — ключ к успешному менеджменту, можешь попытаться как-нибудь, — советует Тони. — А еще: как мне тебя называть?

— Джеймс. Бак. Солдат. Агент. Выбирай. Это все я, — звяк, первая пластина в корзине. Кланк, вот и вторая.

— Тьфу, не могу же я звать тебя Солдатом. А Агент смахивает на порно-имя. Я начинаю вспоминать порно.

Ухмылка прорезает лицо Зимнего Солдата, и за ней следует чуть ли не самый порочный смех, который доводилось слышать Тони.

— Но, мистер Старк, я всего лишь бедный бруклинский певчий … — еще одна пластина летит в мусорку. — Который, вдобавок, умирает от голода. Собираюсь заказать тайскую еду? Ты будешь?

— Ага, закажи для меня спринг-роллы и те штучки с крабами. С чего ты хочешь начать работу над новой рукой? — спрашивает Тони. Несмотря ни на что, ему начинает нравиться этот парень.

— Это — запасная рука из Гидры, так что тебе нужно снять серебристые пластины и заменить их черными из вибраниума, которые я принес — хоть избавлюсь от гребаной звезды, а еще там имеется пара маячков, которые нужно вытащить. Они каждый раз ставили их в одно и то же место, потому что считали меня долбаным идиотом. Затем, ээ, заменить источник энергии…

— КЛУНГ — и старая рука Солдата ниже плеча буквально падает, оставляя перепутанные провода и коннекторы. И чертов мини-дуговой реактор. Тони таращится.

Джеймс усмехается:

— Я встроил его сюда, переделав позаимствованный из твоего костюма, который ты раздолбал во время битвы с Мандарином. Старый добрый черный рынок оружия. О, и… — он поворачивается и показывает на другие лабораторные проекты Тони, один за другим: — Плазменная пушка, нечто вроде изолятора ЭМИ, голографическое стелс-покрытие для твоего костюма, и ээ, моторный блок от Шелби GTO. Возможно, '68?

Тони действительно нравится этот парень.

— Давай-ка убедимся, что ты не взорвешь сам себя, малыш, — говорит Тони и, не подумав, тянется к реактору. — В мой первый раз с одной из таких штук, я чуть не… — внезапно длинный черный боевой нож оказывается между ним и реактором, и все легкомысленное добродушие, бывшее здесь секунду назад, вымерзает напрочь.

Нож опускается.

— Прости. Старые привычки умирают с трудом, — Зимний Солдат, орудуя ножом вместо отвертки, отделяет несколько проводов, затем вручает реактор Тони.

— Как я полагаю, посмотреть на коннекторы нейронных связей…

— Не на первом свидании, Тони. Кибернетический, эээ, интерфейс — это слишком личное.

Тони пожимает плечами и крутит в руках реактор. Тот меньше, чем он привык, но для руки не нужно столько мощности, как для костюмов. Неплохая работа. Немного топорная, но безопасная.

— А что использовала Гидра? — спрашивает Тони.

Джеймс показывает ножом на запасную руку.

— Загляни под звезду.

Тони быстро разбирается с открывающим механизмом и извлекает маленькую, светящуюся голубым капсулу. Его лицо загорается как у ребенка на Рождество.

— Это же…?

— Ну да. Одна из последних батарей, изготовленных из Космического Куба. Они потрясающие, но я их не понимаю, а меня нервирует, когда в мое тело встраивают штуки, которых я не понимаю. Ну и общее отвращение ко всему, имеющему отношение к Красному Черепу.

Джеймс бессознательно крутит нож в руке, пока говорит. Нервная привычка, догадывается Тони. А он сам психует от вида этих кульбитов.

— Эй, а музыка у тебя есть?

— Гм, да. Джарвис?

Медоточивый голос наполняет комнату.

— В музыкальной библиотеке мистера Старка имеется почти все, мистер Барнс. О, и ваш заказ уже здесь.

Тони встает и засовывает в карман космическую батарею.

— Это я забираю. Что желаешь послушать?

Очевидно, психопатический гидровский убийца еще умеет стесняться, рассеянно замечает Тони, ибо Джеймс краснеет и спрашивает:

— Гм. Liʼl Kim? У тебя есть «Голая правда?»

Джеймс созерцает ошеломленное выражение лица Тони.

— А что, по-твоему, я собирался спросить?

— Шостаковича. Гленна Миллера. Понятия не имею. Ну уж не Liʼl Kim.

— Только олухи слушают Гленна Миллера.

— Стиву нравится Гленн Миллер.

Приступая к работе над пластинами новой руки, Джеймс наконец прячет нож и берет обычную отвертку. Опустив глаза, тихо уточняет:

— Стив не слишком хорошо вписался в 21 век, верно?

— У него бывают хорошие дни и плохие дни, — Тони шаркает ногой. — Но в целом? Нет.

***

— Я думал, ты отправился домой, — говорит Тони в спину Стиву, который сидит сгорбившись в белом кожаном кресле напротив лифта. Кресла там поставил приглашенный Пеппер дизайнер интерьеров, и, насколько известно Тони, никто и никогда их не использовал.

— Просто захотелось посидеть минутку, — бормочет Стив.

— В лаборатории есть кресла. Твой друг там же, и мы вполне поладили, — сообщает Тони.

— Хотел побыть один.

В этот момент дверь лифта отъезжает в сторону, впуская одного из помощников швейцара с гигантской горой коробок службы доставки. Господи, сколько еды этот парень поназаказывал?

Тони смотрит на коробки, читает надпись на одной из них, затем вручает ее Стиву.

— Очевидно, это для тебя, — говорит он.

— Что там? — безо всякого интереса спрашивает Стив.

— Тайская еда. Вкусная. Есть — это хорошо, Стив.

— Брр. Ненавижу острую еду.

Ну конечно, ты ее ненавидишь, Стив Мать Твою Роджерс, думает Тони. Он осматривает коробку и принюхивается.

— Это Pad Thai. Лапша. Совсем не острая.

Он почти не жалеет о своих следующих словах, и о реакции, которую он намеревается спровоцировать.

— Джеймс заказал это для тебя. Очевидно он весьма деликатный андроид-параноид, и беспокоится, что ты не ешь.

Стив забирает коробку. В его взгляде, обращенном на Тони, множество вопросов.

Тони садится в соседнее кресло.

— Ладно. Он не такой, каким я его считал. Совсем не такой. Я вообще обалдел, что Ангел Смерти… ну… живой. Вдобавок, умный. В смысле, не такой умный, как я, но мне казалось, что он вроде Бартона. Отлично стреляет, но в разговоре — ноль. Особенно, если вспомнить книги по истории, где говорится, что он так и не закончил среднюю школу.

— Я всегда учился по книгам, — говорит Стив, глядя в пространство за левым ухом Тони. — Все физическое или механическое — область Баки. Он мог глянуть разок на танец, или как кто-то разбирает механизм — ему нужно было только увидеть, как это делается, а дальше он схватывал на лету. Я завидовал, особенно насчет танцев.

— Могу себе представить, как он сидел годами в лабораториях Гидры, изображая тупое оружие, пока люди вокруг разговаривали, будто его нет в комнате, а он просто смотрел и впитывал все вокруг, — изрекает Тони, копаясь в коробке в поисках спринг-роллов.

— Ну да. Скорее всего, так и было. Он всегда испытывал извращенное удовольствие, когда люди его недооценивали.

— Как вы двое вообще смогли стать друзьями? — спрашивает Тони с полным ртом спринг-ролла. — Не пойми меня неправильно, но вы противоположны во всем, в чем только можно.

Стив вытаскивает контейнер с Pad Thai и тычет в него вилкой.

— Мы были единственными двумя ирландскими семьями на итальянской улице. Моя мама все время работала, а отец погиб на Мировой Войне, так что семья Баки вроде как усыновила меня. Под всем этим, Баки довольно основателен. Ты его человек, или не его человек, и если ты его, так и останется до конца времен, без уверток и отмен. Святой Джеймс, покровитель астматиков и ужасных планов.

— Его планы еще хуже твоих? Это невозможно. Потому как твои планы вообще не планы, Роджерс. Мчаться в лобовую — это не план, — Тони встает. — И кстати о высоком, темном и колючем, надо отнести ему еду, пока он не начал дергаться. Иди домой, Стив. Он никуда не исчезнет.

***

— Пенни за твои мысли? — Тони возвращается в лабораторию и отмечает, что саундтрек Клуба Убийц достиг Illmatic.

Солдат поднимает взгляд от верстака.

— Пять потенциальных выходов. Двенадцать способов убить тебя в течение следующих шестидесяти секунд. Схема наиболее эффективного убийства и быстрейшего пути отхода на улицу меньше чем за три минуты, — он моргает при виде слегка ошалевшего выражения лица Тони. — Ты сам спросил.

— Господи, — ужасается Тони, расставляя коробки с едой по столу. — Ты всегда такой агрессивный, или только когда не хватает углеводов?

Солдат подхватывает коробку с зеленым карри из цыпленка.

— Убийство — практически моя настройка по умолчанию, Тони.


	5. Черный кофе.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив изо всех сил старается перестать чувствовать, но неожиданные подарки этому мешают. Баки приоткрывает часть тайны, за которой охотится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRyN9wQ1taY

Разумеется, Баки исчезает.

Стив проводит ужасную неделю, мотаясь по Нью Йорку, будто ловит кого-то, пока наконец не соглашается с составленным Пеппер расписанием выходов на люди, просто чтобы заполнить дни. В первый раз — это открытие нового госпиталя для ветеранов.

(Не чувствуй. Улыбайся. Пожимай руки. Будь символом. Не думай. Спроси про них, люди любят, когда спрашивают про них, пусть расскажут о себе. Где вы служили? Сколько рейдов? Не чувствуй. Перестань чувствовать совсем.)

Вернувшись домой, он находит гигантскую черно-белую картину (как она вообще пролезла в дверь?), висящую над диваном в гостиной. К ней прикреплена записка, торопливо накарябанная заглавными буквами: «Стив, твоя квартира выглядит как гробница, а уж гробниц я навидался».

В его спальне другая картина, тоже большая, висит напротив окна — она будет первым, что он увидит утром — два размытых оранжевых квадрата на белом фоне. Другая записка: «Серьезно, моя крио-камера, и та была лучше украшена».

Стив садится на кровать и смотрит на размытые квадраты авторства Ротко*. Ему не особо нравится этот художник, как и Франц Клайн**, которыми Баки в одностороннем порядке решил украсить его квартиру, и которые, он на 99% уверен, украдены.

(Но Баки был здесь, в твоей квартире. Он думает о тебе. Он принес тебе подарки).

(Не чувствовать. Перестать чувствовать).

Стив идет к планшету и ищет изображения этих двух картин. Ротко числится пропавшим после пожара, а Клайн теоретически находится в коллекции семьи Саддама Хусейна. Он вздыхает и поднимает взгляд на резкие, сильные черные линии и фрагменты Клайна. Ты мог бы спросить, Бак.

(Не чувствовать).

На следующее утро Стив сидит на постели и натягивает беговые кроссовки, когда поток розовых лучей встающего солнца падает на Ротко. Стив задыхается и сидит, не сводя глаз, утренний свет превращает картину в нечто необыкновенное. Изнутри распирает рыдание — он созерцает, как свет раннего утра медленно перетекает в дневной, и изображение на холсте постоянно меняется. Он позабыл… позабыл, что бывает такая красота, такая изменчивость. Что существует искусство, которым он раньше так сильно увлекался, пока все остальное не встало на его пути.

(Пошел ты, Барнс).

Второй инцидент случается во время пробежки. Маленькая прелестная картина «Благовещение» Боттичелли появляется в прихожей. Другая записка: «Из России с любовью (если быть честным, из Сингапура). Кстати, охрана в твоем доме отвратительная, ее, считай, и нет вовсе».

Стив осторожно отлепляет записку от стены и прячет в старый альбом, к остальным.

***

— Просто подумал, что ты должен знать — я собираюсь поднять сигнал и позвать твоего друга, — сообщает Тони по телефону. — Наташа уверена, что он грохнул биржевого магната в Китае на прошлой неделе, и кто-то, возможно он, поработал в Саудовской Аравии.

Стив старается сохранить нейтральный тон:

— Хорошо. Будет приятно снова увидеть Баки. Я загляну.

Стив считает, что в Башне будет только он и Тони, но когда он заходит в конференц-зал (новый стол, не такой уродливый, как предыдущий), Клинт, Наташа и Брюс уже там, нервничают, но ведут себя как всегда — спорят насчет кофе и коробки с пончиками, стоящей посередине стола.

Он собирается сесть возле окна, затем передумывает. По мнению Баки, возле окна занимает место только идиот, который напрашивается, чтобы его подстрелили, и Стив почти садится именно туда, потому что — да пошел ты, Барнс, затем опускается на пустой стул рядом с Наташей, в надежде, что ее превосходный самоконтроль распространится на него тоже.

— Принесла тебе латте, — улыбается Наташа и подталкивает к нему высокий бумажный стакан.

— Спасибо. Насчет завтрашнего ужина — все в силе?

— Разумеется. Как у тебя дела?

Стив осознает, что солгать Наташе невозможно. Не то чтобы он хороший лжец, ему далеко до этого, но что-то в выражении ее лица говорит, что она уже знает, что происходит, и просто дожидается подтверждения с его стороны.

— Не слишком хорошо, — признает Стив. — Бегаю кругами внутри собственной головы, не знаю, что думать, что чувствовать…

И тут от двери:

— Эй! — бархатный пиджак. Футболка. Шарф. Узкие черные джинсы с потертыми коленями. Военные ботинки. Перчатки на обеих руках. Кофе. Волосы забраны назад, и теперь он еще больше походит на самурая.

(Не вставай, не подходи к нему, не надо, просто не надо).

(Но… это расстояние. Неправильно…)

Тони заговаривает первым:

— Как рука?

— Работает тише. Спасибо, — Баки заходит в комнату будто кот, но, похоже, садиться не собирается. Машет пальцами левой руки, приветствуя тех, кого не знает.

— Я Джеймс. Также отзываюсь на Солдата. Привет, — он неожиданно ухмыляется Тони и — на упреждение: — Тони, заткнись.

Клинт фыркает.

— Кажется, он уже неплохо уловил нашу групповую динамику.

Затем голос позади Стива (когда он успел там оказаться?):

— Вы просто пригласили меня на пончики, или же имеется более серьезная цель? — Стив ощущает вес правой руки Баки на плече, когда тот наклоняется вперед, выуживая из коробки шоколадный пончик. Оружейное масло, сигареты и одеколон… Баки склоняется ближе, шепча: — Ты ненавидишь Клайна, обожаешь Ротко, а тот, кому не нравится Мария — просто гребаный дикарь. Я прав?

Стив кивает.

Баки сжимает его плечо, поднимаясь.

— В конце концов, ты проникнешься Клайном. Дай мне знать, когда это произойдет, — и отходит обратно к двери.

Наташа приподнимает бровь.

— Покупаем картины?

Баки улыбается ей поверх кофе.

— Я рассматриваю это скорее, как поиск дома для произведений, осиротевших при взлетах и падениях жестокой фортуны, но да, кое-кто купил их. Только не я.

— Ты убил Хеунга Пенг-Ли? — мягко спрашивает она.

— Я теперь фрилансер. Делаю то, за что мне платят люди, — парирует Баки столь же мягким тоном. Вгрызается в пончик. — Не волнуйся. Я стою дорого. Даже для компании Старка оплата моего гонорара станет ощутимым ударом, — Баки переводит взгляд на Тони. — Черт, надо было подать на вас в суд за Доктора Дума.

Тони моргает.

— В то время как стоимость моих консультаций по робототехнике, особенно работа под заказ — сущие пенни. Кстати, я никогда не взыскивал штраф за использование несанкционированных копий по моим патентам.

Баки ухмыляется и салютует Тони стаканом кофе. Туше.

— Возьмешь заказ на Мстителей? — все так же холодно и отстраненно спрашивает Наташа.

Минуту Баки размышляет.

— Нет, — наконец отвечает он. — Не из страха перед трудностями или морали. Но вот этот вот… — он указывает на Стива, тот вскидывает глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом — голубые глаза смотрят в голубые… — Он мне устроит досрочный ад на земле, — он слегка смещается и продолжает уже тише. — Даже не думай… я уже просчитал способы прикончить всех вас. И сейчас это делаю. Я не могу… не делать этого. Но не стану… не возьму заказ на вас. Если только вы сами не полезете ко мне.

Сердце Стива разбивается еще сильнее из-за этого беспечного, непринужденного бруклинского парнишки, которого он когда-то знал.

— Как ты можешь что-то делать? — спрашивает Клинт. — Ты разнес половину Белтвей. Как ты вообще можешь разгуливать по улицам, не получив 800 обвинений в терроризме?

— Эй, Джарвис, — окликает Баки. — В скольких розыскных списках ты можешь найти мое имя? Любое мое имя.

— Позвольте взглянуть. Ничего, мистер Барнс. В данный момент вас нет ни в одном списке разыскиваемых, и вы, похоже, не существуете ни в одной электронной записи, в любой форме.

— Вот, пожалуйста. Убит в бою, 1945. Я всего лишь призрак.

— Кому ты оказал услугу? — шепчет Наташа.

— Лэнгли. Они мне тоже платили, — Баки глядит на Тони и радостно объявляет: — Ваши налоговые доллары работают.

— Я не плачу налоги.

— Конечно не платишь, Тони, ты же богат. Как бы то ни было, после того, как они убрали все чужие файлы обо мне, я воспользовался старым черным ходом Гидры в их систему и уничтожил все их файлы на себя.

— У Фьюри еще остался твой файл, — замечает Наташа.

— Фьюри предложил мне работу, — улыбается Баки. — Я отказал. Хватит с меня хозяев.

Теперь Брюс. Брюс, который всегда молчит, пока не сложит все кусочки вместе и не увидит картину целиком.

— Так почему ты связался с Доктором Думом, если никто тебе не платит?

Баки откидывает голову к стене и прищурившись смотрит на Брюса.

— Последние шесть месяцев я что-то разрушал, а что-то строил. Гидра была странной организацией, которой руководили солдаты, считающие себя учеными, но ненавидящие настоящих ученых и угнетающие или убивающие их прежде, чем те успевали передать кому-нибудь результаты своих исследований. Она была раздроблена на множество феодальных владений, которые не делились друг с другом информацией. В том числе, действительно важной. Я начал с того, что просто пытался стереть собственную историю, но в процессе стали проявляться и расширяться… схемы. По ним я и двинулся. Манускрипт, за которым охотился Дум, стал завершением одной такой схемы. И может быть началом следующей.

— А менее таинственно можно? — спрашивает Стив. Баки на что-то нацелился. Такой же отстраненный взгляд у него бывал по возвращении из разведки, пока он складывал воедино все кусочки общей картины: передвижения вражеского подразделения и переменные ландшафта.

— Не в этот раз. Прямо сейчас много шансов, что я просто излишне параноидален. Уповаю на Бога, что так и есть. Но именно поэтому я пошел за Думом. И поэтому я продолжаю лезть туда, а не просто ради смеха и чтобы позлить Тони.

— Что за манускрипт? — спрашивает Клинт.

— Больше я сегодня на эту тему ничего не скажу, — говорит Баки, напрягаясь.

— Ты не даешь мне много причин доверять тебе, Солдат, — огрызается Клинт.

— Ему можно доверять, потому что он мой друг, — тихо и холодно напоминает Стив.

— У тебя ужасный вкус в выборе друзей, Стив.

— Да мне, собственно, похрен, верите вы мне или нет, — заявляет Баки. — Суть в том, что вы, кучка слепых оптимистов, сидите в своей башне из слоновой кости и упускаете примерно 90% того, что творится вокруг, пока не нарываетесь на всеобщую войну. Вы могли бы быть дружелюбнее с кем-то вроде меня, кто проводит большую часть времени в преступном мире. И постарайтесь при этом не выглядеть так, словно съели лимон. Бартон, ты знаешь, кто те русские, которых ты разозлил в Бед Стю?

Клинт обеспокоенно вскидывает взгляд.

— Ага.

— Они тебя заказали. Вот этот парень приземлится на днях. Дмитрий Андропов. В Службе Внешней Разведки есть его файл. Я бы на него не поставил, но он из тех терпеливых засранцев старой школы, которые сидят на месте месяц и ждут, пока ты совершишь ошибку. Сначала он будет стрелять тебе в грудь, потом — в голову. Так что смотри по сторонам на открытом пространстве и возле окон.

— Вот сволочи, — негодует Клинт.

— Джарвис? — зовет Наташа.

— Я немедленно начинаю скачивать этот файл, мисс Романова.

Баки оборачивается к Тони и Брюсу.

— Прямо сейчас АИМ вербуют на улицах всех идиотов с пушкой и мечтой стать Тони Монтана. У меня нет на них времени, я по пояс увяз в старом гидровском дерьме, но вам бы лучше присматривать за этим. По большей части, Северная Калифорния, хотя вокруг Майами тоже что-то происходит.

Он сминает пустой стакан из-под кофе и кладет на стол.

— Мы закончили?

Наташа сильно пинает Стива под столом. Тот почти рефлекторно поднимается.

— Дай-ка я провожу тебя, Бак.

Выражение лица Баки остается нейтральным.

— Хорошо.

Пару раз в коридоре они сталкиваются плечами. Когда лифт едет вниз, Баки прислоняется к стене пустой кабины рядом с ним. Они в дюймах друг от друга.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — спрашивает Стив.

— Пока нет. Справлюсь, — Баки неуютно, он хочет рассказать Стиву больше, и как только они доезжают до первого этажа наконец решается. Он обхватывает ладонями затылок Стива, большими пальцами — его щеки, притягивая ближе, как делал во время войны, когда что-то пугало его, а он не хотел сеять панику среди остальных Коммандос. Его слова — едва слышный шепот, предназначенный только для Стива, а не Джарвиса и того, кто наблюдает за лифтами у Тони.

— Будь осторожен, Стив. Прошу. Я думаю, мы в дерьме. Я думаю, мы по уши в дерьме.

Дверь открывается в переполненный холл, и Баки исчезает в толпе. Все, о чем может думать Стив, — что металлическая рука ощущается такой же теплой, как и живая.

\------------------------------------  
Прим. переводчика:  
*Марк Ро́тко (англ. Mark Rothko, имя при рождении — Ма́ркус Я́ковлевич Ротко́вич; 25 сентября 1903, Двинск, Витебская губерния, ныне Даугавпилс, Латвия — 25 февраля 1970, Нью-Йорк) — американский художник, ведущий представитель абстрактного экспрессионизма, один из создателей живописи цветового поля. — Википедия

** Франц Клайн (англ. Franz Kline; 23 мая 1910, Уилкс-Барре, Пенсильвания — 13 мая 1962, Нью-Йорк) — американский художник, представитель абстрактного экспрессионизма. — Википедия


	6. Красная правая рука

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Затем он летит по воздуху, сближаясь с бронированным тягачом на скорости более 200 миль в час, а визг тормозов Ламборджини стихает позади. Замахиваясь бейсбольной битой, он видит ужас и непонимание в глазах водителей тягача, и над яростью, над ревом адреналина и над какогохренатыделаешьБарнсидиот, чувствует сокрушительную, чистую, неоспоримую правду: он обожает эту гребаную работу больше всего на свете.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrxePKps87k

Первой бьет тревогу Наташа.

— Тони. Стив пропал.

— Что? Я на приеме. Ты уверена?

— Я в его квартире. Мы собирались поужинать… он опоздал.

— Он никогда не опаздывает. Что невероятно раздражает, кстати, никакого уважения к тем из нас, кто разбирается в стильных манерах… Признаки борьбы есть? Мы считаем, это как-то связано с Джеймсом?

— Я… нет, никакой борьбы. Я не доверяю Барнсу, но нутром чувствую, что пока у него с мозгами относительный порядок, он никогда не причинит Стиву вреда. На Кэпе есть маячок?

— Удостоверение Мстителя и подошва его левого ботинка.

— Черт. Униформа в шкафу, бумажник на кофейном столике.

— Щит?

— Отсутствует.

— Созываю всех. Увидимся в Башне. Нет, здравствуйте, сенатор, счастлив вас видеть, мне пора уходить…

***

Тони, Наташа и Клинт добираются до Башни одновременно. Сэм звонит и сообщает, что выехал. Брюс их нагоняет в лифте.

— Джарвис? Что-нибудь есть? — спрашивает Тони, как только двери закрываются.

— По Капитану Роджерсу ничего, но я боюсь, что в конференц-зале случился еще один акт вандализма.

— Твою мать, установлю там тепловые датчики. Как, черт побери…

— Наши камеры наблюдения получили одно изображение мистера Барнса, покидающего этаж.

— Единственное изображение, Джарвис?

Двери лифта разъезжаются в стороны. Еще из коридора Тони видит три слова, нарисованные алой краской-спреем на двери конференц-зала.

Я САМ РАЗБЕРУСЬ.

— Джарвис, покажи снимок.

Включается ближайший экран и показывает Солдата. Его защитные очки сдвинуты на волосы, а маска болтается на шее. Он смотрит вверх в камеру, двумя пальцами металлической руки изображая победный салют наоборот, другой рукой придерживает на плече что-то длинное. Пометка в углу фото свидетельствует, что это снято три часа назад. Его кожа выглядит неестественно бледной.

— Это что… бейсбольная бита? — спрашивает Брюс.

— А также, мистер Старк, из вашей лаборатории пропала плазменная пушка.

— Да уж, — выдыхает Наташа. — Это будет особенно неприятно, — она дефилирует в конференц-зал и расслабленно опускается в кресло. — Джарвис, что-нибудь слышно на полицейской волне?

— Проверяю, мисс Романова.

Тони набирает сообщение на телефоне.

— Наташа, можешь позвонить Сэму? — затем говорит в телефон. — О, привет, Пеппер. Похоже сегодня вечером у меня выходной. Да, кто-то работает. А те билеты на балет еще у тебя? Хорошо. Думаю, мы можем сходить, знаешь, отношения и все такое? Нет, я себя отлично чувствую. Нет, я уверен. Это неправда! Я очень люблю балет. Нет, я помню, что говорил, но модернизировать Лебединое Озеро, добавляя туда битву ниндзя — это не вариант, факт. Пеппер! Серьезно, детка, я стараюсь быть ответственным бойфрендом, и такого случая больше может не представиться в этом году, так что просто скажи да? Пожалуйста. Да. Да! Отлично! Заеду за тобой в десять.

— Мы что, действительно позволим этому психопату освобождать Стива в одиночку? — спрашивает Клинт.

— Поступил рапорт с I-81, инцидент с тягачом, некто оседлал крышу матового черного Ламборджини и мчался по встречной полосе на 150 милях в час. Мисс Романова, это то, что мы ищем?

— Ух ты! Отправьте мне сообщение, если появится что-нибудь насчет плазменной пушки, — спохватывается Тони, вылетая за дверь.

— Джарвис, свяжись с полицией штата по официальной линии Мстителей и скажи им ни при каких обстоятельствах не расследовать эту аварию до завтра.

— Вы действительно просто будете сидеть здесь, да? — настаивает Клинт.

— Угу, — кивает Наташа, набирая сообщение Сэму.

— Брюс, — взывает Клинт.

— Кэпу может понадобиться врач, когда Джеймс привезет его обратно. Сегодня вечером я останусь здесь, — ровно отвечает Брюс, прежде чем покинуть комнату.

— Чтоооо, — Клинт плюхается в кресло и удрученно глядит на Наташу.

— Он дважды стрелял в меня, Клинт. Дважды.

— Ну, ты же знаешь поговорку, Таш, третий раз — это шарм, — и Клинт включает телевизор в конференц-зале на повтор сериала «Teen Moms».

***

Баки немного смещается на крыше Ламборджини, который несется по шоссе, холодный ночной воздух не может остудить его пылающую ярость на идиотов, у которых хватило мозгов попытаться похитить Стива. Они приближаются к колонне машин, откуда идет сигнал маячка, который он поставил на щит Стива. Зрелище внушительное: Призрачный Поезд — бронированный восемнадцатиколесный фургон и четыре внедорожника в качестве эскорта, тоже бронированных, судя по тому, как они проседают. Два впереди, два сзади. Таким манером перевозят инопланетян, ядерные боеголовки или экспериментальное оружие. Кое-кто не шутит. Ну и Баки не намерен.

Он упирается ботинками в сетку на крыше Ламбо, обхватывает левой рукой плазменную пушку, фиксируя ее на бедре. 500 ярдов и быстро приближаются. Давай посмотрим, из чего сделаны твои игрушки, Старк.

БАМ. Взрыв подбрасывает ведущий внедорожник на добрые 60 футов в воздух. Отдачей его почти сбрасывает с крыши машины, и он чувствует под тактическим жилетом ожог от выхлопа. 300 ярдов. Давай, перезаряжайся, давай же. Зеленый свет. Разнеси их. БАМ. Второго внедорожника больше нет.

Деклану, тому парню, который ведет его машину, было сказано браться за ручной тормоз на 100 ярдах, прямо перед тягачом. Баки забрасывает плазменную пушку за спину и достает биту, выпутывая ноги из сетки. Топает ногой. Пора, Дек. Пора…

Затем он летит по воздуху, сближаясь с бронированным тягачом на скорости более 200 миль в час, а визг тормозов Ламборджини стихает позади. Замахиваясь бейсбольной битой, он видит ужас и непонимание в глазах водителей тягача, и над яростью, над ревом адреналина и над какогохренатыделаешьБарнсидиот, чувствует сокрушительную, чистую, неоспоримую правду: он обожает эту гребаную работу больше всего на свете.

(Поэтому ты и держишься поодаль от Стива, нет, не лезь к нему, Барнс, ты знаешь, что не можешь ничего коснуться, не уничтожив при этом. Не его. Не его…)

Он разносит бронированное лобовое стекло и разворачивается в момент столкновения, ударом ноги разбивает голову второго пилота об окно со стороны пассажира. Втыкает биту, будто бильярдный кий, в глаз водителю, выпихивая его через лобовое стекло, когда грузовик опрокидывается на дорогу, и жмет на экстренный тормоз, выбираясь на крышу кабины. Затраченное время: 8 секунд. По графику.

Шины грузовика визжат и рвутся, когда тот катится к обочине, складываясь пополам. Баки кое-что знает о том, как транспортируют обдолбанных суперсолдат, и молится, чтобы эти идиоты оказались профессионалами и пристегнули Стива, как всегда поступали с ним, потому что сейчас начнется веселье. Он перепрыгивает на крышу трейлера, когда кабина слетает с дороги, рассыпая искры вдоль перил, затем проламывает их будто масло. Грузовик переворачивается. Баки прыгает.

Оказавшись на земле, перекатывается. Та часть его мозга, которая всегда занята расчетом, отмечает, что один из сопровождающих внедорожников выехал на среднюю полосу и врезался во встречные машины, но второй вывернулся, без сомнения собираясь обеспечить его дополнительными мишенями.

(Все время мира в твоем распоряжении, Солдат).

Грузовик валяется на боку, замерев в мокрой черной грязи Пенсильвании. Он шагает к нему, доставая плазменную пушку. БАМ. Прощайте, задние двери. Стив пристегнут к столу, все еще без сознания (слава гребаному богу), двенадцать единиц противника, из которых шестеро стоят или пытаются. Только узи, полуавтоматические и ружье с транками, а ну-ка иди сюда, нет больше ружья с транками, хватит, мать вашу, нож в глаз, и противник валится на пол, жужжание возле уха — ублюдки из внедорожника пытаются его достать, привет, познакомьтесь с плазменной пушкой, БАМ, прощайте, один из вражеских объектов в грузовике тянется за ружьем с транками, нет уж, на близком расстоянии можно использовать биту — удар для трибуны — голова разлетается на куски, удар — ружье ломается, кровь и волосы на бите, кто тут босс, ах этот, который постарше, он не вооружен, и все равно — пошел на хрен, баба с глоком на три часа, блокировать рукой, и Барнс собирается послать этот мяч к вымпелу, леди и джентльмены, последний шанс Доджерс, он отправляет мяч к небесам, и толпа сходит с ума, стоп, они все складывают оружие, что ж, теперь уже слишком поздно, придурки, какой идиот там думает, что может спрятаться за щитом Стива, удар ногой по горлу, вырвать руку, размозжить битой его лицо, осталось четыре враждебных объекта, свинг, присесть, три свинга, два удара, только ты и я, старикан, схватить за шею, металлическими пальцами выдернуть зуб с цианидом…

— Знаешь, кто я? — тихим, жестким тоном, приглушенным маской, спрашивает он.  
Старик кивает.

— Ты умрешь. Можешь сообщить мне имя, и я убью тебя быстро, или отвезу тебя домой, приколочу к стене, и неделю буду использовать вместо мишени. И ты все равно сообщишь мне имя. Решать тебе.

Старик называет имя. То самое, которое Баки подозревал, но молился тем богам, которые еще прислушиваются к нему (вероятно, только Дьявол), чтобы это было не оно. Бывают случаи, когда ты не хочешь оказаться правым.

Баки размахивается и разносит голову старика битой, так что остается лишь потек на стене трейлера. Он проверяет Стива, разрывает удерживающие его ремни, и ловит, когда тот падает со стола на руки Баки.

— Эвакуация, — командует он в комм.

— Понял, — слышится голос Кева. Еще один из его парней.

Перехватывая обмякшее тело Стива, чтобы нести его, он слышит тихое «клик». Смотрит вниз, на грудь Стива. Металлическая цепочка, два алюминиевых диска. Сентиментальный ты придурок, думает он, и почти все, что он может сделать, это вынести Стива наружу и уложить на безопасной дистанции от грузовика.

Дожидаясь вертолета, он вытаскивает ампулу с транквилизатором из разломанного ружья, которое разыскал в крови, внутренностях и дерьме, перемешанных на полу. Засовывает в свой карман. Закладывает заряды, чтобы уничтожить грузовик. Вытаскивает запасной узи, установив на полуавтоматический огонь, и уходит в ночь, чтобы убедиться, что все объекты в сопровождавших внедорожниках хорошие и мертвые. Каждый выстрел звучит как звяканье жетонов.

Когда приземляется черный вертолет, он перебрасывает Стива через плечо как мешок с цементом, и подхватывает щит левой рукой. Бита за поясом; пушка стукается о бедро. Возникает странное чувство небытия, как бывает после боя. Он должен быть… счастлив? Может быть? Но это всегда легкое чувство разочарования и просто… пустоты. Желания, чтобы все стихло.

Баки загружает Стива в вертолет и смотрит на Кевина, который пересаживается на место стрелка.

— Дек ушел нормально?

— Ага, он в порядке. Не прочь повторить еще раз, — отвечает Кев. Он показывает на кровь и внутренности, заляпавшие рабочую одежду Баки. — Это твое?

— Вряд ли, — говорит он и прикрывает глаза под очками. Кев знает, что дальше расспрашивать не стоит.

***

Часом позже Джарвис оповещает о приближении матового черного вертолета к посадочной площадке на крыше. Наташа и Брюс ждут, пока Солдат выбирается из него, залитый кровью и воняющий. Кэп свисает у него с плеча в полной отключке. Свободной рукой Барнс все еще держит бейсбольную биту, которой помахивает при ходьбе.

Приближаясь к Наташе и Брюсу, он поднимает очки и расстегивает маску. Чистая кожа на его лице резко контрастирует с кровавой кашей по всему телу.

— Чем его накачали? — спрашивает Брюс, проверяя пульс Стива.

— Гидровский нейротоксин пополам с седативным коктейлем. Разработан, чтобы использовать на мне, когда я приходил в себя после обнулений. Думаю, это все. Но… проверьте.

— Пошли. У Стива вообще-то квартира в Башне. Он ей не пользуется, но мы можем отнести его туда, — предлагает Наташа.

— Спасибо, — говорит Солдат. У него усталый голос, внезапно понимает Наташа. — Его щит и плазменная пушка Тони остались в вертушке. Можешь их захватить? — спрашивает он.

Стива доставляют вниз и укладывают на постель в еще одной его анонимно-безликой квартире, обставленной дизайнером Пеппер. Пока Брюс осматривает его, Баки плюхается в ближайшее кресло, не выпуская из руки биту. Извлекает из грязного кармана маленькую ампулу с транквилизатором и вручает Брюсу.

— Вот эта штука. Осторожней с ней, мощная вещь, и вероятно смертельная для всех, кого не накачали дурацкими сыворотками.

— Тебе стоит принять душ. Старк держит во всех шкафах запасную одежду, — советует Брюс.

— Нет.

Вскоре материализуется Тони в смокинге, бросает в сторону Баки:

— Ни хрена себе, это же Керри! — а затем отступает на несколько шагов назад, морща нос: — Не уверен, что смогу вынести эту вонь. А еще, ээ. Как тебе плазменная пушка?

— Его везли на Призрачном Поезде. Все бронированное. Хорошо, что эта штука оказалась под рукой. Можно бы улучшить охладительную систему, да и перезаряжается слишком медленно, но она пробила пятифутовую дыру в стальной пластине, так что я многое могу ей простить, — Баки пытается провести рукой по волосам, но она запутывается в колтунах и кусочках других людей.

— Куда ты ее установил? На машину?

— Нет. Просто пальнул с бедра.

— Ты псих. Ты мне нравишься, но ты псих. Как там Спящая Красавица?

— Некоторое время будет без сознания, затем проснется с жутким ознобом и желанием сдохнуть, — говорит Баки. — Но к завтрашнему дню все выйдет из организма.

— Довольно точная оценка, — подтверждает Брюс, заходя в комнату. — Я проверил образец токсина и крови Кэпа, там все это есть, но ты прав, Джеймс. Паршивая штука.

Баки поднимается на ноги при виде Наташи, входящей, слегка пошатываясь под весом плазменной пушки и неудобного щита. Металлической рукой он забирает у нее пушку.

— Спасибо. Извини, я позабыл, что она тяжелая.

Позади Наташи появляется видение в бледно-зеленом вечернем платье, с забранными вверх золотисто-рыжими волосами.

— Это… — начинает Пеппер, прежде чем ее мозг реагирует на вид Джеймса. — О. Боже.

— Прошу прощения, мэм. Не было времени привести себя в порядок.

— Все в порядке. Привет. Я Пеппер. А вы, должно быть, Джеймс. Тони считает вас потрясающим, — она протягивает тонкую руку.

Баки таращится на ее руку, не уверенный, что делать, и внезапно отчетливо осознает свой дикий вид и насколько грязные у него руки.

— Ничего, — улыбается Пеппер. — Помните, я живу с человеком, который тайно замыслил заляпать машинным маслом все мои лучшие платья.

Баки берет ее руку своей живой и быстро подносит к губам.

— Моя единственная чистая часть, — бормочет он.

— Неужели? Я разочарована. Стив уверял, что у вас был самый грязный рот на Западном фронте, — невозмутимо замечает Пеппер.

— Твою мать, никуда с ним не сходишь, — ухмыляется Баки.

— Эй! Высокий, красивый и противный! Лапы прочь от моей девушки, — говорит Тони. — А также, вопрос часа: кто похитил Кэпа?

Баки отводит взгляд.

— У меня выдалась долгая ночь. Можем обсудить это завтра? Когда Стив поправится?

— Ну хоть намекни. По шкале от одного до ужасного?

— Следующее, что хуже ужасного.

Брюс машет на них:

— Уходите все отсюда. Дайте Стиву отдохнуть.

Баки усаживается обратно в свое кресло, сжимая биту. Брюс притормаживает возле него.

— Здесь безопасно, Джеймс. Ты можешь пойти помыться, расслабиться…

Баки недобро сверкает глазами.

-… Или просто продолжай здесь сидеть.

***

Через пару часов Стив просыпается. Баки развлекается чисткой ножей и пистолетов, слушая альбом Сары Воган, который нашел для него Джарвис. Он так и не помылся (это бы означало оставить Стива одного, и нет, просто нет — когда где-то там враг, а Стив без сознания), но его снаряжение аккуратно разложено на тряпке и приведено в порядок. Тихие, методичные звуки должно быть в подсознании Стива связаны с чем-то, что выдергивает его из спровоцированного токсином тумана.

— Бак…

— Я здесь, Стив, — Баки быстро собирает обратно только что вычищенный пистолет.

— Ты меня спас? — улыбка у Стива сумасшедшая.

— Ага, похоже на то. Вошло в привычку.

Перед глазами у Стива все расплывается, и он не сразу может сфокусироваться на Баки. Когда это удается, улыбка испаряется.

— Ненавижу эту маску.

Баки снимает маску с шеи, где она болталась, и бросает в направлении ванной. Сразу за ней следуют очки. Затем он заряжает пистолет и кладет так, чтобы Стив мог дотянуться.

— Я собираюсь в душ. Если что-нибудь случится… — он показывает на пистолет.

— Баки, что, черт побери, произошло?

— Завтра расскажу, — обещает Баки, топая к душу и стаскивая по пути тактическое снаряжение, заскорузлое от крови. — На сегодня с меня хватит.


	7. Установи контроль над сердцем пелвиса*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С помощью Баки Стив восстанавливается после нейротоксина. Позднее: Ужасный план Баки ужасен. Как бы то ни было, мозг Стива еще ужаснее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtpKMqKLzE4

Баки стоит под горячим душем, оставив тактический комплект черной кучей валяться возле ног, пока стекающая с него мыльная вода не становится сначала коричневой, потом розовой, и наконец – прозрачной. Он снова натягивает футболку поверх исчерченного шрамами торса, оборачивает бедра полотенцем и идет обратно в спальню Стива, вода еще немного капает с него. Стив лежит на боку и смотрит на него. Баки машет рукой и тащится к шкафу за одеждой. Находит пару спортивных штанов - сойдет. Он роняет полотенце и потягивается; уже наполовину надев штаны, слышит, как Стив шокировано втягивает воздух.

Баки на автомате натягивает штаны до конца и кидается к Стиву. Тот, белый как мел, трясется, обхватив себя руками. 

– Баки, мне так холодно…

Баки берет руку Стива и присаживается на корточки, чтобы смотреть в глаза. 

– Стиви, меня накачивали такой же дрянью. Ближайшие шесть часов будет знобить. Самый тяжелый – первый час, трясет беспрерывно…

Стива так колотит, что его ладонь чуть не выскальзывает из рук Баки. Тот придвигается ближе и опускает живую руку на плечи Стиву, прижимая к себе и поддерживая в сотрясающих тело спазмах. 

– Стиви, давай, считай со мной. Между приступами озноба. Они будут все реже. Давай, после следующего, сам увидишь…

Еще один приступ. Стив скулит.

\- Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. Шесть. Семь. Восемь… - Стива снова скручивает.  
Баки считает. На каждый счет он нежно прижимает подушечку большого пальца к шее Стива. Тот напоминает напряженный клубок; Баки слишком хорошо помнит, как нейротоксин выкручивал каждую его мышцу, заставляя мир вокруг кричать взбесившейся лошадью. На следующей паузе он доводит счет до девяти. – Девять, Стиви. Они увеличиваются, поверь мне, ты пройдешь через это.

\- Баки, Господи, я умру от холода…

\- Не умрешь. Вот, - говорит Баки, забираясь в постель рядом со Стивом и прижимаясь к его спине, повторяя его изгибы. – Ну, давай. Ты же меня знаешь. У меня хватит тепла на нас двоих.

Баки обхватывает Стива руками и прижимает изо всех сил, поддерживая во время приступов озноба, от которых тот, кажется, рассыпается на куски. Приблизительно тогда, когда счет доходит до 60, оба засыпают, измученные.

***

 

Баки просыпается первым. Уже почти рассвет. Он все еще обнимает Стива со спины, а тот жмется к нему и удовлетворенно посапывает.

(Встать, Солдат. Встать немедленно)

Все, что Баки хочет – это закрыть глаза и растянуть этот момент навсегда… особенно потому, что все изменится, все начнется снова, весь прежний ад… сколько дней у них есть? Только этот единственный момент, в высшей степени идеальный… за исключением небольшой проблемы, чертовски твердой – его член вжимается в зад Стива. По утрам у него всегда стояк, а после миссий так особенно.

(Встать. Холодный душ. Пошел!)

Он пытается уговорить сам себя, что это обычная утренняя проблема. Ничего страшного. У Стива вероятно такая же. Его правая рука покоится на животе Стива. Можно проверить… просто передвинуть руку пониже. Как будто случайно, или же он просто пошевелился во сне.

(ЭТО УЖАСНЫЙ ПЛАН). 

 

Кончики его пальцев опускаются вниз, пока не касаются головки члена Стива, столь же твердого, как у него. Он зажмуривается и заносит это сенсорное впечатление в свое огромное ментальное хранилище воспоминаний о Стиве, и уже готов отодвинуться, когда Стив во сне кладет ладонь поверх его, на свой член, и прижимает там.

(ЧЕРТ, ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ПАНИКА)

Мозги Баки вопят, требуя немедленно перейти в режим бегство/драка. Четыре доступных выхода. Шесть способов убить мишень (нет, мозг, заткнись, нет, плохой, глупый мозг). Новая миссия: отодвинуться от мишени, не разбудив ее… 

\- Бак, что случилось? Ты вдруг так напрягся… - заспанно бурчит Стив, открывая глаза, чтобы посмотреть.

(Вот так и кончается мир)

Кожа Баки подрагивает. Он резко скатывается с постели и идет через комнату к окну. 

– Ничего, - бормочет он, засовывая руки в карманы штанов. – Как себя чувствуешь?

\- Все еще немного в тумане… но ты был прав. Дрожь прошла.

\- Хорошо, - Баки словно кот разгуливает вдоль комнаты, его желание избегать взгляда Стива сталкивается с естественным нежеланием стоять перед гигантским окном. Как будто там нет людей с камерами, или чем похуже, целыми днями нацеленными на Башню. За секунду он пересекает комнату. Слишком, черт побери, маленькую комнату, по его мнению. Он чувствует себя окруженным, пойманным. Холодный голос в его голове информирует обо всем потенциальном оружии, каждом пути отхода, каждом способе оборвать жизнь мужчины, которого, как он понял одним дождливым днем, когда ему было 16, он любит. Он крепко зажмуривается, пытаясь остановить почти болезненное осознание расстояния до своих пистолетов, пытается заставить свое тело расслабиться, принять позу, которая бы не столь демонстративно напоминала боевую стойку.

\- Баки… - начинает Стив. Он сидит и таращится на Баки, вынуждая обернуться. – Ты в порядке?

\- Прими душ. Почувствуешь себя лучше. Как только нейротоксин покидает мышцы, выздоровление идет быстро, - Баки подхватывает с тряпки один из своих ножей и начинает перебрасывать его из руки в руку, меняя хватку и жонглируя.

\- Баки.

\- Схожу за сигаретами.

С тем он и уходит.

 

Стив краснеет. Краснеет всем телом, постыдный жар распространяется от щек вниз к груди и еще ниже – к стояку, который упорно оказывается уходить при взгляде на бывшего лучшего друга, на твердые мускулы, перекатывающиеся вдоль его спины и рук во время игры с маленьким черным ножом. Черт, Роджерс. (Он прямо-таки слышит эти слова, произнесенные голосом Баки). Господи, Баки прав. Ему действительно нужен холодный душ.

Однако, когда он забирается в душ, воспоминания об ужасном холоде после нейротоксина еще слишком живы. Стив регулирует воду на горячую и благодарно ступает под струи. Закрывает глаза и прислоняется к стене душевой, пытаясь собраться. Понять, что, черт побери, только что случилось. Но стоит ему закрыть глаза, в мозгу начинают воспроизводиться Лучшие Хиты Полуобнаженного Баки Перед Стивом, коих множество, и его мозг очевидно зафиксировал каждую распроклятую обворожительную деталь. Черт, неудивительно, он же рисовал половину этих деталей. Он учил анатомию, делая наброски с Баки - не то чтобы Баки позировал для него, но Баки спал на диване, Баки курил на пожарной лестнице, стоя спиной, Баки сворачивался в кресле с книжкой комиксов. Баки во Франции чистил винтовку. Он знает тело Баки лучше, чем собственное. (Не то чтобы кто-то хотел узнать его тело).

Член Стива подергивается. Он кладет руку на себя и начинает в медленном ритме. Колени чуть не подкашиваются от вспышки удовольствия, пробивающей все тело. Он ускоряется, потирая большим пальцем головку члена, и пытается направить свои мысли на более подобающие образы. Пегги. Шэрон. Девушки из USO. Черт, даже Наташа. В ответ его мозг выдает образ Баки с неподвижным лицом Зимнего Солдата, широкого и жесткого, в черной маске… Покрытого кровью после его спасения Баки, с дикими голубыми глазами…Тело Баки, обнимающего его, пока он дрожит… Металлическая рука, теплая возле его лица… Стив задыхается, ощущая волну удовольствия, нарастающую до точки, когда ее нельзя остановить, нельзя развернуть обратно. Подавляет стон… Господи, что если Баки там, снаружи? Что если он вернулся, купив сигареты? И тут же - ментальный образ Баки, заходящего в душ, Баки, невозмутимо глядящего из-под длинных ресниц на его мастурбацию - этот образ посылает Стива через край. Он интенсивно кончает, подавляя громкий стон, чувствуя, как поток звезд проносится сквозь его тело, зажигает его и не останавливается.

Когда Стив обретает некое подобие самоконтроля, то обнаруживает, что сидит на полу душа, спиной к стене, кто знает как долго. Проводит рукой по лицу. Какого черта… Может, это какой-то странный побочный эффект нейроксина: чрезмерная и неуместная возбудимость. Господи, как же интенсивно он кончил. Такое ощущение, будто искрит все тело.

Он заставляет себя встать, выбирает самое душистое мыло на полке. Он не знает, обострены ли чувства Баки «левым» вариантом сыворотки Золы, как у него – ох, да кого он обманывает. Чувства Баки вероятно даже острее, хотя бы от тренировок и опыта. А учитывая, как быстро Баки подскочил, когда Стив глупо и сонно прижал его руку к своему паху… ага, ему и не нужно точно знать, что случилось в душе.

Стив смывает с себя вонь последних 24 часов, пока его мозг рационализирует.

Он перенес огромный стресс. У него множество чувств насчет Баки, вновь возникшего и такого, черт побери, трудного/другого/такого же. (Он несколько подзабыл, как умеет Баки выбесить. И как часто они ссорились). Безобидная фантазия под мастурбацию – это нормально, верно? И не в первый раз его мозг подкидывает странные образы в качестве сексуальной фантазии…

Мозг услужливо снабжает Стива картинками сонного, потягивающегося Баки, в стогу сена в сарае, который Воющие Коммандос разнесли возле Эльзаса. Его тонкая рубашка задралась, обнажая боковые мышцы. Спасибо, мозг.

Стив выключает воду и у него перехватывает дыхание – сам воздух вокруг ощущается будто ласка на внезапно ставшей сверхчувствительной коже.

Возможно, у меня проблема, думает он.

\-------------------------------  
* (Pelvis – таз – прим. перев.)


	8. Чистилище для детей.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив с трудом осваивает минное поле, именуемое Баки. Для Мстителей Баки припас некую бомбу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=09uadp18xck

Стив наполовину ожидает, что когда он выйдет из душа, Баки уже вернется. Но его нет, как нет и его оружия. Стив тяжело оседает на кровать, голова продолжает кружиться. О, господи, неужели он приходил, пока Стив торчал в душе? Он видел?

И что существенней, сможет ли Стив вписаться в его жизнь, хотя бы как друг? Баки ощущается так знакомо, совсем таким же, будто они делят одну кожу на двоих… но одно неверное движение - стены поднимаются, и Стив видит перед собой настороженного незнакомца. От головокружения Стива подташнивает, и все, что он хочет – схватиться за Баки как за спасательный круг. Но эти чувства... они будут вечно отпугивать Баки. Ему кажется, что он все тот же Стив, каким всегда был… а этого сейчас для Баки мало.

Стив размышляет, как долго Баки вел двойную жизнь. Может быть, Стива никогда не было достаточно для него. Всегда было что-то еще: дела с ирландской мафией; Коммандос; Гидра; новая работа в качестве наемного убийцы. Его мама однажды сказала кое-что про Баки, услышав несколько небрежных реплик Стива, что, мол, они всегда будут друзьями: «Будь осторожен с этим черным ирландцем, Стиви. Есть в нем что-то такое, что никогда не угомонится, много хороших сердец разобьются, пытаясь это сделать».

(Но почему же он так чертовски добр иногда? От этого все только хуже).

Стучится Брюс; только тогда Стив осознает, что дверь открыта. Он вытирает лицо и пытается затолкать чувства, достойные поездки на Циклоне, под какой-нибудь камень, где им самое место.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Брюс. Его глаза с вечным оттенком печали, кажется, видят Стива насквозь. В них все еще отголосок жалости.

(Черт возьми, прекрати меня жалеть, Бэннер).

(Вот Баки никогда не жалел меня. Он просто говорил «он сильнее, чем выглядит», и «поднимайся, Роджерс», и «давай, придурок», обхватывал меня рукой, и мы отбывали на поиски новых приключений).

\- …Стив?

\- А? Да, я в порядке. Слава доктору Эрскину.

Брюс озирается вокруг. 

– Где Джеймс?

Стив безучастно пожимает плечами. Черт его знает.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом?

\- Не особенно.

(Да).

На лице Бэннера мелькает раздражение.

– Он упоминал, кто тебя похитил, прежде чем уйти?

\- Нет.

\- Если мне позволено вмешаться… - раздается голос Джарвиса. – Мистер Барнс выкурил сигарету на крыше и в данный момент направляется в конференц-зал. Мистер Старк просит всех Мстителей собраться там в ближайшие 15 минут.

\- Благодарю, Джарвис, - говорит Брюс. – Стив, скоро увидимся?

Стив кивает. После ухода Брюса он натягивает футболку, джинсы и ботинки и идет к двери, но при виде тактического снаряжения Баки, развешенного на кресле для просушки, врастает в дверном проеме. Берет подбитый кевларом кожаный жилет и нюхает его, ожидая обычный запах Баки, может, немного больше мускуса. К горлу тут же подкатывает тошнота: жилет воняет, словно задняя комната в магазине мясника. Железо, и соль, и смрад гниющего мяса. Он роняет его.

Выходя, он видит возле двери маску Зимнего Солдата и защитные очки, которые валяются там же, где их бросили прошлой ночью, все еще покрытые пятнами крови. Он кривится и наступает каблуком на очки, нажимая со всей силы, пока те не разлетаются на кусочки.

*** 

\- Как мило, что ты показался, Златовласка, - тянет Тони, когда Стив наконец притаскивается в конференц-зал получасом позже.

Стив демонстрирует ему поднятый большой палец и плюхается рядом с Наташей. Та обводит его взглядом, приподняв бровь, затем снимает со своей шеи симпатичный вязаный шарф и надевает на него. Улыбается.

– Ты выглядишь немного замерзшим, Стив, - замечает она. – Уверена, это из-за наркотика.

\- Я чувствую себя уже хорошо, благодарю, - отвечает он, зная, что Наташа не до конца поверит.

Краем глаза Стив посматривает на Баки, тот в спортивных штанах и военных ботинках, прислонился к стене возле двери. Он скучающе крутит бейсбольную биту, глядя на нее, и Стив замечает под его толстовкой, помимо облегающей черной футболки, очертания ножей и пистолетов. Ткань не скрывает четких линий мускулов Баки – ни грамма жира, и Стив зажмуривается от обрушившегося на него приступа желания: как бы он хотел провести пальцами над линией пояса Баки… прижаться губами к волоскам на его животе… такое ощущение, что за время, проведенное Баки в тигеле Гидры, все лишнее из него выжгли дотла, избавив от всего, что могло его замедлить, и, Господи, думает Стив, заливаясь румянцем будто от пощечины, он ужасен, и в то же время прекрасен. 

\- Потому что я не могу болтаться здесь целый день и дожидаться, пока Одилль и Одетт, два лебедя-суперсолдата, не ощутят в себе настроение поговорить, - рявкает Тони.

\- Тони, балет это не… - огрызается Наташа, но замолкает, уловив уголком глаза движение.

Баки. Поднимает три пальца. По-прежнему не встречаясь ни с кем глазами.

\- Три… слепых мышки? Три восточных короля? Близкие контакты третьего типа? – уточняет Тони.

\- Нет, - произносит Стив, еще с войны хорошо знакомый с методом Баки выкладывать плохие новости (прямо вам в лицо), и очень плохие новости (ходя вокруг да около и вынуждая вас встретить его на полпути). – Три суперсолдата.

Тони кланяется: 

\- Благодарю, закрытая служба сурдоперевода для тормозных Воющих Коммандос.

\- Баки, ты же не хочешь сказать… - с запинкой говорит Стив. – Ты же не имеешь в виду…

Баки вперяет в Стива взгляд голубых глаз, его лицо невыразительно и беспощадно. 

– Ты видел тело?

\- Нет, но…

\- Господи Иисусе, я выкопал Пирса из могилы, потому что должен был убедиться сам, - рычит Баки и бросает на Наташу обвиняющий взгляд. – Он заслужил куда более долгую смерть.

\- Эй, мы тоже здесь, - напоминает Клинт. – Вы можете говорить так, чтобы другие люди в комнате вас понимали?

Баки разворачивается к Клинту и рявкает: 

\- Красный Череп. Третий суперсолдат. Вся гребаная банда здесь. Все ошибки и монстры войны вернулись поиграть. Ты счастлив? Потому как я, мать вашу, в восторге.

Клинт моргает, а затем разражается хохотом. 

– Да ты свихнулся…

КРАК! Баки со всей силы металлической руки лупит бейсбольной битой по столу, разнося дерево со звуком, напоминающим гром.

\- Ты бы это прекратил, - дыхание Брюса становится отрывистым. – Или у нас всех сейчас появится серьезная зеленая проблема.

\- А ты бы послушал меня, принцесса, - шипит Баки.

\- Я слушаю, Бак, - говорит Стив.

\- Конечно же, ты слушаешь, Капитан Геймер… ой! – вскрикивает Клинт, когда Наташа меняет свою позу в кресле, скорее всего, всаживая каблук в ногу Бартона.

Баки утомленно трет переносицу. 

– Мне периодически попадались странные доклады насчет Красного, хранящиеся рядом с моими файлами, там было про саркофаг и возрождение. Сначала я игнорировал их, решив, что это делишки Красной Комнаты, но потом сообразил, что судя по их месторасположению, ничего общего с Красной Комнатой там нет, - Баки поднимает взгляд. – А вот с магическими реликвиями – очень даже есть.

Он откручивает дно рукоятки бейсбольной биты, которая оказывается полой, и металлической рукой извлекает наружу старый, необычной формы кусок пергамента, свернутый в трубку. 

– Вот за чем приходил Доктор Дум. Библиотека Моргана приобрела кучу манускриптов из раскопок в древнем форте крестоносцев под названием «Скворцовый Тростник». Они сами не знали, что там. Пергамент склеился с другим документом и казался чистым, пока его не вынесли на свет.

Баки раскладывает пергамент на столе, действуя только левой рукой. 

– Это человеческая кожа. Кстати, не трогайте ее.

Это… что-то вроде карты? - думает Стив. Спираль в центре, покрытая символами и словами, которые он не понимает. Кажется, что символы… расползаются, пока он смотрит на них.

Стив протягивает руку, чтобы подтащить поближе. Как только его пальцы касаются края пергамента, его накрывает такой сильной волной отвращение и тошноты, что…

\- Вдова! Мусорное ведро, - командует Баки, бросая в сторону Наташи что-то серебристое.

Наташа ловит предмет и хватает Стива за голову. Добрых несколько минут Стива рвет желчью и водой в ведро. Баки (уже стоит позади, Иисусе, к нему нужно колокольчик привязывать) подталкивает ему носовой платок, кривится и с очаровательной нежностью напоминает: 

\- Говорил же: не трогать.

\- Ты знаешь, что это? – спрашивает Тони.

Баки пожимает плечами. 

– Нечто магическое. В магических атрибутах я ноль. Поэтому я здесь. Кроме ирландских католических суеверий у меня больше ничего нет.

Он переминается с ноги на ногу и выглядит неловко. 

– Я считаю, это карта ада. Думаю… Красный Череп вернулся, или почти вернулся, и он что-то делает, чтобы открыть его врата. Если это католический ад, - продолжает Баки, бледный, как испуганный школьник. – Это может… для меня это может закончиться весьма плачевно.

\- И ты считаешь, что люди, похитившие Стива, работали на Красного Черепа? – спрашивает Наташа.

\- Они сами мне сказали, - отвечает Баки.

\- Под пыткой люди чего только не скажут, - парирует Наташа.

\- Это надежно. Поверь мне.

\- Надо вызвать Тора. И Стивена Стрэнджа, - говорит Брюс.

\- Или же стоит подождать, пока это не перестанет напоминать параноидальный бред повредившегося умом убийцы с 70-летним комплексом вины, - вздыхает Клинт.

Баки проводит рукой по волосам и постукивает нижней частью биты по ноге. 

– Послушайте, я в эту игру играть не собираюсь. Это... это больше не моя война. Я не стану это делать. Не разбираюсь в магии. У вас есть люди, которые разбираются. У вас есть… - он обводит рукой Башню. - … все это.

Баки бросает Тони флэшку и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. 

– Отправляйтесь спасать мир. У меня имеются другие дела.

\- Баки! Нам не помешает твоя помощь, - окликает Стив.

Баки смотрит через плечо и вздыхает: 

\- Стив, прошлой ночью я забил до смерти дюжину людей бейсбольной битой. Половина из них была не вооружена. И знаешь что? Я наслаждался каждой гребаной минутой. Я - не то, что ты или Мстители захотят иметь рядом с собой.

(Да, ты такой)

\- Говорил же, что отправлять психопата спасать Кэпа – плохая идея, - шепчет Клинт.

\- Просто из интереса: что такого срочного у тебя в графике, что важнее Красного Черепа и потенциального надвигающегося Армагеддона? – интересуется Тони, когда Баки проходит мимо.

Баки закидывает биту на плечо и топает к лифту, не оборачиваясь, отвечает: 

\- Хочу проверить, что осталось от моего подразделения. Убедиться, что они в безопасности. В этом мире осталось трое живых людей, которые мне небезразличны. Одного из них я оставляю на вас. Не облажайтесь!

Его подразделение… Дуган и Морита, понимает Стив. Баки собирается проведать последних двоих Воющих Коммандос. 

И еще одна мысль: Баки чертовски напуган.


	9. Не слишком задумывайся, все в порядке.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Нет смысла зажигать огонь, детка/Я на темной стороне дороги»  
> Баки отправляется увидеть первого из двух оставшихся Воющих Коммандос. Выходит паршиво. Тем временем, Стив ужинает с Наташей, и та поднимает ему настроение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqxmTI9UUks

— Привет. Я приехал повидать вашего, ээ, думаю, он ваш дедушка? Тимоти Дуган? Он дома?

Девушка… нет, женщина… оглядывает его с ног до головы. Смотрит за его плечо на броскую черную спортивную машину, припаркованную поблизости — она слышала, как рев этой тачки разносился по их тихой Вестчестер стрит, разметая опавшие листья.

— Дедушка Тим не знаком ни с кем вроде, вроде, вроде вас, — говорит она, закрывая чопорную белую викторианскую дверь.

— Погодите… — говорит незнакомец. Из своей байкерской куртки он достает листок бумаги и быстро что-то пишет на нем. — Прошу, передайте ему это.

Она берет сложенную записку («Первая ночь в Салерно. Ты знал меня только неделю, но попросил сохранить секрет. Я сохранил)», прищуривается и захлопывает дверь. Баки прислоняется к машине и ждет; смотрит, как падают листья. Смотрит, как играют детишки на трехколесных велосипедах; семьи разгружают машины после поездки в супермаркет; леди подрезают розы, готовясь к зиме. Десять минут спустя дверь снова открывается. Он неторопливо прогуливается по дорожке из плитняка.

— Могу я взять ваше пальто? — спрашивает женщина, едва маскируя свое неодобрение.

— Благодарю, я останусь в нем.

-… Сержант? — раздается голос со второго этажа, дрожащий от старости и неверия.

— Ад выплюнул меня обратно. Говорят, я для них слишком плох, — отзывается Баки. — И вот я здесь.

— Господи… ты не постарел ни на день. Ты — как Капитан.

Женщина хватает его за руку.

— Он легко утомляется. Не, не, не…

— Бетти, хватит дергаться. Этот человек — единственная причина, по которой я вернулся домой с войны. Сержант, поднимайся.

Баки наблюдает, как недоверие и непонимание пляшут на лице внучки. Он смотрит ей прямо в глаза, показывает на собственное лицо, и с усмешкой подмигивает:

— Это все безгрешная жизнь, мэм, — и шагая через две ступеньки, поднимается по лестнице, пока Дум Дум Дуган наверху подвывает от первого за эти годы добродушного смеха.

Руки у Дугана все еще как узлы дуба, а карие глаза все такие же огромные и яркие, но Господи, в остальном… Баки смотрит на него сверху вниз, на этого некогда высоченного силача, чьи руки теперь трясутся на трости, спина согнута, а пергаментообразная кожа отмечена скорой близостью могилы — процесс, которого Баки никогда не знал, и возможно никогда не узнает. Дуган поднимает дрожащую руку от трости и касается щеки Баки. Его глаза сияют от чувств.

— Это действительно… Господи, сержант. Как? Когда?

Баки извлекает флягу с виски из кармана.

— Долгая история. Я присяду?

Дуган с видом заговорщика берет его за руку. Уводя Баки по коридору, шепчет, кивком головы указывая на первый этаж:

— Энеми этого не одобряет. Ужасно плохо сочетается с моими лекарствами от давления. Рекомендую передислокацию и тактическое отступление.

Маленькая, солнечная спальня выходит окнами на задний двор. Дуган медленно опускается в вылинявший ситцевый шезлонг. Баки разворачивает задом наперед старый виндзорский стул и садится, укладывая подбородок на спинку. Откручивает крышку на фляге и вручает ее Дугану. Тот хватает его левую руку обеими своими, и его глаза щурятся от эмоций, а затем изумленно расширяются. Постучав по руке, Дуган уточняет:

— Это… металл.

— Ага, вернуться в той же кондиции не вышло, — говорит Баки, скидывая кожаную куртку и снимая перчатки. Он протягивает металлическую руку Дугану для изучения. Тот неуверенно трогает ее, как будто пластины могут оттяпать ему палец, если он придвинется слишком близко.

— Так что с тобой случилось, сержант? Ты застрял во льду, как Капитан? Капитан же знает, что ты вернулся, верно?

— Ага, знает. Не уверен, что сейчас его это сильно радует, но… да. Он знает, что я вернулся. И, я, ээ, нет… я вернулся довольно давно. Фактически, я вроде как и не уходил.

Дуган смотрит на него непонимающе.

Глядя на свои ноги, Баки тихо произносит:

— О-они нашли меня. Когда они закончили со мной, война уже завершилась. Стив погиб. Вы все вернулись по домам. Я не мог объявиться раньше, потому что это было опасно для вас. Они, ээ, они убили бы вас.

— Сержант…?

Голос Баки срывается.

— Война закончилась, Дуган. Довольно долго я сражался за кое-кого еще. Выбирать мне было особо не из чего.

— Сержант.

— Я был у Гидры.

Баки слышит, как фляжка падает на пол, и ему даже не надо видеть, что трость устремляется к его голове (перехватить левой рукой и вывернуть, сломать запястье и разбить трость; всадить сломанный конец в горло, убить…). Трость ударяется о металл предплечья, когда Баки в последний момент блокирует удар.

— Все, за что мы сражались, сержант. Все эти годы, ты же видел, что они творили, и взял и присоединился к ним…

Баки качает головой и протягивает трость Дугану.

— Это нахрен не имеет значения, Дум Дум. Одна банда мудаков или другая. Как там было в поэме, которую вечно цитировал Фалсворт, когда все катилось к черту?

«Доброе утро, доброе утро!» — сказал генерал  
Когда мы встретили его на прошлой неделе по пути на фронт.  
Сейчас большинство солдат, которым он улыбался, погибли,  
И мы проклинаем некомпетентных свиней из его штаба.  
«Он очаровательный старикан», — ворчит Гарри Джеку,  
Пока они маршируют к Аррасу с винтовкой и рюкзаком.  
Но он уже подготовил для них план атаки.»

— Да, я убивал людей для Гидры. Не напуганных фриззских школьников в нацистских униформах, таких новеньких, что на них еще не разгладились складки, а оружейных дилеров, генералов, политиканов. Людей, мать их, виновных. Тех, кто послали нас в Аззано без поддержки с воздуха или артиллерии, потому что нахрен этих свиней, может быть их тела притормозят врага, а если и нет? Кому какое дело? Еще наберем. И вообще, кому нужны бедняки. А когда я наконец смог освободиться от Гидры, я вернулся обратно и спалил эту гребаную организацию до основания. Пойди к Гидре. Пойди и скажи «Зимний Солдат», и посмотри, как быстро они нафиг обоссутся. Я лично убил больше гидровцев, чем Коммандос за всю войну.

Дуган сидит, стискивая в кулаках трость с такой силой, что белеют костяшки.

— Тебе всегда нравилось это, да, сержант, — шипит Дуган. — Убийства.

— Это тебя не волновало, когда я целился во фрицев. Здорово смахивает на пустословие — злиться, когда меня нацеливают в другую сторону.

— Я должен был догадаться. На войне случалось многое, что я хотел бы забыть, но только одну или две вещи я предпочел бы выжечь из мозга навечно. Одна из них — твое лицо той ночью в Лондоне, сразу после того, как Капитан спас нас, когда мы возвращались на квартиры. Мы шли мимо паба, откуда доносился шум драки, и, Иисусе Христос, как же ты смотрел…

— Ты серьезно собирался размозжить мне яйца из-за драки в баре 70 лет назад?

— Я никогда не видел жажды крови в чьих-то глазах, пока не увидел тебя той ночью, ныряющего в драку незнакомцев. Я читал об этом в книгах, но боже, сержант. Ты сцепился со всем чертовым баром.

— Мать твою, у меня были смягчающие обстоятельства, Дум Дум…

(Стив, смотревший на Пегги так, как никогда не смотрел на тебя)

(Стив, уходящий вместе с Пегги)

(ГРЕБАНЫЙ ВИСКИ БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ДЕЙСТВУЕТ)

— Да неужто, Сержант? Я еще не спал, когда ты пришел домой. Я видел тебя. По локоть в крови и улыбался как маньяк, для этого тоже были смягчающие обстоятельства?

— Дуган, знаешь, что случается, когда тебя назначают сержантом? У тебя больше нет личных проблем. У меня оставалось время только на одну проблему — сохранить вас, идиотов, в живых. Иногда удавалось выкроить время разобраться с собственным дерьмом. Можешь бросить в меня камень. Плевать. Посмотрел бы я, как ты бы повел себя на столе Золы в Аззано, если бы я не вызвался занять твое место. Потому как, похоже, об этом тебе удобно позабыть.

— Пошел вон.

— Нет. Ты должен услышать еще кое-что…

— ПОШЕЛ ВОН, — орет Дуган. — БЕТТИ!

Баки встает, кривя губы.

— Я приехал сообщить тебе, что Красный Череп вернулся. Я приехал, чтобы сказать, что прикрою тебе спину, что защищу тебя. Но поскольку ты решил больше не быть моей проблемой… — он достает из-под полы куртки 9 мм Сиг и бросает на колени Дугану. — … Когда они придут за тобой, предлагаю воспользоваться этим. Потому как, поверь мне: ты не захочешь, чтобы они взяли тебя живым.

— Катись в ад, сержант, — шепчет Дуган.

— Там я уже побывал, Дум Дум. О, и обойма полна, на случай, если тебе понадобится положить и свою семью, — говорит Баки, прежде чем развернуться и протиснуться мимо внучки к двери.

Дуган слышит, как он с топотом сбегает по ступенькам, ярость вокруг него ощутима.  
Несколькими секундами позже рев движка V8 поганит приятный день на Гудзон Вэлли. Дуган прячет 9 мм под подушкой кресла поближе к своей ноге, пока его внучка шипит:

— Кто был этот… этот… этот тип? Он выглядит как музыкант, — фыркает Бетти тоном, какой белые леди среднего класса используют для нежелательных, не таких как мы, неряшливых, возможно наркоманов, лучше проверить серебро, а вдруг он что-то стащил.

— Никто, — отвечает Дум Дум Дуган. — Я думал, что знал его, — он тянется за стаканом воды на боковом столике, трясущаяся рука по пути сбивает фото Воющих Коммандос на пол.

— О, дедушка! Твоя армейская фотография… — говорит Бетти, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять серебряную рамку.

— Не беспокойся, Бетти, — говорит Дуган. — Я все равно собирался заменить ее на твое фото с детишками.

***

Наташа, сложив руки, подпирает стенку в гимнастическом зале Башни и наблюдает, как Стив пытается пробить дыру в специально усиленной груше.

— А знаешь, ты так и не сводил меня на ужин, — улыбается она. — Девушка может принять это близко к сердцу.

— Прости, Наташа. Я позабыл.

— Чем занят сегодня вечером? — спрашивает она, и у нее на лице написано: кроме как грустить в своей квартире, как беспокойный дух, и смотреть ТСМ* (прим. переводчика: Turner Classic Movies — круглосуточный телеканал, показывающий старые фильмы из фильмотеки основанной Тедом Тёрнером компании Turner Entertainment — Википедия).

Стив улыбается.

— Можем сходить сегодня. Мне нужно переодеться? — спрашивает он, показывая на свою спортивную одежду.

— Нет. Давай сходим просто так, — предлагает Наташа, подходя к Стиву и переплетая их руки. — На 9-й Авеню есть отличное итальянское заведение. Не возражаешь, если мы прогуляемся?

— Никогда — особенно с такой очаровательной спутницей, — говорит Стив.

Заведение относится к вымирающему в Нью-Йорке виду — маленькое и почти пустое, потому что недостаточно в тренде со своими белыми скатертями, пластиковыми цветами и деревянными панелями на стенах. Наташа заказывает вино (на превосходном итальянском) и очаровывает официантов, еду быстро приносят с кухни, никаких заказов не нужно. Стив восхищается этой стороной Наташи. Временами она может быть колючей, но когда тебе по-настоящему нужен друг, она всегда рядом.

Уловив ласковый взгляд Стива, Наташа кладет свою руку поверх его и поднимает на него глаза, собираясь что-то сказать. Стив отдергивается.

— Ей-богу, если ты хочешь сказать «бедняга Стив»… я так устал быть «беднягой Стивом», вне своего времени, все его друзья умерли, остался только один, да и тот сумасшедший. Я устал быть символом и объектом вашей жалости.

— Стив, я этого не говорила…

— Тебе и не нужно это говорить. Я вижу, что все вы так думаете.

Наташа удерживает большую ладонь Стива в своих и прижимает его костяшки к своей щеке.

— Ох, Стив… это не мы. Где-то по пути ты… потерял себя. Я целый день могу распинаться, какой ты прекрасный человек, и я говорю не о Капитане Америка, забудем об этом парне, а ты, Стив Роджерс, ты. Но что-то в тебе не поверит мне. Я не могу заставить других людей не жалеть тебя, пока ты не прекратишь жалеть себя сам.

Стив неловко ерзает и убирает свою руку.

— Серьезно, Стив, когда в последний раз ты просто радовался жизни? На войне?

— Нет. О, господи, нет. На войне я был законченным обманщиком. Сам не представлял, какую показуху устраивал. Я… Я никогда… Но это не имело значения, потому что…

— …Потому что — Баки. И здесь мы подходим к сути проблемы, — вздыхает Наташа.

— Он тебе не нравится, — замечает Стив.

— У меня проблемы с ним безотносительно к тому, кто он такой. Это насчет того, что он такое. Его подготовка настолько безупречна, что она на грани сверхъестественного. Он подошел к тому, чтобы убить меня, ближе, чем… остальные. И я не могу… я знаю, чего стоило мне пережить 20 лет Гидры. Он пережил 70. Все в моей природе кричит: прочь, и требует убраться от него как можно дальше и держать подальше своих друзей.

— И он наслаждался этим. Ему нравилось убивать, — говорит Стив, тыча пальцем в чесночный хлеб.

— Ты когда-нибудь говорил с ним о тех годах в Гидре? Пытался выслушать его?

— Н-нет, — отвечает Стив. — Не думаю, что он бы захотел.

Наташа грустно улыбается.

— Это такая ноша, и никто никогда не спросит. Считается невежливо. Никто даже не думает, что ты хочешь об этом поговорить. Но, Боже, ты хочешь. Дай мне только начать, я могу не остановиться.

Стив краснеет от стыда. Понимает, как сильно был поглощен собой последние несколько месяцев. Паршивый из него друг. Только и думает, сколько другие могут дать ему, не предлагая ничего взамен.

— На что это было похоже?

— Яма с пираньями. Эта организация кормится слабостями своих же. Зеркальный мир, где ты должен очень быстро бежать, только для того, чтобы остаться на месте… и бежать приходится по телам своих соперников и вышестоящих, — Наташа убирает за ухо выбившийся локон. — Я была единственной Вдовой, пережившей Программу. У меня ушли годы, чтобы научиться вести себя, как нормальный человек, и считать себя человеческим существом. Хотя, если бы ты спросил меня сразу, после того, как я выбралась, я бы с честным лицом и полной уверенностью в собственной искренности поведала, что я в совершенном порядке. Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что был обманщиком, Стив. Как же хорошо я это знаю.

В эту минуту Стиву ужасно хочется обнять ее.

— Из тебя получился куда лучший обманщик, чем из меня. Ха, да ты почти во всем лучше меня.

Наташа поднимает руки в шутливом жесте «сдаюсь».

— О, нет. Я тащила твой щит из вертолета Баки. Никогда не хотела бы бросать эту штуку в гневе. Можно растянуть что-нибудь.

Стив улыбается.

— Как-нибудь я покажу тебе. Все дело в запястье.

— Она так и сказала.

— Кто, твоя мама?

— СТИВЕН ГРАНТ РОДЖЕРС! НЕУЖЕЛИ ТЫ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ОБОЗВАЛ МЕНЯ «МАМОЙ»? — в притворном ужасе выдыхает Наташа, а Стив хихикает. — Отмена тревоги, Роджерс в порядке. Пфф. Минуту я действительно за тебя волновалась.

— Боже, как же ты поднимаешь настроение, Наташа.

Наташа снова берет его руку.

— Слушай. Я же вижу, как ты загораешься возле Баки. И он заботится о тебе. Всеми своими фибрами он заботится о тебе, это написано у него на лице ясно, как летнее небо. Но, Стив, он пережил 70 лет Гидры. Что бы он не говорил, это изменило его. Ему не нужно, чтобы ты старался отмыть его добела, или анализировать его, или, Боже упаси, исправлять. Прими пока мой совет: просто держи его рядом и рассказывай, как ты рад, что он здесь. Потому что ты понятия не имеешь, как тебе повезло, что он у тебя есть. Когда будешь готов, попроси его рассказать про его время в Гидре, и не суди его. Прошу, не суди его. Он уже осудил сам себя, а ты только все усложнишь.

— Но… что бы я ни делал, становится только хуже. Одно неверное слово — и будто стена опускается…

— Стив, ты идиот, он пытается найти выход после семидесяти лет жестко вбитых привычек выживания, занять положение, где он действительно сможет иметь друзей, вот почему он ведет себя как засранец. Позволь ему найти собственный путь. Будешь подталкивать — он просто спрячется за свою прежнюю жуткую сущность — таков его метод заставить всех оставить его в покое.

— Ты уверена, что не встречала Баки Барнса прежде…? — спрашивает Стив.

Наташа улыбается словно сфинкс, и ковырнув позабытую пасту, понимает, что та совсем остыла. В итоге, она отставляет тарелку в сторону и говорит:

— Возможно, это слишком личный вопрос, но твои чувства к нему, они… не только платонические, да?

Стив замирает, его глаза распахиваются в ужасе, как у человека, чей сокровеннейший секрет раскрыли. Наташа поглощена созерцанием своего бокала с вином, но Стив знает, что она только что получила все нужные ответы. По мере того, как паника притупляется, он утыкается лбом в руку, и тихо признается, ощущая растущее облегчение, что можно выразить все это словами, что есть человек, которому он доверяет и может поделиться своей ношей.

— Я всегда любил его, но никогда не думал об этом в…физическом плане. В смысле, я восхищался им и он был… таким прекрасным, и забавным, и теплым… и Боже, может и думал. Но, Наташа, видела бы ты меня. Весь угловатый и неправильный. Никто не захотел бы меня в этом плане. Уж точно не Бак, он мог заполучить кого угодно. Но с тех пор, как он вернулся, вернулся ко мне… — Стив проводит рукой по волосам: — … Наташа, это все, о чем я могу думать.


	10. Жертвоприношение/да будет здесь мир

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Старый друг наносит визит, и ловушка захлопывается

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmiTRH5NjOw

Старик смотрит в окно на грязный маленький двор с засохшим газоном, где сотрудники дома престарелых в ярких униформах втихаря курят между переодеванием иждивенцев, вытиранием их подбородков и раздачей таблеток. Он не оборачивается, когда слышит шаги рядом с дверью. К нему никогда не приходят. Когда ты – молодой мужчина, то думаешь, что хуже всего - ранения, что ужас – это война и оружие, - размышляет он. Но старик знает: ужас – это человек, который приходит и говорит, что они забирают твой дом, потому что в счетах полный бардак, и писать становится так тяжело, и трудно читать, и неужели он действительно так низко пал? Ужас – это сноха, которая снова вышла замуж, переехала на другое побережье и говорит «Какой еще Джим?», когда ты наконец набираешься смелости позвонить через две недели после выселения. Ужас – это пережить своих детей. У него было двое отличных мальчишек. Одного забрал Вьетнам; другого – рак. Ужас – это…

\- Морита, как дела, сукин ты сын.

Джим поднимает взгляд, замешательство туманит глаза. Фигура в синей куртке садится напротив, держа на коленях коробку, завернутую как подарок. Бобби? Нет, слишком высок для Бобби, а тот парень был европейцем…

\- Я не смог привезти тебе настоящий подарок. Эти мудаки установили металлодетектор на входе, серьезно, куда катится этот мир? - говорит человек, разрывая бумагу на коробке и доставая набор пистолетов и ножей, которые быстро исчезают под синей курткой.

Запах оружейного масла и сигарет…

Джим моргает и улыбается. 

– Сержант, мы выдвигаемся?

Лицо Баки вытягивается. Он накрывает правой рукой тонкое, с коричневыми пятнами, запястье Мориты, в котором теперь не больше силы, чем у птицы. 

– Ну да, мы выдвигаемся завтра утром, Джим. Но сегодня мы в порядке. Периметр проверен, Капитан на часах, и нам нихрена не надо делать на этой ферме, только играть в карты и пить. Да и завтра будет просто прогулка. Маленькая база, почти без защиты.

\- Ты так говорил про Аззано, сержант, - хмыкает Джим, когда Баки извлекает из коробки бутылку виски и колоду карт.

\- Ну, что ж, это был последний раз, когда я доверил кому-то другому проводить разведку, - фыркает Баки, раздавая карты. – Богом клянусь, Джим, на этот раз я сам проверил.

Джим берет карты и смотрит на них. Они пляшут у него перед глазами. Он старается припомнить, в каком они должны быть порядке, понимает, что сержант наблюдает за ним и решит, что у него проблемы, если он что-нибудь не сделает, поэтому он неловко тасует карты, как будто имеет хоть малейшее представление, куда класть картинки - направо или налево.

\- Как Джун? – спрашивает Джим.

\- Кто?

\- Дела у нее в школе идут лучше, Бобби?

Баки сглатывает. 

– Да, она, ээ, подтянула оценки, Джим.

\- О, слава небесам. Она вернется в японскую школу?

Кулак Гидры проходит по маленькой комнатушке, в которой сосредоточился весь мир старика, где прямоугольник из линолеума воняет мочой и промышленным дезинфектантом, и становится спиной к солнечному свету Сакраменто, чтобы его старый друг не заметил слез, которые тихо катятся по его щекам. Гордость вынуждает его усесться перед окном, будто какого-то идиота, который напрашивается, чтобы его подстрелили. Вот так и умирают умные люди, изрекает часть его мозга, которая всегда все рассчитывает.

\- … Сержант? Ты в порядке?

Зимний Солдат вытирает лицо. 

– Да. Отлично. Прости. Задумался на минутку. 

\- Ты же не о том оборотне задумался, а?

\- Господи, Морита, с чего ты вдруг вспомнил? – спрашивает Баки ошарашенно. На эту… тему парни из первоначального состава 107 не говорили. Баки никогда не рассказывал Стиву про ту ночь. Это случилось за пару недель до Аззано, когда полк увяз в долине между Падуей и горами, и ночь выдалась неожиданно теплой, наполняя низины и сосновый лес туманом. И той мрачно-серой ночью за ними пришла ведьма, принявшая облик их друзей… Баки ежится. Это была одна из тех ночей на войне, о которой он никогда не хотел вспоминать. Ужас прошибает его, когда он задается вопросом, что в приливах и водоворотах воспоминаний Мориты вытолкнуло наверх этот скелет.

\- Джим, поговори со мной. Ты видел эту ведьму еще раз?

Джим моргает и кладет карты. 

– У меня есть что-нибудь? – спрашивает он.

\- Так, дай-ка посмотреть, - Баки изучает его карты. – Ну да, ты выиграл. У тебя две пары и куча старших карт. Мы играем по правилам Дугана, так что они считаются, пусть даже они не одной масти или последовательности.

Баки выуживает из кармана сигарету и катит ее к Джиму. 

– На вот. Не говори парням, что я зажимаю, - он достает потрепанную Зиппо из другого кармана и тянет в рот сигарету. Оба мужчины прикрывают сигареты ладонями, чтобы укрыть огонек от вражеских наблюдателей.

Морита улыбается. 

– Ты лучше всех, Сержант. Не знаю, что мы будем делать, когда ты умрешь.

Баки наклоняется вперед, внезапно напрягаясь: 

\- … Что?

За дверью мелькает тень. (Отойти от окна в угол, пинком отбросить кресло чтобы отвлечь противника, снять оружие с предохранителя и наполовину вытащить…).

\- Здесь нельзя курить, - бормочет пухлая женщина в униформе с изображением Снуппи, которая не знает, как близко она только что подошла к тому, чтобы пополнить собой статистику убийств.

Баки небрежно прислоняется к стене и за спиной прячет пистолет обратно в кобуру. Вынимает сигарету изо рта. 

– Простите, мэм. Мы пойдем на улицу.

Женщина смотрит на него. 

– Пора принимать ванну, - говорит она, усталым, но непоколебимым голосом женщины, тянущей лямку на двух работах с оплатой меньше 12 долларов в час и растящей детей в одиночку. Баки знает, когда надо отступить.

Он протягивает руку за сигаретой Мориты, и Джим, вздыхая, отдает ее. Баки плющит окурки между пальцами металлической руки и опускает все еще имеющие ценность бычки в свой карман. Затем наклоняется и обнимает Мориту.

\- Пока, Бобби. Передай Джун и своей симпатичной жене, что я люблю их, - говорит Джим, похлопывая его по спине. – Дай мне знать, когда они разрешат мне вернуться домой.

 

Баки идет по коридору, разрываясь между необходимостью убираться отсюда прямо сейчас, и нутром чувствуя, что он должен хоть как-то помочь Морите, и как только он шагнет под знойные лучи солнца Северной Калифорнии, будет поздно.

(Он мог бы вернуться домой с тобой…)

(Это ужасный план. Твой лофт больше напоминает арсенал, и тебя никогда не бывает дома, и у него Альцгеймер. Нет).

(Нельзя оставлять его здесь…) 

 

Он разворачивается на каблуках, как только его осеняет: Стиви. Башня. Они могут… А затем он замирает. Звук долетает с другой стороны здания, откуда он только что вышел, и нормальным слухом его не уловить. Человек без усовершенствованных чувств даже не заметит эти два небольших выдоха, если только этот человек не провел чертовски много времени с оружием с глушителем.

С убийственным выражением на лице Баки несется по коридору, в каждой руке по пистолету. Он предполагает, что люди кричат. На самом деле он их уже не слышит. Морита лежит на полу, пуля в живот, эти ублюдки выстрелили ему в живот, и теперь его ждет медленная смерть, и он смотрит вверх, и превозмогая раскаленную добела боль, спрашивает:

\- Сержант, почему… - это не окно, должно быть, дверь, этот человек все еще в здании.

И тут он слышит сирены. Слишком быстро. Кое-кто позвонил в полицию заранее, до того как подстрелил Мориту. Его подставляют. Он бросает взгляд через плечо. Весь набор свидетелей, каких только пожелаешь, прямо здесь, в холле (прикончи их, не оставляй свидетелей, прикончи их сейчас же, тебя никто не видел, ты останешься призраком) - все смотрят, как знаменитый убийца стоит с оружием в руках над умирающим человеком. Хилая женщина в кресле-каталке рыдает, брошенная в коридоре, будто вынесенный потоком обломок (мягкость тебя погубит, Барнс). Это гребаная подстава, и ему остается или трусливо сбежать и оставить Мориту умирать тяжелой смертью, или застрелить Мориту и захлопнуть за собой ловушку. 

Баки опускается на колени, приставляет дуло к виску Мориты и сжимает его дрожащую руку своей правой. Тот еле заметно кивает. Баки спускает курок.

После чего убирает пистолет из левой руки обратно в кобуру и бросается вперед, прямо через окно в маленький дворик. Почти на полной скорости врезается в противоположную стену, тут же подтягивается, и бежит по плоской муниципальной крыше. Судя по звуку, полицейский вертолет в паре минут отсюда. Скройся, прежде чем тебя заметят, скройся немедленно, мать твою – позади него крики и выстрелы, но не в него, черт знает, в кого они палят, и деревья впереди, на северо-восточном углу, между зданием и шоссе, недостаточно для прикрытия, Господи, серьезно, к черту пригород, к черту живописные пейзажи, дайте мне город в любое время, или подходящую глушь, и нет, не Морита, он не заслужил этого - он молится тому из богов, который присматривает за неудачниками (скорее всего, только Дьявол), по шоссе за деревьями едет грузовик, вашу ж мать, это будет просто смех...

Крякнув, он прыгает с крыши так далеко, как только может. Хватается металлической рукой за дерево с низко свисающими ветвями, сучья в кровь раздирают ему лицо (вот зачем маска, Стиви, а еще для того, чтобы до смерти пугать врагов, это ПОЛЕЗНО), вываливается на дорогу прямо под грузовик, нет времени перекатываться, просто лежи себе на спине как идиот, и, нет, не Морита, старайся не угодить под колесо, затем хватайся за дно грузовика, пока тот проезжает над головой, и держись изо всех гребаных сил, дорога проносится в считанных дюймах от затылка со скоростью около 70 миль в час, и постарайся не увязнуть в параноидальных теориях, что Они подослали этот грузовик, кто бы эти Они ни были (Гидра, это Гидра, это гребаный Красный Череп). Они старались тебя подставить, а теперь намереваются вывезти в пустыню, где некуда бежать, и завязывай с этим, Барнс, если они сделают это, ты все равно вывернешься, и все равно их всех поубиваешь, да какого хрена с тобой творится в последнее время, а прямо перед тем, как открутить им нафиг головы голыми руками, ты поглядишь им в глаза и скажешь, что это - за жизнь Джима Мориты. 

 

Проходит двадцать минут, и его мускулы горят от усилий висеть вверх ногами под днищем грузовика, он ползет к зазору между кабиной и трейлером и забивается в темный уголок с минимальной видимостью. Надевает свои очки для защиты от ветра. Грузовик едет на юго-запад, к Сан-Франциско. Ему это вполне подходит. В Окленде у него лежка с инструментами и оружием, а также штук 20 удостоверений личности на выбор. Достав перепрошитый телефон, он набирает занесенный туда номер.

\- Алло? – голос Стива. Тот в замешательстве. Судя по шуму на заднем фоне, он стоит на углу улицы.

\- Стиви, это я. Мы в дерьме. Никому не верь. Не верь тому, что увидишь в новостях. Я доберусь к тебе, как только смогу, - Баки нажимает отбой и швыряет телефон под колеса проезжающей мимо машины.

 

***

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Наташа, они идут вдоль 37й улицы. – Ты весь побелел.

\- Баки в беде, - говорит Стив.

Наташа смотрит на свой телефон. 

– Ага, это точно.

Она показывает экран Стиву: CNN сообщает о массовой стрельбе в доме престарелых под Сакраменто. 17 человек убито. Сделанное на камеру телефона со спины фото подозреваемого, стоящего над телом: армейские ботинки, брюки хаки, синяя куртка. Перчатки. Два пистолета. Он оглядывается через плечо, в профиль, и слепую ярость на его лице не перепутать ни с чем.

 

Стив не знает, что его ранит сильнее: что Баки выглядит почти в точности, как сержант Барнс из Воющих Коммандос, или же, что он стоит над телом мертвого Джима Мориты.


	11. Представление

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки добирается до Окленда, но некоторых вопросов не избежать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKYkDwzi-FI

Фелипе прищуривается, разглядывая шагающего по улице незнакомца. Капюшон поднят, но парень белый, а значит, он забрел не в тот район, мать его. Двигается как балетный танцор. Как тот, кто создает неприятности. Фелипе пребывает в сомнениях, стоит ли окликнуть и поинтересоваться, что он забыл в этом районе Окленда, и тут осознает, что парень уставился прямо на него.

— Эй, Фелипе. Где ты раздобыл эту футболку? — спрашивает парень по-испански. С колумбийским акцентом.

Фелипе приглядывается к лицу под капюшоном и встает.

— Тинкер! Твою мать, мужик. Ты вернулся?

Парень, которого он знает как Тинкера, первоклассного угонщика машин и фальшивомонетчика, только пожимает плечами, когда Фелипе прыгает вниз по ступенькам. Они стукаются кулаками и Фелипе показывает свою черную футболку с большим красным рисунком.

— Нравится? Я считаю, она в духе gangsta*. Моя девушка прикупила ее в торговом центре.

Баки Барнс подавляет веселую улыбку — спустя шесть месяцев после падения, Гидра превратилась в поп-культуру. Hot Topic торгуют из-под полы футболками с символом, изображающим череп и щупальца, продавая их готам и парням с улицы.

— Может и я себе такую прикуплю, — говорит он. — Как там Рико? Как вообще дела?

— У них все в порядке. Мою девушку арестовали.

— За что?

— Поцапалась с копом, когда тот ее тормознул за невключенные габаритки.

Баки хмурит брови.

— Ты все с той же девушкой? Которая метр в прыжке? — спрашивает он, показывая рукой ее рост.

— Ну да, Луз. А коп был покрупнее тебя.

— Тьфу.

— Эй, эээ, ты можешь с этим помочь? Она все еще в тюряге.

— Фелипе, за мной гонятся. Мне и близко не стоит подходить к твоим делам, из-за меня все станет лишь хуже. Надолго я тут не задержусь.

— О. Мужик, мне жаль.

Направляясь к своему разрисованному граффити гаражу напротив дома Фелипе, Баки достает из кармана ключи.

— Спасибо, что приглядывал за гаражом.

Это район Латинских Королей, и Баки стратегически оказал несколько услуг Рико, который руководит этой бандой, и его кузену Фелипе — угнал для Рико машину, подделал парочку грин-карт. В обмен никто не лез к гаражу. Не то чтобы там хранилось что-то интересное: старый, побитый Вольво-универсал с наклейками на бампере СОСУЩЕСТВОВАНИЕ и ОБАМА’08 (на такую машину никто на улице не взглянет дважды); дешевенький мотоцикл Хонда, прислоненный к стене, разрозненные части от наполовину восстановленного мотора Мустанга, куски разобранной трансмиссии, разложенные по верстаку.

Баки отпирает дверь гаража и проскальзывает внутрь, опуская дверь, оставляет лишь пару дюймов зазора — чтобы впустить немного воздуха. Ладно, Барнс. Работаем. Распутываем проблему. Пусть та часть мозга, которая все время рассчитывает, займется своим делом.

Он пытается закрыть глаза, но тут же видит Мориту — нет, не Мориту, ублюдки — и даже когда он подавляет эти воспоминания, легион мыслей проталкивается обратно, прыгая внутри его головы, будто дикие лошади.

Отлично. Пойдем трудным путем.

Он снимает толстовку и рубашку, сбрасывает ботинки. Аккуратно раскладывает оружие по футболке. Момент сосредоточенности. И…

… прыжок, оттолкнуться ногой от верстака и выгнуться назад, ухватиться за стропила, вверх…

… приземление. Голые ступни, одна позади другой на широкой 6-ти дюймовой балке. Медленно отклониться назад, цель не скорость, а контроль, перетечь в стойку на руки, вытянуться вперед, убрать левую руку со стропил…

Баки удерживает стойку на одной живой руке на стропилах в 15 футах над цементным полом, другая рука вытянута, ноги прямо над ним — пока на него не снисходит пустота. На нарастающую пронзительную боль в мускулах, стонущих от необходимости поддерживать его 250 фунтов плоти и металла на единственной руке, он не обращает внимания, идет работа над проблемой. Когда его начинает потряхивать, он перетекает в другую сложную позу, или взлетает в воздух, делая сальто к другой балке с закрытыми глазами, дабы вынудить мозг сфокусироваться.

Данные:

Пытались похитить Стива. Зачем?

Гонялись за мной. Пытались выманить на открытое пространство? Или вернуть в  
Нью-Йорк? Они знают, что если я залягу на дно, они меня не смогут найти (Вероятность другой попытки схватить Стива: весьма высока).

На чьей стороне Доктор Дум? Он не из тех, кто делится добычей, особенно с кем-то вроде Красного Черепа.

Оборотень? Инцидентов не было. Почему Морита вдруг заговорил о нем? И еще: кто убил Мориту?

Почему сейчас? Обнаружение манускрипта? Мне нужно понять, что он такое и что делает.

Зачем связываться со Стивом и со мной? Старая вражда не является приемлемой тактической причиной для ранней стычки. И кроме того, в этом мире имеются куда более сильные и могущественные существа, чем мы…

… но только некоторые умеют так же быстро исцеляться.

Твою мать.

Им нужно тело.

Им нужен манускрипт.

Мне нужен ускоренный курс обучения магии.

И защитить Стива.

Взмокший от пота Баки бесшумно спрыгивает на землю. Сдвигает Вольво к пустому гаражному боксу и вытирает руки своей толстовкой, прежде чем ухватиться за цепь, приделанную к спрятанному под ним большому цементному блоку. Поднимает. Его мускулы напрягаются, блок неохотно сдвигается.

Он соскальзывает вниз, в старую ремонтную яму, и включает припрятанную лампу. Ящики с оружием и амуницией. Паспорта, кредитки, удостоверения личности на дюжину имен и дюжину национальностей. Одежда. Маскировка. Телефоны. Планшеты. Чемоданчик со всем необходимым для полевого госпиталя. Еда. Вода. Наличные. Много наличных. До заката еще час… хватит времени принять душ и сменить документы.

Когда Баки выходит из душевой кабины — он уже парень-хипстер из Сан-Франциско, с высветленными прядками, вылезающими из-под круглой шапки. Татуировки, парочка серег, облегающие джинсы, перчатки и винтажная фланель дополняют облик. Он открывает переделанный по спецзаказу мягкий футляр для гитары и запихивает внутрь разнообразные орудия разрушения. Закидывает футляр на плечо, и теперь только стаканчик кофе Венти из Старбакса отделяет его от парня, который нудно талдычит об Элиоте Смите**, и от которого быстро устаешь.

Он приостанавливается на середине процесса запихивания в футляр запасной обоймы для штурмовой винтовки, когда маленькое животное протискивается под дверью гаража и жмется там, скуля и таращась на него на удивление человеческими карими глазами. Это маленькая серо-белая собачка, фунтов 40, большая часть которых приходится на голову, и одной из передних лап… у нее нет. Маленький питбуль держит ее на весу — из месива грязи и хрящей торчит кость, старая рана, которая залечилась так хорошо, как только можно на улице. Собака такая тощая, что кости крестца выпирают.

— Твою же мать, — бормочет Кулак Гидры.

***  
Фелипе как раз заканчивает укладывать дочурку в постель, когда какой-то придурок колотит в дверь. Проклиная этот типа и всю его семью — прошлую и будущую, он спешит к двери и распахивает ее.

Там стоит Тинкер, которого едва можно узнать в какой-то гребаной пидорской одежде. Во рту сигарета, на плече — гитара, и он протягивает Фелипе собаку.

— Собака, — говорит он, когда Фелипе берет мелкую покалеченную сучку с перевязанной лапой.  
Затем Тинкер лезет в задний карман и вручает Фелипе пухлую пачку денег в конверте. — Деньги в залог, — поясняет он.

И еще одну пачку денег.

— На содержание собаки.

Не выпуская изо рта сигареты, Тинкер заявляет:

— Если в следующий раз, когда я загляну сюда, собака будет жива, можешь не возвращать мне залог, — с этим он разворачивается и отбывает.

— Тинкер, подожди секунду, — окликает Фелипе, опуская псину на пол, и тут его дочка выбегает из спальни.

— Папочка!!! У нас будет собачка? — со счастливой мордашкой спрашивает пятилетка.

— Гм, ага, похоже. Ну-ка, отнеси ее на кухню, дай немного воды и остатки того гамбургера, который ты не доела.

— Мы назовем ее Рапууууунцель! — решает девочка. Они с собачкой исчезают за углом, дальше слышны только хлопки и: «Иди сюда, Рапунцель, иди сюда, девочка.»

— … Рапунцель? — Тинкер выгибает бровь.

— Мужик, что б ты понимал в моей Диснеевской боли. Я выучил все слова Тупака, а сейчас могу процитировать «Запутанную Историю» наизусть (мультфильм «Рапунцель: Запутанная История / TANGLED (2010) — прим. перев.) Эй, я хочу спросить тебя кое о чем.

Тинкер разводит руками. Спрашивай.

— Эта военно-техническая компания, Передовая Механика, они нанимают парней вроде меня. Не знаю, стоит ли связываться.

— Сколько они платят? — спрашивает Тинкер.

— Тридцатку. И льготы.

Тинкер задумчиво оценивает предложение.

— Неплохо.

— Ну да, без балды.

Тинкер поднимается на ступеньку и прислоняется к дверному проему, понизив голос, чтобы не могли услышать на улице:

— Ладно, вот в чем штука. Если присоединишься, записывайся вместе с кем-то из соседей, кому можешь верить. Потому что иначе они быстренько приставят к тебе какого-нибудь парня, который будет держаться, словно твой друг, и гарантирую, он будет докладывать начальству все, что ты скажешь.

— Да, круто. Майки тоже подумывает вступить.

— Не надевай эту футболку с Гидрой на интервью; тебя могут не так понять. Не вызывайся добровольцем для экспериментов. Не давай себе ничего колоть. Главное, помни, что АИM — это не Короли. Верности для них не существует. У них только цели. Так что не клади свою гребаную жизнь за этих козлов, понял? Если ворвутся Мстители, или какая другая супер-команда — ты кладешь оружие, тянешь лапки к небу, и затем мчишься как проклятый подальше. Правильно обыграешь свои карты, и потом тебя наймут в ЩИТ, или как там они себя называют сейчас, и будешь получать зарплату. Эти парни зашибают до сотни в час.

— Ну да, выживает не самый жадный, а самый умный, я понял.

— Есть только одно исключение при атаке. Ты знаешь про Зимнего Солдата?

Фелипе качает головой.

Тинкер показывает рукой на пару дюймов у себя над головой.

— Здоровенный парень. Металлическая рука. Одевается в черное, маску и очки. Если вламывается он — ты не кладешь оружие на пол, ты просто бежишь. Потому что он поубивает всех вокруг, вооруженные они или нет. Черт, лучше бежать, едва заслышав о его приближении.

— Круууто, — Фелипе преисполнен интереса. — За что он сражается?

Секунду Тинкер выглядит озадаченным. Смущенным. Наконец он слегка пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю.

Вскинув руку в прощальном жесте, он уходит навстречу заходящему солнцу; направляясь к кафе гонщиков, где припарковался за запертым гаражом.

***

Стивен Стрэндж заваривает себе чашку послеобеденного чая, слушая в наушниках концерт Баха для виолончели вперемешку со звуками ночной жизни Хейт-Эшбери (Haight-Ashbury, район в городе Сан-Франциско, штат Калифорния — Википедия, прим. перев.), доносящимися из большого вычурного округлого окна в крыше над ним. Он игнорирует присутствие человека, сидящего со скрещенными ногами на крыше рядом с окном, хотя и ощущает, что за ним наблюдают.

— Я теряю хватку, или у тебя имеется что-то вроде… стражей? Я правильно называю? Для этого места, — интересуется резкий голос с крыши.

Доктор Стрэндж улыбается и продолжает помешивать чай, не поднимая глаз.

— У тебя свои способы обеспечения безопасности, у меня — свои.

— Похоже, сейчас я должен попросить у тебя разрешения войти? — продолжает голос.

Золотисто-зеленые глаза Доктора Стрэнджа выражают удовольствие, собираясь морщинками в уголках.

— Три раза, если ты демон. Не строго обязательно, если ты человек, но вежливость ценится всегда. И да, прошу, входи.

— Ну ладно тогда, — наблюдатель бесшумно спрыгивает с крыши в комнату.

— Итак, — говорит Доктор Стрэндж, оборачиваясь и протягивая вторую чашку чая своему ночному гостю. — Ты пришел спросить насчет Карты Инфернал. Гадкая штука, верно?

***

— Я очень это ценю, — говорит Стив Наташе и Клинту, когда Клинт втискивает его машину в узкое парковочное место напротив квартиры Стива. — Это не займет много времени.

— Все в порядке. Я рада, что ты согласился переехать в Башню, — улыбается Наташа. — В твоей квартире уровень охраны — ноль.

— Тьфу, ты говоришь как Баки, — Стив достает с заднего сиденья свой щит.

— Итак, тут три картины, и мы перевозим их все? — уточняет Клинт.

— Нет, большую мы оставим. Берем только две поменьше. Насчет большой я не уверен. Она огромная. Ее придется вынимать из рамы, а это сложно, — говорит Стив, шагая к зданию. — Плюс, мне нужно захватить кое-что из одежды и вещей.

Добравшись до третьего этажа, Стив с удивлением видит свою дверь приоткрытой. Он вскидывает руку, предупреждая Наташу и Клинта, и входит. У Клинта в руках из ниоткуда материализуется маленький арбалет, а Наташа закрепляет браслет со стингерами на запястье.

Стив на цыпочках заходит внутрь, держа впереди щит, затем расслабляется и опускает его, заметив фигуру с металлической рукой, сидящую на диване перед картиной Франца Клайна.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он, не отрывая глаз от своего друга и произведения искусства позади него, и как-то внезапно сложная картина обретает смысл, становится совершенно понятной. Он видит огромную страсть и энергию в ее линиях, неистовую чистоту, борьбу черного с белым, они вибрируют при столкновении, но в конечном счете взаимно уравновешиваются. — Это Баки.

Фигура приходит в движение и делает это … странно. Слишком дергано, слишком неловко для текучей грации Баки, мозг Стива вопит: прочь, нет, нет, неправильно, это неправильно…

— Стив, — одновременно шепчет Наташа. — Это не…

И тут существо в теле Баки открывает огонь.

_________________________________

*прим переводчика: Gangsta.— японская манга, придуманная и нарисованная Kohske. Была опубликована японским издательством Синтёся в журнале Monthly Comic @BUNCH. На её основе были выпущены анимационный сериал, радиопостановка и новелла — ссылка из Википедии.

** прим переводчика: Стивен Пол «Эллиотт» Смит (6 августа 1969 — 21 октября 2003) — американский композитор, автор-исполнитель. Его основным инструментом была гитара — ссылка из Википедии.


	12. Сезон ведьм

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки встречается с Доктором. Не-Баки и Вид на убийство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAzTnsSgs2s

Первые пули твари отскакивают от щита Стива и рикошетом разлетаются по маленькой квартире. Тварь с телом Баки уже надвигается на него плавными движениями, ее тело разделяется и меняется, пропуская сквозь себя болты из арбалета Клинта и Наташины стингеры. Стива подташнивает. Что это за существо, черт побери? И, Боже, если она навредила Баки хоть чем-нибудь…

Раскаленная добела ярость овладевает Стивом. Как оно смеет.

— Что ты с ним сделала? — кричит он.

— Что ты сделал? — ухмыляется она. Он будто дубинкой размахивает щитом в слишком ограниченном пространстве, пытаясь поразить тварь острой кромкой. Первые несколько ударов не достигают цели, создание текучим движением огибает щит, будто масло по воде, но затем Стив после выпада интуитивно меняет направление удара, вместо движения вниз, и попадает твари по челюсти.

Уголком глаза он видит, как позади него движется Наташа, ощущает ее маленькие руки на своих плечах — она использует его как опору для прыжка. Почувствовав созданный им шанс, секундную открытость оппонента. В одной руке у нее стингер, и она выпускает его в тварь, выходя из сальто. Существо уклоняется — и налетает прямиком на стингер, спрятанный в другой руке.

Мощный электрический разряд временно разрушает форму твари. Это больше не извращенная, неправильная версия Баки, а женщина, с болезненно бледной кожей и зелеными волосами, у нее шрам поперек лица и самые бездушные глаза из когда-либо виденных Стивом. Она разворачивается, быстрая как хлыст, и пинком отшвыривает Наташу через комнату, прежде чем преобразоваться в подобие Баки снова. Стив кивает Клинту и низко бросает щит, а Клинт выпускает болт выше, надеясь поймать создание в перекрестный огонь, оно не сможет ускользнуть.

Тварь смеется. Смеется самым ужасным смехом, какой только слышал Стив — это смех склепов, и смерти, и древней угрозы. Она проводит по его щеке пальцем, и тут же превращается в большую собаку, выпрыгивает в окно и перелетает через улицу на крышу соседнего дома.

Стив преследует ее. Он понимает, что ни Клинт, ни Наташа не смогут допрыгнуть, и что чистая глупость — в одиночку мчаться вперед, зная, что эта тварь приходила именно за ним, но в этот конкретный момент он слишком, черт возьми, зол, чтобы беспокоиться об этом. (Мысленный образ Баки в синей куртке закатывает глаза и смотрит в прицел своей винтовки).

Тварь быстрая. Она постепенно вырывается вперед, направляясь на юго-восток, в сторону Вильямсбурга, перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу. Стив пытается достать ее щитом, но она уворачивается, и это стоит ему драгоценных секунд, чтобы забрать щит. Над подземкой Джей Стрит она наконец соскакивает с крыши на землю, прежде, чем Стив успевает заметить, куда она исчезла. Когда спустя момент, задыхаясь, он добегает до угла крыши, то видит только обычную пятничную вечернюю толпу хипстеров и офисных работников, толкающихся у входа в подземку. Тварь может быть любым из них, или давно удрала. Стив раздраженно всаживает щит в ближайшую стену.

— И что эта симпатичная стена тебе сделала? — слышится голос Наташи снизу. Стив снова смотрит вниз. Клинт на своей машине сдает назад, выруливая с улицы с односторонним движением, Наташа восседает на двери со стороны пассажира, будто играет в «Придурках из Хаззарда»*. Стив устало качает головой и спускается к друзьям.

— Когда ты догадался? — спрашивает Наташа.

— Когда он… когда оно пришло в движение. А ты? — отвечает Стив.

Наташа колеблется:

— Открытая дверь. Настоящий Зимний никогда не проявил бы такой беспечности. Если честно, настоящий вероятно услышал бы Клинта и меня еще на лестнице, и испарился. Но движение все подтвердило, — она поднимает глаза на Стива и кладет ладонь на его бицепс. — Ты в порядке?

— Нет. Я зол, устал и… думаешь это была очередная попытка похищения? — спрашивает Стив.

Наташа кивает.

— Тварь с зелеными волосами. Приходит на ум Мадам Гидра. Их не было несколько десятилетий. Я была уверена, что все они погибли. Но они существовали на ранней стадии организации. Женщины-фанатички, добровольно вызвавшиеся с помощью магии трансформироваться в нечто другое. В каком-то роде, программа Черная Вдова выросла из их наследия. К тому времени Гидра уже утеряла все свои магические игрушки.

Рука Стива сжимается в кулак и разжимается. Он думает, что неплохо было бы остаться мертвым. Возможно, это некий кармический обмен за то, что получил Баки обратно. Не то чтобы Баки у него был… Он встряхивается, пытаясь расслабиться, а затем притягивает Наташу в объятие.

— Спасибо, что была рядом. Спасибо вам обоим. Я не уверен, что бы случилось, если…

— Я могу рассказать, что случится, если ты не уберешь свои гигантские загребущие лапы от моей девушки, — шутит Клинт.

Наташа ухмыляется Клинту и немного отстраняется от Стива.

— Расслабься, Бартон. Сам знаешь, Стив уже сговорен.

Стив краснеет, и Наташа заглядывает своими зелеными глазами в его голубые. Тихо спрашивает:

— Беспокоишься о нем, да?

Стив кивает.

Наташа берет его за руку и мягко ведет к машине.

— В этом бизнесе ни в чем нет уверенности, но будь я азартной девочкой? Поставила бы деньги на него. И на то, что выживет, и на то, что вернется к тебе.

 

***

 

— Там нет отравы.

Баки пожимает плечами и взбалтывает зеленый чай в маленькой чашке ручной работы.

— Если честно, этот чай может наполовину состоять из рицина, и я выживу. В этом случае, у меня будет не лучшая ночь пятницы, но все равно со мной случались вещи и похлеще.

Доктор Стрэндж хмыкает и тянется за книгой на высокой полке.

Баки отставляет чай в сторонку.

— Так ты видел эту штуку? Карту Инфернал?

— Нет, — говорит Доктор, худой мужчина, которому или хорошо за сорок, или же едва за пятьдесят, с проблеском седины в зализанных назад темных волосах и аккуратными усиками. — Веками она была утеряна. Считалось, что заблудший Рыцарь-Тамплиер забрал ее в Святую Землю, дабы обрушить ад на неверных. К счастью, неверные отправили его в ад прежде, чем он ей воспользовался.

Стрэндж поднимает взгляд от своей книги и ловит взгляд Баки. Чувствует подспудный дискомфорт и страх. Удерживает взгляд и ждет.

— Гм, ты можешь посмеяться над вопросом, — начинает Баки, опуская глаза. — Но… Ад существует?

Стрэндж опускается в удобное кожаное кресло и жестом предлагает Баки тоже присесть.

— Это весьма запутанный вопрос, и уж точно не повод для смеха. Какой Ад ты имеешь в виду?

— Католический. Тот, который… который показан в манускрипте.

Брови Стрэнджа взлетают вверх.

— Ты смог его прочесть?

Баки качает головой.

— Кучка символов, которые не имели никакого смысла и расползались перед глазами. Но я коснулся его, и …он рассказал мне. Затем мне пришлось выблевать все содержимое желудка.

Доктор Стрэнж понимающе улыбается. — И сейчас тебя заботит, что ты попадешь в Ад возм…

Горький смех Баки прерывает его.

— Док, с 17 лет я — собственность Дьявола. Я знаю, что попаду в Ад. Для меня нет такой чепухи как искупление. Этот корабль затонул еще в 1945, со всеми, кто был на борту.

— И тем не менее.

Баки замирает в молчании, сливаясь с тенями в кресле. Потом продолжает.

— Есть пара людей, которых бы я предпочел не тащить вниз за собой. Один из них сейчас является целью тех самых личностей, которые хотят заполучить манускрипт. Он, эээ, он — научный эксперимент, вроде меня. Более удачный, — Баки печально улыбается, демонстрируя металлическую руку. — Не такой разномастный.

— Хмм, — Доктор Стрэндж сцепляет пальцы и откидывается в кресле назад, прикрыв глаза.

Древняя книга в кожаном переплете на его коленях открывается сама по себе в шелесте перелистывающихся страниц. Не открывая глаз, Доктор Стрэндж тихо, успокаивающе произносит:

— Ничто в этом доме не причинит тебя вреда, ронин. Даю тебе свое слово джентльмена-колдуна. Можешь убрать нож и пистолет.

— Если ты сократишь количество неодушевленных предметов, которые двигаются сами по себе, я был бы благодарен. У меня есть около 48 часов, — Баки убирает оружие (не застегивая кобуру), но остается стоять.

— Приношу свои извинения. Иногда я забываю, что-то, что нормально для меня, людям сторонним таковым не кажется, — Доктор Стрэндж смотрит в книгу, надписи в которой Баки кажутся странным руническим алфавитом, не похожим ни на один земной язык. — Итак, возвращаясь к субъекту Ада. Это не столько место, куда ты оправляешься после смерти, сколько другое измерение, другой мир в мультивселенной. Могучий мир, и много опасной магии идет оттуда. Как бы то ни было, если ты не использовал ту магию, не заимствовал ее, как она есть, после смерти ты туда не попадешь, — Доктор Стрэндж улыбается. — Прости, если разочаровал.

— Никогда не говорил, что рвусь на него посмотреть. Только, что я прожил свою жизнь, не притворяясь кем-то другим.

— Карта Инфернал — это не столько карта, сколько портал для путешествий. Она позволит тебе проникнуть в тот мир — вместе с несколькими сопутствующими магическими предметами — чтобы предложить власть имущим того мира или других купить то, что продают короли другого мира. Символы, которые ты видел, и были этими предметами. Многие из них, к счастью, заперты в этом доме, в безопасности. Разумеется, некий глупец может их использовать, чтобы просто отворить врата и впустить демонов, но в этом мире костюмированных героев и ядерного оружия, это покажется кое-кому слишком причудливым, верно?

Баки выглядит отстраненно.

— Что если они лишь хотят вернуть кое-кого обратно?

— Если он мертв? Невозможно. Мертвые невещественны; они не могут больше существовать в этом мире.

— Но если он, 不生不死, не совсем мертв? Но не может стать полностью живым?

— Хмм, — Доктор Стрэндж поглаживает усики. — Понадобится тело. И это будет сложный обмен с тем Королем, которому пойдет долг. Но это возможно. Да, возможно, — его выражение медленно затуманивается, переходя из задумчивости к глубокому беспокойству. — Последствия могут быть ужасными. Этот человек использовал магию во время жизни, чтобы принести много страданий?

— Мужик, ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

— Тогда подавляющее большинство королей сочтут его отличным вложением, и дадут ему еще больше сильной магии. Асмодей, возможно и нет…? У него исключительно извращенное чувство юмора, даже для Короля Ада. Но даже так, он вернет эту полуживую личность в наш мир.

— Потрясающе.

— И ты надеешься остановить это событие?

Баки кивает. Он чувствует себя ужасно усталым. Он хочет сбежать, исчезнуть, схватить Стива и отправиться в знакомую хижину в Сибири, где нет ничего, кроме волков и диких оленей, и сосен, и снега, и они могут перестать существовать для мира пока им не надоест. Пока Мстители не уничтожат манускрипт, выследят ведьму и то, что осталось от Красного Черепа.

— Ты когда-либо сражался против магии?

— Однажды ткнул ведьму штыком.

— Дай-ка угадаю. Ты окунул его в святую воду?

— Да.

— Хмм. Шансы… не в твою пользу, ронин. С магией нужно сражаться исследованиями и знаниями. Самым легким для меня способом будет наделить тебя тем, что нужно путем небольшого переноса. Если ты разрешишь мне коснуться твоего лба, я могу… — Доктор Стрэндж отшатывается назад, а Баки перетекает в боевую стойку, сверкнув глазами.

— Нет. Не трогать, и в голову ко мне не лезть. Прости. У меня был плохой опыт.

Доктор Стрэндж отходит в сторону и копается в ящике стола. Достает маленькую записную книжку в кожаном переплете, кладет на пол и подталкивает по потертому восточному ковру в сторону Баки.

Тот поднимает ее.

— Там ничего нет.

— Это — книга вопросов. Напиши в ней вопрос, и она ответит, насколько хватит ее возможностей. А ее возможности, это мои возможности, так что…

— … Только вопросы насчет магии?

— Более или менее. Хотя у меня отлично выходит чай и классическая музыка.

Баки запихивает маленькую записную книжку в карман.

— Гм… Спасибо, что впустил в дом и выслушал. И за помощь, — он смотрит на Доктора Стрэнджа. — Я твой должник. Если вернусь оттуда и что-то смогу для тебя сделать… — он разводит руки, одну живую, другую металлическую. — Я хорош почти только в одном — в насилии. Зато в нем я очень хорош.

— Не только… — Доктор Стрэндж слегка наклоняет голову. — Ты ввязываешься в невозможные схватки ради любви.

Баки поворачивается лицом к теням.

— Мне надо идти, — бормочет он, закидывая на плечо гитарный футляр с оружием, подпрыгивает, отталкиваясь ногой от книжной полки, чтобы дотянуться до окна в потолке, без усилий подтягивается на край.

Притормозив на минуту на дальней стороне крыши дома Доктора Стрэнджа, он осознает, что ночные звуки изменились: каким-то образом он оказался в Нью-Йорке. Весь дом перенесся в Нью-Йорк Сити; куда-то в район Саттон Плейс, судя по звукам и запахам. На юге виднеется здание ООН; на севере — парк. Башня Мстителей где-то в пятнадцати кварталах.

Блуждающий дом. Ха. Баки улыбается. Стоит только подумать, что мир перестал тебя удивлять… Может это знак, что его удача готова вот-вот обернуться к нему.

Затем на телефоне загорается сигнал тревоги, который не мог пробиться, пока он находился в обители волшебника.

\------------------------------------------------

* Прим переводчика: The Dukes of Hazzard — американская кинокомедия 2005-го года, базирующаяся на одноимённом телесериале — взято из Википедии.


	13. Я чувствую все

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стиву надоело быть хорошим. Да и Баки плохо на него влияет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-iAS18rv68

Они возвращаются обратно за картинами. Возможно, если бы не это, они бы успели вовремя, а не застряли в пробке на мосту Манхэттен. Клинт ругается себе под нос, последний оранжевый отблеск сумерек тонет перед их глазами в неоне строгих каньонов Мидтауна, когда телефон Наташи начинает вибрировать.

— О, черт. Стив…

— Что?

— Баки раскрыли. Выбросили все на Фокс Ньюс. О, боже. Все.

— Вот дерьмо, — говорит Клинт, изгибаясь, чтобы заглянуть в Наташин телефон, и чуть не врезаясь в такси.

— Кто это сделал? Насколько все плохо? — хрипит Стив, внезапно ему не хватает воздуха для дыхания.

— Дай мне секунду. Прикину ущерб.

Стив вытаскивает свой телефон и просматривает заголовки.

— Иисусе, — говорит он, бледнея. Фото Баки, стоящего над Моритой во время массовой стрельбы в Сакраменто. Видео из Вашингтона. Гидровские файлы, доклады и фото со времен Пирса и, будь они прокляты, еще раньше.

Призрак, Зимний Солдат, только что стал врагом Номер Один Американской нации.

Сердце Стива колотится в груди; он чувствует онемение, и не может ничего сделать, кроме как просматривать заголовки про Баки: Предатель. Убийца. Преступник. Наемник. Монстр. Психопат. Урод. Слова накапливаются пока не перестают вообще иметь какой-либо смысл, сочетания букв кажутся неправильными, чуждыми. Его большой палец двигается по экрану, соскальзывая по внезапной влаге — горячие, молчаливые слезы катятся по щекам Стива.

— Чертовски топорная работа, — тихо замечает Наташа. — Это явно Гидра, но вот что меня беспокоит: я не думала, что там остался кто-то столь высокого ранга, чтобы собрать всю информацию в одном месте.

— Отрежешь одну голову…

— Заткнись, Клинт. И давайте не забывать: последние шесть месяцев Баки методично уничтожал каждую копию этих данных, какую только мог найти.

— Серьезно, разве он не говорил, что его файлы обычно находились рядом с файлами той твари, на которую он охотился? Красной такой? Может, они разозлились на него и решили отплатить, — янтарные глаза Клинта устремляются к зеркалу заднего вида, на Стива. — Уж что он умеет делать действительно хорошо, твой Баки, так это доводить людей.

— Один из его многих природных талантов, — говорит Стив, его щеки стягивает подсыхающими слезами, он смотрит в окно на всех этих людей на улицах, толпящихся, живущих нормальной жизнью. Звонящих своим друзьям. Встречающихся за пивом и… Стив отводит глаза при виде двух целующихся мужчин на углу Хьюстон Стрит, ожидающих, когда можно будет перейти дорогу. — Я никогда его больше не увижу. Он заляжет на дно так глубоко, что никто и никогда его не найдет, — бормочет он.

Наташа откидывается на сиденье и ухмыляется.

— Стив, этого они и добиваются. Но хотя я знаю его только по твоим рассказам, неужели ты думаешь, что он сделает то, что от него хотят?

У Стива вырывается смешок, и для Наташи это уже победа.

— Гм, вопрос по существу, банда. Разве Башня Мстителей должна дымиться? Да или нет? — спрашивает Клинт, глядя сквозь ветровое стекло на восьмифутовую дыру в верхнем этаже Башни, из которой тянется тонкий столб темного дыма.

— Тони в Малибу.

— Тогда нет, не должна. Черт.

***

На 42 этаже их встречает измученный, дрожащий Брюс, пробирающийся через завалы.

— Нам нанесли массивный удар ЭМИ. Вырубили свет в половине Мидтауна. К тому времени, как Джарвис вернулся к жизни, и я выпустил Другого Парня… — он вздыхает и проводит рукой по своим кудрям, пропотевшим и торчащим во всех направлениях, — это снова был Дум. Он точно знал, что делает. Кто здесь находится и их слабые стороны. Напустил крошечных роботов, слишком мелких, чтобы Другой Парень мог их схватить; смог обойти костюмы Железного Человека, пилотируемые Джарвисом… Думаю, я нанес больше ущерба зданию, чем им.

— За чем они приходили? — спрашивает Наташа.

Брюс указывает на некогда потайной сейф, висящий открытым на разбитой стене.

— За тем же, что и раньше.

Наташа ощущает, как Стив выпрямился рядом и бросает на него взгляд. Стив белый от гнева, и когда он говорит, голос его очень тих.

— Что случилось с нами, наводящими порядок? Где Тор? Где Доктор Стрэндж?

— Иисусе, Стив. Тор уже в пути. Они оба в пути. Стрэндж уже должен быть здесь, но он задержался в Сан-Франциско. Мы просим об услуге. Мы не можем заставить их… — Брюс замолкает, когда Стив опускается на колени и поднимает кусок бумаги, застрявший в обломках под сейфом.

Он смотрит на бумагу. На логотип Гидры на ней, несколько различимых строк, напечатанных на уже знакомом заключительном протоколе доклада по миссии. Бумага начинает дрожать в его руке. Он встает и идет к Наташе, Клинту и Брюсу. Его улыбка — словно колючая проволока, когда он протягивает лист:

— Где остальные файлы, которые отдал нам Баки?

Медленный ужас, появляющийся на лицах друзей, говорит Стиву все, что ему нужно знать.

— Ох, твою мать, — шепчет Клинт.

— Это мы, не так ли, — говорит Стив, с трудом сдерживая эмоции. — Его раскрыли из-за нас.

Он разворачивается и запускает щит в стену, заставляя Наташу подпрыгнуть.

— ЭТО. БЫЛИ. МЫ.

— Мне нужно уйти, — говорит Брюс. — Если Другой Парень выйдет наружу второй раз за ночь, случится катастрофа…

Стив остается стоять, повернувшись к ним спиной, щит висит на его руке, каждый мускул напряжен.

— Вы все, уходите с этого этажа. Немедленно, — рычит он.

— Стив… — начинает Наташа.

— ВОН! — орет он.

Они уходят, и добрых полчаса на 42 этаже не стихают звуки ярости и разрушения.

***

Когда Стив наконец возвращается в свои комнаты, покрытый холодным потом, пылью и царапинами, за дверью его поджидает Наташа.

— Чувствуешь себя лучше?

— Катись к черту.

— Стив, серьезно, на этой неделе тебя дважды пытались похитить, на свободе бегает оборотень, а охрана Башни на данный момент скомпрометирована.

— Мы изолировали 42 этаж и проводим восстановительные работы, одновременно проводя моделирование успешного противодействия таким атакам в будущем. Мистер Старк в данный момент на пути сюда, — докладывает Джарвис. — Больше им такая тактика успеха не принесет.

— И тем не менее, — твердо, но осторожно говорит Наташа. — Мы с Клинтом будем нести почасовую вахту возле твоей двери на случай, если они снова придут за тобой.

— Но только что вы преспокойно оставили меня наверху.

Наташа приподнимает бровь.

— Я вроде как надеялась, что они попытаются, пока ты в подходящем настроении.

Стив хмыкает.

— Расслабься, Роджерс, это был комплимент. Вряд ли что-то могло захватить тебя прямо сейчас, — Наташа чертит ногой дугу на ковре. — И ты имеешь полное право злиться. Я тоже злюсь и чувствую себя беспомощной и уязвимой в собственном доме, и очень скоро кое-кто чертовски дорого за это заплатит. Но пока я должна быть уверена, что ты в порядке и с нами.

Долгую минуту Стив смотрит на нее, обдумывая, затем распахивает дверь в свою комнату.

— Можешь лечь на диване.

Наташа улыбается и следует за Стивом, на всякий случай сообщает ему кодовые фразы и отзывы для каждого из Мстителей, если оборотень ухитрится затесаться в их ряды. В то же время Джарвис будет сканировать каждого при входе в лифты, хотя им до боли ясно, что против достаточной целеустремленности и навыков (Баки), или же грубой силы и огневой мощи (Доктор Дум), Башня не столь надежна, как они считали.

Пока Наташа, свернувшись словно кошка на диване в гостиной, читает роман, Стив смывает в душе дневную грязь и бредет к постели. Его мозг слишком утомлен и перегружен, чтобы предлагать мысли о Баки в… таком плане, и он благодарен за эти малые милости. Как бы то ни было, когда он ложится и укутывается в одеяло, до него доходит, что постельное белье все еще пахнет оружейным маслом и сигаретами. Пахнет Баки. Домом. От этого запаха у него наполовину встает, и в то же время, его сотрясают рыдания. Он оплакивает все, что потерял — все, что он хотел и из-за этого потерял. Оплакивает этот дерьмовый, ужасный день. Оплакивает воспоминания о Баки, теплом и свернувшемся рядом с ним, обнимавшем его, пока Стив дрожал.

Боже, он развалина. Хотя, гнев ощущается хорошо. Правильно. Как будто он возвращается к тому, кем был. Много проще. Он чувствовал себя так же, разглядывая оставленную Баки картину Ротко. Когда он в последний раз ходил в музей, посещал галерею? Годы назад. Когда в последний раз рисовал? Он не помнит. Может быть, думает он, на самом деле я не оттаял до конца. Может быть, понадобился Баки, доводящий до безумия своим упрямством, чтобы выжечь из меня остатки льда. После Вашингтона, после того, как Зимний Солдат обыграл его «всухую», Стиву кажется, что его жизнь взрывается чувствами, которые он не может контролировать, не может предсказать: радость, отчаяние, ужас, еще больше радости, похоть, гнев… поначалу он пытался подавить их, он так сильно старался… но он не годится на роль равнодушной машины правосудия, это ему не подходит, и точно так же Баки не подходит роль равнодушной машины убийства. Именно их пыл создал их. Они слишком влюбчивы, и слишком сильны, их кулаки защищают каждую бродячую псину или сопливого пацана, которые выглядят беспомощными. И он собирается выпустить этот огонь наружу, и плевать, если в итоге Мстители сочтут его импульсивным, или плохим лидером, или вспыльчивым. Им стоит почитать чертовы книги по истории: Господь свидетель, образец у него был.

Мозг Стива: Эй, рад, что ты себя чувствуешь лучше. Помнишь тот раз, в Лондоне, когда ты случайно набрел на Баки в ванной? Я вот помню! Давай покажу. Начнем с веснушек на его плечах…

Стив стонет и накрывает голову подушкой, но тихий электронный сигнал настораживает его. Текстовое сообщение… в такой час? Да кто, черт побери…?

Он шлепает к своему пальто и выискивает телефон. Сообщение с неизвестного номера. Он открывает его, и горло перехватывает. Это фото Башни, сделанное снаружи прямо с улицы — здание, устремленное в ночь. В послании только: «Эй».

«Кто это?» отвечает Стив, сердце колотится в груди.

Другое фото секундой позже. Абстрактное. Черные пластины и швы, близкий ракурс металлической руки. Затем: «Мне нужно тебя увидеть».

Стив думает, что может умереть просто… просто зная, что Баки в порядке. И он по-прежнему придурок.

Стив успевает до середины набрать текст «Я сейчас спущусь», когда понимает, что прямо перед ним материализовалась Наташа, и ее взгляд полон надежды, что он не выкинет что-нибудь самоубийственно глупое. Ну, это явно триумф надежды над опытом, думает Стив. Наташа выгибает бровь и протягивает руку за его телефоном.

Минуту они меряются взглядами, и Стив отдает телефон. Наташа печатает: «Это Романова. Идентификация. Куда ты в меня стрелял?»

Секундная заминка, и потом: «В левое плечо из M4A1 насквозь, в живот слева из Драгунова и 7N14. В голову из Глока, если не отдашь телефон Стиву».

Наташа ухмыляется.

— Угу. Это он.

Стив выхватывает свой телефон и пишет Баки: «Парковка Башни, уровень 3».

Набросив одежду, он идет к выходу и обнаруживает у себя на пути Романову.

— Наташа, — начинает он решительно.

— Будь осторожен, — советует она. — Ради вас обоих, — он кивает, и она делает шаг в сторону.  
Когда он проходит мимо, она окликает: — Эй, Стив. Надумал что-нибудь?

— Что?

— Скажи ему правду.

***

На третьем подземном уровне парковки Тони держит свои спортивные тачки, и там же стоят машины Старк Индастриз. Стив расхаживает перед игрушками Тони, затем прислоняется к колонне в ожидании Баки. Конечно, ему потребуется время, ему надо избегать толпы и затем проскользнуть сюда…

— Эй.

— Иисусе, Баки, прекрати это! — вскрикивает Стив, разворачиваясь, чтобы обнаружить Баки прямо позади себя, безмятежно привалившегося к другой стороне той же колонны, белокурого (что?) и одетого как один из вильямсбургских парнишек-рокеров, которые заполонили любимую кофейню Стива.

— Почему? Это весело.

Стив пытается обрести спокойствие, усмирить нервы.

— У тебя извращенное представление о веселье.

Неприятно долгое время Баки удерживает взгляд Стива, потом расплывается в улыбке и шепчет.

— Ох, Стив, если бы ты только знал.

Стив опускает глаза и впивается ногтями в ладонь, заставляя себя не краснеть. Заставляя свои мозги вести себя прилично. К несчастью, взгляд падает на джинсы Баки, которые, Господи, они же тесные как кожа. Все видно. Стив запихивает руки в карманы и отворачивается, изображая фальшивый интерес к какой-то здоровенной хромированной спортивной тачке Тони с гоночными полосками.

— Я… прости, Бак. Я дерганый. Сегодня на нас напал оборотень. Он притворялся тобой… и потом была атака на башню. Мы потеряли манускрипт.

Минуту Баки с яростным удивлением смотрит на него, а потом чуть не пробивает насквозь одну из цементных колонн. Стив пятится назад, но Баки тут же придвигается вплотную к нему, грудью толкая Стива назад, его лицо в дюймах от лица Стива, кулаки стиснуты по бокам.

— Твою мать, Роджерс! У вас, болванов, была одна задача! Одна задача! — Баки до тех пор напирает на Стива, пока тому некуда отступать, и он не оказывается прижат к стене. — Не потерять манускрипт! Всего-навсего! — затем он упирается ладонями по обе стороны от Стива, как бы запирая в клетку и меряя недобрым взглядом. Мысли Стива беспорядочно мечутся между страхом, и стыдом, и похотью, и отчаянной потребностью исправить все ради Баки, чтобы тот больше не выглядел таким загнанным и злым.

Затем лицо Баки неожиданно смягчается, омытое великой печалью. Его глаза огромные и влажные от зарождающихся слез, губы дрожат. Выбившись из сил и ослабев, он устало прислоняется лбом ко лбу Стива. Руки Стива охватывают его талию, но Баки вздрагивает и отодвигается, отрывисто дыша, будто человек, который стоит на краю скалы и ничего так не хочет, как сделать шаг в бездну. Он толкает Стива в грудь, не сильно, живой рукой и отходит, пряча лицо за металлической ладонью. Пожимает плечами и устало произносит почти про себя:

— Что ж, как я понимаю, вот и все.

— Баки? — тревожится Стив. — Ты в порядке?

Баки смотрит на него, и он совершенно точно не в порядке.

— Скоро мне придется уехать, — тихо произносит он. Вскидывает руку, обрывая слова, которые рвутся из Стива: Баки, не уходи, мы сможем тебя защитить, позволь мне помочь… — Стив, ты… ты можешь сделать кое-что для меня?

— Да, Господи, Бак, что угодно…

— Пойдем со мной на несколько часов? Хочу тебе кое-что показать. Это… это очень важно для меня.

Стив кивает.

Баки выдыхает и вытирает глаза. Когда он вновь поднимает взгляд, то уже успевает вернуть свой обычный дьявольский юмор.

— Итак, гм, какую машину хочешь взять? — спрашивает он, жестом обводя ряд спортивных машин.

— Баки! Они же принадлежат Тони!

— А что ты предлагаешь, учитывая, что я самый разыскиваемый в Америке человек? Такси? Подземку? Я, конечно, польщен твоей верой в мои способности, но предпочитаю просто угнать вот этот Мустанг, и все дела.

Стив неодобрительно хмурится, потом отводит глаза.

— Лично я всегда предпочитал Корвет.

Широкая ухмылка вспыхивает на лице Баки, наполняя Стива радостью. Спустя минуту двигатель уже заведен, а они со Стивом сидят внутри, хихикая как школьники. Визжа шинами, машина вылетает из Башни и сворачивает на север по Парк Авеню.


	14. И как долго это продолжается?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Искусство — это любовь.

На съезде с моста Третьей авеню Баки притормаживает, Корвет медленно проезжает ряд закрытых магазинов и гаражей такси на окраине Южного Бронкса. Это пустошь, упрямый кусочек Нью-Йорка, который отказывается менять свой облик. Безлюдный на вид и опасный по ночам.

— Что мы здесь делаем? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки бросает на него раздраженный взгляд, как будто тот не понимает нечто в высшей степени очевидное, дверь одной из мастерских открывается, и он заезжает внутрь.

— Я здесь живу.

— … Не в Бруклине? — в голосе Стива нотка обиды на предательство.

— Стив, — говорит Баки, паркуя Корвет рядом с длинной и низкой машиной, укрытой чехлом. — Там, где мы жили, теперь полно богачей. А ты знаешь, что за проблема с богачами?

— Они пьют невероятно дорогой кофе?

— Они лезут в чужие дела. У людей, живущих здесь, достаточно своих проблем в жизни. Они не высматривают себе другие на стороне.

— Мы были бедными и все равно частенько влипали в неприятности, Бак…

— Ага, но ты бы не зашел к Большому Эогану и начал делать фотки виски и оружия, верно? Или же просил его продолжать торговать после закрытия. Стоит мне въехать в Винегар-Хилл (Vinegar Hill — престижный район Бруклина — прим перев.) на такой машине, и в Инстаграм появится штук 20 фото прежде, чем я зарулю в чертов гараж.

— Справедливо.

Баки закрывает металлическую дверь гаража и запирает ее, затем приостанавливается, чтобы снять шапку и отстегнуть пучок белокурых волос. Стиву кажется, что он слышит счастливый выдох, когда начинают исчезать фрагменты его уличной маскировки, и вскоре Баки стоит рядом с ним только в футболке и тесных джинсах, ероша руками темные волосы.

С улыбкой он наблюдает, как Стив заглядывает под пыльный чехол Ламборджини:

— Я думал, что байк больше в твоем стиле, — замечает он.

Стив бродит по гаражу, в дальней части которого гнездится в тени Дукати Панигейл, также матово черный.

— О. Привет, — здоровается он, оценивающе поглаживая обтекатель. Поднимает взгляд на Баки. — И насколько он быстрый?

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Я выжимал на нем больше 200. Предложил бы тебе прокатиться, но в настоящий момент, это не самая мудрая мысль, — он разворачивается и карабкается по лестнице вверх, на другой этаж. — Эй, домой придется добираться живописным маршрутом. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.

— О, а я подумал, что ты живешь здесь — здесь.

— Над гаражом? Нет, — Баки ведет Стива на крышу и указывает на здание через несколько улиц. — Видишь тот заброшенный склад с башенными часами? Туда мы и направляемся, — он ухмыляется Стиву и шлепает его по руке. — Ты водишь, — и быстро мчится по крышам, наращивая скорость, чтобы перепрыгнуть через первую улицу.

Стив смеется и бросается за ним. Стив чуточку быстрее, но у Баки фора, и он знает территорию, карабкается вверх по пожарным лестницам, чтобы забраться выше, выбирает маршрут, который выведет на этаж над складом. В финале Стив почти догоняет, длинный прыжок через Линкольн Авеню на плоскую крышу склада, рубашка Баки буквально выскальзывает у него из пальцев. Господи, он позабыл про еще одну вещь. Веселье.

Когда Стив приземляется, Баки хватает его за руку, обретая серьезность.

— Эй, держись ко мне поближе.

— … Баки?

Тот закатывает глаза.

— Крыша под нехилым напряжением, а сетка запрограммирована отключаться вблизи моей руки, так что пока я это не отключу, отойдешь слишком далеко — поджаришься.

Затем он улыбается, приобнимая Стива.

— А еще — держись ко мне ближе, потому что я соскучился.

В молчании они пробираются к двери башни с часами, Баки шагает расслабленный и счастливый, а Стив потихоньку заново анализирует все, что Баки сказал и сделал за последние сорок минут, потому что — Баки с ним флиртует? Или же это его лихорадочное воображение желаемого?

Дверь сделана из тяжелой стали; даже чтобы просто открыть ее, нужна силища, недоступная большинству людей. И вот они внутри, сквозь старый запыленный циферблат над ними пробивается лунный свет, спиральная лестница ведет вниз. Стив заходит в просторное помещение, которое, похоже, занимает половину склада, и моргает, когда зажигается свет. Окна снаружи кажутся разбитыми, но на самом деле целехонькие, если смотришь изнутри. Комната двухуровневая, с лофтом для сна и стропилами, где Баки явно проводит время, потому что Стив замечает синюю кофейную чашку и пачку сигарет на краю одной из балок. Парочка старых диванов и телевизор; на одной стене верстак с разобранной винтовкой крупного калибра. Маленькая кухня, открытая планировка. Дверь, которая наверняка ведет в ванную.

И во всю стену, отделяющую помещение от остального этажа, огромная картина — поле, видимо, сразу после грозы, на фоне высохшей желтой травы и серого неба выделяются листья бледных маков — почти прозрачные, оранжево-розовые от влаги. Широкие, почти жесткие мазки кисти каким-то образом создают ощущение невероятной хрупкости, и движения, и пространства. На память приходят Европа, война, и у Стива перехватывает дыхание.

— Ага, — Баки стоит так близко, что их плечи соприкасаются. — Клянусь, я чувствую грязь этого поля на своих ботинках, — он прикусывает губу, и тыльная сторона его руки задевает руку Стива. — Это я и хотел тебе показать.

— Невероятно, — говорит Стив. Затем смотрит на Баки, хмуря брови. — Когда ты увлекся искусством?

— Ну, знаешь, Гидра…

— Бак.

Тот неловко переминается и рассматривает свои ноги. Запихивает руки в карманы джинсов так глубоко, что те съезжают вниз, обнажая бедренные косточки.

— Бак, в чем дело? — мягко спрашивает Стив.

— Когда я рос, у меня был тощий маленький друг… — начинает Баки. — Он научил меня читать. Однажды я в кои-то веки пошел в школу, чтобы инспектор по делам прогульщиков не настучал маме, и по пути домой вижу, как Тони Лучано толкает мелкого парнишку, а я все равно искал повод отлупить Тони. Так я и сделал, а сопляк взамен научил меня читать.

Баки покусывает губу, потом продолжает.

— Мне шел двенадцатый год, и… люди перестали со мной связываться. Сдались. Говорили, я необучаемый. В смысле, я был простым бруклинским уличным мусором. Рожденным в сточной канаве и обреченным там же и сдохнуть. Такие, как я, не часто ходят в школу. А этот маленький засранец швырялся в меня книжками с комиксами до тех пор, пока я не смог их прочитать, он чертовски злился — будто это катастрофа вселенского масштаба, если невежественный бруклинский пацан остается невежественным. Он словно вел свою маленькую, но яростную войну против несправедливости мира, и выбрал меня в качестве поля боя.

Стиву остается лишь изумленно пялиться на Баки. Он чувствует, что раскалывается изнутри, слова Баки порождают волну давно похороненной любви. Баки оказывал на него плохое влияние, когда вел себя высокомерно, холодно или странно (насколько может судить Стив, эти три дефекта остались и после Гидры), но видеть его таким — застенчивым, опасающимся реакции Стива на свои слова… невыносимо.

— Господи, мне пришлось таскаться в школу каждый день, потому что иначе этого глупого мелкого паршивца лупили на переменах. И вот сижу я на последнем ряду и вырезаю всякую хрень на своей парте, и однажды понимаю, что слушаю учительницу. Я до сих пор помню ее лицо, когда ответил на ее следующий вопрос правильно, — Баки слегка ухмыляется, так и не поднимая глаз от пятна краски на носке армейского ботинка.

— Но этому маленькому стервецу было мало. Он увлекся искусством. Вроде как проснулась сумасшедшая страсть. Он таскал меня по музеям. Черта с два кто-нибудь вроде меня пойдет в музей, разве что только для того, чтобы оставить отпечатки пальцев на дерьме, потому что я был жутко грязный. В итоге, этот маленький щенок научил меня смотреть. Убедил, что я не глуп. Что это может иметь значение. И глядя на картины, я думаю о нем.

Стив несмело придвигается ближе к Баки, который все время, пока говорит, упорно рассматривает все то же пятнышко на ботинках и отказывается встречаться глазами. Он знает, что Баки может расслышать, как быстро бьется его сердце. И понимает наконец, что означали: «Роджерс, подъем, и «Давай же, щенок» и «Стиви, нет» — они означали: «Я люблю тебя», и Стиву хочется ответить только одно…

— Из него вырос тот еще идиот. Однажды пытался ударить танк, — продолжает Баки, сверкая улыбкой и сияя голубыми глазами.

— О, я — идиот, — признает Стив, тоном, полным фальшивой обиды. Дабы подчеркнуть свою мысль, он пихает Баки в плечо.

— Ну да, идиот, ты только что пихнул меня в металлическое плечо. Как рука?

— Пошел ты, Барнс, — говорит Стив потирая костяшками пальцев волосы Баки.*

— Съешь дерьма, Роджерс, — советует Баки, хватает Стива за пояс и делает подсечку, закручивая спиралью.

Оба грохаются на пол в переплетении рук и ног, дерутся грязно, как могут только старые друзья, тянут за волосы, щекочутся и пытаются оставить один другому индейский ожог**. Стив старается прижать извивающегося и хохочущего Баки локтем и тянется назад, чтобы дернуть за резинку трусов, но…

— Бак, на тебе нет белья!

— И что? Оно портит линию джинсов, — сопит Баки, на секунду выдираясь из хватки Стива, но тот спохватывается и ловит оба его запястья, заводя за голову. Баки смотрит на него дикими глазами, и Стив тут же беспокоится, не зашел ли слишком далеко, не осталось ли у Баки после Гидры проблем с ограничением движений. Но тот держится по-прежнему расслабленно и не слишком вырывается… Стив не уверен, что при всем желании сможет удержать металлическую руку Баки. Решив пошутить, произносит своим лучшим голосом «Капитан Америка Собирается Обсудить С Тобой Нечто Важное»:

— А также, нам надо поговорить об этих джинсах. Они… непристойные.

— Говорит парень, который бегает по округе в облегающем флаге, — глаза Баки полузакрыты, рот приоткрыт, губы влажные. Мозг Стива все хуже и хуже справляется с перегрузкой. — Кроме того, Стиви, — вздыхает он. — Прямо сейчас состояние моих джинсов почти целиком на твоей совести.

Стив опускает взгляд. Под этими будто напыленными джинсами четко просматриваются контуры толстого члена Баки, все увеличивающегося в размерах.

Его мозг замыкает.

Прежде, чем он успевает обдумать свои действия, его рука уже тянется к ширинке Баки, а тот выгибается навстречу, постанывая на ухо: — Не останавливайся.

Прежде, чем он успевает испугаться того, что станет с их все еще неустойчивой дружбой, Баки высовывает язык и втягивает мочку уха Стива в рот, нежно покусывая.

Прежде, чем он успевает ощутить стыд, или вину, или противоречие, металлическая рука ложится ему на затылок и пригибает вниз, к губам его лучшего друга. Не просто лучшего друга — человека, в которого превратился его лучший друг. Эти губы снова шепчут:

— Не останавливайся, — и находят его рот. — Вот и конец пути. Я не уйду без этого. Ни за что, мать вашу.

Много позже, слишком много позже, Стив вспомнит эти слова и поймет, что подразумевал Баки, но в тот момент он пропускает их мимо ушей, как добродушную насмешку над всепоглощающим потоком ощущений. Ему кажется, что все тело разносит замедленным взрывом супернова. Он ощущает чертовы молекулы воздуха вокруг себя, простой контакт с атмосферой сводит с ума, сама мысль о твердом теле Баки под ним приводит в замешательство. Он жестко и голодно целует Баки, их рты двигаются синхронно, будто крадут дыхание друг у друга. Язык Баки касается его, и все тело Стива дергается, как от разряда тока. Он чувствует, как истекает влагой его член. Черт побери, он чуть не кончает от этого поцелуя.

Руки Баки небрежно стаскивают рубашку Стива через голову. Задыхающийся и шальной, Баки смотрит на него снизу вверх:

— Давай сразу договоримся, что это только первый из нескольких раз за сегодняшнюю ночь, когда мы трахнемся? Потому что… гм… да, — он прерывисто дышит и трется о бедро Стива.

Тот усмехается. Все куда проще и спокойнее, чем он смел надеяться.

— Ну да, Гидра использовала тебя только для краткосрочных миссий, верно, — уточняет он, опуская руку вниз.

— О, вот теперь у тебя будут неприятности, Роджерс, — рычит Баки, а потом хватает ртом воздух и откидывает голову назад, когда Стив расстегивает его джинсы и обхватывает рукой твердый как камень член. Баки стонет, мурлычет, и в свою очередь сражается с брюками Стива, потом бормочет «к черту», и металлической рукой сдирает со Стива штаны вместе с бельем.

Тело Стива содрогается, веки опускаются от наслаждения, когда живая рука Баки обхватывает его ладонь и оба их члена, и начинает двигаться в едином ритме. Баки целует и покусывает шею Стива, его зубы посылают маленькие электрические импульсы через Стива, а потом, с горловым звуком Баки наклоняется и втягивает левый сосок Стива в рот.

— Господи, Бак… — спина Стива выгибается, бедра двигаются короткими, поспешными рывками. Надо бы вернуться к поцелуям, постараться оттянуть финал…

Он обхватывает лицо Баки ладонями, засовывая большой палец ему в рот. Баки его всасывает, и в сочетании с движением их переплетенных рук и ощущением скользящих вплотную членов, Стив теряет способность к связной речи. С искаженным от неистового желания лицом, он притягивает Баки к себе и ускоряет движения руки, теряя ритм, наплевав на все, он так близко, и он смотрит на Баки и видит, что тот тоже на грани, его губы и щеки горят, глаза сияют, веки Баки опускаются, а голова откидывается назад в подступающем оргазме, Стив прижимается к нему губами, и оба кончают вместе, дрожа и разделяя общее дыхание, издавая животные звуки в рот друг друга. До последних отголосков оргазма Стив гладит их обоих, а потом просто валится на Баки, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею, потный и вымотанный сексом, и настолько переполненный любовью, что кажется даже легкий ветерок может вознести его над балками.

Металлический палец лениво обводит мускулы на спине Стива.

— Боже, до чего же ты красивый, Стив…

— По крайней мере, лучше, чем тот костлявый малец.

Металлическая рука отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

— Заткнись. Я влюбился в того костлявого мальца, — и Стив затылком чувствует расплывающуюся на уткнувшемся в него лице улыбку. Баки лениво похлопывает его по заднице здоровой рукой. — Я вот думаю, как хорошо, что доктор Эрскин подарил тому парнишке все эти выпуклости, чтобы мне не пришлось слишком осторожничать с ним сейчас.

Стив приподнимает голову и грозно смотрит на Баки.

— Стоп, когда это ты был со мной осторожен? — тут он смотрит вниз, и до него доходит. — И вообще, почему это я голый, а ты почти полностью одет? Нечестно.

Стив хватает край футболки Баки. Он собирается задрать ее вверх, когда руки Баки обхватывают его запястья и напрягаются, останавливая. Его глаза устремляются к Баки, улавливают настороженность, и видят, как там вырастают стены.

— Стив… Не нужно. Я, гм… я весь неправильный. Под одеждой будто монстр Франкенштейна. Я не… Я не похож на того, кого ты помнишь.

— Бак, — Стив убирает с лица Баки выбившуюся прядь волос. — Я всегда любил тебя, но тот человек, в которого я влюбился? Тот, который лишает меня возможности дышать, просто находясь в одной комнате со мной? Вот он, — говорит он, гладя металлическую руку Баки, чувствуя как пластины беспокойно подрагивают под пальцами. — Боже, помоги мне, но не воспоминание я хочу. А монстра.

Баки ошарашено моргает.

Стив проводит рукой вверх по щеке Баки, зарываясь в волосы.

— Я люблю этого тебя. Того, кто вернулся. Неописуемо сильного, изображающего высокомерие, но между нами: самого большого растяпу в Южном Бронксе. Того самого, с бейсбольной битой, дурацкой тачкой и ножами. И я буду любить каждый твой шрам, потому что это карта, по которой ты нашел дорогу ко мне.

Стив чувствует, как две тяжелые крепкие руки обхватывают его и сжимают в объятии, и несколько долгих минут Баки просто держит его, молча, уткнувшись подбородком в шею. Стив целует шею Баки и гладит по волосам, короткие волоски по бокам и сзади покалывают ладонь.

Наконец Баки разжимает руки и ерзает под Стивом. Тот отодвигается, и Баки садится, вытирая щеки тыльной стороной живой руки.

— Гм, — говорит он, покусывая губу. — Хочешь принять ванну? Я вроде как липкий.

— Да, — улыбается Стив. — С удовольствием приму ванну вместе с тобой.

\------------------------------------------------

* Прим. переводчика — «Делается это так: берешь голову собеседника, зажимаешь ее в сгибе локтя, и прижимаешь эту самую голову к себе где-то на уровне груди. Другую, свободную руку, складываешь в форму кулака и костяшками пальцев быстро-быстро начинаешь «втирать» по защемленной голове. Если делать это дело с энтузиазмом, получается очень больно. А если так, просто балуясь, то это — жест «любви», так сказать.» — взято из интернета)

**Прим. переводчика «индейский ожог» — это то, что в наших школах называлось «крапивой». Когда двумя руками обхватывают чьё-то запястье и потом резко проворачивают в разные стороны. — Взято из интернета).


	15. Антракт: Рецидивист

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда-то давным-давно у меня было имя, у меня было лицо/но для тебя я лишь номер.  
> Флэшбэк первых двух недель Зимнего Солдата после падения Гидры. С участием приглашенных звезд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVCMLWtVN5E

Солдату знаком страх. И это отличается от того, когда ничегошеньки не знаешь, так что с его точки зрения, это шаг вперед. Ему знаком страх, поэтому вытащив того мужчину на берег и уложив, чтобы тот пришел в себя, он бежит. И в процессе осознает, что то, чего боится, то, от чего бежит — это он сам. У него в голове рой из стекла и шрапнели, и хуже того — затягивающие пустоты между острыми участками. Пробел вместо личности. В таком состоянии он не способен на операции, а это неприемлемо.

Он вправляет выбитый сустав, ударяя плечом о дерево. Углубляется в заросли и находит большой дуб, скрипя зубами, забирается на него. Лежит на животе как пантера, на самом высоком суку, который выдерживает его вес, и дожидается прихода ночи. Привычный к снайперской неподвижности, он наблюдает за процессом поисков в зарослях (гражданские и местные власти, не Гидра); видит, как они утаскивают мужчину с берега. Понимающе улыбается, когда никто из них не смотрит вверх. Прикидывает свои варианты.

Проводит ревизию ножей. Достает из ножен на спине клинки и осматривает крошечные, замазанные маслом значки, которые он обнаружил на рукоятках, когда чистил их после прошлой миссии. Их почти невозможно заметить; их нужно почувствовать, чтобы определить. Тире точка точка. Тире тире тире. Н.Е. «Не возвращайся». А на другой стороне: Тире тире. Точка. П.О… «Потеря памяти длится две недели». На втором ноже такое же послание про память, но на другой стороне закодировано: «Ты должен выжить». Почему? Зачем он должен выжить? Для чего? Кто это написал? Это проверка? Нет, проверки Гидры всегда проходят в присутствии наблюдателей. И они куда менее тонкие.

Солдат думает, что это он написал. Вполне в его стиле, хотя, конечно же, он этого не помнит. Он знает, что когда-то был умным. Что Гидра гордилась им, что он мог с легкостью выполнить любую, очень сложную и трудную секретную миссию. У него остались призрачные воспоминания об этих миссиях и способностях, которыми он обладал. Но они боялись его, и он сделал что-то, после чего они стали недоверчивыми (что это было? Ничего, кроме пустоты — пустоты и свистящего ветра). И его начали обнулять. Миссии стали совсем простыми, чисто силовыми, и даже тогда он оплошал. Не смог уничтожить цели. «Нам нужно, чтобы ты выполнил последнее задание», — сказал куратор про миссию убить человека с берега реки. Последнее задание. Он уцепился за эти слова и сделал выводы. Когда-то он отличался умом.

Огромная, обжигающая ярость разрастается в нем, ярость на утрату, потерю себя, на его хозяев, забравших что-то, что было самым лучшим в мире, возможно, лучшим, что этот мир вообще видел, и сделавших его тупым и дерьмовым, потому что сами — ничтожные и трусливые люди. Он проводит подушечкой большого пальца по маленьким царапинам на рукоятке ножа; смотрит в сумерках на дым от обломков великого плана Гидры в Потомаке. Хрена он вернется. Он подождет две недели и посмотрит, что будет.

Страх и ярость. С этими эмоциями Солдат может работать. Других ему пока и не нужно. А может и никогда не будет нужно.

Голод гонит его вниз с облюбованного насеста раньше, чем он планировал — в полночь. Рука и сломанные ребра уже заживают. Они еще чувствительны, но теперь он может двигаться. Он крадется по темному лесу тихо, будто зверь, логичные пути оперативного планирования успокаивают его, утихомиривая бардак в голове. Он рассматривает здания на краю парка, ищет возможность. Вот она: университет. Парень из студенческого братства, спотыкаясь, плетется домой с вечеринки, срезая путь через темные кусты, и не видит возникший позади призрак. Он пугается зажавшей рот руки, но уже слишком поздно. Солдат оттаскивает парня и прислоняет к дереву, как будто тот перебрал. Избавляет его от толстовки, кепки, телефона и ключей от машины. В городе разжиться вещами слишком легко.

Он садится в машину парня и просматривает карты на телефоне, запоминая маршруты и составляя планы. Бак машины полон лишь на четверть, для начала хватит. Отъезжая, он выбрасывает телефон из окна машины в траву, рядом с лежащим бессознательным парнем. Они могут выследить его по краденому телефону.

Дальше по дороге, возле общежития, припаркован мотоцикл разносчика пиццы, водитель забирает две верхние коробки с пиццей из заднего контейнера и звонит в дверь, дожидаясь покупателей. По возвращении он находит контейнер пустым, остальные коробки исчезли.

Солдат едет на юго-запад, жуя пиццу и прослушивая новые рапорты по радио о катастрофе в Вашингтоне. Мысленно составляет список необходимых вещей — у него ведь больше нет оперативной команды, чтобы обеспечивать его: Деньги. Другая машина, не та, которая угнана поблизости от его последнего местонахождения. Больше оружия и более дальнобойного (торчать на том дереве без винтовки было определенно неправильно; при этой мысли крутит желудок). Безопасное место, чтобы спрятаться. Способ добыть информацию. Он ловит свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида: фу. Душ. Чистая одежда. Это кажется непреодолимым, но если он обустроится и не будет слишком ломать мозги, то обширные резервы его оперативных навыков возобладают. Просто не нужно давить. Хорошая новость — в радиорепортажах про него ничего нет. С улыбкой он лезет в следующую коробку пиццы. Думается, три рухнувших с неба хелликерриера затмевают небольшую вооруженную стычку на шоссе. А тот блондин, которого он знал, был Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, и он жив.

Он примечает стоянку грузовиков, проезжая мимо, затем едет еще 20 миль до маленького городка с железнодорожной станцией. Паркует машину возле вокзала, все протирает, доедает последнюю пиццу, затем бежит обратно на стоянку грузовиков. К этому времени уже 4 утра, мир погружен в сон, и на стоянке тихо. И, аллелуйя-мать-вашу, в кармане толстовки парня из колледжа обнаруживается 20 долларов. Солдат принимает душ, приобретает футболку чтобы прикрыть тактический жилет и не приходилось доверху застегивать толстовку (может, это и перебор, но жилет подбит кевларом, так что пока снимать не будем), и еще остается на кофе. Не то чтобы кофе как-то помог его метаболизму, но прислониться к стене, грея руки о теплый бумажный стаканчик — это повод задержаться на маленькой станции заправки с магазинчиком и послушать, что говорят входящие и уходящие люди.

Двое водителей грузовиков обмениваются приветствиями, выбирая упакованную в пластик выпечку. Обычная вежливость: как дела, куда едешь, что везешь. Солдат слышит, как женщина говорит, что везет апельсины в Рочестер, и в его мозгу возникает карта. Подойдет. Апельсины в Рочестер — это отлично. Он выскальзывает наружу, пока она болтает с подругой. Несложно догадаться, какой грузовик принадлежит ей. Мотор еще теплый, трейлер благоухает апельсинами. Грузовик с рефрижератором — этого он не учел, но… он ухмыляется. Может быть, холод поможет расслабиться, вроде крио. Он надеялся, что такой будет смерть, когда ему наконец позволят умереть. Металлической рукой он ломает замок сзади и проскальзывает внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь. Карабкается на ящики с апельсинами и укладывается. Апельсины пахнут… приятно. Он лежит, окруженный этим запахом, грузовик отъезжает, и легкая тряска убаюкивает его. Он не может припомнить что-нибудь столь же приятное (голубые глаза светлые волосы, надежда и мука на лице). Ладно, порядок, это было… с этим мы подождем. От этого шрапнель в голове болит.

Он думает, что раньше знал множество вещей, но прямо сейчас ограничивается одной: Апельсины пахнут приятно. И он разрешает себе четыре часа сна.

Проснувшись, он приоткрывает на дюйм дверь и смотрит на убегающую дорогу. Они приблизительно там, куда ему нужно, едут через широкую холмистую просеку в Пенсильвании, где нет почти ничего, кроме деревьев. Хотя, сейчас позади грузовика слишком много машин, чтобы ускользнуть. Он лопает апельсины и ждет. Запах у них лучше, чем вкус. И вот наконец крутой левый поворот на шоссе, грузовик съезжает на медленную полосу, и он, пригнувшись, прыгает через ограждение, перекатывается по грязи и листьям на другой стороне. Боль вновь прошивает живую руку и ребра. Но он выбрался, он свободен, и никто понятия не имеет, где он находится. Возможно, включая меня самого, — думает он. Или: — Эй, а кто же я такой.

Ох, боже. Зря он об этом подумал. В голове опять воцаряется бардак. Нет, утихните, бедлам и битые осколки. Еще рано. Еще не ваша очередь. Следующие задачи: Укрытие. Еда. Способ добыть информацию. Лучшее оружие. Встал и пошел, Солдат.

Милю Солдат пробирается на северо-запад через лес, а затем, после пересечения реки, начинает смотреть. Он надеется на свежие следы оленей, но чего нет, того нет. И понятно, почему: поблизости медведь. Он видел отметины на стволах деревьев, отпечатки, помет. Очень близко, теперь он может учуять жир с его шерсти… и что-то еще. Что-то, заставляющее его сморщить нос… искусственная клубника? И дым сигареты. Он взбирается на скалу и с подветренной стороны рассматривает небольшую поляну внизу.

Охотник (сигарета) сидит на старом древесном стволе, на его коленях лежит сандвич в целлофане, сбоку пристроена винтовка. Рядом с ним 12-летняя девочка (искусственная клубника) в розовой кепке и с ужасной дешевой винтовкой. Тоже розовой. Перед ними здоровенный самец черного медведя. Люди напуганы. Медведь голоден. Солдат наблюдает. Очевидно же: бросаешь сандвич на землю рядом с медведем, а затем, когда тот наклонится за ним, ты стреляешь. Всего и дел.

Но нет. Девчонка начинает кричать, плакать и пытается выстрелить в медведя, и Иисус рыдает, это же выстрел в упор, мать вашу, и она промахивается, только оцарапывает плечо медведю, и вот теперь зверь действительно разозлен, и папаша неуклюже хватается за свое ружье и роняет его на землю, восемью футами ниже. Сандвич так и лежит у него на коленях. Девочка пытается выстрелить еще раз, но забывает вставить новый патрон.

Глупость их действий Солдата злит. Он вздыхает и на секунду прислоняется лбом к прохладной и твердой скале. Потом устраивается посмотреть, как медведь убивает людей.

Медведь дерет ствол дерева, и люди опять орут. Девчонка почти ломает скобу на своей дешевой маленькой Barbie’s First.22. Солдат размышляет о сигаретах, и что прямо сейчас не отказался бы от одной. Когда он курил в последний раз? Он не помнит. Но сейчас хочет сигарету. В нагрудном кармане отвратительной камуфляжной куртки охотника торчит пачка. Иисусе, камуфляж гражданских ужасен.

Медведь ревет и снова рвет когтями ствол, и тот разваливается на части, люди валятся на землю. Упав, мужчина вопит от боли. Солдат хмурится, надеясь, что сигареты не помялись при падении. Медведь поднимается на дыбы для смертельного удара. Солдат выхватывает Глок из кобуры на бедре, встает одним плавным движением и дважды стреляет медведю в заднюю часть головы. Медвежьи мозги разлетаются по людям. Что, с точки зрения Солдата, улучшает вид отвратительного камуфляжа. Он садится на скалу и ждет, пока люди перестанут психовать, лениво осматривая Глок на предмет загрязнения после недавнего заплыва в Потомаке.

Люди приходят в себя, папаша сжимает свое запястье и частит спасибоспасибоспасибо, снова и снова, а девочка просто рыдает. Солдат убирает Глок в кобуру.

— Сигаретой угостите? — спрашивает он, спрыгивая вниз со своего скалистого насеста и мягко приземляясь перед ними. Голос у него грубый и хриплый от долгого молчания.

Мужчина протягивает ему всю пачку, и Солдат, удивляясь сам себе, забирает ее, дважды похлопывая ей по тыльной стороне руки (Почему? С какой целью этот жест?) затем выуживает две сигареты, одну засовывает между губ, другую переворачивает и убирает обратно в пачку (Зачем я это сделал?). Мужчина предлагает ему зажигалку. Он закуривает. Это… приятно? Некоторым образом это знакомо. Не так приятно пахнет, как апельсины, но лучше, чем те были на вкус. Он прячет пачку в своей толстовке.

— Впечатляющая стрельба, — говорит мужчина. (Нет, дурень, нечему тут впечатляться, — думает Солдат). — Вы — ветеран?

Солдат кивает, один маленький паззл в его мозгу переворачивается, и прежде чем он успевает обдумать ответ, выдает:

— Армия. 107й, — и понимает, что это правда. Или была. Когда-то. Делает еще затяжку. Сигареты, как и кофе, полезный помощник в продлении беседы.

— Я снайпер.

— О? Где служили?

Еще одно пожатие плеч.

— Да почти везде.

Мужчина протягивает руку.

— Что ж, Я Боб, а это Кайли, — он указывает на девочку, которая наконец перестает истерить. — Чертовски приятно познакомиться с вами, эээ…

Еще один кусочек сдвигается в голове. Барнс. Сержант. 32557038.

— Барнс.

— Что вы делаете в Саскачеване, Барни? — Господи, этот тип задает слишком много вопросов.  
Солдат вздыхает и делает еще затяжку. Лучшая ложь — близко к правде, сообщает призрачная часть мозга оперативника.

— Пара недель отпуска, — говорит он. — Мой последний рейд был неудачным.

Он смотрит на девочку, которая таращится на него со странным выражением, которое он не понимает.

— Кайли? — окликает он, не выпуская сигареты изо рта. Она кивает, распахнув глаза. — Ты сама выбирала ружье? — она снова кивает. Он давит сигарету о камень и выжидающе протягивает руку. Спустя минуту до нее доходит, чего он хочет, и она отдает ему розовое ружье. Он берет его двумя руками и ломает.

Тут же осознает свою ошибку, когда видит их лица. Тьфу. Гражданские не могут ломать ружья пополам, даже ужасные и дешевые. Глупо. У девочки такой вид, будто собирается снова разреветься. Почему с людьми так сложно?

— Смотри, — говорит он, опуская здоровую руку ей на плечо и присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. — Это было позорище, а не винтовка, и тебе лучше без нее. Поверь мне. Если хочешь научиться стрелять, купи самое лучшее ружье, какое только можешь, и практикуйся с ним, пока это не станет второй натурой. Если не хочешь стрелять — никогда больше не бери в руки оружия. Оба варианта подойдут. В беду заводит путь посередине. Поняла? — он поднимает взгляд на ее отца. — К вам это тоже относится.

У отца сердитый вид.

— Почему вы… я охотился в этих лесах с тех пор, как…

— Мне плевать. Между прочим, медведь принадлежит мне, — и кстати, приятель, сигареты и зажигалку ты тоже не получишь.

Он пристально смотрит на них, и отец безуспешно пытается ответить столь же твердым взглядом, потом хватает девочку за руку и топает прочь, бормоча под нос ругательства. Девочка кротко смотрит на него через плечо, пока может видеть. (Почему?). Они оставляют сандвичи и ужасную.22 папаши.

.22 убожество, а не винтовка, но все же с ней лучше, чем вообще без винтовки.

Солдат тащит тушу медведя вдоль скалы, пока не находит маленькую пещеру. Быстро проверяет периметр: вокруг на милю — никого; с дерева ничего, относящегося к людям, не видно еще на пять миль. Он поневоле радуется, что завладел прицелом Ужасной Винтовки. Вернувшись в пещеру он раздевается и разделывает тушу медведя. Этой ночью он готовит медвежьи стейки на костре и ест, пока не чувствует себя тяжелым и сонным, затем выкуривает сигарету. И прямо перед тем, как заснуть, Солдат осознает, что больше не боится. Что хочет выжить.

***

В последующие несколько недель начинает возвращаться память. Сначала это случайные образы и фрагменты, затем электрические контакты между ними, скачки причинно-следственных связей. Главным образом он торчит в глуши, потому что ежедневные усилия, требующиеся для существования вне радара, делают оперативную, расчетливую часть его мозга счастливой. Чем больше он концентрируется на конкретных деталях выживания, тем меньше шансов, что богадельня его воспоминаний подбросит что-нибудь эдакое.

Одни дни лучше, чем другие. Хуже всего оказываются день (и ночь) грозы. Он застревает в пещере под непрерывным дождем на шесть дней своей после-Гидровской жизни, и компанию ему составляют только гром и молнии. Именно тогда он вспоминает войну, и Стива, и Аззано. Красного Черепа и падение с поезда. В тот день он как никогда близок к потере контроля над остатками разума. Все светлые обломки, которые он старался поймать и собрать, просто падают в воющую пропасть и не оставляют ничего, кроме подступающего безумия. Он пробует все: упражнения, пение, крики, плач и раскачивание в углу, выходы под дождь, черт, бег под ним, пока не выматывается настолько, что не может бежать дальше. Ничего не срабатывает. Приходится прибегнуть к длинным медленным порезам ножом на руке и бедрах — боль позволяет держаться в фокусе. А затем от потери крови он теряет сознание.

Он просыпается двумя днями позже (наверное), на месте порезов — только розовые рубцы. Он умирает от голода. А сигарет больше нет.

Пора искать город.

К этому моменту Солдат уже начинает становиться человеком по имени Барнс, или хотя бы возвращаться к тому, чтобы вновь им стать. Этот другой человек\он сам, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, накапливается в бездне его головы, медленно заполняя ее. Неуверенно, но процесс идет. Появляются маленькие островки личности, соединяются. Это неплохо. Ну, то есть, кое-что плохо. У этого человека, Баки, сохранились некие ужасные, ужасные воспоминания, но Солдат обнаружил, что может отодвигать их в сторону и не думать о них, и только он выбирает, когда это делать, а не машина, и капа, и ужасная тошнота, и опаляющая боль, а потом: у тебя больше нет воспоминаний, бако. Ярость на миг вновь разгорается изнутри, и часть его надеется, что Гидра попытается прийти за ним, чтобы он мог выразить свое отношение к обнулениям, используя свои голые руки и их кишки.

Охотясь и обходя периметр, он узнал, что приблизительно в 20 милях расположен приличных размеров город. Он подходит к его окраине в сумерках, и, притаившись в тени возле придорожной закусочной, слушает, как осушивший несколько кружек пива после трудового дня работяга спорит по телефону со своей далекой подружкой. Вскоре работяга лишается бумажника.

Сигареты куплены. За ними следуют гамбургеры и картошка-фри. По несколько порций. Официантка в забегаловке посмеивается над ним, в ответ он меряет ее тяжелым взглядом. Она открыто хохочет, когда увидев у проходящих ребят горячий шоколадный пломбир, он заказывает и его тоже.

Библиотека на ночь закрыта, и он бредет к мигающей неоном вывеске придорожной закусочной с изображением пива, передумывает, и забирается на крышу библиотеки, чтобы поспать. Летняя ночь сухая и ясная, луны почти не видно, Млечный Путь во всей красе протянулся по небу над ним. Солдат вспоминает прежние ночевки на крыше, жаркие летние ночи в городе, запах асфальта, и голубиного помета, и отработанного газа, и мусора; затмевающий звезды смог, но рядом с ним — Стив, и все в этом мире правильно.

Он просыпается на рассвете следующего дня, снова заглядывает в закусочную: блинчики, бекон, кофе. Официантка — пожилая леди, которая над ним не смеется. Преимущество: пожилая леди. Его тело влегкую сжигает огромное количество калорий. Добавляем сюда исцеляющиеся раны в его мозгу и остальном теле — и можно спокойно удвоить количество калорий. Хотя, сегодня будет легкий день. День сбора данных. Вскоре после открытия он приходит в библиотеку и усаживается возле одного из компьютеров. К этому времени все, слитое ЩИТом, уже расползлось по Вики, и он быстро просматривает информацию, оперативная часть мозга с фотографической точностью запоминает важные даты. Далее новости: Пирс мертв (легкое чувство разочарования); Стив жив и здоров. Многие высшие функционеры Гидры арестованы и ожидают суда. О нем самом очень мало. Предположительно, погиб. Что ж, вот и гребаные перемены. Информации по базам Гидры, отдельным от ЩИТа, немного, но его память уже встряхнулась и выдает имена, места и цели.

Когда он уходит, библиотекарша, женщина средних лет с добрым лицом, улыбается ему и спрашивает, нашел ли он все, что хотел. Он отвечает: да. Она кивает и произносит одно слово по-русски, и он чувствует, как наваливается тьма, и пол летит навстречу.

 

***

 

Он просыпается в кузове грузовика. В руке торчит игла для внутривенного вливания, предположительно, с седативами, но его тело уже начало выталкивать иглу из вены, и этого пока никто не замечает. Такое чувство, что тело состоит из свинца. Металлическая рука отключена; она лишь мертвый вес сбоку. Пластина на плече свободно болтается, должно быть, они извлекли источник энергии. Он знает, что этот грузовик не такого типа, который обычно используется для его транспортировки, как и седативы (те были намного сильнее, содержали нейротоксин, и после них он ощущал себя подогретым мертвецом). Но опять же, сейчас в Гидре неразбериха.

В комме трещит голос.

— Эй, Рейс. Мы пересекаем Гудзон. Как там Спящая Красавица?

Парень по имени Рейс встает, подходит к Солдату, вытаскивает один из его чертовых метательных ножей и тычет им в живую руку Солдата.

— Все еще в полной отключке. Йо, с их слов я решил, что этот парень тот еще кошмар. А свалился как колода.

— Аа. Он реликт. Но они хотят вернуть его, — отзывается комм. — Думают, что смогут выманить на него Капитана Америку.

Вот как.

Солдат сквозь ресницы оценивает ситуацию: пятеро вооруженных солдат Гидры на сиденьях вдоль грузовика. Рейс с его ножом. Камер на виду или видеосвязи с водителем нет. Он лежит на столе, крепления на груди, поясе и щиколотках. Одна рабочая рука. Оружия нет. По уши накачан седативами.

Да никаких проблем.

Рейс отворачивается и говорит что-то остальной команде и в тот же момент грузовик, должно быть, въезжает на мост — громко визжат шины и скрипит металл. Солдат напрягает мускулы и вырывается из ремней, набрасывается на Рейса. Из-за мертвого веса металлической руки баланс у него нарушен, но он все же ухитряется одной живой рукой сломать шею Рейсу. Подхватывает выпавший из его руки нож и оборачивается, нанося удар ногой с разворота в грудь одного из сидящих наемников Гидры, распарывает горло другого.

Остаются трое с другой стороны. Из них: один парализован страхом, другая собирается вякнуть что-то в комм, а третий вскидывает штурмовую винтовку. Маленькая Мисс «Я собираюсь наябедничать водителю» получает нож в глаз. Солдат бросается на парня с винтовкой, перекатывается через стол, и затем ныряет под дуло ружья и бьет ладонью, вбивая носовой хрящ противника в мозг.

Испуганный обмочился. Солдат стоит над ним. Тот не вооружен, смахивает на ученого.

— Маячки. Где, — спрашивает Солдат. Только так они могли его найти. Какой-то чип в его руке все еще докладывает Гидре. Ученый заикается:

— П-платы А3 и F6. A3 — в п-плече….

Солдат закатывает глаза.

— Тьфу, да знаю я названия и расположение плат в моей собственной проклятой руке.

Ученый старается съежиться еще сильнее.

— Простите! Простите, я не знал, не знал, что вы…

Солдат вскидывает бровь:

— …Человек?

Ученый сглатывает и кивает.

Солдат вздыхает и протягивает живую руку. Ученый нерешительно тянется пожать ее, но Солдат шлепает по его ладони.

— Источник энергии, идиот. И шестиугольный ключ.

Ученый бледнеет и выуживает из сумки на своем боку небольшой, сияющий синим цилиндр вместе с маленькой отверткой.

— Простите, — квакает он.

Солдат усаживается на столе, скрестив ноги, быстро и четко открывает специальные панели на руке, вставляет источник энергии и изымает два маячка. Закрывая руку, он слышит, как она возвращается к жизни, и улыбается. Снова целый. Медленно и молча он проходит короткую дистанцию до ученого, который начинает бесконтрольно трястись. Металлической рукой Солдат поглаживает его лицо, и тот начинает рыдать, издавая ноющий, мерзкий звук. С приглушенным щелчком шея ученого ломается, и больше в кузове грузовика никаких звуков не слышно.

Солдат находит, куда они убрали его оружие, реквизирует комм Рейса, штурмовую винтовку и множество запасных обойм. Прихватывает всю наличность у мертвых наемников Гидры и их бумажники, а затем удобно устраивается на столе, дожидаясь, прибытия в точку назначения.

Грузовик начинает замедлять ход, и в коммуникаторе звучит голос водителя.

— Эй, Рейс, у нас порядок? Подъезжаем.

— Да, объект все еще без сознания, — отзывается Солдат, подражая голосу Рейса.

— Здорово. Жду не дождусь, пока не сбагрим эту проблему кому-нибудь. А именно — той жуткой русской дамочке.

Солдат понимает, что речь идет о женщине из библиотеки. Женщине с вырубающими его кодами. Расчетливая часть его мозга начинает сыпать предложениями, и он выбирает самое простое, заканчивая подготовку как раз в тот момент, когда грузовик останавливается, заехав в здание. Они где-то в Гудзон Вэлли, приблизительно в 45 минутах от реки. Загородный дом Пирса? Скоро станет ясно. Кузов грузовика отпирают.

Дверь распахивается, и женщина из библиотеки и два охранника таращатся на него, стоящего внутри, бодрого и окровавленного.

— Сюрприз, ублюдки, — ухмыляется Солдат и начинает стрелять. Женщина из библиотеки что-то говорит, затем кричит, но Солдат пожимает плечами и показывает на свои уши, заткнутые оторванными от футболки полосками ткани. Затем стреляет ей в лицо.

База располагается в одном из загородных домов Пирса, три подземных уровня под старым каменным амбаром в дальнем конце участка, который, скорее всего, даже не зарегистрирован на Пирса. Уходит около получаса, чтобы все вычистить. Здесь только минимальный персонал, и большинство пытается убежать, а не драться. Скучная работа, никакого веселья. К счастью, на базе находится для него запасное оборудование: чистая тактическая форма, маска и защитные очки. Хорошее оружие, включая отличный ВКС (российский крупнокалиберный снайперский комплекс — прим. переводчика, взято из Википедии), который он успешно использовал раньше. Амуниция. Гранаты. Запасные детали и пластины для руки. Он просматривает на компьютере контакты за последние несколько дней (его коды все еще действуют), а прочесав серверы в поиске файлов, уничтожает их. Ищет документы. Затем, исходя из того, что он сейчас сам за себя отвечает, а это утомительно, сложно и занимает слишком много времени, присваивает всю найденную наличность.

Этой ночью, укрывшись в заброшенном доме с таким количеством китайской еды на вынос, коим можно накормить семью из пяти человек, он чистит оружие и наносит азбукой Морзе новую заметку на нож: «Маячки в A3 и F6». Занимаясь этой медленной и кропотливой работой, он планирует новые оперативные императивы на ближайшее будущее. Минуло только девять дней с момента падения хелликериеров. Десять дней с последнего обнуления. Его мозг еще не в порядке, и он это знает, но опыт с отключающими кодами показывает, что приоритетная задача — избавиться от любой другой невзорвавшейся артиллерии, которая может таиться в обломках его мозга.

С помощью реквизированного у мертвого гидровца телефона он проводит дополнительные исследования. Потенциальное решение не слишком далеко, и опираясь на недавние сообщения Гидры, может получиться. Но… он смотрит на себя в зеркало. Господи, ну и видок. Толстовка покрыта сажей и кровью. От надетой под ней футболки оторваны полосы. Он грязен, небрит, и волосы сбились в колтуны. Его план нельзя воплотить в жизнь в таком виде. Черт, странно, что ему вообще продали еду на вынос. Оперативный императив: собери свое дерьмо, Барнс.

… это что-то новое.

Разнообразные осколки памяти всплывают вверх, рассказывая, что когда-то он весьма внимательно относился к своему облику. Что другие люди находили его привлекательным. Ну, другие люди, которые не Стив, к несчастью. Что он был известен своим лихим стилем.

По ощущениям все еще кажется, будто эти воспоминания принадлежат кому-то другому, существуют позади стеклянной стены — только смотреть, но не трогать. Но иногда, когда он устает, как сейчас, то забывает, по какую сторону стены находится: на стороне Баки, глядя на Солдата, или на стороне Солдата, глядя на Баки. Он надеется, что прошлый-он был прав, когда оставлял послание на ножах. Что меньше, чем через неделю, в голове все наладится и соберется снова. Это чуть ли не хуже, чем когда все было кричащей пустотой. Он непроизвольно вздрагивает: очевидно, пустота тоже все еще здесь. Замечательно.

Он доедает взятую на вынос еду и отправляется туда, где можно наблюдать за главной улицей симпатичного маленького городка на берегу Гудзона. Надо приглядеться к тому, что сейчас носят люди. Как выглядят, когда хотят хорошо смотреться и выйти погулять. Учитывая царящий в его голове бардак, очень необычно — сидеть в тени и смотреть через снятый с винтовки прицел на то, как люди идут танцевать. Желание оказаться по другую сторону стекла становится почти непереносимым.

В круглосуточной аптеке по пути домой он приобретает все, что нужно, дабы привести себя в божеский вид до простого цивилизованного минимума: бритва, мыло, расческа, чистая майка. Постирав футболку, он вешает ее для просушки, затем усаживается, чтобы раздобыть еще информации.

Следующим утром он находит место, где стригут волосы. Маленькое, светлое и чистенькое заведение, где управляются две девушки с татуировками и яркими волосами, как на карнавалах Кони Айленда. Судя по их виду, они вовсю прожигают юность: его типаж. И Солдат почти уверен, что затаившиеся агенты Гидры не носят сарафанов в цветочек с таким низким вырезом, что виден верх кружевного бюстгальтера. (Будущее: А+, — думает он).

Та, которая с синими волосами и более темной кожей, сидит за столом с планшетом, и когда он спрашивает насчет стрижки, она зовет подругу. Подруга маленькая, бледная, со снежно-белыми волосами, мягкими и торчащими во все стороны, как у мальчишки. (Как у Стива в юности, услужливо подсказывает часть Барнса внутри него).

Он объясняет девушке с белоснежными волосами, что у него ужасный ПТСР, и некоторых вещей делать нельзя, как например, заходить ему за спину с ножницами, это ОК? Ее карие глаза распахиваются с симпатией, и да, она согласна, она вполне может подстричь ему волосы, стоя перед ним, хотя, о, боже мой, садитесь. Да, Солдат с удовольствием выпьет кофе. Какую он хочет стрижку?

Гм.

Ха.

В итоге, он смотрит на нее и говорит:

— Меня долго здесь не было. Я просто хочу снова выглядеть хорошо, но не знаю, как это.

Девушка похлопывает его по плечу и слегка придушенно говорит, что она сейчас включит музыку и сразу же вернется. Воздух наполняет нечто спокойное и блюзовое, с женским вокалом. Девушка возвращается со слегка покрасневшими глазами. Но выпячивает подбородок и уверяет:

— Не волнуйтесь, я поняла.

Затем она пробегает пальцами по его волосам, осматривает и выносит вердикт:

— Ого, у вас симпатичные волосы, знаете ли, — а он не знает, слова вроде «симпатичный» не использовали по отношению к нему с тех пор как… ну, ни один обломок его воспоминаний не показывает ничего вообще насчет симпатичности. Ее руки на его волосах ощущаются чудесно. Ему приходится вынуждать себя не подставляться под прикосновения и не обнять ее за талию рукой. Господи, он-то думал, что справится со всем этим, сможет изобразить человека, а всего одно прикосновение девушки к его волосам, и он снова разваливается на куски, чуть все не испортив.

— Вы в порядке? — спрашивает она. И он понимает, что отодвинулся от нее.

— Да. Э, простите. Это было очень мило. Я просто… не ожидал.

Она довольно улыбается.

— Ладно, итак, я не могу стричь коротко. С такими чудесными волосами это просто варварство, поэтому я хочу попробовать кое-что другое, — она демонстрирует ему ножницы, которыми будет работать. У них закругленные кончики, отчего он чувствует себя куда спокойнее. Во время стрижки она наклоняется над ним, и от нее пахнет перцем и лимоном, и на ней красный кружевной лиф, и Солдат еще раз поздравляет себя с отличным исполнением фантастического плана. Она показывает ему станок. Он жужжит, но так и положено, все в порядке.

Когда она заканчивает, волосы сверху у него остаются длинными, намного длиннее, чем было перед падением. Но затылок и виски чисто выбриты. Теперь он выглядит… по-другому. Современно. Как будто вписался в это время. Она показывает ему, как волосы можно убирать с лица с помощью эластичной резинки, в результате демонстрации ее руки снова в его волосах и, да, это все еще приятно. Запустив руку ему в волосы и отведя их назад, она смотрит на него, а затем на его отражение в зеркале и говорит:

— Знаете, у вас глаза… просто потрясающие.

И снова его латанная-перелатанная память не может ничем помочь с комплиментами, кроме комплиментов насчет эффективности убийства. Поэтому он краснеет.

Вставая, чтобы расплатиться, он спрашивает, где можно купить одежду. Она возбужденно хватает его за руку, но ощутив твердый металл под толстовкой, меняется в лице.

— Протез, — бормочет он, сразу застеснявшись. Показывает на руку. — Потерял руку за морем.

— Обожемой, — восклицает девушка. — Благодарю за вашу службу, — и она обнимает его, просто обхватывает руками грудь и обнимает. А он себя ощущает самым большим гребаным лжецом в Соединенных Штатах. Его служба. На Гидру. Эй, хочешь узнать, кто убил Кеннеди?

Девушка хватает воздух ртом и поднимает взгляд, отступая. Черт, он что, это вслух произнес?

— Ничего, что я обнимаюсь? — нервничает она.

— Нет, объятия — это очень мило. Хотя и неожиданно.

Девушка и ее подруга с синими волосами подробно ему объясняют, где можно купить одежду, предложив развернутый обзор того, что ему следует и не следует покупать, и заставляют пообещать, что он потом вернется и покажет обновки. Их заразительное возбуждение заставляет его рассмеяться, и они не берут с него денег за стрижку.

Смеха в его жизни тоже не случалось довольно давно.

Одежда будущего замечательная. Все мягкое, вещи хорошо сидят, и вдобавок тянутся, так что в них можно сражаться. Если быть честным, ничто не сможет заменить его тактическое снаряжение для миссий, но он помнит, как часто стычки случаются помимо заданий. Теперь, когда у него есть опыт существования вне миссий, он считает, что это лучше, чем крио.

Он возвращается обратно в парикмахерскую, застенчиво демонстрируя приобретенные вещи. Остальное в сумке.

— Ну как? — спрашивает он, проводя рукой по волосам.

Блондинка оглядывает его фигуру в узких черных джинсах, облегающей футболке, узкой темной толстовке и бархатном пиджаке, издает придушенный звук и машет руками в воздухе, кружится на каблуках и заявляет, что надо сменить музыку. Девушка с синими волосами смеется над ней, подмигивает ему и говорит:

— Хоть мне и не нравятся парни в принципе, тут даже я бы соблазнилась. Почти.

И они снова смеются. Он подходит к блондинке, которая что-то набирает на телефоне, обнимает ее сзади. Ужасно ее этим испугав, конечно. Телефон летит на пол.

— Прости, - бормочет он. — Я очень тихо хожу.

— Ничего, — отвечает она тихо, расслабляясь в его руках.

— Спасибо вам. За все. Это трудно объяснить, но… спасибо, — он целует ее в макушку, обнимает на прощание и отпускает.

На выходе синеволосая девушка учит его «давать пять» и стучаться кулаками. Отличный выдался денек.

***

— Обожемой, — говорит блондинка. — А мы можем минуточку насладиться моментом?

Ее подружка с синими волосами смеется над ней.

— Лаура, твой типаж просто невероятен. Высокие, обиженные судьбой брюнеты. Серьезно, от того, чтобы стать твоей следующей ошибкой его отделяет лишь дюйм кожаной одежды.

Лаура делает хватательное движение.

— Ну лаааадно тебе, Соледад! Ты видела эти щенячьи глаза! Он так отчаянно нуждается в объятиях, и я — та девушка, которая ему их обеспечит! Предпочтительно голому, потому что у него чертовски соблазнительное тело.

— Про Гленна ты тоже так говорила.

— Гленну не были нужны объятия, ему нужна Р-Е-А-Б-И-Л-И-Т-А-Ц-И-Я.

После недолгих размышлений, Соледад начинает что-то печатать на планшете, с которым сидит.

— Знаешь, на кого он похож?

— Что? — спрашивает Лаура, блондинка, глядя через плечо.

— На милашку из Воющих.

— Гм, — недоумевает Лаура.

— Тот, на которого ты запала на прошлой неделе в «Самых Горячих в Истории»! На тумблере! Ты показывала его мне.

— Неделя на тумблере все равно что 100 лет обычной жизни. Я… забыла?

Соледад закатывает глаза.

— Тот, о котором Капитан Америка толкнул речь вчера? Который погиб. Иди сюда, — она находит видео на ютубе и нажимает на воспроизведение. Соледад и Лаура смотрят, как Капитан Америка в день памяти говорит, что некоторый войны не заканчиваются для бойцов даже после возвращения домой, и как он все еще скучает по своему погибшему лучшему другу. Соледад возбужденно тычет пальцем, когда видео переключается на клип, где Кэп и его лучший друг смеются. — Видишь?

— Хмм… Мммможетбыть? Но милашка вроде как тощий, а Следующая Ошибка сложен ого-го.

— А, кстати, насколько тепло относился Кэп к своему другу?

— Фу, Соледад, Капитан Америка — НЕ гей.

— Мой гей-радар НИКОГДА не ошибается, Лаура, — Соледад машет руками перед экраном планшета, где Кэп немного плачет на видео, когда обращается непосредственно к погибшему другу. — Выхоооооди на свет, Кэп. У нас есть капкейки. А у моего старика случится удар.

Они просматривают еще фото Баки Барнса, на сей раз более серьезно.

— Эй, а вообще-то… — начинает Лаура, присматриваясь.

— Угу, точно?

— Соле, как ты думаешь, это будет сталкерство, если я щелкну его в следующий раз, когда мы его увидим?

— Абсолютное сталкерство. Я его отвлеку, а ты сфоткаешь. Затем мы пошлем фото Капитану Америке, и может быть они влюбятся друг в друга, и я вернусь домой в Техас и полюбуюсь, как предки будут брызгать слюной и исходить дерьмом, когда они поцелуются.

*** *** 

 

Настроение у Солдата отличное. Люди улыбаются ему на улице. Официантка в закусочной, которая высмеяла его раньше, ведет себя гораздо лучше, когда он не выглядит как бездомный, даже когда он заказывает все по второму разу. Он возвращается в заброшенный дом и находит приложение, которое, он видел, использует на телефоне блондинка. Там имеется почти вся музыка мира, даже с тех времен, когда он был ребенком. Хотя технически у него следующим утром миссия, он не спит всю ночь, слушая музыку современную, прошлую, и посередине, его пальцы постукивают в ритме энергичных песен. Уф, будущее, кажется, я тебя люблю, — думает он.

Должно быть, он полностью восстановился, потому что больше не испытывает потребности все время спать. Он слушает как барабанит дождь, который начался за несколько часов до полуночи, и занимается подготовкой к миссии. Эта миссия и та, которая последует за ней, если они окажутся успешными, будут последними из выполненных им. После чего можно хоть каждую ночь ходить на танцы, если захочется. Он сможет повидать Стива. Он сможет сделать все.

В 3 утра он одет для миссии — не тактическая форма, он же хочет выглядеть безобидно — и выскальзывает, чтобы 40 минут добираться до нужного места. На разъезде в 10 милях от дома мишени, он входит обратно в пустоту Солдата, снова позволяя ей взять верх, выть и распространяться, пока она не заполняет голову целиком. Он быстро пробегает лес до нужного места, по пути припрятав дорожную сумку со снаряжением на высоком дереве. Дождь еще идет (превосходное шумовое прикрытие, ограниченная вероятность нахождения посторонних на улице), он тихо скользит через газон перед особняком и пробирается в спальню мишени через легко отпирающееся окно. Оказавшись внутри, он находит удобное место, чтобы сидеть и ждать.

Солдату известно, что проснуться и обнаружить сидящего на обогревателе в ногах постели легендарного убийцу -  не оптимально, но логично предположить, что поскольку ты все-таки просыпаешься, упомянутый убийца не собирается тебя убивать. Также Солдату известно, что у гражданских в таких обстоятельствах с логикой куда хуже, чем у него. Кроме того, существует слишком много оперативных переменных, чтобы другой путь себя оправдал. Потому он становится самой неподвижным предметом в комнате и ждет, когда старик проснется.

Когда тот просыпается, выражение на его лице весьма забавно.

Солдат сразу же поднимает раскрытые ладони и говорит: «никакого вреда».

— О, — говорит мужчина, проводя рукой по лысой голове. — Теперь я тебя чувствую. А раньше здесь было…

Ощутив осторожное покалывание на границе сознания, Солдат паникует и ментально выталкивает вперед пустоту, чтобы отгородиться от странного щекочущего ощущения. И наставляет на старика пистолет. Угу, вот тебе и «никакого вреда», Барнс.

— Ах да. Это, — старик выглядит сердитым. — И вообще, не угрожай мне пистолетом в моем собственном доме.

Солдат опускает оружие.

— Не лезь ко мне в голову без спроса.

Человек принимает сидячее положение, прислонившись к изголовью постели и руками уложив свои бесполезные ноги.

— Ты не мутант. Ты нечто иное. Кто же ты?

— Я, ээ, собственно, немного незавершенная работа. Пока отзываюсь на имя Солдат.

— Ладно, Солдат. Что тебе нужно? Предполагаю, если бы тебя послали убить меня, ты бы уже это сделал.

Да, спасибо, НАКОНЕЦ-ТО гражданский понимает базовую, мать ее, оперативную логику.

— Предлагаю обмен. Гидра — мои бывшие хозяева — захватили юную мутантку. Я ее освобожу и привезу сюда, если взамен ты уберешь из моей головы все гидровские предохранительные коды.

— Мы успешно справляемся с проблемами юных мутантов здесь, в этой школе.

Окей, может, этот парень и не разбирается в оперативной логике так хорошо, как надеялся Солдат. Более того, он держится снисходительно и ведет себя как идиот. Приятель, Гидра тебя будет обожать. Солдат хмурится и сверкает глазами.

— Зачем вам демонстрировать себя Гидре и пробуждать у них интерес к вашей школе, когда вместо этого вы можете тайно воспользоваться мной? И кто у вас есть со свежими и обширными знаниями баз Гидры, штатных протоколов и кодов допуска?

Мужчина оценивающе морщит лоб. Подумав несколько секунд, решает:

— Имеет смысл.

Да уж, лысый.

— Предоставь мне доказательства насчет мутанта.

Солдат указывает на свою голову.

— Все здесь. Я запомнил некоторые трансляции комма Гидры. Я… эээ, я уберу это в пустоту. Не лезь в другие области в моей голове. Только в пустоту, — он моргает и снова хмурится. — Понятно объясняю? Куча народу копалась в моей голове и много… электричества. Там все еще, гм, — и он поджимает губы и нерешительно крутит головой. — Все еще исцеляется.

— Что ж, с профессиональной точки зрения могу сказать, что у тебя весьма хорошо получается. Хотя, я бы чувствовал себя лучше, если бы ты убрал этот неприятно большой пистолет подальше.

— Ээ, — крякает Солдат, пряча пистолет в кобуру. — У него есть два друга. И несколько ножей. И вот это, — он демонстрирует металлическую руку.

— Хм, — говорит мужчина. — Ты уверен, что не сорвешься, пока я буду в твоей голове? Если уж об этом зашла речь, я предпочел бы остаться в живых.

Солдат хмурится. Затем барабанит пальцами металлической руки по обогревателю.

— Если мы пришли к соглашению, можешь пригласить кого-нибудь сюда, чтобы присматривать за мной, пока работаешь у меня в голове. Если это все — мы договорились.

— А если ты лжешь?

Уф. Серьезно. Ну и тип.

— Тогда твой человек убьет меня, как только ты все узнаешь.

— Я бы сказал, что это немножко драконовский метод.

Солдат пожимает плечами.

— Простая логика.

— Мы можем просто связать тебе руки?

— Копаясь в моей голове, предварительно связав, вы гарантированно получите грандиознейший срыв.

— Хмм. Должен сказать, я пока не выпил чая, чтобы разбираться с такой проблемой. У меня есть секретарь, мы можем назначить встречу.

Солдат вздыхает.

— Если я заварю чай, ты перестанешь занудничать?

— Я не занудничаю, и да, это безмерно поднимет мне настроение. Чайник стоит…

—… в другой комнате, на комоде, — потому что люди логичные осматривают новые места. Вздох.

Солдат готовит для телепата чай. «Английский Завтрак»: мужчина — англичанин; а технически это завтрак.

— Эй, тот, кого ты позовешь нянчиться со мной, когда полезешь ко мне в голову… он не должен колебаться и переживать, прикончив меня, если ситуация сложится паршиво. Потому что у него будет один выстрел. Если промахнется… все кончено.

Солдат ставит поднос с чайником и чайными принадлежностями возле калеки-телепата. Тот удивленно моргает.

— Откуда ты?

— Бруклин.

— Но ты разбираешься в чае, а 99% твоих соотечественников — нет.

— Не выношу эту штуку, но в моем отряде был парень по имени Фалсворт, и он был самым большим чаепоклонником на планете.

Телепат одаривает его странным взглядом.

— Не Монти Фалсворт?

Солдат кивает.

— Лучший друг моего отца! — улыбается телепат, затем его улыбка трансформируется в изумленное «О», когда он улавливает связь. — О, святые коты… это значит, что ты…

— … Незавершенная работа, — Солдат зажигает сигарету и снова усаживается на обогреватель. — Слушай, если мы собираемся это сделать, можно начать прямо сейчас, пока никто не проснулся? Толпа вокруг — это не мое.

— О, сержант Барнс, ну конечно же. Я попрошу моего друга прийти и, как ты говоришь, побыть нянькой. Ты его вероятно возненавидишь, — телепат касается своего правого виска и закрывает глаза.

Меньше чем через минуту невысокий волосатый мускулистый мужчина вплывает в комнату. На нем запятнанные спортивные штаны и ничего больше, темные волосы торчат двумя ушками — это или эпичная растрепаность со сна, или же самая худшая прическа из всех, виденных Солдатом.

— Профессор, что… — начинает мужчина. Бросает один взгляд на Солдата, который занял позицию для драки, взяв на изготовку пистолет и нож, и рычит. Из его рук вытягиваются длинные металлические когти, он приседает, готовый прыгнуть.

— Мальчики. МАЛЬЧИКИ, — окликает телепат. — Тьфу, я знал, что так выйдет.

Солдат кружит в ожидании хода коротышки, на его лице любопытство. Расчетливая часть его мозга подсказывает — смертельный выстрел в мозг сквозь глазницу, затем обезглавить. У других методов — минимальный шанс на успех, потому что…

— На что уставился, чувак, — спрашивает мужчина, тоже ходя кругами.

— Ты бронирован изнутри… слишком тяжелый для своего роста. Металл в костях. Как у меня. Что означает, что ты быстро исцеляешься, как и я. Но ты не из Гидры… иначе я бы знал о тебе.

— Нет, все нормально, Логан, правда. У нас есть общие друзья.

— Я бы не… Я бы не позволил им это сделать, — тихо продолжает Солдат.

Коротышка, Логан, вперяет взгляд карих глаз в Солдата. Какого хрена…?

Солдат бормочет про себя:

— В этом и был смысл. Моя жизнь… больше не имела значения, но они перестали создавать новых. Им было не нужно, если у них имелся я, — Солдат смотрит на Росомаху. — Те люди, которые сделали это с тобой. Они мертвы?

Логан моргает, пытаясь сопоставить то, что он знает о Зимнем Солдате, с тем человеком, который это сказал.

— Хочешь, чтобы они умерли? — предлагает Солдат.

— Я… — Росомаха втягивает когти. — Они умерли, чувак. Давным-давно.

— Да, — говорит Солдат, убирая свое оружие. — Будем надеяться, они и останутся мертвыми.

— Иронично, что это говоришь ты, учитывая… — начинает Профессор.

— Заткнись, — обрывает его Солдат.

— Ладно, отлично. Логан, мы тут помогаем нашему другу убрать некоторые ловушки в его голове. Это не займет много времени, но…

— … Если я хотя бы дернусь, ты должен меня убить прежде, чем дерьмо выйдет из-под контроля.

— Ладно, чувак. Ты мутант?

— Нет. Научный проект.

Солдат садится на обогреватель. Логан приставляет кулак к правой стороне головы Солдата. Профессор Ксавьер протягивает руку, касаясь левой.

— Предупреждаю, — говорит Солдат. — Там будто в Дрездене.

— Знаешь, они отстроили Дрезден, — отвечает Профессор. — Теперь он весьма красив.

Солдат старается сдерживаться, когда ощущает покалывание, означающее присутствие Ксавьера в своей голове. Сосредотачивается на дыхании, чтобы побороть панику. Здесь нет связывающих ремней. Нет капы. Он сидит в тихой, обитой деревом комнате, в которой пахнет сигаретами, чаем, одеколоном, сигарами и затхлым пивом.

— О, там и вправду очень неприятно, — бормочет Профессор.

— Меньше комментариев, пожалуйста.

— Прости, прости, просто мысли вслух.

Если он это переживет, сможет поехать и увидеть Стива. Уф, не самая безопасная тема для размышлений, когда в голове орудует телепат, Барнс. Он думает о музыке, которую слушал прошлой ночью, пытается вспомнить песни и их слова.

Не работает. Он не может их вспомнить. Внутри его головы кто-то чужой. Вопросы налезают один на другой, ответы — это тюрьма для себя самого. Что, если он попытается починить голову Солдата и только еще больше сломает? И более реалистично — что, если он увидит содержимое головы Солдата, и решит, что это существо, эта фальшивая личность, набитая битым стеклом и насилием, не должна ходить по земле с настоящими людьми? Изнутри поднимается волна паники.

Не будь параноиком, Барнс.

Да, да, оставайся параноиком, это семьдесят лет сохраняло тебе жизнь. Ты впустил чужака к себе в голову, когда это хорошо кончалось, останови это сейчас же…

— Профессор, его трясет. Надо заканчивать.

— Ладно, подожди, здесь последний. Требуется огромная тонкость, чтобы распутать это и не задеть все остальное. Здесь все такое хрупкое, вот уж действительно, держится на скотче и надежде.

Барнс, серьезно, если ты все испоганишь, когда ты так близко… не паникуй. Подумай о парнях. Они на тебя рассчитывают. Если сорвешься, они все умрут. Дернье уже наполовину свихнулся, а у Дугана белые круги вокруг глаз, больше никого в здравом уме не осталось… подделай это, если нужно… не паникуй, тебе нельзя паниковать.

— Вот. Закончил.

Солдат соскальзывает с обогревателя и укладывается на полинявший восточный ковер.

— Ты в порядке, чувак? — спрашивает Логан, отходя назад, чтобы дать ему пространство.

— Нет. Дай мне минуту.

— Скажу тебе, Солдат, твои бывшие хозяева были невероятно мерзкими людьми.

— Прааавда?

Покопавшись в буфете, Логан извлекает бутылку виски. Ставит ее на пол возле Солдата.

— Держи, парень, ты заслужил.

— Не могу напиться. Спасибо науке.

— Неужто.

— Хотя, все равно выпью, — Солдат открывает бутылку и делает долгий глоток.

— Профессор, ты нашел информацию о проекте насчет мутантов?

— Да, нашел. И буду с нетерпением ждать, когда ты испортишь им день.

— Эй, приятель, я собираюсь им весь гребаный год испортить.

— Сразу, как только перестанешь испытывать паническую атаку на моем ковре.

— Именно так.

 

*** ***

 

Нужная база располагается в Ираке. Отдаленный участок между Мосулом и Сирийской границей, принадлежащий оборонному подрядчику, а тот является вывеской для Гидры. Солдат наблюдает за базой два дня, смотрит, как грузовики с дешевым металлическим мусором въезжают на базу, а через несколько часов выезжают, набитые тяжелым металлом или золотом, и направляются в сторону Сирии. Контрактники вооружены до зубов, но ленивы. Много пьют и еще больше жалуются. А в субботу вечером, похоже, намечается вечеринка. Они вытряхивают маленькую босоногую девушку из грязного никаба и кружат вокруг нее, толкая вперед и назад, протягивая банки из-под пива, чтобы она спотыкалась о тяжелую цепь, закрепленную вокруг ее ноги, и рукой касалась алюминия, обращая его в золото.

Какая жалость, что через несколько минут их генератор отключается. И резервный тоже. Тьфу, местная проводка, никогда нельзя положиться. А в ночи новолуния… холмы погружаются в чернильную темноту.

Как только на территории воцаряется тьма, начинается пальба. Девчонка кричит, и секундой позже снова вопит, когда нечто большое и твердое врезается в нее. Это мужчина, и он одной рукой ломает тяжелые пластиковые кандалы на ее ноге.

— Пригнись, — на приличном арабском говорит мужчина, слегка приглушенно. — Я здесь, чтобы спасти тебя. Но сначала надо разобраться с этими козлами.

И тут девушка понимает, что почти вся стрельба исходит от человека возле нее. Несколько ответных выстрелов, кажется, отскакивают от его руки, что бессмысленно, но жизнь вообще перестала иметь смысл, когда ей исполнилось 14, и на нее пало проклятие мутантов. Что значит еще одна безумная вещь?

Она слышит, как человек ругается себе под нос, кажется по-русски, и как будто что-то бросает, затем вздох и гром в отдалении. И потом — тишина.

Снова по-арабски:

— Мисс. Наш джип ждет, — она видит протянутую к ней руку, чтобы можно было опереться. — Как нога? — спрашивает он, обратив внимание, как неуверенно она встает. — Понести тебя?

Она кивает. Она ощущает тошноту и слабость, ее болезнь вспыхивает с новой силой, а толкавшие ее мужчины все усугубили.

— Ладно, лапочка. Но кое-что тебе нужно знать. У меня металлическая рука, и мне она нравится такой как есть. Можешь пообещать, что не превратишь ее в нечто другое?

— Д-да.

— Ну пошли тогда, — он подхватывает ее на руки и идет, то и дело перешагивая через тела. — Как тебя зовут?

— Фатима. А тебя?

— Джеймс.

— Джеймс, кто тебя послал? Кто меня спасает? У меня никого…

— Ну, это вроде как совместный проект. Видишь ли, я ненавижу этих людей, потому что они обращались со мной так же, как с тобой. Как с вещью. А мой друг руководит школой для мутантов, чтобы помогать им управлять своими силами, и дать место, где никто их не обидит, или станет смотреть свысока из-за их способностей.

Фатима неловко ерзает.

— Человек, который там управляет, очень, очень богат, и свои деньги он унаследовал, целую кучу. Поэтому ему не нужен тот, кто станет превращать вещи в золото для него. Фактически, он закатил глаза и заявил, что это вульгарно.

Солдат несет ее дальше и по пути озорно шепчет:

— Но если ты превратишь его унитаз в золото, я украду для тебя все, что захочешь в целом мире. Он будет в ужасе. Он — совершенный англичанин.

Фатима слегка хихикает.

— А ты хороший вор?

— Самый лучший, — он осторожно опускает ее на пассажирское сидение джипа. Пристегивает ремень безопасности и вручает маленький прибор. — Если ты нажмешь эту кнопку, вся база взлетит на воздух.

— Ооох, — говорит Фатима.

Они вдвоем любуются, как в потрясающем шаре огня взлетает на воздух база, вокруг разлетаются зола и дым, а здания и стены складываются внутрь.

— Слишком много взрывчатки, как думаешь? — спрашивает Солдат.

— Нет, сколько надо, — решает Фатима.

— И где вас учили взрывному делу, юная леди?

— Мы с братьями смотрели много фильмов с Майклом Бэем.

Фатима смотрит, как заливается смехом ее спаситель, освещаемый горящей базой. Он выглядит моложе, чем она ожидала, и каким-то печальным, хотя часто улыбается. У него на лоб сдвинуты защитные очки и какая-то маска висит на шее.

— Спасибо, — говорит она.

Солдат опускает очки на глаза и устанавливает на них переключатель. Он лихо управляется джипом с выключенными фарами.

— Так ты не против пойти в эту школу? Она в Америке. Нас ждет самолет. Обещаю, это хорошие люди.

— Мне некуда больше идти, — тихо говорит она. — И я слаба. Я постоянно ощущаю усталость, а мускулы и суставы всегда болят… иногда просто тусклая боль, иногда такая сильная, что я не могу пошевелиться.

— Ты не слабая. Эй, самый сильный парень, которого я встречал, был астматиком с искривленной спиной. Тощий маленький белобрысый пацан, который не мог пробежать квартал и не грохнуться, задыхаясь. Он был моим лучшим другом, мы росли вместе. Все думали, что сильный — я, потому что я был большим, и… как же они ошибались. Тот пацан, ему приходилось прилагать в три раза больше усилий, чем мне, чтобы пережить чертов день. Однажды они найдут лекарство от твоей болезни, Фатима, и тогда у тебя появится так много избыточной силы, что ты перестанешь ходить, а станешь летать.

— Твой друг получил лекарство?

— Ага. Теперь он совершенно невыносим. Не поверишь, сделался национальной иконой, — этим он зарабатывает еще один взрыв смеха от нее. Приятно давать людям повод смеяться.

***

 

Фатима в восторге от школы. Тут одна девушка из Марокко, и одна из Ливии, и они держатся так, что она чувствует себя как дома, болтают с ней по-арабски и утаскивают, чтобы показать ее новую спальню.

Солдат машет Фатиме на прощанье. Та машет в ответ, ее глаза под новым никабом улыбаются.

Он строит серьезное лицо.

— Веди себя в школе хорошо. Не делай ничего, чего я бы не стал, — в ответ раздается смех — высокий, легкий и счастливый.

— Пиши, пожалуйста, — окликает она.

— Буду посылать тебе открытки, — обещает он. — Если на них что-то будет пролито, не спрашивай, что это.

— Благодарю, Солдат, — говорит Профессор. — В любое время, если захочешь вернуться, тебе всегда будут рады в школе. Хотя предпочтительно не в такую рань.

— Даже если я принесу чай в постель? — ухмыляется Солдат.

— Даже тогда.

Они пожимают руки, и Солдат уходит — через входную дверь, как настоящий человек. Согласно его инструкциям, его машину переставили на школьную стоянку, теперь не нужно делать десятимильный крюк, чтобы уйти.

Прислонившись к его машине, стоит совершенно потрясающая блондинка. Очевидно, лишь ее возможности мутанта удерживают крошечные клочки белого латекса на стратегических местах тела, но это был Очень Хороший День, и Барнс не собирается завершать его, сокрушаясь, что в будущем сексуальные женщины почти не носят одежды.

— Хелло, — приветствует женщина, ее голос будто шелк. — Мне ужасно хотелось встретиться с тобой.

Желание пронзает его. Эй, а вот и новая эмоция. Быть человеком означает испытывать много эмоций. Слишком много, черт побери, на его вкус…

Стоп…

Ему знакомо это щекочущее ощущение на краю восприятия. Нет. Ни за что. Нахрен.

Солдат подходит к женщине вплотную и с улыбкой кладет металлическую руку ей на шею.

— Привет.

Затем знакомит ее с воющей пустотой в своем мозгу. С Ксавьером сработало. И для этой дамочки тоже подойдет.

Она отшатывается в страхе, или пытается — пока не натыкается на нож, который он прижимает к ее ребрам другой рукой. Он шепчет ей на ухо:

— Никогда больше не пытайся снова залезть мне в голову.

— Я… я могу обернуться бриллиантом, — говорит она. — Быстрее, чем ты проткнешь меня.

— Испытай. Меня, — предлагает он, слегка сжимая ее шею металлической рукой на каждом слове. Просто, чтобы напомнить, что у него имеются варианты.

Он замечает, как она прекращает попытки поиграть у него в голове — она на добрых пятнадцать лет старше, чем притворяется, все еще прекрасна, но хрупкая и менее самоуверенная, макияж немного тяжеловат и призван замаскировать огрубевшую кожу, корни волос пора бы подкрасить. У нее красные глаза.

— Думаю мы начали не с той ноги, — говорит она.

Он обозначил свою позицию, поэтому пятится назад, убирая нож и складывая руки. Бросает на нее недобрый взгляд.

— У меня имеются интересы вне этой школы, — начинает женщина в белом. — Твои, ээ, значительные таланты весьма востребованы для фрилансера. Для такого сорта работы есть агентства. Это — одно из лучших, — она протягивает ему сложенный листок бумаги.

Он бросает на него взгляд. Только телефонный номер, ничего больше.

— Скажешь, что тебя послала Белая Королева — с наилучшими рекомендациями.

Он комкает листок и бросает в лужу. Жестом предлагает ей отойти от машины.

— Нет. Я завязал.

— Все так говорят, — вздыхает блондинка, уходя.

***

Блондинка его так разъярила, что по пути домой он сворачивает, чтобы разгромить еще одну базу Гидры. С крио-камерой и креслом. Он весь скользкий от крови охранников, когда выходит оттуда. Ухмыляется, вспоминая их полные ужаса взгляды. Когда он с ними заговорил, когда они поняли, что он снова человек, а не привычный им пустой робот, и что человек куда эффективнее делает свою работу, чем робот.

А потом он едет домой.

Дом. Нью-Йорк Сити. Он направляется туда не задумываясь. Останавливает себя прежде, чем добирается до Манхэттена: слишком много камер, слишком много наблюдения. Он стоит на границе Южного Бронкса, на улице, которая выходит к воде, и смотрит через Гарлем-ривер на Манхэттен и Квинс. Размышляет насчет оперативных потребностей: Укрытие. Документы. Больше оружия. Оглядывается вокруг. Неплохое местечко. Тихо. Пустынно — для Нью-Йорка. Рабочий класс — это люди, занимающиеся своими собственными делами. И множество заколоченных складов, где человек может жить незамеченным.

Он находит подходящий в плане защиты склад, покупает еду на вынос и устраивается на ночь. Ищет Стива в своем телефоне. Это следующий шаг, думает он. Найти Стива. Извиниться за его-почти-убийство. Объяснить насчет своей головы.

Он находит видео, снятое несколько дней назад, во время речи Стива в День Памяти. Боже, выглядит тот отлично. От одного вида Стива Джеймса вновь скручивает желание, но уже настоящее, а не эрзац-фальшивка, как от Белой Королевы. Он делает звук громче и прислушивается к словам Стива. Это все о нем. Это мольба к нему вернуться домой («Сейчас нас разделила зима», тонкий намек, Роджерс, тонкий, как танк). Солдат ощущает, что его щеки становятся влажными; грудь и горло сжимаются почти болезненно.  
(Еще эмоция. К этому моменту он потерял им счет. Неужели все они необходимы).

И тут Стив описывает некоего ангела, некоего святого, не имеющего с ним ничего общего даже в прошлом, и чертовски отличного от того, какой он сейчас. Роджерс, моя память очевидно лучше твоей, а я пережил столько электрошока, что можно целый год освещать Лонг-Айленд. Кто, черт возьми, тот человек, которого ты описываешь? Его накрывает леденящим ужасом при мысли, что Стив никогда и не знал его настоящего. У него было так много секретов. Даже до Аззано он тонул в недосказаниях: «Мне приходилось брать работу по ночам, чтобы держаться подальше от дома, иначе я бы полез к тебе. Та работа состояла в причинении боли людям. И я был хорош в ней». А после Аззано он разваливался на части от ночных кошмаров, и боевого стресса, и всех странностей, происходящих с его телом, но там были ребята и Стив, чтобы заботиться о них — ведь когда тебя назначают сержантом, у тебя уже не остается собственных проблем.

А потом он упал.

Дело в том, что иногда единственный способ выжить — стать страшнее всех ужасов вокруг тебя. У него позади 70 лет жизни самым отвратительным существом в худшей организации в мире. А Стив тут описывает мальчика из церковного хора с именем, которое раньше принадлежало ему. И ждет, что мальчик-хорист вернется. Бедный жертвенный ягненок, который упал и в падении таинственным образом очистился от грехов.

Только.

Только…

Он давится молчаливыми рыданиями, выключая видео. Сейчас он стал слишком омерзителен, чтобы вернуться к кому-то настолько хорошему, как Стив. Это принесет ему только боль, и все равно, после всех этих лет, он сделает что угодно, лишь бы не причинить вред Стиву. Решение никогда больше не приближаться к Стиву жжет его, разрывает то, что осталось от его сердца, но одному из них нужно быть реалистом, и совершенно точно им никогда не будет Стив.

Кроме того, вокруг Стива сейчас другие люди, готовые защитить его. Лучшие люди. Те, которые не больны изнутри. Те, которые, он уверен, покажут Стиву фото того, что он творил с людьми на последней базе Гидры; и что он сделает с людьми на следующей.

Он звонит по записанному на том листке номеру. Разумеется, он его запомнил.

Разговор не занимает много времени. Женщина на другом конце провода знает свое дело. Она спрашивает, под каким именем он желает работать. После секундного колебания, он отвечает:

— Зимний Солдат.

Агентство снабжает его документами и паспортами на разные имена.

Тремя днями позже он работает в Цюрихе за такие деньги, которые раньше не мог себе представить. Какой-то шеф Ндрангета*, которого охраняют люди с супер-силами. Почти как в бруклинские времена. Легкая работенка. Он наслаждается. Ясная ночь, хорошая винтовка, чистый выстрел с приличной дистанции. После он делает крюк, заезжает в Фельдкирх в Австрийских Альпах и уничтожает местную базу Гидры. Это была первая база, на которую его привезли после падения с поезда. Он работает медленно, растягивая удовольствие.

Получив деньги за цюрихскую работу, он покупает здание, в котором обосновался. По утрам он выкуривает первую сигарету на крыше, откуда может видеть солнечный отблеск на Башне Мстителей.

\-------------------------------------

* Прим. переводчика: итал. 'Ndrangheta, от греч. ἀνδραγαθία «доблесть» — крупная итальянская организованная преступная группировка, происходящая из Калабрии — самой бедной провинции Италии. Хотя ндрангета далеко не так известна, как сицилийская Коза Ностра и неаполитанская Каморра, она является одной из наиболее могущественных преступных организаций в мире. — взято из Википедии)


	16. Молодой и красивый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Будешь ли ты любить меня, если у меня нет ничего, кроме больной души  
> Ох, Баки. А все шло так хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_1aF54DO60

— Отличная ванна, — кричит Стив. Она огромная, на старомодных когтистых ножках, и достаточно длинная, чтобы вместить даже двух супер-солдат. Он открывает краны и наливает воду до нужного уровня, почти, но не слишком горячей. — Ты идешь? — зовет он.

Ответа нет — а это нельзя считать добрым знаком, если имеешь дело с Баки. Стив возвращается в гостиную, чтобы проверить — и у него перехватывает дыхание. Что, судя по тому, как немедленно напрягается Баки и застывают его глаза — абсолютно неправильная реакция.

Баки наконец снял рубашку и джинсы и стоит в такой знакомой позе — пусть-задира-только-посмеет-вякнуть. Подбородок вверх, грудь вперед, руки по бокам, полусжатые кулаки. Это я теперь. Вот он я. И частично реакция Стива — только на то, что Баки почти обнажен, Господи, теперь он сложен как танк… танк, который двигается как танцор. Такое соотношение грудь-бедра нужно объявить вне закона.

Но другая его часть — это шрамы. Как будто какой-то мерзавец плеснул кислотой на Давида Микеланджело. Разумеется, он знаком с фото из досье, но видеть перед собой настоящие шрамы на живом теле Баки… это приводит его в ярость и одновременно разбивает сердце.

Стив шагает вперед, протягивая руку. Он хочет, чтобы эти голубые глаза смягчились снова, хочет исправить вред, который неумышленно нанесло его удивление. Он покажет Баки, что…

— Не трогай меня, — Баки опасливо пятится назад. Его лицо еще больше твердеет, и он шипит: — Я же говорил тебе.

Стив быстро шагает вперед и обхватывает Баки руками. Он будет удерживать Баки, пока тот не поймет, пока не узнает, что он имел в виду, когда сказал, что будет любить его шрамы как часть его.

— Бак, иди сюда…

Металлическая ладонь врезается в грудь Стива, отбрасывая его на несколько футов, на секунду Баки замирает с широко раскрытыми от ужаса за собственные деяния глазами. Затем он сбегает. Подпрыгивает и отталкивается ногами от платформы лофта, оказываясь на стропилах, в том самом месте, где Стив ранее заметил чашку кофе и пачку сигарет.

Стив поднимается с пола.

— Баки…? — окликает он.

Солдат на стропилах вздрагивает и вытряхивает из пачки сигарету. Последнюю. Счастливую. Что бы такое загадать? О, да, Стива. Он загадает на Стива. Что ж, Стив здесь, внизу, все, как он хотел, теплый и открытый, так какого хрена у Солдата непреодолимое желание драться или бежать?

— Баки, можно мне к тебе наверх?

Рука Солдата дергается к винтовке, прикрепленной к балке сбоку, и с трудом удерживается, чтобы не выхватить ее. Стив видит движение и обходит вокруг, чтобы посмотреть, куда тянется Баки. Его лицо искажает печаль и сочувствие, он отступает назад, подняв руки.

Солдат дрожит, затягиваясь сигаретой:

— Стив, Стиви, прости… ты должен мне верить, я так сильно хочу этого, я просто… просто дай мне минуту. Наверху. Одному, — затем издает глухой смешок. — Я гребаный убийца Шредингера, открывая коробку, ты никогда не знаешь, в каком состоянии я окажусь внутри.

— Это, ээ, первый раз, когда эта конкретная коробка открывается? — уточняет Стив.

Долгую минуту Солдат сверкает глазами, курит, потом гасит выкуренную сигарету о металлическую ладонь. Выдыхает.

— Пара людей обнимали меня. И девушка возилась с моими волосами. И… — он хмурится, явно не в восторге от продолжения, но тут его губы изгибает злая гримаса, вроде той, которая появляется, когда собираешься что-то разбить. — А Гидра… серьезно, ты бы подпустил кого-нибудь из них к своему члену?

Стив отвечает коротким лающим смешком. Нет, он бы не подпустил.

Откуда-то появляется еще одна пачка, и Солдат зажигает еще одну сигарету. Стив видит, что того еще потряхивает, он натянут и напряжен как струна. Сейчас это в точности Баки из 1944 года, занявший отличную позицию, откуда может наблюдать за врагом, сам рассыпающийся на части, но держащий себя, и тем самым Воющих Коммандос, вместе, почти на одной чертовой целеустремленности. Стив не знает, что ему сказать, чтобы все исправить.

— Не то, чтобы мне не представилось шанса… даже чуть не насильно пытались несколько раз. Но я вел войну на многих фронтах, Стиви. Что-то не хотелось подставляться для силового давления Гидры еще и с этой стороны. Я все еще… эмоции все еще… — Солдат делает неопределенный жест.

Стив вздыхает и садится обратно в кресло, откуда может видеть Баки, но не слишком близко. Баки вечно возводил вокруг себя стены. Даже будучи подростком, когда они со Стивом дружили, Стив может вспомнить много раз, когда что-то случалось, и Баки чувствовал себя неловко или ощущал угрозу, и тогда — БАМ: опускалась каменная стена очаровательного, огрызающегося Баки, которому на все плевать. А сейчас эти стены… Стив даже представить не может, какими крепкими они стали, чтобы 70 лет в Гидре сохранять ему жизнь и разум в целом. Только… бой, долгий непрерывный бой. Мысли Стива возвращаются к сексу, который у них только что был, и он уныло осознает, что и там Баки действовал как в бою. Как в ситуации, которую умел контролировать.

Должен ли он вручить Баки этот контроль? Легкая электризующая дрожь желания зарождается в груди, в паху… образ Баки в тактическом облачении, в маске, со скрытыми защитными очками глазами, силой прижимающего его к стене… отрывающего его от земли… трахающего его. Баки может это сделать. Теперь в нем хватит силы. Эта фантазия захватывает настолько, что его буквально трясет от желания, член твердеет, соски жаждут прикосновения. Он качает головой. Боже, это… он хочет, чтобы это случилось.

Но в то же самое время, некая маленькая рациональная часть его мозга твердит, что дать Баки такую власть — небезопасно, и если он так легко слетает с катушек из-за того, что не относится к его сущности машины для убийства — базовых человеческих моментов, позволить ему и дальше игнорировать или хоронить эти проблемы (или хуже того, обернуть все в борьбу), результат выйдет очень и очень плохим. Что Баки нужно излечиться, хотя попытка заставить его это осознать может угробить их обоих.

Баки продолжает:

— Должно быть, это звучит плохо, но я действительно позабыл о… о желании, надолго позабыл, пока не увидел видео той дурацкой речи, которую ты произнес обо мне. Или, если быть точным, о той воображаемой фигуре в твоей голове, которую ты назвал моим именем. Но, да, эту эмоцию было забавно заполучить обратно.

Глядя на него снизу вверх, Стив улыбается.

— Если это поднимет тебе настроение, с 1943 года я поцеловал двух девушек. И одна из них была Наташа, для работы.

— Господи, ну мы и парочка, — доносится со стропил.

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, может, эээ, нам не стоит торопить события? — Стив встает, чтобы проверить воду в ванной. — В смысле, теперь у нас есть все время в мире.

— Но я ужасно этого хочу, — тихо признается хриплый голос сверху.

Ванна почти полная. Стив закручивает краны и сует руку в воду, с удовольствием отмечая что горячая вода не закончилась.

— Ага, я тоже, Бак, — говорит Стив. — Эй, ванна готова. Я залезаю.

Ответа нет.

Стив расслабляется в горячей воде, наслаждаясь возможностью целиком поместиться в ванне, вода доходит до подбородка. Поначалу она кажется такой горячей, что он едва может выносить, но она делает свою работу, снимая напряжение в мышцах. Он тянется вниз за мылом, и слегка улыбается, когда его рука задевает метательный нож, прикрепленный скотчем сбоку ванны. О, Боже, думает он. Когда навязчивое пристрастие Баки к оружию стало для него очаровательным?

— Я… я болен изнутри, ты знаешь. И в данный момент самый знаменитый массовый убийца за последние сто лет. А ты — по-прежнему Капитан Америка, — шепот прямо позади него.

Стив не оборачивается, опасаясь спугнуть все еще настороженное присутствие сзади.

— Баки, мне все равно. Я не могу выключить свои чувства к тебе. Они вышли наружу, я не могу запихнуть их обратно. И не хочу. Когда я проснулся после льда, здесь для меня не было ничего. Из чувства долга я продолжал быть Капитаном Америкой, хотя все, что я действительно хотел сделать — просто… исчезнуть. Хочешь поговорить о том, как отнимают эмоции, Бак? Я сделал это с собой сам. Просто сложил их все в свинцовый ящик и выкинул его в яму. Теперь для этого придумали множество слов. ПТСР. Депрессия. Но я знаю одно: я делал что-то в костюме, а когда в конце дня снимал костюм — то не хотел быть тем человеком, который оставался. Здесь не было ничего, что было бы мне важно. Все, чем я был — Капитаном Америкой, пустой оболочкой, как ты это назвал? Обтянутой флагом. А потом ты вернулся.

Теплая живая рука гладит Стива по волосам. Мягко, неуверенно, но гладит. Стив подставляется под прикосновение, чувствуя разбегающиеся по телу искры и порхание в груди.

— Ты вернулся, и я… я захотел вновь стать Стивом Роджерсом. И Боже, все похороненные эмоции с ревом вырвались наружу… как в Волшебнике Страны Оз, когда внезапно все в цвете и ты больше не хочешь черно-белого.

— Это было до или после того, как я четыре раза пальнул в тебя?

— Баки, заткнись, у меня тут момент.

Рука прекращает поглаживания, и внезапно лицо Баки вверх тормашками возникает перед Стивом. Он выполняет стойку на руках на закругленных бортиках ванны.

— Щенок, — говорит Баки.

— Показушник, — не остается в долгу Стив.

— Это еще не показуха, — улыбается Баки. Он поднимает правую руку и теперь балансирует на одной левой. — Вот это — показуха.

— Ты все так же боишься щекотки? — интересуется Стив, выбрасывая руку из воды и нацеливаясь на косую мышцу Баки.

— Стив, я чертов Зимний Солдат, я не… ААХ!.

С ужасно несолидным воплем самый разыскиваемый в мире убийца шлепается в ванну на колени своего любовника.

Баки устраивается в теплой воде, ерзая и пересаживаясь, пока не добивается максимального соприкосновения со Стивом. Затем он фыркает и трется щетиной о плечо Стива.

— Ну прости. Я хотел, чтобы это была восхитительная ночь, и нахрен все испортил.

— Нет, не испортил, Бак. Это… это лучшая ночь, которая у меня была с… вероятно вообще, — Стив еще чувствует напряжение в мускулах Баки (Он вообще когда-нибудь расслабляется? Где-нибудь чувствует себя в безопасности?), проводит большими пальцами по шее Баки сзади и запускает пальцы в его гриву. Тот издает негромкий довольный возглас, его ресницы опускаются. Эти ресницы — длинные, темные, почти женственные над бледно-голубыми глазами — это непристойно, думает Стив. Многое в Баки воспринимается им как непристойность. Он — как ходячий секс, и то, что должно бы отталкивать Стива — вроде металлической руки — отчего-то только сильнее его заводит, оставляя трепещущим, вибрирующим как камертон, настроенный на частоту Баки, каждый раз, когда они оказываются близко друг к другу.

Баки чувствует, как Стив твердеет под ним, и ухмыляется. Он начинает разворачиваться, опуская руку вниз, к члену Стива, и в виде прелюдии к поцелую, толкаясь носом в уголок его рта. Стив нежно обхватывает запястье Баки пальцами и отводит его руку. В голубых глазах Баки вспыхивает непонимание.

Стив касается губами его рта.

— Медленно, — говорит он.

Баки издает тихий недовольный звук и сильнее толкается носом, словно кот.

— Я компенсирую ожидание, — улыбается Стив, запуская кончики пальцев в волосы Баки и начиная массировать скальп. Баки закатывает глаза, и слыша издаваемый им стон наслаждения, Стив так широко улыбается, что щеки болят.

— Явпорядке…. тлько не пркращай, — бормочет Баки.

— Ладно, но нам еще нужно вымыть тебя, — шепчет Стив, ведя ладонями вдоль спины Баки и нажимая большими пальцами на трапециевидные мышцы. Баки расслабленно погружается в воду. — Хорошо? — спрашивает Стив, поливая водой его волосы.

— Господи, Стиви, ты даже не представляешь. Думаю, ты размял узел, который там был с 1944. Продолжай.

Стив опускает руку за шампунем возле ванны и опять задевает метательный нож.

— Кстати, отличный ножик, Бак, — замечает он.

— Мм, который? — бормочет тот.

— Подожди, так там не один? — изумляется Стив.

Баки усмехается и внезапно в его левой руке возникает боевой нож. Откуда он его достал, черт возьми? Он крутит его вокруг пальцев, тихое клак-клак металла о металл, и затем нож снова исчезает где-то в районе бортика. О, вероятно, под изогнутым краем ванны, понимает Стив.

Баки смотрит на него снизу вверх сквозь ресницы.

— Это не паранойя. За мной действительно охотится куча людей. А теперь их еще больше, черт возьми.

— Ну да, — Стив втирает шампунь в волосы Баки. — Тони и Пеппер работают над этим, как и Наташа. Мы. Ээ, мы чувствуем себя ужасно, Бак.

Баки лениво отмахивается.

— Порядок. Это должно было случиться раньше или позже. Я оставил… нннх, Стив, ох, боже, прошу, не останавливайся… ммм, несколько неточностей в тех бумагах, когда делал копии. Нет, не насчет своих миссий, черт, там все правда, но если кто-то станет второпях копать под ЩИТ, то в данных столько ошибок, что они выглядят фальшивкой. Но, да, любая помощь, какую я могу получить… На моей стороне имеется пара людей, которые помогают в обмен на кое-какую работу, но тем не менее.

— На твоей… стороне? — Стив старается не выразить тревоги.

— Темная сторона улицы, — поясняет Баки и оставляет эту тему.

Стив намыливает руки и проводит ими вдоль спины и груди Баки, массируя напряженные участки, пробегая пальцами по шрамам.

— Можно мне вымыть рядом с металлом? Или там больно?

— Неа. Выглядит ужасно, но там так много рубцовой ткани, что пуля увязнет, а я ничего не почувствую.

Стив целует Баки за ухом и передвигает пальцы к неровному, исчерченному шрамами участку, где металл переходит в плоть.

— Ладно. Дай знать, если будет необычно или неприятно, — он начинает водить подушечками пальцев маленькими кругами, разрабатывая мускулы под фиброзными тканями, затем прорабатывает грудные мышцы Баки к его живой руке, проходясь по дельтовидной мышце и бицепсу, вниз к предплечью, ладони и пальцам Баки.

Баки думает: может он действительно умер и попал в рай. Вода еще теплая; Стив под ним теплый и мягкий (ну, местами твердый, вообще-то), они двое улеглись рядом как инь и янь, а прикосновения Стива… он позабыл, что прикосновения могут быть такими. Медленными, и долгими, и ленивыми, и методично, понемногу снимающими напряжение с небольших участков, не столь болезненных, как водоворот лезвий в его голове, но все равно ноющих и почти постоянно держащих его на грани.

А Стив спокойно касается его шрамов, которые по идее должны вызывать отвращение. Отвращение к тому, чье тело превратилось в месиво. Кто стал таким же мерзким снаружи, каким был изнутри — теперь, по крайней мере. Забавный старый мир: Стив стал прекрасным, он стал уродом. Все получили то тело, которого заслуживали.

Теперь все, что ему нужно — убедиться, что в мире все так и останется. Хотел бы он иметь больше времени. Хотел бы оттянуть то, что должен сделать, недельку вместе со Стивом сыграть с миром в прятки. Мир ему должен, верно? Неа, мир ничерта ему не должен. Но мысль приятная.

Он приходит в себя, когда Стив похлопывает его по плечу.

— Закончили принимать ванну, Бак, вылезаем.

Баки радостно бормочет и выкарабкивается из ванны, укутываясь в полотенце и хватая другое для Стива. Когда Стив вылезает, и вода из ванны уходит, Баки обматывает дополнительным полотенцем бедра Стива и притягивает его ближе для следующего поцелуя/потирания носами.

— Я сейчас одновременно и ужасно расслаблен, и глупо возбужден, — шепчет он в полные, мягкие губы Стива.

— Ну, мы еще не закончили, — шепчет в ответ Стив. — Массажное масло у тебя найдется?

— Оружейное …?

— Нет, Бак. НЕТ, — Стив мягко отталкивает его и роется в аптечке. — Так. Это пойдет, — он обнаруживает баночку лосьона, который, судя по виду, никогда не открывали. — В постель, — командует Стив.

Баки сбрасывает свое полотенце и шлепает им Стива, порочно ухмыляясь.

— Наконец-то. Вот как ты заговорил.

Стив смотрит, как Баки с небрежной бравадой пересекает комнату широкими шагами, а затем запрыгивает на навесную платформу лофта в добрых десяти футах выше пола. Он улыбается про себя. Даже в Башне Мстителей его квартира — это обычная квартира для обычного человека, только увеличенная и укрепленная с учетом его сверх-нормальности. Но Баки с самого начала обустроил этот лофт для себя и никого другого, с нулевым допуском для любого, кто не супер-солдат. Черт, тут даже лестницы нет.

— Эй, а что ты делаешь, если слишком тяжело ранен, чтобы карабкаться до постели? — спрашивает Стив, поднимаясь наверх.

Растрепанная голова Баки высовывается из-под покрывала.

— Сплю на диване. Или, если все очень плохо, в рабочей зоне имеется медицинская койка, — он указывает на дверь рядом с картиной, которая предположительно ведет на другую половину этажа. — Как-то раз отрубился прямо на крыше. Хреново было.

Стив плюхается рядом с ним и толкается носом.

— Перевернись на спину.

-… Зачем?

Стив машет баночкой лосьона.

— Ты должен заботиться о себе, Бак. Помимо голого минимума, чтобы сойти за человека.

Стив хочет пошутить, но видит, как вспыхивают глаза Баки, и напряжение вновь окутывает его, как если бы его последний и самый большой секрет внезапно вышел наружу. Стив поначалу полагал, что у Баки все хорошо… так хорошо, что ему было почти обидно, как будто Баки никто не нужен, особенно Стив. Но эта ночь постепенно открывает возведенный Баки искусственный фасад — прочный на вид, но когда подходишь ближе, видишь, как он идет трещинами. Всем своим существом он жаждет помочь Баки, но понятия не имеет, как. Черт, можно подумать, он со своим ПТСР разобрался, хотя Сэм и рекомендовал врача.

— Знаешь, Бак, — мягко говорит он, отставляя баночку. — Есть люди, с которыми ты можешь встретиться, которые могут помочь…

— Пошел ты, — рычит Баки, отворачиваясь. — Я в порядке. В полном порядке.

— Баки. Ты лучше, чем просто в порядке. Тот факт, что ты так быстро вернулся от… от того, каким был на хеликерриере, это просто… изумительно. Я только… ты же помнишь моего друга Сэма? С крыльями? Он консультирует ветеранов…

— Стив, Боже правый, у меня на это нет времени. Не имеет значения, насколько я сейчас чокнутый. Действительно, действительно не имеет. Прошу, просто заткнись и… — остаток фразы обрывается судорожным вздохом. Баки затыкает костяшками правой руки себе рот и прикусывает, слезы катятся по лицу. Он плачет. Страшные, уродливые, выворачивающие, сопливые рыдания, океан, бесконечный поток слез омывают его щеки. Он оплакивает свои чертовы вчера, оплакивает ужас, ожидающий его завтра, оплакивает факт, что он наконец получил то, что хотел, и испоганил все безоговорочно и полностью. Размечтался, что может иметь то, что имеют настоящие люди. «Говорил же, что ты все сломаешь», — твердит один из многих бесполезных участков в его голове.

Стив старается удержать его, но Баки пятится назад, прижимаясь к стене, отвернув лицо и металлической рукой показывает, что если его загнать в угол, то может дойти до насилия. Не переставая рыдать, он сгибается пополам всем телом.

— Вот что получается, когда ты пытаешься заставить меня расслабиться, — шипит Баки, не в силах закончить ночь без еще одного злобного выпада в адрес Стива, потому что он — сломанная вещь, состоящая сплошь из острых краев, а сломанные вещи так и делают — они режут людей, которые пытаются их любить.

Возможно, оно к лучшему, размышляет Баки. Возможно, следует добавить еще немного яду между ними; так будет лучше для плана. Но он не может. Не может заставить себя это сделать. (Мягкость тебя погубит, Солдат). Это все так изматывает. Он просто хочет, чтобы уже настало завтра, когда он сможет скользнуть обратно в скрупулезное блаженство оперативного планирования и выполнения. Делать вещи, имеющие для него смысл. А не всю эту ерунду с чувствами, смесь битого стекла и бабочек, которая раздирает камуфляжный покров, наброшенный на ужасную пустоту, которую он из себя представляет.

Он закрывает глаза и притворяется, что засыпает, рыдания стихают, он берет их под контроль и запихивает обратно, внутрь. Он чувствует, как Стив сворачивается вокруг него и целует в мягкие волосы на шее сзади, шепча:

— Мне так жаль, Бак.

Где-то минут через 20 дыхание Стива выравнивается, и он засыпает, Баки выжидает еще 40 минут, чтобы убедиться, что Стив крепко спит, прежде чем осторожно выпутаться из объятий и выскользнуть через дверь на другую половину этажа, ту половину, которую он никогда не собирался показывать Стиву.

 

***

Проходит много часов, солнце заливает реку Гарлем, Стив просыпается от странного звона в ушах, вжимаясь лицом в подушку, которая пахнет Баки. Он сонно трясет головой, соображая, что звук исходит от его собственного телефона, с прошлой ночи так и лежащего в джинсах, и перекатывается, грохаясь с лофта с высоты десять футов. Что ж, тоже способ проснуться. А Баки, похоже, опять удрал.

Ковыляя к телефону, он проклинает (в случайном порядке): мобильные телефоны, Баки в общем, и привычку Баки исчезать в частности, этот дурацкий лофт без страховочного ограждения, Наташу, за установку противного и очень своеобразного рингтона на его телефон для звонков Тони, и лично Тони Старка — за то, что тот звонит. Когда он выдергивает телефон из кармана, сложенный кусочек бумаги и 32 цента мелочи каскадом разлетаются по полу.

— Что? — рявкает он в телефон, стеная про себя, собирая мелочь и откладывая в сторону.

— Сначала ты бесишься, что Брюс не сумел в один момент раздобыть Доктора Стрэнджа и Тора, а когда мы заполучили их сюда, ты даже не являешься на встречу? — разоряется Тони.

— Я… о, Тони, прости, я потерял счет времени. Буду сейчас же.

— Где ты? Я не могу определить местонахождение твоего телефона. Что-то глушит GPS. Не нравится мне это.

— Я у Баки.

— О, и как поживает Псих-Убийца?

— Без понятия. Его сейчас здесь нет, — Стив поднимает сложенную бумажку. Что это? Старый список покупок?

Он разворачивает его. Почерк Баки, знакомый как табак, и виски, и оружейное масло, и ртутные, сверкающие улыбки.

— …Кэп? Кэп, ты меня слышишь? Ты что-то притих. Тишина не бывает хорошей. Поговори со мной, Ледышка.

Стив вглядывается в записку, его руки трясутся. Он ничего не говорит, только издает длинный пронзительный вой, когда все краски вновь исчезают из его мира.


	17. Карты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они не любят тебя так, как люблю я.
> 
> Семья сходится вместе. План разваливается на части.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIIxlgcuQRU

«Стив.

Знаю, это дерьмовое дело.

Знаю, я не слишком хорошо справляюсь

Я был хорош во многих вещах, но последняя ночь наглядно продемонстрировала, что сейчас я гожусь только для одного.

(Хотя в этом я действительно чертовски хорош)

И мне нужно, чтобы ты ВЕРИЛ МНЕ и позволил это сделать

НЕ ХОДИ ЗА МНОЙ РОДЖЕРС, МАТЬ ТВОЮ

Не собираюсь лгать и говорить, что со мной все будет в порядке, или что я вернусь домой. Я просто не знаю. В этом деле я новичок.

Я отправляюсь туда, куда ты не сможешь последовать, ты слишком хорош для того места

Но если ты попытаешься — мы все окажемся по уши в дерьме

Красный Череп вернулся, Стив. Или почти вернулся — как только они найдут ему тело

Теперь, когда у них есть карта, остался последний шаг

Угадай, чье тело они хотят для Шмидта, Стив, зная его и его пунктик насчет арийского превосходства

Подсказка: это не ирландское страшилище, у которого нет одной руки, зато имеется опыт сопротивления контролю над разумом

Богом клянусь, если ты попрешься за мной, и они тебя схватят, и поместят его в твое тело, я…

Пожалуйста, верь мне

Теперь моя очередь направить самолет вниз

Ты не сможешь обеспечить безопасность там, куда я направляюсь

Я всегда любил тебя

— Б».

 

Тыльной стороной ладони Стив вытирает глаза и оглядывает товарищей по команде и худощавого зеленоглазого мужчину на другом конце стола, рассматривающего его поверх сложенных пальцев. Долгую минуту никто не говорит, пока Стив не складывает заново записку и убирает в карман, рвано выдыхая.

Наташа опускает ладонь на плечо Стива, поглаживая медленными кругами.

— Позвольте мне все изложить, — говорит Тони. Конечно же, он первым берет слово. — Он отправился в Латверию в одиночку.

— Скорее всего, это его первая остановка на пути к основной цели, — наклоняет голову Доктор Стрэндж и размыкает пальцы.

Все взгляды устремляются к волшебнику. Тони вскидывает бровь и экспансивно жестикулирует — продолжайте.

— Он направляется туда, где спрятана неживая часть останков Шмидта. Это в другом мире.

Глаза Тора расширяются.

— Он отправился в Семь Адов? — доктор Стрэндж кивает, и Тор поворачивается к Стиву. — Хотел бы я встретиться с этим твоим собратом по щиту, Капитан. Многие асгардские воины уклонились бы от такого квеста.

— Вы уверены в этом? — спрашивает Брюс у Доктора Стрэнджа

Тот снисходительно улыбается.

— Он посетил меня в Сан-Франциско. Хотел разузнать о карте. Это портал и искушение.

— Я иду за ним, — почти шепчет Стив, который все еще рассматривает свои пальцы на коленях.

— Стив, нет, — резко заявляет Наташа. Она извлекает из кармана маленькую SD карту и поднимает ее. — Мне это подсунули, когда я возвращалась из Старбакса. Тут все, что известно Баки. Я прочла это и, если предположить, что он прав, черта с два я позволю тебе приблизиться к Латверии ближе, чем на тысячу миль.

— Мне бы хотелось знать, причем здесь Доктор Дум, — размышляет Брюс. — Не представляю, чтобы он или Шмидт играли друг с другом по правилам.

— Баки считает, что Дум — козел отпущения, что оборотень играет с ним и избавится от него, когда вернет Шмидта. Очевидно, это ее образ действий. В его записях упоминается, что во время войны она истребила часть 107-го… — Наташа ловит удивленный взгляд Стива и продолжает: — Это было до тебя. До Аззано. Очевидно, так он и стал сержантом.

Стив мысленно возвращается в дождливый лагерь на французской границе, к Баки, который затаивался почти по-звериному, прикрываясь маской из улыбок и грязных шуточек, и отчаянно пытался притвориться, что все в порядке. Услышав, как Дум Дум называет его «сержант» по пути из Аззано, Стив невинно поинтересовался, когда его повысили в звании. Думая, что Баки будет гордиться. Но нет. Слабое пожатие плеч, слишком выверенное: — «Случилось кое-какое дерьмо, и у них не было никого под рукой», затем он отвернулся. «Я не хочу об этом говорить».

Стив не обратил внимания на взгляд, которым обменялись Дум Дум и Морита после слов Баки, или как Дум Дум тут же пустился в грубое описание того, что собирается делать, когда они доберутся до лагеря, если медсестры будут симпатичными, и черт, даже если они страхолюдины. Так много всего случилось тогда. Как и всегда, опять же. А Стив так и не удосужился выбрать время и спросить Баки о том случае. Война закончится. Они позаботятся, чтобы она закончилась, а затем у них будет все время в мире, чтобы поговорить.

Стив с такой силой стискивает подлокотник своего стула, что тот потрескивает. Он встряхивает головой, чтобы привести в порядок мысли.

Качает головой Стив Роджерс, но секундой позже поднимается Капитан Америка.

— Если Дума обманули, у нас имеется путь и потенциальный союзник, — он бросает взгляд на Черную Вдову. — Наташа права. Я не пойду за Баки, — и с вызовом щурится. — Мы все пойдем.

— Ну, приехали, — фыркает Тони.

Брюс поднимает руку, чтобы возразить:

— Думается, после Соковии еще один международный инцидент не…

— Нет. Послушайте, — твердым и решительным тоном продолжает Капитан Америка. — Дум начал первым. Он разнес часть Башни. Он украл у нас бесценный и невероятно опасный артефакт. И если этой причины недостаточно, чтобы принять с ним бой, тогда давайте поговорим начистоту, — он видит устремленные на него глаза, встречается взглядом с каждым из товарищей по команде. — Вы для меня — почти семья. Я никогда не встречал более сложной, изломанной, бесящей группы людей — и в то же время, более смелой, умной, забавной или удивительной. Но Баки…

Он замолкает на минуту, выбирая слова. Шею покалывает от страха. Признаться в этом вслух…

Ох, да черт с ним.

— … Я люблю его. Я влюблен в него. Я не могу… не стану жить без него. И мне нужна ваша помощь. Последний раз, когда мы выступили против Красного Черепа, мы оба погибли. Оба. Я знаю, вы можете не любить его, или… не одобрять нас, но я верю всеми фибрами своей души, что Мстители — моя семья, и они не из тех, кто будет стоять в стороне, позволяя этому глупому придурку выйти в одиночку против реинкарнации величайшего зла, которое знал мой век. Потому что, черт побери, это наша работа.

— Проклятье, Стив, — бормочет Наташа.

Тони морщит нос.

— Мне Параноид-Андроид вроде как нравится вообще-то. И кстати, если ты думаешь, что я позволю пропасть такому отличному источнику компромата на тебя, ты сильно ошибаешься.

Тор поднимается и хлопает Стива по плечу.

— Хотя мы не можем последовать за ним в Семь Адов, Капитан, я буду искать славы, своим молотом расчищая ему путь для безопасного возвращения на землю. Любовь между братьми по щиту священна.

Стив смотрит на Наташу. Та поднимает руки.

— Кто-то же должен обеспечивать твою безопасность, Роджерс. А поскольку Баки занят другим делом, придется тебе обойтись мной и Клинтом.

— Благодарю. Мне всегда спокойнее, когда меня прикрывает снайпер, — тепло улыбается Стив Клинту, и тот салютует в ответ.

— Но целоваться с тобой не стану, — рычит Клинт.

— Не могу поверить, что мы вторгаемся в Латверию, — вздыхает Брюс, потирая переносицу.

— Доктор? — выжидающе выгибает бровь Стив, глядя на их гостя.

— Завтра — День Святого Криспина. Отказать будет практически не по-английски с моей стороны, — поднимается Доктор Стрэндж. — Хотя, есть условие. Та карта, если мы ее найдем, должна отправиться со мной в безопасное хранилище. Это приемлемо?

— О, нет, умоляю, я же так хочу завести у себя в доме действующий портал в ад, — огрызается Тони. — С тех пор, как мы замуровали прямой ход к поезду № 6, мне не хватает непреодолимого ужаса Брейгеля, таящегося под моим домом

— Карта будет вашей, — говорит Стив. — С наукой у нас все в порядке, но с магией имелись проблемы в прошлом, — его глаза обводят комнату, осторожно избегая Клинта.

Наташа выводит схемы с флэшки на экран в конференц-зале.

— Если у Гидры устойчивые позиции в замке Дума, это скорее всего в пещерах, расположенных глубоко внизу. Оборотень не может далеко отходить от Дума, иначе тот заметит обман.

— Мы пойдем сверху. Убедим Дума, откроем ему глаза, затем он сможет помочь нам в пещерах. Или не убедим, и прорвемся силой через его неподвижное тело, — отрывисто кивает Стив. — Три часа. Давайте готовиться, народ.

Все встают, быстро расходясь по квартирам и лабораториям, чтобы собрать оборудование. Стив медлит минуту, переживая, что друзья увидели его надежду и его страх, и без вопросов поддержали его.

Наташа подкарауливает Стива на выходе.

— Мы вернем его, — обещает она. Затем, тише, — Вы хотя бы сказали друг другу…

Стив кивает.

В арсенале Наташи имеется множество Значительных Взглядов, она может провести весь разговор бровями, но этот взгляд она использует, когда не оставляет у Стива сомнений, что именно спрашивает.

— Да. Да. Но… это не легко. Он в большем беспорядке, чем показывает.

— О, я же ничего об этом не знаю, — стонет Наташа. Стив легонько толкает ее, но затем она вновь серьезно глядит на него сквозь ресницы: — Вообще чудо, что он может функционировать. Стив, он стоит этого. Он псих, и остается одним из нескольких людей на Земле, которых я реально боюсь, но как жест неумирающей любви, я не уверена что что-нибудь сравнится с тем, что он только что сделал. Если мы все вернемся оттуда целиком, обещай мне, что ты схватишь его и удержишь, и будешь бороться, чтобы все получилось, потому что уже сейчас могу сказать тебе, что легко не будет. Но это того стоит.

— Ты в курсе, что проповедуешь хору, Романофф?

— Просто хочу убедиться. А теперь — какой у тебя план в Латверии? Скажи, что он не в том, чтобы просто ринуться в лобовую на замок Дума.

— Неа. Думаю, буду действовать в стиле Баки — зайду очень медленно и обдуманно.

Глаза Наташи распахиваются, а потом она хохочет.

 

* * *

 

Баки загружает последний ящик с оружием в джет, затем бросает ключи от машины Деклану:

— Дек, на два слова.

-Что, босс?

Баки слегка щурится на утреннее солнце.

— Я все устроил. Тебе и Кеву не нужно этим больше заниматься, если не хотите.

23-летний парень смотрит на Баки с замешательством. Дек был многообещающим водителем NASCAR, пока не сломал в драке в баре несколько костей и стал непригодным для гонок. Хотя и остался чертовски хорошим водителем.

— В смысле: ты богат. Я перевел тебе некоторую сумму. Есть приличный шанс, что я не вернусь. Не хочу оставлять вас в подвешенном состоянии, — Баки пожимает плечами. — Можешь делать все, что хочешь. Набери собственную гоночную команду. Отправляйся в колледж. Купи остров. Не знаю.

Дек несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, с нелепым выражением и торчащей во все стороны стрижкой мальчика со сцены*.

— Но… ты же будешь в порядке, правда? — спрашивает Дек. — Серьезно, я видел, как ты разнес бронированный грузовик. Как это ты не будешь в порядке?

Баки кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Не хочу об этом говорить. Оправлю смс-ку, если вернусь. А теперь вали отсюда.

Дек проходит половину расстояния до машины, затем останавливается, что-то припомнив. Лезет в свой рюкзак.

— Подожди. Мы с Кевом кое-что для тебя припасли. Не злись, потому как это до чертиков глупая вещь, — и швыряет Баки комок темно-серого хлопка, который тот ловит.

Баки разворачивает футболку и когда читает надпись на ней, на его лице как утренний свет расплывается ухмылка. Он фыркает, затем ржет все громче и громче, едва в состоянии сдерживаться, в итоге, ему приходится вытирать с глаз слезы.

— Отличная вещь. Буду носить. Я, черт побери, умру в этой футболке, Дек.

— «Hot Topic», мужик. Их там полно.

Верный своему слову, Баки стаскивает собственную футболку, бросает ее Деку и надевает новую. Не может удержаться от усмешки, когда опускает на нее взгляд. Надпись большими буквами через грудь гласит: «СОБСТВЕННОСТЬ ГИДРЫ, XXL, ОТДЕЛ АТЛЕТИКИ». В груди футболка немного тесновата (не то чтобы вообще существовала футболка, идеально сидящая на жесткой и агрессивной V-образной фигуре супер-солдата), но по крайней мере, его тактическая куртка явно подойдет сверху.

— Итак, скольких ты собираешься грохнуть? — улыбается Дек.

— Всех, парень, — Баки вскидывает кулак, и Дек стучит по нему. — Блудный сын возвращается домой.

Баки забирается в джет, салютуя сидящему в пилотском кресле Кевину, откидывается назад для путешествия в Латверию, и достает из кармана армейских брюк маленькую книжку в кожаном переплете.

 

***

 

После Тетерборо проходит час. Пустая страница смотрит на Баки. Он не смог написать ни одной буквы.

Он пытается думать только о миссии, о том, что ему отчаянно нужно спросить. Но его мозг по спирали вращается вокруг прошлой ночи: Стив под ним. Реакция Стива на его поцелуи, как он, будто треснувшая стена, или сломанные двери амбара, выпускал на свет все, что было заперто внутри. Стив, пытающийся заботиться о нем, как будто он стоит чего-то большего, чем его таланты в качестве орудия убийства. Пальцы Стива в его волосах, губы возле шеи. Баки садится удобнее, потирая ладонью растущую эрекцию. Так много воспоминаний о Стиве. Склонившийся над ним в Аззано будто проклятущий ангел. Я подумал, что умер. Но нет. Смерть пришла позже. Стив тогда, в Бруклине, костлявый и промокший, снимающий одежду и жмущийся к огню, после того как вымок до нитки под дождем, возвращаясь из Метрополитен. Баки пришлось заняться приготовлением кофе, чтобы взять себя в руки и не прижаться к Стиву всем телом, уткнуться лицом в копну мокрых белокурых волос, прильнуть губами и не останавливаться. В то время он знал, как быть человеком…

Черт побери, будь проклят Красный Череп и будь проклята Гидра, будь все они прокляты за то, что сейчас происходит, и он знает, что принял верное тактическое решение — продумать план и безжалостно воплотить его в жизнь, сделать это сегодня — все остальное будет слабостью и риском перейти к обороне, надо вынудить их сражаться прежде, чем они организуются — но Иисус, мать его, Христос, будь они прокляты за то, что все рухнуло.

За обиду и непонимание в глазах Стива, когда он сорвался на него прошлой ночью. За боль, которую, Баки уверен, причинит ему записка. Он вытирает лицо рукой. И ведь Баки знает: если он ухитрится вернуться обратно после миссии, Стив его простит, потому что Стив — вроде бездонного источника терпения и прощения, и нет, Барнс, это не вызов. Но когда ты любишь оружие, проблема в том, что оно всегда найдет способ проткнуть тебе сердце. Потому что для этого предназначено — чтобы приносить боль. Оно не знает, как можно существовать по-другому.

Лучше всего, если он не вернется с этой миссии. Он должен вернуться с этой миссии.

«Эй, книга, » — пишет он. «Что бы ты сделала, если думала, что любишь кое-кого, но не знала, что это за чувства — любовь, верность и дружба?»

Долгое время страница остается чистой, затем ответ, очень простой — четыре коротких слова всплывают из глубин бумаги под каракулями Баки. Тот фыркает. Туше, книга. Туше.

* * *

Через несколько часов Баки все еще размышляет над выданным книгой ответом, так же как над ответами на несколько относящихся к миссии вопросов, которые он ухитрился записать, как только его мозги покинули карусель «Стив, Стив». Он поглядывает на Кевина, который молчит все путешествие. Парень даже не поставил музыку на своем телефоне, несмотря на то, что обычно выбирает из, по меньшей мере, десятка плейлистов, активно насаждаемых Spotify**, и которыми всегда охотно делится. Одна из причин, почему Баки нравится Кев — тенденция выразить себя через музыку. Пока он может поставить один из плейлистов по дороге на операцию или обратно, он не пристает с надоедливыми вопросами, вроде: «кого ты собираешься убить», или «как ты заполучил эту рану?», или «а зачем это классное большое ружье?». Он просто похлопывает пальцами, или кивает головой, или издает тихое счастливое мычание, когда ритм в песне падает, вот и все. В любом случае, это говорит о многом.

Баки подтягивает к себе планшет и просматривает имеющиеся схемы замка Дума, насчет которых уверен, что они где-то между обманками или совершенно неверными. У него имеется пара вариантов, как добраться туда, где, скорее всего, притаилась Гидра: прямое нападение (по возможности избегать), скрытность (трудно; медленно)… или Вариант 3. В данный момент он не хочет думать над Вариантом 3.

На его телефоне звякает таймер. Они в полутора часах полета, пора одеваться и вооружаться. Он снова бросает взгляд на Кева. Протягивает руку к тактической куртке.

— Кев, музыкой поделишься?

— Не получится. Сломал телефон, — звучит ответ.

Баки посматривает на ящики с оружием. Все указывает на Вариант 3. Он вытаскивает 2 новых лезвия, длиннее его обычных, которые он обработал согласно спецификациям из маленькой кожаной книги, и пристегивает их к бедрам. Четыре метательных клинка, еще два боевых ножа. Три пистолета, запасной Узи. Если он обыграет все правильно, то ВКС и ракетный гранатомет будут лишними, как всегда бывает при работе на близком расстоянии. Он открывает чехол и проводит пальцем по ВКС. Непривычно выходить без снайперской винтовки, а эта такая красивая. Особенно против оппонента, который скорее всего будет в броне. Хрен с ним, возьмем. Всегда можно спрятать винтовку где-нибудь при входе. Добавляем M4A1/M203, кучу гранат — и он практически собрался. Защитные очки, маска, комплект галогенного света.

Он встает, вес его арсенала странно придает уверенности, успокаивает. Даже не оборачиваясь, он чувствует Кевина в нескольких футах позади себя. Должно быть, они прямо над зоной высадки, или чертовски близко. Он медленно оборачивается, разводя руки в стороны. Итак, вариант 3.

Существо в теле Кевина улыбается ему жуткой улыбкой, и эта улыбка возвращает его обратно во тьму, и леденящий до костей дождь, и ужас на холмах северной Италии. В ту ночь, когда оборотень заполучила шрам через все лицо, а Баки стал сержантом. Оборотень принимает собственную форму — зеленоволосой женщины тревожной эльфийской красоты, ее молочную кожу портит только красный шрам через все лицо.

Металлическая рука Баки тянется к длинному ножу. Как только он замахивается, существо произносит фразу на немецком — цитату из Гете. Командный код для Зимнего Солдата.

Глаза Баки закатываются, и он бессильно оседает на пол. Пустота воет в его голове, распространяется, охватывает его, пока не остается ничего, никаких мыслей, чтобы прочесть, только злобная, темная пустота ножей и черного бархата.

Секундой позже Солдат встает, его глаза пусты, все тело настолько неподвижно, насколько возможно для живого существа.

— Хайль Гидра, — произносит он ровно, хрипло, монотонно.

— Сидеть. Не двигайся, пока я не прикажу.

Зимний Солдат подтверждает приказ небольшим отрывистым кивком и немедленно садится, замирая в неподвижности снайпера.

Существо улыбается и возвращается обратно на кокпит чтобы посадить самолет.

\-----------------------------------

* Прим. переводчика: Scene Kids — молодая музыкальная субкультура, сформировавшаяся из английской субкультуры чав и поклонников музыкального жанра кранккор впоследствии. Основным правилом Детей Сцены является тезис о намеренном ношении той одежды, что противоречит модным тенденциям в данный промежуток времени — Википедия.

**Прим. переводчика: рус. Спотифа́й — служба потокового аудио, позволяющая легально и бесплатно прослушивать музыкальные композиции — Википедия


	18. Трюк вервольфа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда волк придет домой – будет вечеринка.  
> Все отправляются в ад, со значительным насилием и несколькими неуместными шуточками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYwcSIBdOik

Сначала - взлетная полоса, затем – машина, и далее – долгий переход через туннели, все глубже уводящие под землю. Солдат повинуется зеленоволосой женщине, которую встретившие их в туннеле охранники в униформах именуют Мадам Гидра. Его приводят в комнату. Сколько же было таких комнат. Предмет, стоящий в ней, узнаваем даже сквозь черное воющее торнадо битого стекла внутри его головы. Кресло. Маленький потный мужчина в белом лабораторном халате. Нервничающие мужчины покрупнее с нацеленными на него штурмовыми винтовками.

Мадам Гидра указывает на кресло, и он пристраивает снайперскую винтовку рядом с креслом, а затем садится. Шестеро солдат со штурмовыми винтовками распределяются вокруг, стараясь держаться как можно ближе к стенам и наставив на него оружие.

Маленький лысый ученый пищит дрожащим голосом:

\- Но что это… я думал, план рассчитан на Капитана Америку, а не…

\- Нет времени. Карта у нас. Герр Шмидт ждет. Если мы сможем схватить Капитана Америку позже, процесс передачи сознания Герра Шмидта из этого тела не будет сложным.

\- Хорошо, - ученый одергивает свой лабораторный халат, успокаиваясь. Оборачивается к своим коллегам. – Подготовка к обнулению.

\- Нет, идиот, - зеленоволосая женщина смотрит на него так же, как орел смотрит на насекомое, и мужчина заметно тушуется. Если бы Солдат испытывал эмоции, его бы это позабавило. – Мы не станем наносить ущерб мозгу сосуда, который вот-вот займет герр Шмидт. У меня и так имеются сомнения, что чьи-то ментальные возможности позволят вместить гения такого масштаба, как Красный Череп. Мы не будем ухудшать ситуацию, - она фыркает, когда ее телефон звенит, получив сообщение.

Солдат моргает, глядя на них, его лицо ничего не выражает, он ожидает следующего приказа.

\- Виктор ждет меня. Я скоро вернусь, и тогда мы начнем церемонию. Подготовьте его.

Ученый кивает одному из солдат, который медленно опускает штурмовую винтовку и поднимает другое оружие. Ружье с транквилизатором.

Мадам Гидра смотрит на ученого, хмуря светлые брови. 

Тот запинаясь, поясняет, утирая рукой пот с лысой головы. 

– Я не… мы не… Надо это усыпить. Никто не останется с ним в одной комнате, когда оно не спит, ведь эти двери не смогут его сдержать. 

\- Ваш страх мне отвратителен, герр доктор Грубер. Страх делает Гидру слабой.

Сглотнув, ученый продолжает:

\- Здесь смесь нейротоксинов и седативов. Эта доза успокоит его где-то часа на три. Оно будет полностью в сознании, просто не сможет двигаться. Прошу, Мадам. Поверьте. Это ненадежно. Программирование больше не держится.

Телефон Мадам Гидры снова звякает. Она раздраженно вскидывает руку и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. 

– Отлично. Сделайте это. Хайль Гидра. 

Ученый хватает дистанционный контроллер, и тяжелые металлические фиксаторы выдвигаются из кресла, чтобы сомкнуться над руками и ногами Солдата. Один из шести охранников бубнит: 

\- Дерьмо, что бы она с ним не сделала, оно реально работает. Я был на одной из сессий в Нью-Йорке, и оно сорвалось, как только показались фиксаторы. Убило двух техников.

Солдат таращится на мужчину с транквилизатором. Транк Ружье оглядывается на Ученого, дергая головой в сторону Солдата:

\- Куда мне стрелять? Кругом броня… Вы можете… - Транк Ружье жестами предлагает расстегнуть тактический жилет.

\- Да пальни ему в чертово лицо. Я желаю, чтобы оно отключилось немедленно, Шварц.

Транк Ружье выдыхает и поднимает оружие, наводя на цель. Солдат смотрит на него в упор жутким, мертвым взглядом. Солдат терпеть не может, когда в него стреляют, а сейчас это практически неизбежно.

\- СТРЕЛЯЙ, Шварц!

Транк Ружье стреляет, и в тот момент, когда он нажимает на спусковой крючок, может поклясться, что Солдат подмигивает ему. 

Потом палить начинают уже все, потому что, Иисус Христос, эта тварь дергает головой в сторону и уклоняется от дротика, как такое возможно, ничто не может двигаться так быстро, а оно уже вырвалось из фиксаторов, и, ох, твою мать, несколько пуль должно быть нашли цель, но большая их часть отскочила от руки, черт, оно уже вырвалось из оков, и у него идет кровь, в него попали, слава Богу, но кто позволил ему оставить пистолеты…

А доктор Грубер прижимается к полу и вопит: - Убейте это! Убейте это! Убейте это!...

И Солдат выкатывается из кресла, оставляя за собой кровавый след на полу, и стреляет, держа пистолеты в обеих руках, один-два-три-четыре-пять – каждый выстрел попадает в чью-то голову, затем Солдат целится в него, целится в Шварца, и тот роняет ружье с транквилизатором, и поднимает руки, и молит, и Солдат простреливает ему обе коленные чашечки, и встает, и подходит к нему, как будто у него все время мира, и ученый вопит от ужаса, и Солдат просто поднимает руку и целится из ружья себе за спину, даже не глядя, и палит парню в голову, и почему он идет сюда, он убирает в кобуру один из пистолетов, и поднимает ружье с транком с пола, осматривает его и улыбается самой ужасной улыбкой, которую Шварц видел в жизни, и это также последнее, что Шварц вообще видел в жизни, потому что Солдат стреляет ему в чертово лицо транком, и от нейротоксина каждая его частичка вибрирует от боли, его легкие и сердце отказывают, и он не может дышать, задыхается, и Солдат даже не остается, чтобы посмотреть, как он умирает, он разворачивается к двум оставшимся ученым и небрежно, одной рукой, живой рукой ломает шею тому, который молит о пощаде. 

\- Хочешь пощады - не работай, мать твою, на фашистский культ смерти, - рычит Солдат, направляясь к доктору Груберу, который обмочился на полу.

Солдат вздергивает Грубера вверх, засовывает руку ему в рот и выдергивает зуб с цианидом, прежде чем тот успевает прикусить его, и Грубер беспомощно дергает ногами в паре футов над полом, Солдат тащит его к креслу и усаживает. Оно хромает и дрожит от кровопотери, весь его тактический жилет залит кровью, но оно все еще двигается, и доктор Грубер думает: может быть, если ударить и попасть Солдату по одной из пулевых ран, удастся удрать? И тут Солдат наклоняется над ним, положив руки ему на плечи, металлическая рука неприятно близко к его шее, и оно улыбается и спрашивает:

\- Знаешь, что мне больше всего нравится в будущем? Спотифай. А знаешь, что второе мне нравится? Кабельные стяжки, - и извлекает из кармана несколько кабельных стяжек и привязывает доктора Грубера к креслу, и нет, оно же не собирается… оно же не знает, как… оно просто оружие, как оно может понять тонкую науку, затрагивающую…

Солдат хромает к контрольной панели. 

– Всегда было интересно, как это выглядит с другой стороны, - оно вводит протоколы и затем приваливается к панели, уставившись на доктора Грубера с выражением, которое доктор Грубер может классифицировать только как удовольствие, когда сверху опускается шлем. – Кстати, это чертовски больно.

Как Солдат и предполагал, выясняется, что обычные люди не выдерживают, когда через их голову пропускают ток высокого напряжения. Гидровский ученый умирает от обширного кровоизлияния меньше чем за 30 секунд. Солдат отключает машину, затем лупит по ней металлическим кулаком снова и снова, пока от нее не остается лишь куча обломков.

Он оценивает собственные раны: четыре пулевых ранения (грудь, живот, бедро и нога), плюс царапина на правом бицепсе. Попадания в грудь и живот частично отразил его тактический костюм, они поверхностные и не задели ничего серьезного. Пуля в бедро пронзила легкие кевларовые леггинсы, которые он одевает под штаны, и глубоко застряла в мышце. Он расстегивает тактический жилет, извлекает боевой нож, зажимает ножны в зубах, и начинает выковыривать пулю из торса. Пулю в бедре придется оставить до лучших времен. Он ее перевязывает, но все равно, веселого мало.

Самое время убраться из этой комнаты. Запах паленого, прогорклая алюминиевая вонь от кресла, крови, мочи и дерьма из мертвых тел, в довершение к его собственной кровопотере, не помогают оставаться в пределах приемлемых оперативных параметров. Он заканчивает штопать раны, затем надевает маску и защитные очки. Снайперская винтовка убрана с глаз подальше, запрятана на потолочной балке, и теперь… что ж, выбора ведь и не было, верно? Спускаемся вглубь горы.

Он распахивает дальнюю дверь – медленно, осторожно, вытащив пистолет, и начинает бесшумное продвижение по сырому каменному коридору к тому, что ждет впереди.

 

***

 

\- Ильза! Что тебя задержало?

\- О, Виктор, самые скучные детали, - статная гибкая блондинка в прозрачно-изумрудном платье шествует через тронный зал замка Дум. – Предметы, которые я должна собрать, чтобы заставить карту работать – это такая скука.

Приземистый мужчина, развалившийся на старом позолоченном троне, перекинув через подлокотник одну ногу в броне, при ее приближении выпрямляется и принимает более уместную позу, расправляя длинный зеленый плащ. Доспехи кажутся старомодными, но на самом деле они весьма современны, пульсируют тонкими узорами стекловолоконного кабеля на фоне серого сплава, облегающего фигуру мужчины. Его лицо… что ж, если оборотень находит Красного Черепа привлекательным, само собой разумеется, она может счесть Виктора фон Дума выглядящим приемлемо.

Она улыбается ему как своему светилу, и заметив легчайший отблеск сомнения в его умных параноидальных глазах, влажных и подвижных, обрамленных одеревеневшей шрамированной плотью лица. Чтобы восстановить гламур, ей нужно поцеловать его – и быстро. Он не дурак, этот Виктор, но как и многие великие мужчины, он одинок и постоянно ощущает себя недооцененным, и потому он – легкая мишень для девушки, которая знает то, что знают все хорошенькие девушки.

\- Виктор, как же я соскучилась по тебе, - говорит она, устраиваясь у него на коленях и проводя пальчиками по его волосам, - после тебя быть с другими – это такое разочарование. Их праздная болтовня, обыденность их идей, дешевая и всегда предсказуемая… Но ты, мой лихой гений… - оборотень наклоняется вперед, приоткрыв рот, проводит своей полной нижней губой по остаткам губ фон Дума.

Он отстранятся, инстинктивно вздрагивая от прикосновения. 

– Ильза, тот самолет, на котором ты сегодня прибыла…

Она тянется к нему, издавая тихие кошачьи стоны, повторяя его имя, подталкивая его руки к своей груди, и, наконец, он ее целует. Когда они разрывают поцелуй, его глаза спокойны, при взгляде на нее зрачки расширяются.

– Моя Ильза, - он обводит пальцем ее высокие скулы.

\- Скоро, любовь моя. Скоро ты со своими думботами, и я со своими демонами, мы захватим этот мир и сделаем нашим.

\- Да…

Виктора прерывает низкий и настойчивый сигнал тревоги. В воздухе перед глазами Дума возникают прозрачные экраны, показывая приближающийся квинджет и две летящие фигуры поменьше.

\- Они посмели…! – шипит Дум. Встает, сталкивая Ильзу со своих колен. – Иди вниз, - приказывает он. – Я разберусь с этими костюмированными надоедами.

Оборотень опускает ладонь на его руку. 

– Поймай их, мой дорогой. Тогда мы сможем показать их унижение всему миру, - улыбается она, думая про себя: «а я найду применение Капитану Америке».

Она выбегает из зала, решив остановить процесс в пещерах в глубине горы. Можно наконец убить Зимнего Солдата. Теперь он – излишество.

 

* * *

Пространство вокруг квинджета внезапно наводняют думботы, и лично Дум в развевающемся на ветру плаще парит перед ними, вытянув к лобовому стеклу руку с раскрытой ладонью.

Внутри джета Клинт Бартон, фальшивя, начинает мычать про себя: «Стоп! Во имя Дума, думаю все кооончено!», пока Наташа не хихикает и бросает в него сюрикен, чтобы заткнуть. Бартон ловит его в воздухе и шлет ей воздушный поцелуй. 

\- Фу, снимите себе номер, - стонет Стив, проверяя ремни на своем щите. Он смотрит на доктора Стрэнджа – тот убирает маленькую кожаную записную книжку, в которой что-то строчил странным почерком во время путешествия, и кивает. Готов. 

Железный Человек замирает в воздухе напротив Дума. Голос Тони звучит через комм громко и четко, но что говорит Дум, они не слышат.

\- Доктор Дум – кстати, это была почетная степень, или… а, ладно. Мы хотим только поговорить с вами. Мы можем приземлиться на вон том симпатичном поле и провести переговоры, может, даже попросим Марию фон Трапп спеть нам йодль?

\- Вы серьезно насчет ультиматума? Все еще издаете манифесты, или оставили их позади, вместе с вашими ранними двадцатью годами, как большинство разумных людей? Тоже нет?

\- Все еще нет. Мы не уйдем, пока не поговорим с вами. Вам решать, будете ли вы в сознании, или не совсем во время разговора.

\- Это сигнал мне, - говорит Брюс. Наташа кивает и нажимает на кнопку, открывающую люк в потолке парящего квинджета. Брюс карабкается наружу, выглядит он маленьким и отчего-то жалким, его болтает ветром. Следом за ним выбирается для поддержки Стив.

\- Что ж, мы все можем остыть, посидеть на газоне и поговорить, потому что, верите или нет, мы пытаемся удержать вас от огромной ошибки - или же мои друзья могут часок поиграть в юных архитекторов с замком Дум. Мы тут подумали, что вы устали от старого Нойшванштайна* и хотите нечто в стиле Фрэнка Ллойда Райта?**

Вылетевший из кулака доктора Дума сгусток энергии ударяется Тони в грудь.

\- Поехали, - вздыхает Брюс.

\- Прости, - говорит Стив, сталкивая Брюса с квинджета. Тот летит вниз. Стив слышит приглушенный возглас доктора Стрэнджа: «древние хозяева Хоггота!», когда тело Брюса пролетает мимо иллюминатора квинджета.

Падающая фигура также слегка отвлекает доктора Дума, поэтому он пропускает летящий в него сбоку Мьолнир. Тот оставляет вмятину.

\- Ага! Битва началась! – восхищенно ревет Тор, радостно сцепляясь с думботами.

Далеко внизу крошечная падающая фигурка собрата по науке начинает зеленеть и увеличиваться в размерах, прежде, чем пробивает дыру в черепичной средневековой крыше. Следом за ним в дыру устремляется поток думботов. Почти сразу же их разодранные на части куски веером разлетаются обратно.

\- Дум! Собрат по науке! Человек, любящий оружие! Да послушай меня хоть секунду…

\- Друг Тони, на нем гламур, таким же пользовался мой брат. Его нельзя винить за его действия, и я боюсь, чем человек интеллигентнее, тем легче его одурачить.

\- Ну так сними гламур, Тор!

\- Увы, я вижу гламур, но не могу убрать. Такое не в моих силах, - признает асгардский принц, ловя молот и вращая его, в то время, как группа думботов окружает его, пытаясь найти слабое место. – Возможно, его снимут время или хороший удар по голове!

\- Тони, твоя миссия, если ты на нее согласишься… - начинает Стив.

\- О, боже. Он ссылается на фильм! Ребята, Кэпоскимо процитировал фильм! - вопит Тони. – Вы вместе с Барнсом оттягиваетесь под Нетфликс?

\- Тони, - раздраженно бурчит Стив. Запускает щит, сшибая им четырех думботов, тормозит пятого, затем бросает снова.

\- Ладно, ладно. Мы с Тором поиграем в разнеси-Латверию, а вы занимайтесь своим делом, Стив. И? Хорошо, что ты вернулся, Кэп.

Отсалютовав, Стив кричит внутрь квинджета. 

– Итак, команда В! Пора приземляться, - он спрыгивает вниз, но люк не успевает вовремя закрыться, и полдюжины думботов проникают внутрь и открывают огонь по всем находящимся в квинджете без разбора.

Клинт отстреливается, сжимая в каждой руке по маленькому арбалету, и хотя о Клинте нельзя сказать, что он особо разборчив (такой кофе; этакая пицца; отвращение к стирке), в выборе целей он более чем придирчив. Маленькие взрывчатые наконечники на болтах вырубают пять из шести думботов под аккомпанемент его бормотания: 

\- Не готов я снова к роботам. Честно не готов.

Номер Шесть совершает ошибку, пытаясь подкрасться к Наташе.

Как только они приземляются во дворе замка Дум, Стив пытается выпрыгнуть едва ли не раньше, чем джет останавливается, но обнаруживает перед собой неодобрительно посматривающего Клинта. Секундой позже сбоку материализуется Наташа.

– Не убегать! – требует она, взгляд ее зеленых глаз скрещивается с голубыми глазами Стива. – Никаких исчезновений на личные миссии. Мы держимся вместе. Мы остаемся с доктором Стрэнджем, потому что у нас нет ни данных, ни опыта, чтобы разобраться с чем-либо, относящимся к этой карте. Обещаешь?

Стив кивает и опускает ладонь на плечо Наташи. 

– Обещаю, - в его глазах искорка, которую она не видела раньше, или по крайней мере, долгое время. Что-то вроде свирепой решимости. Раньше она не имела возможности увидеть его таким, как описывалось в исторических книгах - костлявый маленький задира, который лез в драки с парнями крупнее себя в два раза. В том Капитане Америка, которого она знала и с которым работала, ощущалась мягкость, отсутствие… запала, возможно. Стойкий боец, но не тот парень, который шел на улицу в поисках неприятностей.

\- С ним будет все в порядке, Стив.

\- Хорошо бы. Здоровенный идиот, - снова кивает Стив, пытаясь убедить себя в собственных словах, его мозг хорошо знает каждое выражение на лице Баки, знает как чертовски напуган тот был на прошлой неделе. Стив улыбается своим Мстителям. – Выдвигаемся. Доктор Стрэндж, что мы ищем?

Тот весело поджимает губы: - Facilis descensus Averno. («Вход в него для всех открыт, Из него же нет исхода» - лат. – прим. перев.) – и шепчет: - Мы ищем ход вниз.

* * *

 

Мадам Гидра пробегает весь путь вниз до секретных пещер под замком Дум, обнаруженных безумным русским принцем-еретиком, захватившим замок в 1700; в 1800 вход в пещеры был заложен кирпичом и вновь открыт Гидрой прямо перед войной, чтобы использовать как хранилище и полигон для украденных магических объектов. Спрятанный так хорошо, что американцы - их так называемые Воющие Коммандос во главе с Капитаном Америка и его снайпером в синей куртке, который, видимо, был проклятьем всей ее жизни, и которого она наконец-то сможет убить - так и не нашли пещеры. Как и Советы, хотя эти и собственную задницу не найдут. Как и латверийские повстанцы, и Виктор фон Дум, который тянется к звездам, но не подозревает, что лежит в затемненном сердце его собственного горного оплота. Эта база - одна из любимейших баз Йогана, настолько засекреченная, что о ней знал только он и работавший там персонал, самые преданные и фанатичные последователи Гидры. База не отмечена ни в одном досье, у нее нет истории.

Перед тем, как войти в камеру репрограммирования, она заставляет себя успокоиться. Нижние чины не должны видеть ее, выказывающей эмоции. Она подождет, пока Виктор подтвердит захват Капитана Америки, скажет, что у них есть идеальный супер-солдат, а затем она превратит свои ногти в ножи и вонзит их в череп капрала Барнса в отместку за нанесенную ей рану. 

Она открывает дверь – и триумфальная улыбка испаряется с ее губ, холодные тиски отвращения сжимают то, что осталось от ее сердца. Комната репрограммирования превратилась в бойню. Разломанное оборудование, искалеченные тела; кровь не только на полу и стенах, она даже на потолке.

Возможно она продырявит его череп прямо сейчас - как только найдет. Как смеет что-то препятствовать ее воссоединению с Йоганом, как смеет этот устаревший служебный пес портить ее вход в историю.

А потом приходит ужас. Где он? Он нашел тело Йогана? Карту? За пределами пещеры, там, где должна пройти церемония, стоят охранники… взрывозащитные двери…

Она шагает по сырому каменному коридору. Черт бы побрал Виктора и его потребности. Черт бы побрал некомпетентность нижних чинов. Она не должна была уходить в критический момент. Сейчас церемония была бы уже завершена; Йоган бы вернулся к ней в новом теле. Она углубляется в пещеры, в тишину и темноту, гнев на несправедливость мира разрастается до убийственной ярости, острой, как алмазный клинок. 

Солдаты, охранявшие пещеру в глубине горы, валяются перед входом, все они убиты выстрелами в голову. Массивные двери распахнуты, и влажный, затхлый земляной дух, вместе с резким привкусом кальция от сталактитов, бьет по ее обостренным чувствам.

Мадам Гидра стоит на входе. Ее глаза превосходно видят в тусклом свете факелов, видят фигуру, распростертую возле саркофага Йогана. Каменная крышка саркофага снята, и одна из бедных, иссохших рук Йогана свисает оттуда. Солдат бледен и залит кровью, кровь разливается под ним. Его живая рука подрагивает, когда он салютует ей. Он слаб. Хорошо. Скоро он будет мертв.

Она кричит, воет от зарождающейся ярости и бросается на Солдата, ее руки трансформируются в длинные изогнутые клинки. Он тоже устремляется вперед, но не для того, чтобы сцепиться с ней – всего лишь завершает круг из соли, который рассыпал вокруг саркофага и вокруг себя.

Затем он откидывается назад, хватает руку Йогана своей металлической рукой и хлопает живой рукой по карте. Mein Gott, думает она, откуда он узнал, он не может знать о магии... почти никто в этом веке не знает…

\- Я вернусь за тобой, - рычит Солдат и исчезает вместе с Йоганом. Мадам Гидра замирает прежде, чем ее нога касается круга из соли. Если она пересечет его, если прервет процесс, Солдат навечно застрянет в Аду. Но и Йоган тоже.

Она пятится в тень позади саркофага, ее колотит от ярости. Она подождет. Она долго ждала. Она совершенно уверена, что находясь в Аду, Йоган уничтожит разум настырного снайпера, ну а если нет, она будет ждать на другой стороне.

 

* * *

Волны тошноты прокатываются через Баки, внутренности, кажется, норовят вывернуться наизнанку. Но он держит руку на карте, мысленно представляя Йогана Шмидта, вспоминая момент, когда тот сорвал маску и обнажил свое красное убожество. Показал себя как Красного Черепа. «Отведи меня к этому человеку», думает Баки. «Отведи меня в его Ад».

Крошечная его часть, которая не переполнена яростным отвращением, шепчет: возможно, его Ад – это лишь большая комната, полная зеркал. А затем, с зарождающейся на лице улыбкой, Баки теряет сознание.

Когда он просыпается - кто знает, через сколько времени (минуты? века?) - он один. Очевидно, его Ад – это комната ожидания в больнице, сплошной линолеум, и пластмасса, и запах дешевого дезинфектанта. Баки Барнс из 1938 был бы испуган до чертиков, полез бы на стену, потому что больница означала одно: болен, болен, он критично болен. Но Солдат просто скрещивает ноги под собой (мельком отмечая, что полученные на Земле раны, похоже, на Ад не распространяются, и он снова оптимально функционален) и смотрит на существ, изображающих медсестер, отмечая, как странно и размыто они выглядят, будто струйки дыма, и что их лица – это не лица, а просто клубящийся пар.

Он закрывает глаза и думает о Стиве, маленьком Стиве до сыворотки – длинные пальцы, и буйный нрав, и острые углы. Прозрачность его кожи. Великолепная летняя синева его глаз. И сидя в Аду, он улыбается про себя. «Я присмотрю», обещает он своей первой любви. «Я присмотрю, чтобы ты был в безопасности».

Скрип подбитых металлом ботинок заставляет его бросить взгляд из-под ресниц. Красный Череп, огромный и ужасный, и несомненно живой, выходит из двери справа. Той самой двери в кабинет доктора Дьявола.

Красный Череп – это видение из кошмаров. Такой же высокий и широкий как Стив, но извращенный, настолько извращенный и мерзкий, полная противоположность золотому благородству Стива. Кожа на его голове сожжена первой, неудачной версией супер-сыворотки Эрскина, оставив только обнаженные мышцы, на которых, несмотря на излечивающий фактор сыворотки, никогда не может восстановиться кожа, и которые никогда не перестают кровоточить. Нет носа; нет век. Как он спит? А может он и не спит вовсе, это бы многое объяснило; тогда, в Аззано, Баки едва не свихнулся без сна… Гниющая краснота крови и бесплотные губы… все это в теле разрушителя, теле, обладающем грубой силой тела Стива и ни каплей его сострадания. Их со Стивом старейший враг - и почему-то Дьявол решил выслушать Шмидта первым.

Губы Баки изгибаются в гримасе, демонстрируя нечто среднее между оскалом и ухмылкой. 

\- Возраст идет раньше красоты, я полагаю.

\-------------------------------------------  
* (Замок Нойшванштайн, нем. Schloß Neuschwanstein, буквально: «Новый лебединый камень (утёс)») — романтический замок баварского короля Людвига II около городка Фюссен и замка Хоэншвангау в юго-западной Баварии, недалеко от австрийской границы. Одно из самых популярных среди туристов мест на юге Германии. – прим. перев, взято из Википедии)  
** (Фрэнк Ллойд Райт (Frank Lloyd Wright — американский архитектор-новатор. Оказал огромное влияние на развитие западной архитектуры в первой половине XX века. - прим. перев, взято из Википедии)


	19. Старик снова возвращается

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сделки с Дьяволом никогда не бывают простыми

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-zgdGQB4S4

Услышав слова Баки, Красный Череп оборачивается и пренебрежительно его оглядывает, не узнавая, а затем взгляд возвращается снова, зрачки удивленно расширяются. 

– Игрушка Золы…?

Баки криво ухмыляется и подмигивает. 

– Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, 32557038. К вашим услугам.

Окровавленные мышцы лица Красного Черепа яростно дергаются.

– Вот небрежный идиот! Это не должен быть ты…

Баки одним движением поднимается на ноги - воплощение убийственной грации Солдата. Несколько секунд он смотрит на Шмидта пустым, неподвижным взглядом, после чего пожимает плечами и небрежной походкой заходит в ту дверь, откуда только что вышел Шмидт. 

– Жизнь полна небольших разочарований, Джонни-бой, - бросает он, снова становясь бруклинским уличным пацаном.

Комната, в которую он заходит… Господи, это же их со Стивом гостиная где-то в 1938. А вот и сам Стив, сидит на диване, рисует и улыбается ему. Даже запах правильный: влажность, и мыло для стирки, и кофе, и пот.

Баки со вздохом опускается на пол. Его физическое тело, истекающее кровью и слабое, сейчас где-то между этим местом (где бы это ни было) и пещерой в Латверии, цепляется за руку полусгнившего оживленного трупа Красного Черепа. А он сейчас сидит предположительно перед одним из Семи Королей Ада, которому заложил себя Красный Череп, и который играет с его галлюцинацией о Стиве.

Случаются такие моменты, когда человек решает, что ему уже нечего терять. Баки понимает, что он достиг этого момента, и то, что он собирается сказать, в высшей степени безрассудно. Он просто не может заставить себе волноваться по этому поводу. Слишком выбит из колеи. Он постукивает сигаретой по ладони и зажигает ее, затем поднимает взгляд на существо-Стиви, которое откладывает альбом и улыбается ему. Его нутро реагирует на эту улыбку так же, как всегда, и он не может оставаться неподвижным, не может полностью войти в режим Солдата. Единственное, что сумел втолковать ему доктор Стрэндж - это будет поединок умов, а не грубой силы. Самая важная из сыгранных им шахматных партий.

Поэтому Баки улыбается существу-Стиви своей лучшей улыбочкой «плохого мальчика». 

– Да неужели? – говорит он, затягиваясь сигаретой и глядя большими голубыми глазами. – Хочешь сказать, я прошел весь путь до Ада и не увижу настоящего Дьявола? Это мои худшие каникулы.

Баки нервничает, стараясь сдержать дрожь рук (магия пугает его до чертиков, она слишком напоминает копание в его в голове), и бормочет:

\- Почти так же паршиво было, когда меня послали в гребаный Ирак: «Поезжай, Солдат, отличные каникулы на пляже! Мили песчаных дюн», - сказали они. Ага, и никакого тебе гребаного океана, козлы. Послушай моего совета: никогда не позволяй Гидре планировать свой отпуск.

Существо-Стиви внимательно рассматривает его. Хватит болтать, Барнс.

– Кстати, А+, - говорит он, обводя рукой комнату и иллюзию. Затем, чтобы чем-то заняться, он раскладывает свои пистолеты и начинает их разбирать и чистить, один за другим. Руки перестают трястись уже на втором пистолете. Между делом он задается вопросом, будет ли здесь работать оружие… или же это какой-то вариант астральной проекции? Или другая его версия? Может, он галлюцинирует, чтобы удержаться от срыва? Господи, до чего же он ненавидит магию. Сплошная бессмыслица.

С намеренной неторопливостью он собирает пистолеты и откладывает в сторону. Затем берется за ножи, проверяя их на наличие грязи и на остроту. Дойдя до метательных ножей, он ощущает, что комната… меняется вокруг него, испаряется, и вот они уже на природе, на травянистой лужайке, окруженные запахами лета. Существо-Стиви превратилось в душераздирающе красивого черного мужчину, приблизительно семи футов роста, с темной до синевы кожей и золотыми как солнце глазами. В кремово-белом костюме он восседает в директорском кресле.

На левой руке мужчины поблескивает большое рубиновое кольцо. Оно на уровне глаз Баки, и он видит выгравленный на камне символ. Он улыбается.

– Асмодей. Похоть и подлая месть. Что ж, ты меня подловил.

Король Ада улыбается и слегка наклоняет голову, польщенный, что его узнали. Когда раздается его голос, кажется, он идет отовсюду, низкий, более прекрасный и более обжигающий, чем выдержанный виски. 

– Чего же ты хочешь от меня, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс?

Баки наматывает на металлический палец травинку.

– Вообще-то, ничего. Я здесь не ради магии, или власти, или чего-то в этом роде. Мне вроде как… хорошо там, откуда я пришел.

\- Твоя рука, возможно?

\- Ну не знаю. Ею удобно останавливать пули, - Баки поднимает глаза. – В меня стреляют. Часто. И… теперь это я. С живой рукой это буду… не я, - он морщится, не уверенный, как продолжать. – Вообще-то я здесь ради того, что хочешь ты.

На эбонитовом лице Асмодея мелькает удивление.

– Неужели?

\- Полагаю, вышедший отсюда Тутси Поп (Tootsie Pops - твердый леденец с жевательной резинкой внутри – прим. перевод, взято из Википедии), пообещал тебе весь мир, если ты вернешь его на Землю и запихнешь в мое тело, и может, от щедрот добавишь ему чуток магии. Слушай, во-первых, ты уверен, что тебе действительно нужен наш мир? Там бардак. Мы – кучка безволосых беспокойных макак, и мы никогда не слушаем, и что бы ты не пытался заставить нас сделать, мы это испоганим, и в результате, ты будешь все свое время проводить, гоняясь за нами и пытаясь заставить вести себя прилично. Честно, если имеется другая сторона, и ты хочешь им насолить, позволь ангелам завладеть миром. И можешь сидеть здесь, лопать попкорн и смеяться над ними, пока они бьются в истерике.

Теперь Асмодей почти улыбается. Может и так. Будем надеяться, это не оскал. Баки слегка приглушает голос. 

– И во-вторых, строго между нами? Шмидт туповат. Мой лучший друг почти в одиночку похерил его планы в 1944, когда он в первый раз вознамерился покорить мир. Попробуй спроси Шмидта о Капитане Америка, и полюбуйся, как он станет еще краснее. А ведь я добрых семьдесят лет вкалывал на его организацию, Гидру. Это не те люди, которых ты захочешь видеть, скандирующими твое имя по всему городу.

Баки осторожно срывает еще одну травинку металлическими пальцами.

– Так вот. Чего ты хочешь? Потому как, если ты хочешь империю на Земле, этого я тебе дать не могу. Правда, не уверен, что и Шмидт может. Но вот если ты захочешь нечто другое… я слушаю. В обмен на жизнь Красного Черепа.

Несколько долгих минут Асмодей хранит молчание. Баки замечает, что не слышит ни дыхания, ни сердцебиения у Асмодея… только шелест легкого ветерка по подстриженной траве на газоне. Даже голос в голове Баки, который постоянно рассчитывает параметры боя и пути отступления, не дает подсказок, как вести себя с Асмодеем. Что само по себе пугает. Этот голос очень давно стал его частью и много раз спасал ему жизнь.

Затем Асмодей поднимается и обходит вокруг Баки, медленно, с интересом разглядывая его сверху. Останавливается перед ним и протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться его лица. Баки чуть отодвигается и шепчет: 

– Предупреждай, если собираешься залезть ко мне в голову. Я могу плохо на это отреагировать.

Теперь Асмодей смеется. Смех, как и его голос, кажется, исходит отовсюду, даже от травы под ним.

– Дитя, это моя реальность. В тот момент, когда ты прошел в мою дверь, я узнал все твои секреты. И ты стал моим задолго до этого – его голос опускается до шепота: – Ты же помнишь, о чем просил, когда падал?

Баки бледнеет и поднимается на ноги без своей обычной грации. 

– Да, помню, - внезапно он ощущает облегчение, что голосок в его голове не талдычит про то, как разбить коленные чашечки, и где входные точки для клинка, и как много движений и сколько секунд потребуется для наиболее эффективного убийства.

Асмодей смотрит на Баки. 

– Есть кое-что, чего я хочу, - говорит он и затем его рука ложится на спину Баки, толкая его вперед – Если выживешь.

Сцена снова меняется. Земляной ринг, окруженный каменными открытыми трибунами, вроде древних римских амфитеатров, мимо которых они маршировали на итальянском полуострове в составе 107-го. Он стоит в центре ринга. Его оружие исчезло вместе с тактическим снаряжением. Только футболка с надписью СОБСТВЕННОСТЬ ГИДРЫ и армейские штаны. А перед ним – Йоган Шмидт, скручивающий и раскручивающий кнут. Вокруг них – мертвецы. И… кое-кого из них Баки узнает. Многих. Их зрители – убитые им и Шмидтом люди и странные, состоящие из дымных столбов создания-медсестры. Голос Асмодея гремит из каждого камня. 

– Ты хочешь получить тело Солдата, Шмидт? Тогда забери его.

 

* * *  
\- Виктор, детка, - уговаривает Тони, паля из репульсора по Думу. – Ты совершаешь огромную ошибку, и я это утверждаю как человек, который пытался собрать себе сексбота в средней школе.

\- Это не я вторгся в суверенную страну! – кричит Дум, посылая ответный залп.

\- … Как ты вторгся в США и украл из моего дома карту для своей подружки ни-разу-не-оперативника-Гидры, которая любит тебя за твою очаровательную личность и отличное чувство юмора?

После этих слов Дум ревет и стреляет Тони в грудь. Удар принимает на себя броня костюма Железного Человека, но если быть честным, думает Тони, он, вероятно, это заслужил. 

\- Гм, Тор? Халк? - шепчет он в комм. – Как насчет помощи? Или хотя бы цельтесь в, сами знаете, парня в зеленом плаще, который контролирует думботов.

Крыши двух изящных высоких башенок замка Дума уже разнесены, и Халк переключается на стены. Они сложены из очень крупных камней, это превосходный размер, чтобы Халк мог их метать в Тора, а тот - отбивать молотом в сторону все больше осторожничающих шеренг думботов. Тони через комм ощущает удовольствие Тора и улыбку в его голосе: 

\- Мои извинения, друг Тони! Мы в Асгарде играем в эту игру детьми, но с летающими роботами она куда интереснее!

Бриз развевает плащ Дума, ставшего в позу: «сжавший кулак в благородном порыве гнева».

– Карта принадлежала мне. Зимний Солдат украл ее у меня!

\- Гм, вообще-то, карта принадлежит Библиотеке Моргана, которая – я проверял – тебе не принадлежит. Но, бога ради, ты можешь смело озвучить свои претензии Зимнему Солдату, только сначала предупреди меня - сделаю попкорн. Но мы отклонились от основной темы, а именно: твоя девушка с потрохами принадлежит Гидре.

\- Ильза не из Гидры! – Дум налетает на Тони, бронированный кулак врезается в него, а два думбота хватают его сзади. И в то же время, огромный камень со свистом пролетает по воздуху над плечом Дума, едва не задев Тони по голове.

\- Прости! – извиняется в комме Тор. – Пристрелка.

Стоит только Тони вырываться из хватки думботов, как над ним тут же нависают еще боты, серьезно снижая возможность полета. Костюм начинает перегреваться от нагрузки и теряет высоту.

Дум опускается рядом с ним, тихо посмеиваясь и наслаждаясь борьбой Железного Человека. 

– У Ильзы есть чудесные идеи, насчет того, что делать с Мстителями, - говорит Дум.

 

* * *

С помощью Наташиного шестого чувства на спрятанную собственность Гидры/Красной Комнаты, и талантом доктора Стрэнджа улавливать остатки магического присутствия, вход в пещеры обнаруживается без особого труда. Щит Стива и парочка стрел с взрывчаткой Клинта вышибают дверь, и только восемь или около того гидровских охранников удивленно и немного обалдело смотрят с другой стороны. Вот и славно: с момента прочтения записки Баки Стива тянет подраться.

Его щит сшибает двоих, третьего Стив бьет кулаком, ломая челюсть, и смотрит как тот валится, будто тряпичная кукла. У нескольких охранников наконец хватает ума бросить винтовки. Стив усмехается и прикрывается щитом, бросаясь вперед, скользя по полу и сбивая с ног одного, его винтовка летит вверх и посылает автоматную очередь рат-тат-тат в потолок. Падая, тот сшибает напарника, и Стиву остается только рассчитать темп и скорость, чтобы врезать этому напарнику щитом по голове. Он оглядывается вокруг - Клинт с Наташей уже разобрались с оставшимися охранниками. Когда внезапно воцаряется тишина, доктор Стрэндж выглядывает за угол.

\- А вы сражаетесь? – спрашивает Клинт.

\- О, частенько, - отвечает Доктор Стрэндж, перешагивая через тело бессознательного гидровского охранника. – По большей части, на других уровнях бытия. Когда сражение переходит в четвертое или пятое измерения, становится весьма интересно.

Наташа хмыкает и шепчет Клинту в слышащее ухо, проходя мимо:

\- Думаю, он взял реванш, - затем вскидывает глаза вверх. – Стив, нет, я иду…

\- Нет, Наташа, не идешь. Я этим займусь, - твердо отвечает Стив, удаляясь по темному сырому каменному проходу. – Баки целиком в моей компетенции.

На невозмутимом лице Наташи в режиме «миссия» мелькает раздражение, и она устремляется за Капитаном Америка. Клинт пожимает плечами, переглядывается с доктором Стрэнджем, и они идут следом, Клинт прикрывает, держа наготове лук.

\- Стоило оставить одного из этих охранников в сознании, чтобы допросить, - замечает Стив, когда они видят дверь в конце коридора. – Увериться, что Баки вообще спускался сюда…

Наташа вздыхает и открывает дверь. Она уже разглядела кровь и с раздраженным видом просто указывает на комнату: 

\- А как ты думаешь, Стив.

Стив в основном пытается не сорваться в ужас при виде остатков кресла и обугленной, мертвой фигуры, пока не включается мозг: нет, это не Баки, это кто-то много меньше. Усилием воли он начинает замедлять сердцебиение и выравнивать дыхание, когда…

\- Ох ты, жуть, - говорит Клинт, проходя мимо них в комнату и озираясь. – Солдат и вправду оставил нам след из тел. Ого! – продолжает он, дотягиваясь до верха опорной балки. – И отличную снайперскую винтовку, - Клинт смотрит на ВКС в своих руках. – Немного тяжеловата для меня, но привет, красавица.

\- Ужас Дормамму, - шепчет себе под нос доктор Стрэндж. – Твой ронин упоминал, что он хорош в насилии.

Стив сжимает губы в легкой улыбке, которая совсем не улыбка. Он указывает на обломки: 

– Кресло, для выжигания у него памяти с помощью электричества. Транквилизаторы для его парализации, если они не могли его усмирить. Специально созданные в расчете на его метаболизм, а главный ингредиент - до чертиков ядовитый нейротоксин, - он вскидывает бровь, ожидая реплики доктора Стрэнджа. 

Его брови поднимаются выше, когда он замечает, что тот парит в нескольких дюймах над землей. 

– Не хочется пачкать ботинки, - поясняет доктор Стрэндж, указывая на залитый кровью пол.

И в этот момент тишины они слышат тихое рыдание в дальнем конце комнаты, где выход ведет в глубину горы. Стив бросается вперед. За дверью прячется молодой ученый, бледный и напуганный веснушчатый парень, которому при свете дня можно дать лет 20, его лабораторный халат залит кровью. Он дрожит и едва может говорить. Стив кладет руку на его плечо, успокаивая, и парень смотрит на него большими зелеными глазами:

– П-пожалуйста, я был в туалете. Это ужасно, он убил всех, Шварца, и доктора Грубера, и всех…

\- Все закончилось. Вы можете встать? – спрашивает Стив. Пусть он ненавидит Гидру, но знает, что люди совершают ошибки, особенно молодые, бездумно увлекающиеся люди. Возможно, этого можно спасти. Возможно, он знает расположение туннелей, ведущих вглубь горы…

Парень кивает и наконец выпрямляется, вытаскивая руки из карманов.

И внезапно его омывает золотой свет, льющийся из открывшегося в амулете доктора Стрэнджа глаза.

И в этом свете уже не парень.

И в его руках игла.

***

Кровавое лицо Красного Черепа кривится в выражении, которое может сойти за улыбку, он начинает кружить вокруг Баки, разматывая хлыст. Баки выжидает - неподвижный, внимательный. Это один человек. Человек, который ужасал его в 1943, и который не должен вызывать такого ледяного страха в животе теперь. Один. Человек. Который даже не одет для схватки: высокие отполированные парадные ботинки, бриджи формы SS, наглухо застегнутая рубашка. Нечто вроде золотого ожерелья.

Сбей с него спесь, Барнс.

\- Ха! – выкрикивает Красный Череп, нанося удар хлыстом. Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, военнопленный, 32557038, в итоге бы оказался с обвившимся вокруг шеи кнутом и брошенным на землю, как животное. Но Солдат небрежно вскидывает руку и ловит тонкий кончик хлыста металлической рукой, и теперь уже Шмидт теряет равновесие. Баки бросается вперед, все быстрее, и бьет с разворота, нанося удар с сокрушительной силой…

… Который так и не достигает цели, потому что внезапно все окутывает синий огонь, и Баки взлетает на воздух, выгнувшись от боли, а смех Красного Черепа эхом отдается в ушах. Он заставляет себя открыть глаза, мир перевернут вверх ногами, и затем КРАК! его ударяет о каменную стену, и он слышит, как трескается пара ребер, а когда он поднимает глаза – видит семью из Токио, перебитую им в 1987, а еще Руди и Якова из Венгрии в 1956. Еще какая-то девушка, которую он даже не помнит. Они не ликуют. Они просто выглядят… равнодушными. Слишком неподвижными. Как голограммы.

Он приземляется на ноги, больше благодаря инстинктам и годам кровавой практики, чем намеренно. Красный Череп сжимает свое ожерелье – камень цвета морской воды на золотой цепочке, покрытый рунами, которые, кажется, двигаются. Сияние от него пробивается сквозь руку Красного Черепа, а вокруг другой его руки ореол такого же синего камня.

\- Сдавайся, - предлагает Красный Череп. – Избежишь большой боли в ближайшем будущем.

\- Нет, - рычит Баки, двигаясь к нему, и зная, что сейчас последует еще один удар синей магии, но ему нужно проверить, понять, как это работает. И следующий удар приходит, и не от Красного Черепа лично – зачем делать что-то самому, когда можешь найти прибор или миньона, чтобы сделали это вместо тебя - и оно с силой ударяет Баки в левый бок, и он не уклоняется, а молится любой сущности, которая может слышать его (вероятно, лишь Асмодей), чтобы никто не заметил, что он слегка тормозит, что нарочно не уклоняется. Никто из них не подозревает, как быстро он может двигаться при желании.

Самая большая ошибка Баки – он решил, что рука блокирует часть силы удара, что металл каким-то образом отразит магию, как бывало с пулями, но вместо этого он растягивает и увеличивает ее, а Баки понимает в боли – дайте-ка я расскажу вам о боли, я гребаную диссертацию могу написать по боли, они думают, что только потому, что ты быстро излечиваешься, получать раны не так плохо, но Боже правый, это как белая мгла - и он чувствует, как его поднимают, Красный Череп протягивает руку и вздергивает его в воздух, затем складывает кулак и – БАЦ – Баки летит в пыль. Поворачивает голову, сплевывает кровь и, сквозь застилающую глаза влагу, видит на другом конце амфитеатра восседающего в резном кресле из темного дерева Асмодея.

Асмодей смотрит на Баки в упор и вопросительно наклоняет голову. Хочешь уровнять игровое поле?

Баки качает головой, кровь капает из его носа в пыль, и выдавливает хриплое подобие слова «нет», если бы смог полностью восстановить дыхание, но получается лишь заикающееся «н-ннн». Он заставляет себя встать, слегка покачиваясь. Я дожму его сам, Стиви…

И внезапно, морозя до костей, его осеняет мысль: если он проиграет… если он проиграет, и Красный Череп завладеет его телом, Стив не сможет с ним драться. Стив размякнет и будет принимать удары, решив, что его можно спасти… И это станет для Стива концом - даже не чистой смертью, а заражением разумом Красного Черепа. Стиви - боец, лучший из всех, кого он знает, кроме себя, но он неистовый, не умеющий скрывать свои чувства, отдающийся целиком бою, а чтобы победить контроль над разумом нужен жесткий вариант холодной войны, где все подчинено железной дисциплине и лжи. Стиви – ужасный лжец…

Следующий удар настигает его почти сразу же, и отбрасывает к другой стене, где кучка светловолосых мальчишек - я помню их, не старше 18, просто напуганные фермеры с ружьями, в слишком новых и слишком больших униформах, вот ваша нацистская угроза, вот куда летят пули из ружей ваших лучших парней, мы глубоко в тылу противника, лунная ночь, и я прокрадываюсь со спины и перерезаю им глотки, потому что если кто-то вскрикнет, вся 4-я армия набросится на нас, а на войне прав тот, кто остался в живых.

И он снова валится в пыль, и Дьявол все еще на виду, все еще с вопросом на лице. Ты примешь помощь? Ты можешь спасти своего друга.

Выпятив подбородок, Баки отталкивается от стены и снова качает головой. Он держится осторожно и наблюдает за Красным Черепом. В любое время, сволочь. В любое чертово время.

Теперь Красный Череп шагает вперед без опаски, уверенный в победе. Он видит нетвердую стойку Баки и в издевательском смятении разводит руками.

– Все еще дерешься? Ты просто оттягиваешь неизбежное, мальчик. Сдавайся сейчас, и я верну твое сознание, как только займу подходящее тело.

Баки фыркает от смеха и обводит металлической рукой мертвые души, наблюдающие с открытых трибун. 

– Спроси своих товарищей –уф- хорошо ли у них получилось –уф- заставить меня сдаться.

Красный Череп поднимает взгляд вверх, на секунду отвлекаясь, когда осознает как много мертвых душ одеты в униформы Гидры.

Это мгновение – все что нужно Баки. Он мчится вперед, больше не маскируя свою скорость. Красный Череп швыряет магический заряд, и Баки перекатывается под ним, быстро вскакивая и, выставив вперед металлическое плечо, всем телом врезается в Красного Черепа. Это грязный, нечестный прием из арсенала уличной драки, безо всякой грации, но он работает: когда они оба падают на землю, металлическая рука Баки смыкается вокруг амулета, срывая его с цепочки. Красный Череп наносит неплохой джаб по уже треснувшим ребрам Баки прежде, чем тот успевает откатиться в сторону и принять защитную стойку. Опускает взгляд на амулет в своей левой руке, и медленно крошит его. Крошечные осколки синего камня выпадают из металлических пальцев, когда он разжимает кулак. Затем он смотрит на своего оппонента.

\- Эй, - лениво окликает Баки, как бы размышляя вслух. – Эй, Йоган. Знаешь, какую единственную долгосрочную вещь создала твоя драгоценная Гидра за последние 70 лет?

Он улыбается волчьей улыбкой, разводя руки в прелюдии к поклону: 

– Меня.

Красный Череп прожигает его взглядом.

\- И это была даже не твоя идея.

Шмидт с ревом бросается на него, размахивая огромными кулаками. Кулаками, которые могут оставить вмятину в танке. Разумеется, сначала им нужно встретиться с этим самым танком, а даже избитый и окровавленный Баки с легкостью уклоняется. Красный Череп - бывший прусский юнкер, ему не приходилось всю жизнь за все драться. Он не солдат. Революционер – в мыслях. Но, опять же, революции затевает средний класс. Рабочий класс в них только погибает.

\- Ты – ошибка! – кричит Шмидт, широко замахиваясь, чтобы нанести правый хук. – Пустая трата времени! Единственное, на чем следовало сосредоточиться Гидре – квантовые прорывы в силе, которые дает магия…

Баки ныряет под удар и сильно пинает Шмидта в колено. 

– Да, я ошибка, - КРАК ломающегося колена эхом разносится по амфитеатру, Шмидт шатается от боли, теряя бдительность, и левый кулак Баки встречается с его лицом. – Как и ты, томатная голова.

Шмидт кренится назад и рушится на песок, правая сторона его лица раздроблена. Он перекатывается на живот и отчаянно озирается. Хрипло шепчет: 

\- Асмодей…? – в поисках еще одного короткого пути к победе. Еще одного способа выиграть, не замарав рук.

Но ответа нет. Его кредит в Адском Банке исчерпан.

Баки молча шагает к Красному Черепу, семьдесят лет крови, ненависти и ярости полыхают внутри железной клетки оперативной дисциплины. Семьдесят лет практики, оттачивания каждого движения - от простого удара до полного разрушения, удары с разворота и сальто назад, совершенствование парирующих движений, полной неподвижности, повторение почти до безумия, чтобы стать глубоко въевшимся, зафиксированным совершенством. Сила, скорость, эффективность - все это в оболочке ужасающей грации. А этот уродливый мудак машет на него кулаками будто пьяный грузчик - ведь Красный Череп требовал от Эрскина сделать ему инъекцию сыворотки исключительно в силу собственного эго, лишь бы стать сверхчеловеком, просто потому, что он мог.

Он пинком переворачивает Красного Черепа на спину. А потом обрушивается ему на грудь коленями, всем весом: металлом, и костями, и плотно сбитыми мускулами, ломая ребра и грудную клетку. Прижимает руки Красного Черепа и заглядывает в холодные серые глаза.

\- Единственный из нас, кто получился правильным, был Стиви. И ты, ублюдок… - рычит он, голос становится опасно низким, хриплым и яростным, и кулак взлетает вверх…

\- Ты, – УДАР.

\- Никогда, - БАМ.

\- Его, - КРАК.

\- Не, - БУМ.

\- Получишь, - ШМЯК.

Плеча Баки касается чья-то рука. Он полуоборачивается с дикими глазами, готовый оторвать ее кое-кому.

Асмодей смотрит на него сверху вниз, затем мимо него, на размолоченную кашу из тканей и костей, бывшую Красным Черепом. 

– Ты закончил, Солдат.

Баки качает головой, едва заметным движением, почти дрожью. 

– На самом деле, нет.

\- В этой реальности ты не можешь убить его, здесь не существует смерти, - Асмодей указывает на тело Красного Черепа, которое уже сжимается и будто сдувается. – Здесь только души, в вечном долгу у меня за взятые ими займы. 

Баки встает, его кулаки разжимаются, с них срываются красные капли. 

– Тогда отошли меня обратно на Землю. Мне нужно доделать работу.


	20. Смерть - это не конец.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Павший боец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJXN5VPkyH8

Стив откатывается прочь как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать укола гиподермического шприца в руках оборотня. Необычный амулет доктора Стрэнджа в виде глаза вынудил ее принять свою первоначальную форму: зеленоволосой женщины, чье лицо перечерчено длинным красным шрамом. Первая Мадам Гидра. Наташа шипит и стреляет, дважды, но Мадам Гидра обтекает пули, разворачивается и убегает в глубину катакомб под замком Дума. Стив бросает ей вслед щит, вибраниум звенит будто колокол, отскакивая от грубой каменной стены туннеля, но не настигает ее.

Они устремляются в погоню. Доктор Стрэндж, прищурившись, без усилий двигается наравне с ними, скользя по воздуху, его ноги парят в нескольких дюймах над полом. Он обращается к Наташе:

— Она носит в сердце кусочек Опала Айкона. Она не родилась такой, ее сделали. Если удастся подобраться ближе, я смогу удалить тот кусок.

Наташа хмыкает с оттенком сожаления.

— Нас всех здесь сделали. Ей повезло, что ее так легко можно вернуть обратно.

— Эй! Кое-кто из нас сделал себя сам, — слегка обиженно замечает Клинт.

Они догоняют Стива на входе в длинную подземную пещеру. Тот стоит, вглядываясь в увеличенное темнотой пространство, блеск сталактитов, темную землю, странный налет фосфоресцирующих лишайников. Пещера низкая и длинная, на небольшой земляной насыпи почти в центре возвышается резной каменный саркофаг, окруженный тонкой белой линией на земле. Ничто не движется.

Стив слабо выдыхает, когда трое Мстителей и сопровождающий их маг медленно входят в пещеру.

— Она сбежала. Снова. И по-прежнему ни следа Баки, — он сжимает переносицу пальцами. У него такое чувство, что он месяцами плетется на шаг позади, чуть-чуть не дотягиваясь до чего-то хорошего.

Доктор Стрэндж шагает вперед, приподнимая медальон на груди. Золотая пластина на нем снова открывается, лениво, как человек, только что пробудившийся от слишком короткого сна… и золотисто-зеленый глаз выглядывает оттуда, сканируя пещеру.

— Она все еще здесь. Глаз Агамото выкурит ее из укрытия. Ждите здесь…

Но тут раздается переворачивающий внутренности звук рвущейся материи, и Стив задыхается, когда в самой ткани реальности возникает разрыв, трескаясь и расползаясь как чулок, как если все сущее — просто небрежная вышивка, скрывающая обширную и бесформенную пустоту. Такое ощущение, что сам воздух исчезает, и Стив обнаруживает, что примерз к месту, не в состоянии пошевелиться даже при желании. Время застывает.

В разрыв из пустоты вываливаются две фигуры. Первая — тонкий, побелевший остов мужчины, или того, что от него осталось — шлепается в саркофаг. Вторая фигура — металлическая рука, залитая кровью темная кожа тактического костюма, волосы — темное боевое знамя, реющее над слишком бледным лицом — валится рядом, из его руки выпадает карта. Стив пытается бежать, пытается кричать, но это как в кошмаре, когда на тебя идет монстр, а ты заперт в неподдающейся клетке собственного тела.

Затем, потрескивая и щелкая, разрыв реальности стягивается с той же скоростью, как и образовался, застоявшийся, пахнущий землей воздух пещеры спешно возвращается обратно.

Освободившись от стазиса, Стив падает вперед на руки, вскакивает и рвется вперед, разглядев, с каким трудом Баки подтягивается к саркофагу. Тот бросает на него короткий взгляд с твердым и решительным выражением лица, и, преодолевая боль, шипит:

— Стиви, нет. Не подходи.

Стив замирает снова, на этот раз в ужасе, ибо фигура в саркофаге поднимается. Эти остатки лица с обнаженными мускулами, покрытые влажной кровью, ему знакомы. Шмидт слаб, очень слаб, его тело, с поврежденными и разъеденными после долгого пребывания в океанской воде мышцами, увяло и износилось. Он выпал из Валькирии много раньше Стива, где воды не так холодны, как те, что погребли Стива.

И все же боевой дух Шмидта не покинул. Он тянет длинные пальцы к шее Баки, скребет как животное, пытаясь достать до яремной вены, а Баки в свою очередь хватает Шмидта.

Глубинный ужас, будто лед, растекается по венам Стива, ужасное ощущение, что история повторяется. История обречена повторяться, снова и снова, без конца.

Не в этот раз, думает он. Не в мою смену.

Он бежит к саркофагу, резко останавливаясь при виде маленькой сферической гранаты, зажатой в живой руке Баки, и понимая, почему тот хотел, чтобы он держался в стороне. Пока Красный Череп пытается вонзить пальцы ему в шею и убить, Баки бросается вперед, засовывает гранату в рот Красного Черепа, затем резким движением металлической руки ломает ему челюсть, этим же движением толкая Красного Черепа обратно в саркофаг.

Все кончается за секунды. Стив хватает Баки за ремни тактического костюма и дергает назад, прочь от саркофага, они оба грохаются на землю, и тут взрывается граната. В небольшом пространстве звук оглушителен, а вспышка ослепляет привыкшие к темноте глаза. Сталактиты трескаются от ударной волны и хрустальными ножами осыпаются вниз, Стив укрывается под щитом, прижимая к себе холодное, окровавленное тело Баки, и молится, как не молился долгие годы.

Оглушительный звон падающих сталактитов стихает, и Баки шевелится. До Стива доходит, что навалившись на изломанное и простреленное тело Баки причиняет ему сильную боль. Он скатывается с него и просто лежит в пыли и дышит. Порядок. Все будет хорошо. Все живы. Баки даже принимает сидячее положение и толкает его, откашливаясь:

— Роджерс, ты…

БАБАХ

Баки смотрит на свою грудь, точнее на дыру вместо части своей груди. У него удивленный вид, глаза закрываются и затем остается…

только

темнотааааа…

***

От некоторых воспоминаний Наташа с радостью бы избавилась навсегда, вычеркнув из бытия кое-что из того, что видела и делала, но, по крайней мере, имеется одно утешение — те дни миновали, и новых воспоминаний, притаившихся на краю сознания, как морское чудовище, ожидающее, чтобы утащить ее вниз, в глубины, из которых она с таким трудом вырвалась, у нее никогда больше не будет.

Так она считает до тех пор, пока не слышит, как хохочет оборотень и кричит Стив. Звук, испускаемый Стивом, груб и пронзителен, этот вопль отчаяния — как ногти, скребущие ржавчину на воротах ада, и этот звук она заберет с собой в могилу.

Она резко оборачивается назад и видит упавшего Клинта, по лицу которого течет кровь от удара в висок. Он жив, но у него сильное сотрясение мозга. Мадам Гидра хохочет, сжимая тяжелую снайперскую винтовку Баки, ее глаза горят огнем безумия, утерявшего связь с реальностью.

— Хайль Ги…

Прежде чем она успевает договорить, полосы синего, красного и белого мелькают мимо Наташи и врезаются в оборотня, ломая винтовку и отбрасывая ее в сторону. Они валятся на землю, Стив и Мадам Гидра, кулаки против рук с острыми лезвиями, она все еще хохочет, а Стив издает вопль баньши.

Наташа подкрадывается к ним, высматривая шанс вмешаться, пока доктор Стрэндж не опускает успокаивающую руку ей на плечо.

— Пожалуйста, займись своим другом. У него паршивая трещина в черепе. Я бы сам глянул, но…- он тепло улыбается. — Мои способности больше нужны здесь, — Наташа кивает и пятится.

Она прижимает к себе голову Клинта и осматривает рану. Выздоровеет. Он всегда выздоравливает. Он получил больше повреждений, чем возможно любой из них, и он всегда возвращается. Ее храбрый маленький сокол.

— Ч-что случилось? — стонет он. — Все остановилось, а затем все началось, а потом были звездочки.

Она промокает рану антисептической салфеткой из поясной сумки.

— Дело плохо, — признает она.

— К-Красный Череп? — скрипучим и сухим голосом уточняет Клинт.

— В Барнса стреляли. Если он еще не умер, скоро умрет. Это не та рана, которую можно пережить.

— Ох. Черт. Как Стив, держится?

Наташа показывает глазами на Мадам Гидру и Стива, которые очень стараются порвать друг друга на кровавые ошметки. Мадам Гидра все время меняет форму, от своей истиной к искаженным, перекошенным версиям знакомых Стиву людей: его матери. Баки. Наташи. Тони. Пегги Картер. Сэма Уилсона. Стив продолжает наносить удары, и фигуры постепенно теряют четкость, а ее выпады и трансформации замедляются.

Над ними стоит Доктор Стрэндж, бормоча что-то на языке, которого, по мнению Наташи, на этой планете не существует, и складывая из пальцев странные, угловатые фигуры. Треугольники оранжево-красного света сияют вокруг его кистей, и с одним финальным резким словом, маг хлопает ладонями над головой, затем резко опускает их вниз, будто нанося удар Мадам Гидре мечом из оранжевого света.

Она выгибается, кричит и кашляет. Доктор Стрэндж делает движение руками, будто собирая нити, вытягивая нечто из ее груди. Финальный рывок, негромкий щелчок — и появляется кусочек ярко-белого камня, зеленые и оранжевые блики мелькают сквозь него.

Мадам Гидра задыхается, обмякает и начинает рыдать. Она меняется в руках Стива в последний раз. Справившись с собой, Стив прекращает ее лупить, после того как Доктор Стрэндж опускает все еще сияющую руку на его плечо и спокойно окликает по имени, добавляя еще одно слово на незнакомом Наташе языке. Они все смотрят, как Мадам Гидра превращается из неземной красоты зеленоволосой юной женщины с эльфийским личиком, в белокурую фрау средних лет, несколько краснолицую и полноватую, со слишком широко расставленными глазами и тяжелым подбородком.

Доктор Стрэндж смотрит на кусок опала в своей руке.

— Я забираю у нее то, что отдал ей Иоганн Шмидт в начале войны, — другую руку он опускает вниз и касается ее лба, его пальцы сияют желтым там, где касаются ее кожи. — Теперь она смертная, и крылатая колесница времени скоро догонит ее.

— Тогда отойдите в сторону, Доктор Стрэндж, — выдыхает Стив угрожающим тоном, которого Наташа от него никогда не слышала.

— Как пожелаете, — отвечает Доктор Стрэндж. — Хотя, я должен выразить свое неодобрение.

Он отнимает руку от обычной, неряшливой женщины, бывшей Мадам Гидры. Губы Стива искривляются в оскал, его кулак летит вниз для смертельного удара… и Стив остолбенело рассматривает женщину, стареющую прямо на глазах и превращающуюся в тоненькую, скрюченную, хрупкую девяностолетнюю старуху. Которая съеживается и вздымает дрожащие ручки.

Рука Стива опускается, он качает головой и разжимает кулак, роняя руку вместо того, чтобы вытереть льющиеся по лицу слезы.

— Как заметила ваша очаровательная рыжеволосая коллега, мы все здесь сделаны, — замечает Доктор Стрэндж. — Подумайте, сколько нас таких было бы, если бы нам не выпал шанс переделать себя, если бы нас судили только по прошлому, в котором не только наши деяния, — он показывает осколок драгоценного камня в своей затянутой в перчатку руке, и открыв маленький мешок, кладет его туда. — Опал Айкон, даже в такой фрагментарной форме, как этот — не та вещь, которую может воспринять человеческий мозг и не сойти с ума.

Стива колотит, слезы потоком катятся по его щекам. Наташа отворачивается. Она не может на это смотреть. Не может видеть, как распадается их бастион силы.

— Идите к своему другу, Капитан Роджерс. Он гораздо лучший человек, чем сам себя считает. И он смотрит на вас — на ваши действия — в поисках руководства, — советует доктор Стрэндж. — Мудро выбирайте ваш путь, ибо он последует за вами.

Маг делает жест, и Карта Инфернал, которая лежит позабытая возле Баки, взмывает вверх и летит в его руку. Другой рукой Доктор Стрэндж берет иссушенную ладонь старой леди. Заботливо наклоняется к ней.

— Чего ты хочешь, Ильза? — спрашивает он.

Ильза рыдает, трясет головой и не только из-за прожитых лет.

— Я хочу… я хочу в последний раз увидеть Шпрее, — она с трудом сглатывает и поднимает глаза на мага, первого человека, взявшего ее интересы в расчет. Ее глаза мокры от слез. — А потом я хочу умереть.

Доктор Стрэндж нежно сжимает ее руку.

— Тогда, отчего бы нам не отправиться? Думается мне, розы в Тиергартен все еще цветут. Я люблю красивые розы.

И с этим маг и старая леди исчезают из глаз, мерцая в дымке фиолетового света.

* * *

Тем временем во дворе замка Тони обездвижен думботами. Костюм Железного Человека перегрелся и не в состоянии справиться с постоянно меняющимся весом и повреждениями, нанесенными армией похожих на Дума роботов. Тони отчаянно пытается перезагрузить системы, собрать энергию для одного финального залпа, чтобы стряхнуть думботов, но пока ничего не выходит, даже если отключить систему обеспечения дыхания. Кулак Дума все ближе…

— Итак, Старк, признай, что твои второразрядные попытки роботостроения неудачны по сравнению с мощью Ду….

Тони таращится на то немногое, что видно сквозь маску на лице Дума. Карие глаза теряют фокус, моргают, и Дум трясет головой, будто пытаясь прочистить ее.

— Ильза… — шепчет Дум. Снова мотает головой. Закрытая броней фигура Дума наливается яростью, и он отступает от неподвижного тела Тони. — Что я делаю? — вопрошает он.

— Виктор! Дружище Виктор, ты встречался с девушкой, которая, как выяснилось, состояла в нацистском магическом культе. Такое случается со всеми нами, — умиротворяющее замечает Тони. — Как насчет того, чтобы мы с тобой прихватили хорошего солодового пивка и поболтали о безумных бывших подружках, а? И роботах, потому как строго между нами, светодиоды в этой броне устарели еще в прошлом году.

Дум трет металлический шлем рукой в бронированной перчатке.

— Да, я…

И по затылку шлема ему прилетает булыжником.

С ужасающим КЛАНГ, Виктор фон Дум, самопровозглашенный правитель Латверии, падает лицом вперед на булыжник двора собственного замка. Думботы сразу же прекращают атаки и роятся вокруг своего поверженного лидера. Осторожно поднимают его и утаскивают в замок.

— В таких случаях Леди Дарси склонна кричать: «Безусловная победа!» — сияет Тор, приземляясь рядом, с улыбкой, показывающей, как он собой доволен. На его руках лежит Брюс, помятый и дрожащий от усталости. Тор осторожно ставит его на землю. — Я так понимаю, наши соратники добились успеха.

Тони садится, открывая маску Железного Человека.

— Похоже на то, — соглашается он. Он немного зол на Тора, но быстро подавляет это чувство. Он жаждал пообщаться с Думом больше, чем готов признаться. Этот человек его завораживает, а его работы в некоторых областях весьма хороши (ну разве что немного сверх-наворочены и с печальной тенденцией к ретро), но… это не такие отношения, когда поздно ночью в Давосе вы оба оказываетесь в одном стрип-баре и закрепляете дружбу под Джагера и девушку по имени Тауни, а затем внезапно вы оба дружно трудитесь над сервомоторами и монтажными платами. Так мало людей, с которыми Тони может говорить на одном уровне, и он ощущает потерю каждого потенциального собрата по науке.

Тор машет рукой, снова взмывая в небо.

— Я должен отбыть в Лондон, но это была хорошая битва! Прощай, друг Тони!

Тони вскидывает руку в прощальном жесте. Выбирается из костюма, в котором все равно осталось лишь 4% энергии, и тащится к Брюсу.

— Похоже, мы выиграли, — говорит он.

Брюс отстраненно и меланхолично кивает.

— И все же, почему это никогда не ощущается победой? — вздыхает Тони.

Ровный голос Наташи внезапно звучит в комме:

— У нас ситуация.

Тони знаком этот невыразительный тон у Наташи, и ледяная дрожь пробегает по его затылку.

— Наташа. Кого мы потеряли?

— Солдата. Дело плохо. Стив сходит с ума. Нам нужно… нам нужно принять некоторые решения, — говорит она. — Мы почти добрались. Бэннер…?

— Не в том состоянии, чтобы что-либо делать, — сообщает Тони, поглядывая на Брюса — у того круги под вечно усталыми глазами, укутавшись в одеяло, он сидит на трапе квинджета.

Наташа понижает голос.

— Нам может потребоваться сдерживающий протокол.

— Для кого из них?

— Для обоих.

— Понял. Мы успеем дотянуть до Нью-Йорка?

— Только с помощью чуда, — вздыхает Наташа.

— Ладно, ладно. Брюс! Ты будешь играть в доктора. Джарвис? Соедини меня с ближайшим надежным местом, где можно оказать помощь серьезно раненому суперсолдату, который… мы считаем, что больница подойдет? А вдруг он проснется, увидит белые халаты, распсихуется и всех поубивает? Наташа, насколько серьезно он ранен… о, подожди, я вас уже вижу.

Тони смотрит, как его друзья выбираются на главный двор замка Дум. Стив шагает впереди, у него красные глаза и мокрые щеки, и это Тони видно даже с расстояния, а в его глазах только одно слово: «Почему?». Он прижимает к груди Баки. Тот без сознания, бледный и в крови. Вся грудь Баки залита кровью. И грудь Стива. Наташа, настороженная и усталая, прикрывает отход, поддерживая Клинта, у которого перевязана голова.

— Где Бэннер? — кричит Стив.

— Здесь, — откликается Брюс. — Ты же знаешь, я не такой врач, Стив…

— Мне все равно! Ты знаешь больше, чем я. Сделай что-нибудь! — орет Стив огрубевшим от отчаяния голосом. — Пожалуйста.

— Ты же знаешь, я помогу. Но кричать на меня не стоит, — Брюс умиротворяюще вскидывает ладони. Он показывает на разложенную койку с ремнями для транспортировки пациента. — Я могу извлечь пулю и сделать перевязку раны, если пуля не в слишком критичной области.

Стив медленно опускает неподвижное тело Баки на койку, и Брюс начинает освобождать его от одежды, фыркая, когда приходится огибать Стива, который кажется крупнее и все время путается под ногами.

Тони кружит рядом.

— Не волнуйся, Стив. Прямо сейчас я организую для него лучшую помощь, которую можно получить за деньги. Ну-ка дайте мне взглянуть на ра… ох, ты ж черт, — говорит Тони, глядя на зияющую в груди дыру. — Я увезу нас отсюда. Держитесь, — и он торопливо исчезает на кокпите.

Брюс достает маленький полевой медицинский набор.

— Стив. Срежь с него тактическую одежду, все, что получится, и бога ради, сними с него все оружие, которое сможешь найти.

Стив сражается с застежками, его руки трясутся, и, проклиная собственную бесполезность, он оставляет вмятину в одном из шкафчиков на борту квинджета.

— Не делай так, — укоряет Брюс. Затем, громче: — Наташа!

— Иду, — отзывается она, устроив Клинта и глядя на него в упор, пока тот не пристегивается ремнем безопасности и закрывает глаза. Квинджет вибрирует, оживая, и взмывает вверх.

Наташа избавляет Солдата от брони и снаряжения с быстрой и точной эффективностью. Она не спускает глаз со Стива, который дергается, чувствуя себя бесполезным.

— Стив, — твердо говорит она. — Встань возле его головы. Если он проснется и не сообразит, где находится, ты единственный сможешь его успокоить. Без тебя мы не справимся.

Стив кивает и подходит куда сказано, двигаясь на автомате, мыслями он далеко.

— У нас нет седативов, которые ему подойдут. Или болеутоляющих. Его метаболизм нейтрализует их почти сразу же, — бормочет Брюс.

Наташа наблюдает за Стивом, неловко склонившимся над головой Баки.

— Хорошо, Стив. Найди на нем непострадавший участок и положи туда ладонь, что он ощущал твое присутствие.

Стив колеблется, затем, вспомнив ночь в лофте Баки — ту ночь, когда его мир разлетелся на тысячу прекрасных кусочков — принимается гладить Баки по волосам.

— О, боже, — Брюс светит маленьким, но очень ярким фонариком в рану на груди Баки, очистив ее от крови. — О, Боже. Думаю, пуля в сердце. Я не могу ее извлечь. Единственная причина, почему он еще не умер — металл в его ребрах притормозил пулю. Она не насквозь пробила стенку желудочка, но я не рискну ее двигать.

— Тони, поднажми! — кричит Наташа.

Стив бормочет, слова налетают друг на друга:

— Она может просто выйти сама. Иногда так бывает, когда мускулы излечиваются. Со мной так бывало. Но…

— Но мы все еще не знаем самого главного насчет физического состояния Солдата: насколько его сыворотка сходна с твоей. Я не могу это сделать, не здесь, и только после основательного анализа, а не как сейчас.

— Мы в 90 минутах от Нью-Йорка, банда. Лучший врач для такой ситуации ждет нас с командой лучших медсестер. Пусть он только продержится, — орет Тони с кокпита.

— Он продержится, — почти неслышно обещает Стив. — Он не может умереть. Не может.

С ресниц Стива на волосы Баки падает слеза, и, ослабев от страха снова потерять Баки, он целует то место, куда она упала, чувствуя как соль жжет воспаленные от криков губы.

Брюс вздыхает и отходит прочь, к шкафчикам.

— Единственное, что мы можем сделать сейчас — обеспечить тело достаточным питанием, чтобы его метаболизм смог взять верх и работал над излечением как можно быстрее, — он вводит в руку Баки иглу капельницы и подвешивает пакет с густым прозрачным гелем. — Удачно, что я такой врач, который разработал биоэнергетический гель, чтобы восстанавливаться и не терять сознание после того, как Большой Парень выжигает из моего тела всю энергию, — Брюс на секунду поднимает глаза. — И кислород тоже, — он идет к шкафу и извлекает небольшой кислородный аппарат и маску, которую одевает на лицо Баки.

* * *

Наташа плюхается в кресло второго пилота, бледная и мрачная. Скрещивает руки.

— Как Кэп? — спрашивает Тони.

Наташа качает головой.

— Стоит на коленях рядом с головой Джеймса, плачет и гладит его по волосам, будто кота, — она хмурится. — Нам нужно обсудить планы сдерживания, если Солдат не выживет.

Тони вскидывает бровь.

— Планы для Стива. Он… он сойдет с ума, Тони. Самоубийство очень возможно.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что у тебя уже есть эти самые планы сдерживания, — замечает Тони, сосредотачиваясь на управлении джетом и сжав зубы.

Наташа вздыхает.

— Это моя работа, — она ерзает в кресле. — Также надо продумать, что делать, если Солдат все-таки выживет. Ты видел его файлы, Тони. Брюс пристегнул его к носилкам, с маской и капельницей, давая максимальный шанс на выживание, но… он проснется в незнакомом месте, связанный, в маске и с жуткой болью? Наши друзья умрут, Тони.

— Ты же конфисковала все его оружие. Разве нет?

Наташа вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

Тони хмурится.

— Он все еще без сознания?

Наташа кивает.

— Бери управление на себя. Я сниму с него руку.


	21. Воскресный полдень 1933

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Из концов и начал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAvHwV_pDNo

Тони проходит в хвост джета, по дороге прихватывая набор инструментов. Минует лежащего в отключке Клинта (у Бартона солдатская способность спать где угодно и когда угодно, Тони ему завидует), и Брюса, дрожащего от усталости и пытающегося читать книгу. Бумажную книгу. Как будто технология не шагнула далеко вперед и вообще.

— Дерьмово выглядишь, Брюс. Съешь одну из своих отвратительных гелевых штуковин, — предлагает Тони.

Брюс глядит на него.

— Джеймсу они нужнее, чем мне.

Тони вздыхает.

— Брюс, ты же знаешь принцип: сначала кислородную маску надевают на себя, а потом на своих детей? Вот и здесь так же. Позаботься о себе, хорошо? Кэпа мы уже по сути лишились. Нельзя, чтобы команда потеряла еще одного человека.

— Я подумаю.

— Меня окружают мученики, — стонет Тони, пробираясь к хвосту самолета. — Эй, Кэп, как у него дела?

Стив слабо пожимает плечами. Волосы у него торчат во все стороны слипшимися прядями, а глаза почти светятся голубым по контрасту с окружающей их краснотой. Выражение его лица чуть не добивает Тони; разбираться с эмоциями других людей он никогда не умел, но с чем у Кэпа было хорошо, так это с тем, что он никогда по-настоящему… не имел их. По крайней мере, так думал Тони. Сейчас, до кучи ко всему, Тони сталкивается с неопровержимым доказательством, что Кэпа с головой захлестнули сильные и запутанные эмоции, и что спокойный, невозмутимый лидер команды, ставший ему другом, не имеет ничего общего с мужчиной, сидящим перед ним сейчас, и возможно, никогда не имел.

Тони цепляет стул ногой и подтаскивает ближе к Барнсу. Тяжело садится. Вот почему он предпочитает изобретать. Ты корректно теоретизируешь процесс, тщательно его выполняешь, и все работает. Ты можешь его повторить. И каждый раз все работает одинаково, пока ты не улучшишь процесс. Легко предсказать, как процесс будет отвечать на внешний стимул. И ты никогда не обнаружишь спустя годы, что оно работало совершенно иначе, чем ты ожидал. Не то, чтобы Тони не допускал промахов в избегании эмоций, но опять же, все знают, что нахальство, энергетические напитки и лабораторная сессия на всю ночь — его защитные механизмы… А какие у Кэпа? Что он пропустил? Приблизительно раз в месяц Кэп истреблял боксерскую грушу…, но что еще? Или же все эти годы тот просто раздирал сам себя изнутри, а никто из них не поднял головы от собственных дел, чтобы это заметить?

— Эти повязки скоро нужно будет сменить. Как только я закончу, попрошу Брюса взглянуть.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Стив.

— Эй, мы почти в Нью-Йорке. Если он столько протянул, продержится до конца пути, — Тони аккуратно извлекает отвертку из набора.

— Тони… что ты делаешь? — настораживается Кэп.

Черт, началось, — сокрушается Тони мысленно.

— Снимаю его руку, Кэп.

— Нет.

— Кэп, вот только не надо выпячивать подбородок. Нет, слушай меня. Здесь я прав. Тут дело не в чувствах, а в безопасности. Когда ему больно, или одурманен, он бросается на окружающих и может кого-то убить. У меня имеются обязательства перед медицинской бригадой, которую я вызвал, ни о чем не предупредив — они не должны подвергаться риску, работая с ним. Плюс, его тело восстановится быстрее без дополнительного веса слева, сам знаешь, это та сторона, где сердце. Скажи, что я ошибаюсь, — Тони выжидательно вскидывает бровь.

— Нельзя же просто снять часть его тела…

— Вообще-то можно, и хотя я увлечен вопросами идентификации киборга и мнением Барнса насчет того, что является, а что не является его частью, этот разговор я буду вести напрямую с Барнсом, как только он поправится. В своей лаборатории. Куда тебе больше хода нет. Потому что, Кэп, серьезно, моя лаборатория — это зона, где нет места чувствам. От одного твоего вида у роботов подскочит уровень тревожности. Дум-И очень чувствителен. Ну и наконец? Дуться это не то же самое, что указывать на пробелы в моей логике.

Тони практически уверен, что взгляд василиска, которым одаривает его Кэп, в параллельной вселенной мог бы убивать, но в этой он уже миновал стадию беспокойства, поэтому лишь наклоняется и принимается открывать доступ к источнику энергии руки. Барнс, похоже, в полной отключке, слава небесам. Ага, вот и маленький, сооруженный Барнсом на скорую руку, дуговой реактор. Который, размышляет Тони, я мог бы для него существенно улучшить, может быть, в виде подарка с пожеланием скорейшего выздоровления. Пока рука снята, можно даже…

… И тут все очень быстро катится к черту.

Мозг Тони улавливает лишь краткие фрагменты, в основном выраженные мыслью «вот дерьмо», когда все белеет от боли, кости в его предплечье, куда вцепился Барнс, трещат, а глаза Барнса открыты, но дома никого нет…

Рядом возникает Наташа, приставляет пистолет к голове Барнса и говорит что-то по-русски — эффект нулевой, кости продолжают ломаться, и, Иисусе, до чего же больно, и Кэп орет на нее, и пытается перехватить пистолет и отвести в сторону, и Тони ухитряется выдавить: «пусть он меня отпустит, пожалуйста!», и тут Наташа говорит:

— Поцелуй его.

— Что? — в один голос переспрашивают Тони и Кэп.

— Стив, поцелуй его. Физический стимул, не связанный с пребыванием в Гидре. Может вернуть его в реальность. Давай же — пока он не оторвал Тони руку.

Стив касается губами рта Баки.

— Бак, — шепчет он. — Это я. Ты в порядке. В безопасности. Отпусти Тони. Тебе же нравится Тони, а прямо сейчас ты делаешь ему очень больно.

Пальцы металлической руки медленно, рывками разжимаются, как будто функционируют некорректно.

Стив еще раз прижимается к Баки губами.

— Вот так… прошу, Бак.

Барнс ослабляет хватку. Тони валится с кресла на пол, прижимая руку к груди и стараясь не заорать. Наташа мрачно и с тревогой наблюдает, как металлическая рука с усилием опускается на затылок Кэпа. Она не успокаивается, пока движения руки не становятся мягче, пока не слышит хриплый шепот Барнса:

— Черт, Стиви, что я натворил…?

— Ты, эээ, сломал предплечье Тони. Он решил, что хорошей идеей будет снять твою руку…

— Это хорошая идея — снять мою руку.

— Говорил же, — хрипит Тони с пола.

— Брюс! Можешь принести Тони болеутоляющие и перевязать ему руку? — окликает Наташа.

— Стиви, сделайте это. Пока я вновь не потерял сознания. Тони объяснит тебе, как. Если не снимешь, это случится снова.

— Но…

— Стиви, черт возьми, хоть раз ты можешь просто сделать, как я говорю?

Стив вздыхает и подбирает с пола микро-отвертку. Брюс уже склонился над Тони, вкалывая обезболивающее и перевязывая руку. Стив делает вид, что не замечает взгляда Брюса, в котором ясно читается, что его уже начинает доставать всеобщая тупость.

— Тони, что мне делать? — спрашивает Стив.

— Шаг первый: Четыре болта, фиксирующие реактор. Открути их, затем осторожно извлеки реактор, — руководит Тони.

Стив принимается за работу. Он никогда не имел склонности к механике. Ужасно не любит механические проблемы, а то, что проблема приделана к Баки, ничуть не помогает. Но открутить болты он может, что и делает, извлекая реактор. Рука Баки отключается, и Стив не может подавить чувство отвращения, что сам стал этому причиной. Он складывает реактор и болты на поднос с набором инструментов Тони.

— Теперь что, — шипит Стив.

— И нечего хамить, — огрызается Тони. — Ух ты, отличное обезболивающее. Почему я никогда не подсаживался на болеутоляющие? Почти все остальное я перепробовал. Заметка для себя: пробовать больше лекарств, — он немного нетвердо поднимается, словно жеребенок, впервые вставший на ноги. — Я только чуточку прислонюсь к тебе, Кэп, — Тони наваливается на Стива и указывает на два отмеченных красным винта рядом с бывшим источником энергии. — Эти два — следующие, — затем на другие закрытые панели. — Еще шесть здесь, затем вся штука отцепляется. Верно, Джеймс?

— … Ага.

— Так, у него очень слабый голос. Надо поторопиться, Кэп.

Рука отделяется. С одним финальным тошнотворным стуком левая рука Баки отделяется от плечевого сустава и ложится в руки Стиву. Тот не знает, что делать: плакать или блевать.

— Убери ее к моим вещам.

— Почему? — рявкает Стив.

— Первое: она все еще весьма полезна в качестве дубинки, если Параноид проснется. Второе: я собираюсь ее усовершенствовать, потому что я хороший человек, который не держит обид. Или я перебрал болеутоляющих, и теперь мне все пофиг. Прямо сейчас, суд удаляется.

Стив убирает руку (она тяжелая, куда тяжелее руки из плоти, как Бак компенсирует дополнительный вес?) в сумку Тони, затем проходт вперед, чтобы перемолвиться с Наташей.

— Приземлимся через двадцать минут. Медицинская бригада готова.

— Никогда больше не наставляй на меня оружие.

Наташа прищуривается:

— Я буду делать все, что нужно, чтобы обеспечить безопасность моих друзей.

— Что случилось с «держи его близко и никогда не отпускай»?

— Слушай, Стив, сегодня был поганый день. У Клинта сотрясение; рука Тони сломана; Джеймс лежит здесь с такой раной, которая бы убила любого другого. У меня действительно нет энергии влезать в ненужную драку. Мы наконец-то добрались. Дай мне посадить самолет, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — Стив усаживается в соседнее кресло. — Я только что вернул его. Я не могу потерять его снова.

— Валькирия, — шепчет Наташа. — Это же было самоубийство, верно?

Стив не отвечает, что само по себе ответ, который ей требуется.

***

Медицинская бригада ждет на крыше, когда садится джет. Стив конечно слышал о МакКое, но все равно поражен тем, какой он… большой, лохматый и синий. Три медсестры в медицинских формах стоят возле него: чернокожая женщина, рыжая и блондинка. МакКой жмет ему руку и берется за каталку, на которой лежит Баки.

— Привет. Хэнк МакКой. Это мои медсестры: Джорджия, Кристин и Линда.

— Стив Роджерс. Благодарю, что подоспели в такой короткий срок, — говорит Стив, пытаясь выдать лучшую улыбку Капитана Америка.

— О, никаких проблем. Профессор Х обожает Джеймса, а я единственный квалифицированный врач для такого сорта…

— Подождите, стоп. Откуда Баки и Чарльз Ксавьер знают друг друга?

МакКой пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю всех деталей в точности, но получив вызов, добрый профессор буквально выпихнул меня за дверь, а Логан пообещал взять на себя мои классы. Думаю, мы спросим у него, когда он проснется, — МакКой скребет мохнатый подбородок. — Хотя, Чарльзу все нравятся. Он добряк. Меня больше интересует вмешательство Логана… обычно он предпочитает быть единственным крутым парнем в квартале.

Они спускаются вниз, на этаж, приспособленный МакКоем под операционную, с дополнительным освещением и внушительным количеством оборудования. При виде замешательства Стива, МакКой признается:

— Я работал на людей, прошедших через экспериментальные программы. Кажется, они чувствуют себя комфортнее, если окружение как можно меньше напоминает лабораторию.

Они вдвоем транспортируют пациента на хирургический стол. Баки такой бледный… Стив чувствует, что вот-вот сорвется. Должно быть, он на секунду выпадает из реальности, потому что МакКой осторожно встряхивает его.

— Стив? Мне нужно, чтобы вы его разбудили. Требуется согласие пациента на процедуру. Он должен знать, что сейчас произойдет и согласиться на это.

— …Да. Хорошо. Простите.

Стив проводит рукой вдоль подбородка Баки.

— Бак, можешь проснуться на секундочку? Здесь врач. Он хочет с тобой поговорить.

— Мнх? — бормочет Баки.

Затем что-то большое, пушистое и синее возникает в зоне его видимости.

— Сержант Барнс? Я доктор МакКой. Друг профессора Ксавьера, я оперировал Логана, когда это было нужно, так что имею некоторый опыт с пациентами вроде вас. Пуля частично пробила вам сердце.

-…Еще две… одна в бедре, дргая в ноге. Нспел втщить их рньше…

— Вы даете нам разрешение на операцию?

— А? Угу…

— Хорошо. Можно вас усыпить? У нас есть анестетики, которые действуют на Логана…

— Никаких парализаторов.

— В Гидре ему делали укол седатива, который по большей части состоят из нейтротоксина, он говорит, не использовать на нем нейротоксины, — объясняет Стив.

— Прошу вас, я же врач, а не варвар. Клянусь, это просто седативы. Сержант Барнс, по-вашему мнению, у вас будут проблемы в осознании, что вас оперируют не в Гидре?

— Неа. В Гидре нет таких синих и пушистых…

— Чудно. Моя великолепная красивая физиономия побеждает, как говорят детишки. Давайте начинать.

Джорджия, чернокожая медсестра, ободряюще улыбается, показывая кислородную маску.

— Поехали.

Воздух в маске пахнет розами. И Баки начинает засыпать.

* * *

Баки было 16. Стиву 15. Это случилось субботним вечером в 1933, первый раз, когда они прошли всю дорогу до Музея Метрополитен. Пришли туда утром и торчали целый день, до тех пор, пока голова Баки уже готова была взорваться, переполненная всевозможными новыми цветами и способами выражения красоты, о существовании которых он и не знал. Стив таскал его из галереи в галерею, объясняя кто на картинах (за исключением тех, что со святыми, этих он знал), и о чем они. И как они хохотали над маленькой бронзовой статуей рядом с входом — та была вся темная и покрытая патиной, за исключением задницы — светлой и блестящей, видимо, половина посетителей музея шлепали ее по заду, проходя мимо. Охранники поглядывали на них, потому что от двух грязных бруклинских пацанов в таком месте не жди ничего хорошего, а Баки с вызовом смотрел в ответ, но Стив просто закатывал глаза и тянул его в следующую галерею.

Кроме того, от Баки была польза. Он позволял Стиву прислониться к нему, пока тот рисовал, потому что у дурацких скамеек не было спинок, а он не хотел, чтобы Стив переутомился. Было забавно наблюдать, как быстро менялось мнение у охранников, стоило им заглянуть в альбом Стива. Это Баки нравилось.

Уже заполдень они потопали домой. Начавшийся ярким и чистым, октябрьский день разродился дождем. Баки нервно подпрыгивал, мысленно подгоняя поезд F (можно подумать, это хоть раз сработало) довезти их до дома до того, как польет дождь — последнее, что им нужно — вымокший до нитки Стив, подхвативший простуду еще до начала зимы. Стив возбужденно болтал с ним обо всем, что они видели и уже строил планы вернуться, но уловив его нервозность, приглушенным тоном раздраженно спросил:

— Что?

— Я просто хочу добраться домой до дождя, — пояснил Баки.

— Уф, я не растаю, Баки.

Баки толкнул его в плечо.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что я не желаю мокнуть, щенок?

— Я думал, тебе нравится мокнуть. Значит, не придется заниматься стиркой.

— Ах так, Роджерс, — сказал он, отвешивая Стиву подзатыльник.

Медленное продвижение через мост к Йорк Стрит прошло в толкотне и схватке, которыми они привыкли выражать свою дружбу практически с первого дня знакомства. В какой-то момент Стив отложил в сторону свой альбом на соседнее сиденье, чтобы уберечь его…, а когда они сошли на Йорк стрит, и тяжелые капли полились с неба, глаза Стива внезапно распахнулись.

— Бак! Мой альбом…

— Черт! Я заберу его. Иди домой, Стиви! — Баки уже слышал, как поезд внизу отправляется, поэтому он рванул к Джай Стрит, в кои-то веки радуясь, что поезд F был самой медленной линией подземки в Нью-Йорке после R. Когда он примчался на Джай стрит, легкие и ноги горели, он перепрыгнул турникет как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как закрываются двери. Поезд отъезжал, он побежал по платформе и ухватился за поручень последнего вагона. Не то чтобы он впервые такое проделывал, заднюю дверь никогда не запирали. Он распахнул ее и попытался вспомнить, где именно они сидели. Пожалуйста, пусть он будет все еще здесь, пожалуйста.

Так и оказалось. Вероятно, никто не позарился на потрепанный маленький альбом в картонной обложке. Что доказывает, как мало люди понимают, подумал Баки, хватая его и прижимая к груди. Он прихватил несколько брошенных газет, чтобы завернуть альбом, и сошел на следующей станции, пересаживаясь на обратный поезд к Йорк стрит.

К тому времени, как поезд выехал на поверхность Йорк стрит, сверху лило. Хорошо, если Стив добрался до дома прежде, чем начался ливень, думал Баки. Он как можно крепче прижимал альбом к груди и согнулся над ним, дабы сохранить сухим, затем срезал путь до дома по короткой дороге, которой говорил Стиву никогда не ходить, потому как была там парочка не самых безопасных переулков. Он забрался по пожарной лестнице к квартире Стива — его мама взяла работу на выходные в больнице, так что ее не будет дома допоздна — и распахнул окно.

Закутанный в одеяло Стив жался возле огня в одних боксерах. Мокрая одежда была развешана на спинках стульев. Когда он услышал, что окно открывается, он поднялся с загоревшимися глазами, по лицу расплывалась улыбка.

Баки забрался внутрь и улыбнулся, протягивая обернутый газетами сверток.

— Говорил же, успею.

Одеяло упало на пол, и Стив внезапно обхватил его руками.

— Баки, ты самый лучший.

— Ты это говоришь только потому, что я выполняю вместо тебя все самые дерьмовые задания, — Баки мог с этим справиться. Он будет в порядке, пусть даже почти обнаженный Стив обнимает его.

Он впихнул между ними альбом.

— Вот. Лучше проверь, все ли там на месте. Я пытался сохранить его сухим… но, сам понимаешь… — он показал на поливающий за окном дождь.

— Знаю. Я некоторое время ждал тебя.

— Стив, — раздраженно застонал Баки.

— Тебе стоит развесить одежду возле огня. Иначе никогда не высохнет. Кроме того, мама принесла домой новую мазь, которая должна пойти на пользу моим легким, вот я и решил, что ничего страшного, если я немного промокну.

Баки выразительно посмотрел на него, но тот факт, что он сам был насквозь промокшим, вода капала с волос на глаза, а с его одежды на пол налилась лужа, которая все увеличивалась, несколько ослабил эффект.

— Тьфу. Ладно.

Он бросил ботинки в сторону огня, затем стянул рубашку и майку через голову. Стив уже аккуратно пристраивал его ботинки ближе к огню, и подтащил раму для сушки белья, чтобы развесить мокрую одежду. Его шерстяные брюки по ощущению весили 10 фунтов, и все из-за воды.

— Пойду, выжму их над ванной, — заявил Баки, направляясь в ту сторону.

— Хорошо. Постарайся не закапать весь пол.

— Как?

Это только его воображение, или Стив пялился на него, когда он топал в ванную? Он обернулся. Стив отвел взгляд. Тонкий ход, Барнс. Он отжал брюки от воды, затем повесил их на раму. Стив подвинулся, давая ему место возле огня.

— Итак, где эта магическая мазь?

Стив подтолкнул к нему баночку с неприятной на вид желтой субстанцией. Баки взял банку, будто опасаясь, что она может укусить, и открыл крышку. Подозрительно принюхался.

— Стив, эта штука воняет.

— Должно помочь, а я сам не смогу нанести ее себе на спину, верно? — спросил Стив, вздергивая подбородок.

— Зря я вытащил тебя из той драки.

— Заткнись, ты это любишь.

— Подними руки вверх, ты, колоссальная заноза в заднице. Сначала намажем спереди, — Баки зачерпнул немного субстанции пальцами и растер грудь Стива и вниз по ребрам. Он был не до конца уверен, как далеко надо намазывать область легких, но решил, что чем больше, тем лучше. Пока Баки наносил мазь, Стив прикрыл глаза, и это, вероятно, было хорошо, потому что Баки смог еще раз восхититься длиной ресниц Стива, тонкостью черт лица, и вспомнить, что эти чувства неправильны. Но когда он касался Стива, ему казалось, что дыхание у того перехватывало (скорее всего, у тебя просто холодные руки, ты, большой идиот), а губы размыкались.

— Так, поворачивайся. И можешь опустить руки, — Стив придвинулся ближе к нему и подставил спину. Баки провел большим пальцем вниз вдоль позвоночника, прежде чем растереть мазь по всей спине — по созвездию веснушек, более знакомому, чем звезды, которые сквозь нью-йоркский смог никогда не видно. Глаза Стива вновь закрылись, и Баки не мог противиться искушению коснуться губами ближайшего позвонка, так быстро и осторожно, что может быть Стив не заметит.

— Готово. Чувствуешь себя лучше?

— Да. Бак. Лучше.

— Я собираюсь приготовить нам кофе, — Баки встал и потопал на кухню. Ладно, поцелуй можно игнорировать, но вот увеличивающийся стояк? Не очень. Хорошо что он успел встать, пока Стив не заметил.

Стив смотрел на огонь, углубившись в мысли.

Мазь следовало применять каждый день, так что это стало небольшой традицией — Баки наносил ее, затем целовал в спину и говорил «готово», и так вплоть до того дня, когда у Стива оказалось особо болтливое настроение, он был полон энергии и принялся хвастать, что Тина Гримальди улыбнулась ему во время урока математики, а Баки ляпнул: «эй, она же итальянка, зачем тебе с ней связываться», и не стал его целовать, потому что был слишком занят жалостью к себе. Поэтому он просто похлопал Стива по плечу и сказал: «готово».

И тут Стив обернулся и заявил:

— Но… ты не поцеловал меня. Поцелуй был лучшей частью.

СТОП. НЕТ.

ЭТОГО НЕ ПРОИСХОДИЛО.

Стив сказал:

— Бак…

А ты сказал:

— Что, — встал и ушел в другую комнату, потому что ты — угрюмый ублюдок.

А потом Стив сказал: — Ничего, — вот и все.

Кто, черт побери…

— Пошел прочь из моего сна, — рычит Баки.

— Я думал, Доктор Стрэндж объяснил тебе, что демон спрашивает трижды, — ответил голос Асмодея из хрупкого тела Стива.

— Ответ «нет». Убирайся.

— Ты мне должен за помощь в моем измерении.

— Нихрена я тебе не должен. Я выиграл ту схватку сам.

— Это твой окончательный ответ?

— Не смей трогать эти воспоминания. Мне ничего от тебя не нужно. Убирайся сейчас же, или я найду способ убить тебя в своем сне, не надо меня недооценивать.

— Ах. Какая жалость, что врач удалил основную пулю, но пропустил осколок, — Асмодей-Стив щелкнул пальцами, и Баки выгнулся от боли.

***

— У него судороги. Должно быть, мы пропустили шрапнель, — МакКой протягивает лапу.  
Кристин стонет, шлепая свежий скальпель в его руку. — Кто-нибудь удивлен? В этом парне больше железа, чем в водопроводной системе Детройта.

— Рановато, Кристин, — Джорджия держит портативную рентгеновскую установку над грудью Баки. — Ага, маленький ублюдок в левом нижнем предсердии. И с чего он вдруг туда прыгнул, удивляюсь.

— Они всегда такие? — спрашивает Стив, съежившись в уголке и пытаясь отключиться от тревожных завываний мониторов.

— Надо беспокоиться только тогда, когда мои сестры перестают отпускать ужасные шуточки, — комментирует МакКой. — Это в порядке вещей. Ничего более.

Команда работает еще два часа, и лучше не становится, а шуточки постепенно уступают приглушенным проклятиям и утирающим вспотевший лоб рукам.

Наконец заявляется Наташа и утаскивает Стива из комнаты в гимнастический зал. Указывает на боксерскую грушу.

— Поколоти это, Стив.

Стиву не хочется признавать, что Наташа права, но Боже, как же приятно что-нибудь ударить.

 

* * *

— Ты готов, милый? — спрашивает Пеппер, поправляя на нем перевязь для руки.

— Ага. С моей стороны будет плохо заявить, что жду-не дождусь этого?

— Ладно тебе, Тони. Ты всегда любил поиздеваться над прессой.

— Он выжил?

— Да. С ним будет все в порядке, — она чмокает его в щеку. — Иди и порви их.

Тони улыбается и приветствует набитое репортерами помещение, входя в пресс-комнату Старк Индастриз.

— Благодарю, леди и джентльмены. Итак, мы только что вернулись из Латверии! Милое местечко. К несчастью, именно там Красный Череп планировал свою первую остановку по пути к возвращению в этот мир. Серьезно, мы благодарны, что в час нужды Виктор фон Дум позвал нас на помощь.

Тони представляет, как Пеппер за кулисами взмахивает рукой и делает лицо «ты ТАКОЙ ПЛОХОЙ». При этой мысли он морщит нос и продолжает.

— Если вы слишком молоды, чтобы знать, кто такой Красный Череп, и\или спали на уроках истории, предлагаю быстренько глянуть в Википедию, пока не настало время вопросов и ответов.

А теперь настоящее веселье. Тони улыбается лично Кристин Эверхарт, которая в последнее время накропала несколько особенно едких статей на тему устроенной Баки Барнсом резни.

— Также Мстители хотели бы признать бесценную помощь Зимнего Солдата, который буквально пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы остановить Красного Черепа. В этом не было ничего, кроме желания уберечь мир от зла, с которым он знаком из первых рук с прошлого раза, когда он отдал жизнь за свою страну. Ну, знаете, ту самую страну, которая в настоящее время распинает его в прессе. Так что вот. Мы пришли, мы увидели, мы снова спасли задницу мира. На сей раз — с помощью Баки Барнса. Вопросы? Урих, вы первый.

— Капитан Америка доступен для комментариев?

— Не в данный момент. А на эту тему, возможно, никогда. Следующий? Джеймисон?

— Будет ли Барнс выдан властям?

— Насколько мне известно, на территории США он в настоящее время законом не разыскивается. Все мы знаем, что вы считаете, что можете превратить кого-то в преступника, просто потому что он вам не нравится, Джон, но слава богу, в реальном мире имеются ордера и надлежащие правовые процедуры. Эверхарт?

— Как вы можете закрывать глаза на обширный список убийств Барнса? Включая президента Кеннеди и, нужно ли напоминать, ваших родителей?

Тони окликает через плечо.

— Пеппер! Ты мне должна сотню, — затем он снова поворачивается к Кристин. — Простите, у нас тут небольшое пари, у кого хватит наглости поднять эту тему. Хотя, вы были бесспорным фаворитом. Как бы то ни было, я никогда не говорил, что игнорирую его историю. Это сложно. Какой вес имеют его годы в рядах Воющих Коммандос? Многократное спасение жизни Капитана Америки за годы Второй Мировой войны? Как оценить его пребывание пленником Гидры? Или то, что как только он освободился от них, единолично истребил больше гидровцев, их последователей и обширной инфраструктуры, чем кто-либо? Сидя за клавиатурой легко создавать фальшивые моральные принципы. Это не столь легко, когда имеешь дело с реальными людьми. И я это заявляю с позиций человека, как вы очаровательно упомянули, оставившего в этой игре куда больше кожи, чем вы. Это все.

***

Когда Баки просыпается, сияет солнце. У него кружится голова, но приятно, как после настоящего, долгого, очень долгого сна. Он не знает, как себя чувствует остальное его тело, но ответ вероятно — не слишком хорошо, из чего он заключает, что в ближайшее время лучше не пытаться шевелиться.

Стив сидит в кресле, подтянув колени вверх и рисует. С миром все в порядке.

— Снова рисуешь.

— Ага. Заполучил обратно свой любимый объект, — Стив опускает глаза. — Он немного приболел и уезжал на некоторое время.

— Я же говорил, что не умею сдаваться.

— Я рад. Эй, тебе нужно что-нибудь?

— Гм… помнишь, когда тебе было лет 15, и твоя мама принесла мазь для твоих легких?

Стив заливается краской.

— Да, — тихо говорит он. — А что насчет нее?

— … Ничего, — говорит Баки. — Иногда с моей памятью происходят странные вещи.

— Я ненавидел ее запах. И кажется она не помогала вовсе. Но ты целовал меня после, поэтому я был полон решимости наносить ее каждый день. Боже, я так глубоко похоронил это воспоминание…

— Почему?

— Зачем цепляться за то, что никогда не сможешь получить.

— Иди сюда, Роджерс. Я бы сам, но МакКой вероятно покусает меня, если я попытаюсь шевельнуться.

* * *

Баки отсыпается почти неделю. Доктор МакКой проверяет его первые несколько дней, затем объясняет ему и Стиву, как будет проходить выздоровление, и собирается обратно в Вестчестер.

— О, чуть не позабыл — Фатима написала тебе открытку с пожеланием выздоровления, — спохватывается он, выуживая письмо из кармана пиджака.

— Она отлично учится в школе. Прекрасная студентка, и у нее много друзей.

Баки смотрит на письмо, открывая его одной рукой.

— На английском! Молодец!

— Когда она приехала, уже знала немало. Ей просто удобнее было говорить по-арабски. Сейчас она, считай, билингвал.

— Баки, кто такая Фатима? И откуда ты знаешь Чарльза Ксавьера? — встревает Стив.

Доктор МакКой мягко шлепает Стива лапой.

— Не надо допрашивать пациента, Стив. Смотри.

Стив видит, что Баки заснул прямо во время чтения письма, головой в солнечном луче, как кот.

***

СТАРК: Кэп! Эй, ты мне нужен в лаборатории, но только если пообещаешь не переживать пять минут подряд.

СГР: Вроде как занят.

СТАРК: Мне нужна помощь, чтобы прикрепить руку Джеймса обратно к нему. Сам знаешь, моя все еще сломана.

СГР: ОК. Иду.

СТАРК: Прошу, не надо одолжений. Ты понятия не имеешь, какой я сдержанный прямо сейчас.

Пока они едут вниз в лифте с рабочей тележкой Тони, Стив выдавливает:

— Спасибо за то, что ты сказал. На той пресс-конференции.

— Это входит в мои услуги, Кэп. Учти, они не отвяжутся от тебя, и будут весьма грубыми, так что возможно стоит немного поразмышлять над тем, что ты им скажешь, — ухмыляется Тони. — Лично я считаю, что фраза «пошли нахрен» отлично работает, но не уверен, сможешь ли ты ее произнести столь же хорошо, как я.

— Не знаю, Тони. Поживем — увидим.

Стив толкает тележку с рукой и различными инструментами в комнату Баки, затем запоздало спохватывается, что оставил свой альбом в кресле, и, конечно же, Тони кидается прямо туда и уже перелистывает.

— Стив. Они очень хороши.

— Нет, это не так. Я давно не практиковался. Пожалуйста, положи.

— Не обращай на него внимания. Он всегда дергался, когда речь шла об альбоме, — бормочет Баки.

— О, привет, соня, — Стив запечатлевает поцелуй на растрепанных волосах, потому что может себе это позволить, и потому что самое лучшее в будущем: в нем есть Баки, и они могут целоваться когда захотят. — Тони произвел кое-какие модификации в твоей руке.

— Самая очевидная — я изготовил тебе легальный дуговой реактор Старк-Индастриз, потому что я куда лучший инженер, чем ты. Без обид, это просто факт. Остальное — что ж, давай наденем ее, и я покажу.

— Как поправляется твоя рука? Я… эээ. очень сожалею об этом, Тони.

— Все в порядке. И, слава Богу, с меня сняли перевязь. А теперь, ты готов?

— Да. Музыку включишь?

— Вот это разговор. Металл или рэп?

— Я это возненавижу, да? — стонет Стив.

— «Готов Умереть»?

— Джарвис, ты слышал человека. Следующую выбираю я, кстати.

— И это будет Sabbath, верно?

— …По всем признакам — да.

Стив с удивлением обнаруживает, что ему действительно нравится музыка, которую слушают Баки и Тони, хотя она совершенно не в том жанре, который его привлекает. Они включают музыку слишком громко, но он думает, что возможно захочет послушать кое-что снова, только чуточку тише. Может быть, все дело в наблюдении за непринужденной перебранкой Баки и Тони, когда Тони нависает сверху и заново прилаживает металлическую руку. Всего три песни требуется им, чтобы закрепить ее на месте, еще одна — чтобы установить источник энергии, и Тони машет рукой, чтобы Джарвис понизил уровень звука, и он мог оценить реакцию Баки.

— Эта вещь — прекрасный образец инженерии и дизайна. У меня есть сомнения, что все здесь базируется на технологии, доступной на этой Земле, но кое-что я мог бы усовершенствовать. На остальное у меня есть схемы, и я собираюсь их досконально изучить.

— Да, — Баки сгибает и разгибает руку, вращает ею. — Она намного легче.

— И такая же сильная, если не сильнее. Я подумал, что в долгосрочной перспективе компенсация лишнего веса не пойдет на пользу твоему телу.

— Меня никогда не рассчитывали на долгосрочную перспективу.

— Ага, что ж, ты объяснил им их ошибку. А еще, о, это самая лучшая часть. Держись. Я собираюсь коснуться твоей руки. Не бей меня, — Тони протягивает руку и нажимает большим пальцем на определенную пластину — новую, как заметил Баки. Мерцание и затем… он больше не видит металл. Его рука… его рука выглядит рукой из плоти.

— ЧТО. Тони.

— Я уберу сканер отпечатка пальца, это просто демонстрация. Здорово, да? Помнишь ту маскировочную сетку для моего костюма, с которой я дурачился? Я подумал о другом применении этой штуки. Как только освоишься с рукой, сможешь сам переключить нейронные сети на маскировку простым усилием мысли.

Похоже, Баки ничего из его речи не слышит. Он смотрит на свою руку.

Когда он наконец глядит на Тони, его глаза переполнены эмоциями и такие голубые, а голос падает практически до шепота.

— Почему ты делаешь это для меня? Тебе что-то надо?

— Джеймс. Баки. Я один из десяти богатейших людей в мире. Мне ничего не нужно. Просто, ты вроде ничего так, Параноид. А в нормальной жизни не все обменивается.

Баки покусывает губу. — Это ужасно глупо, но… я хотел сходить потанцевать. Раньше я много танцевал. А после того, как Гидра слила прессе всю мою историю, решил, что никогда больше не смогу танцевать. Сам понимаешь, здоровенный парень с металлической рукой выделяется в толпе.

— Вот и славно. А я было подумал, ты скажешь, что с этой штукой станет легче подбираться к людям и убивать их.

— Ну, и это тоже. Хотя, для меня это не главное.

— Иди сюда. Давай заменим эту временную плату и ты можешь поработать над тем, как самому контролировать процесс маскировки.

***

Как только Тони уходит, Стив забирается на постель рядом с Баки и проводит пальцами вверх и вниз по металлической руке.

— Я был в ярости, когда они ее сняли.

— Я тоже, но это было необходимо, — Баки ерошит волосы Стива металлической рукой. — Эй. Спасибо, что разобрался с моим блефом.

— Что?

— Поверить не могу, что я умудрился сказать тебе, что я в порядке и сохранить невозмутимое лицо. Я просто… я был свободен, и по большей части вменяем, и был вне себя от счастья, что вообще функционирую. Я думал, что прошел так далеко, а сейчас понимаю, сколько мне еще предстоит пройти. Трудно быть человеком.

Стив проводит ладонью по волосам Баки.

— А я не сломан после пробуждения во льду. Тони не сломан после Афганистана. И Наташа после Красной Комнаты. И Тор — после потери Локи. А Клинт… ну, дальше можешь продолжить сам. Мы все очень хорошо умеем притворяться. Вдобавок, я же знаю тебя всю жизнь, и ты всегда был полон ерунды.

— Да, но… я просто хочу извиниться авансом за всю грядущую чушь. И мы никогда не сможем быть… нормальными. Нас даже не должны видеть вместе.

— Баки…

Баки прикладывает палец к его губам и смотрит в глаза. Мир Стива останавливается, как бывало всегда. — Слушай, Стиви. Забудем, что народ США зол на меня. Подумай, как будет выглядеть, если Капитана Америку застукают целующим парня, который убил, к примеру, индийского премьера. Вот тебе и повод к войне.

— Я не… Я не являюсь представителем…

— Картина стоит тысячи слов, Стиви, ты это знаешь. (Прим. переводчика: аналог русской поговорки «Лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать»).

— Я оставлю эту работу.

Баки стонет и перекатывается на спину.

— Не будь болваном. Первое, это не будет иметь значения. Фото «бывший Капитан Америка встречается с печально известным киллером» ничуть не лучше. Вообрази, что бы ты подумал, если бы увидел Билла Клинтона, обнимающимся с Ратко Младичем. При таком раскладе, правительство США выглядит замешанным во всех моих плохих деяниях. А значит, это начнет влиять на множество невинных людей. Кроме того, — продолжает Баки, тыча Стива в ребра, — ты же любишь быть Мстителем. У тебя есть друзья. Которые заботятся о тебе. Лучше, чем смогу я. Вдобавок, я не брошу работу. Чем, черт побери, мне еще заниматься.

— Бак…

— Это делает меня счастливым.

— Убивать людей?

— Ну, не только. Просто… Идеально выполненное движение. Чистый выстрел с большой дистанции. Стать лучше, чем был днем раньше. Я годами тренировался быть идеальным оружием, и теперь я оно и есть, и это делает меня счастливым.

Баки проводит ладонью по щеке Стива.

— И ты тоже делаешь меня счастливым. Невероятно счастливым. И так было всегда. Но мы никогда не сможем сходить вместе выпить кофе. Никогда не пойдем вместе танцевать. Никогда не покажемся на людях. Нам придется таиться. Скорей всего всегда. И я не могу обещать, что не стану… странным. Или трудным. И, о Боже, в интимных делах со мной будет сложно, хотя я ужасно этого хочу. Мне нужно научиться быть любовником.

И тогда Стив целует его, потому что ему никогда не надоест иметь возможность просто потянуться и поцеловать Баки. И он знает, что-то, что он собирается сказать, наивно, но он также знает, что они сталкивались с худшими шансами и побеждали их вчистую.

— Ничего. Мы будем оттаивать вместе.


	22. Одежда из лавки старьевщика.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки солгал. На самом деле у него хорошо получаются две вещи. Вторая — это танцы. События происходят пару месяцев спустя после последней главы. Вот (автор делает бросательное движение) — ловите очаровательный счастливый флафф в качестве возмещения за весь ангст и почти-смерть, через которые автор заставила вас пройти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка к главе: www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOuzQRR5PQQ

***

 

Стив думает, что самым сексуальным Баки бывает по утрам — весь этот низкий голос, и щетина, и разлохмаченные волосы, когда он возбужден и полуспит в одно и то же время. Ну, исключением являются случаи, когда Баки после миссий, грязный от порохового дыма, и в этой маске, и на Стива накатывает волна стыда, что он вообще думает об этом, Господи, да что с ним не так. Он слегка вздрагивает и затем замирает, когда зубы Баки нежно прихватывают его плечо.

— В чем дело? — бормочет Баки, прижимаясь губами к его коже. — Кроме меня.

— Ничего. Просто странная мысль пришла, вот и все.

Они у Баки. Днем раньше Мстители вернулись после стычки с относительно безобидной тварью в Диких Землях, а Баки закончил длительную фрилансерскую работу в Азии, и оба возмещали себе разлуку в несколько недель. Этим они занимались приблизительно с 4 часов предыдущего дня, и по прикидкам Стива, у них остался еще по крайней мере день.

— Выкладывай, — говорит Баки, вскидывая подбородок и поглядывая на Стива полуприкрытыми глазами.

Нет. Этого не будет. Странные и беспокойные Стивовы фантазии на тему миссии останутся секретом на… вероятно, навсегда, и в кои-то веки он рад, что все еще печально знаменитый общественный статус Баки (как и тенденция к чрезмерному кровопролитию) означают, что в ближайшее время он не будет выполнять миссии с Мстителями. Но Баки — самый упрямый человек на Земле, и если Стив не скажет что-нибудь или будет увиливать от ответа, Баки вцепится в эту тему зубами и когтями на недели.

— Ну… они устраивают небольшой показ моих рисунков в галерее в Биконе. Под псевдонимом, разумеется.

— Стив! Этот так круто! Ты рисовал пока меня не было? — сейчас глаза Баки широко раскрыты, и он наполовину заползает на Стива. Кончики его пальцев порхают вдоль косых мышц Стива, и тот рискует полностью потерять ход мыслей.

— Ну да, довольно много. Гм, ты хочешь прийти на открытие?

Баки со стоном скатывается с него, укладываясь на спину.

— Стиви. Я не могу пойти с тобой на открытие галереи. Нас не должны видеть в одном помещении на людях. Я даже без тебя не могу пойти на выставку, потому что кто-нибудь да выложит это в Инстаграм.

Стив улыбается и толкает Баки в плечо.

— Но ты можешь прошмыгнуть туда со мной после того, как она закроется для приватного обзора? В темноте? Поздно ночью?

Он чувствует улыбку Баки.

— Ну… может получиться, — Баки снова перекатывается назад. — Ха. Если бы я тебя не знал, то сказал бы, что когда-нибудь ты даже сможешь стать сносным тайным агентом. Но я тебя знаю, и ох, твою мать, нет.

Стив снова толкает его плечо. Баки начинает хихикать и тоже толкается.

— Я свяжусь с галереей и получу комплект ключей и код от сигнализации, — подначивает Стив.

И он предсказуемо получает тяжелую металлическую руку поперек груди и 250 фунтов рычащего в лицо супер-солдата.

— Стиви. Нет. НЕ порть все веселье.

Стив выдерживает около 2 секунд созерцания несчастного лица Баки, потом сдается.

— Ну все, Роджерс, — Баки принимается толкать и пихать Стива к краю платформы лофта, которая по-прежнему в 10 футах над полом, и по-прежнему не имеет ограждения. («Мы просто проберемся туда, Стив. А что?»)

Стив хохочет и вполсилы хватается за Баки и за простыни, а Баки толкает его плечом сильнее, и вскоре Стив вместе с одеялом оказывается на полу кулем белого хлопка, и розового румянца, и светлых волос.

Баки перевешивается через край платформы.

— Как называется галерея?

— «Белая Комната».

Секунду Баки хмурит брови, затем его глаза распахиваются.

— Не может быть, — криво улыбается он.

Стив знает, что ничего хорошего эта особая улыбочка не сулит.

— Что?

Баки перекатывается обратно на постель и исчезает из вида Стива.

— Ниииичего.

* * *

СОЛЕДАД: Лаура

СОЛЕДАД: ЛАУРА

СОЛЕДАД: ЛАУРА ОТВЕТЬ МНЕ

ЛАУРА: ОЧЕРЕДЬ ТАКАЯ ДЛИННАЯ Я ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ЖДУ КОФЕ

СОЛЕДАД: угадай кто только что вошел снова в салон угадай угадай угадай

СОЛЕДАД: угадаааай

ЛАУРА: МНЕ ПОФИГ сначала кофе

СОЛЕДАД: намек: очень горячий, но если я сделаю его фото он может буквально убить меня

ЛАУРА: !!!

СОЛЕДАД: а еще, я не вру — в облегающих кожаных штанах и у меня сомнения в моей сексуальности высылай помощь или хотя бы скорую фото-помощь Холзи.

ЛАУРА: мать мою боже

ЛАУРА: спроси какой кофе он хочет

СОЛЕДАД: …

СОЛЕДАД: черный гранде американо

Десятью минутами позже Лаура распахивает дверь салона бедром, балансируя картонным подносом с кофе, своей сумкой и пакетом шоколадных круассанов, которые она была просто обязана купить — потому что шоколад в ее руках долго не живет.

— Уф, это было ужасно. В город понаехала толпа народа на какую-то выставку в «Белой Комнате», и похоже они все разбили лагерь в Старбарксе, — сообщает она, бросая быстрый взгляд на модную новую художественную галерею через улицу. Озирает салон, Соледад, и ее сердце падает при виде пустого зала. Она делает большие глаза и тихо скулит, адресуясь Соледад и выкладывая свою ношу на журнальный столик.

Соледад протягивает руку за своим латте и легким кивком показывает вглубь салона, вскинув брови и безуспешно пытаясь не улыбаться подруге.

Лаура хватает американо для симпатичного ветерана, и ни в коем случае не бежит, а спокойно шествует к фронтону маленького салона на Гудзон Вэлли, которым они сообща владеют. Но, ох черт, кофе по-настоящему горячий, обжигает руки через бумажный стаканчик, и она перебрасывает его из руки в руку, шипя «ой-ой-ой», и тут протягивается металлическая рука и перехватывает стакан. К счастью, у металлической руки супер-быстрые рефлексы, потому что Лаура удивленно верещит и отпускает его, что ни в коей мере не оскорбительно и не постыдно, и вместо обжигающего кофе получает лишь взгляд внимательных голубых глаз, а хриплый низкий голос уверяет:

— Все в порядке, я держу.

— Гм, привет снова, — говорит Лаура, пятясь назад, потому что — да, еще секунда, и она утонет в этих глазах.

И Соледад абсолютно права, потому что это действительно Баки-жуткий-Барнс, и он здесь — высокий и даже более потрясающий чем прежде, с застенчивой улыбкой, и плечами, и мышцами пресса, и, мать вашу, затянутыми в кожаные штаны бедрами, и Лаура уже почти потеряла дар речи, а затем он указывает на свои волосы и заявляет:

— Гм, они снова отрасли, а ты — единственная, кому я доверю их подстричь. Найдется время сегодня?

И мозг Лауры выдает: «покойся с миром, я ушел», а затем рядом с ней оказывается Соледад, она протягивает чай латте и мягко подталкивает ее к стерео, шепча: «Музыку. Сейчас же».

Соледад улыбается Баки и показывает на кресло Лауры.

— Прости. У нее выдалась тяжелая неделя. Ее бойфренд порвал с ней ради другой девчонки в танц-клубе. Но у нас есть время подстричь тебе волосы. Садись.

— О, отлично, — говорит Баки, скользя к креслу, будто самый крупный кот в мире, и усевшись, сообщает Лауре — Твой бывший бойфренд — идиот, — Соледад одними губами подхватывает: «Ты понятия не имеешь, насколько», а он произносит:

— О? — этим сексуальным хочу-в-деталях голосом и затем Лаура разом забывает о своих тревогах. Потому что, мать вашу, если они объединятся против нее, то все, все будут слушать Panic! At the Disco (рок-группа из Лас-Вегаса, штат Невада (США). — прим. перев., взято из Википедии, благослови ее Господь!).

Лаура подходит к креслу, обжигая взглядом Соледад.

— Ты. Никаких подробностей о Брэндоне. Иди.

Соледад со вздохом закатывает глаза.

— Зануда, — и топает обратно к входу.

Лаура смотрит на клиента в зеркало.

— Гм, в прошлый раз мы так по-настоящему не познакомились. Я Лаура.

— Я Баки, — с кривой улыбкой представляется он. — Но это вы уже поняли.

Лаура краснеет и очень тихо говорит:

— Ага, смотрели то видео (Где-то тысячу раз. И прочитали все файлы. И возможно побывали на почти сотне тумблеров, посвященных Баки Барнсу).

Лицо Баки становится серьезным, и он разворачивается в кресле лицом к ней.

— Слушай, Лаура. Первое — это правда. Не надо искать для меня оправданий. Я убийца. Это то, что я делаю. Второе — тебе нельзя рассказывать людям, что я был здесь, или что вы меня знаете. Потому что я не единственный киллер. Я… о многом прошу. В комплекте со мной идут… осложнения. Если вам все это не нужно, просто покачай головой, и я уберусь отсюда. На вашем месте я бы не согласился.

Лаура таращится на него, и сглатывает, и думает о бледном, худом, нервничающем ветеране, который забрел к ним шесть месяцев назад, грязном и потрепанном. Поджимает губы.

— Как будем стричь?

Он улыбается, и Боже, его улыбкой можно осветить всю комнату. Это нечестно.

— Мне понравилось, как было раньше, — говорит он. — Не похоже на солдата, не похоже на парня из книг по истории, и не похоже на меня, когда я был в Гидре.

— Ладно! Сделаем так же, — соглашается она. — Хочешь, чтобы я стояла перед тобой?

На сей раз улыбка становится озорной.

— Эй, ты же видела те видео.

— О, боже, убойная шуточка. Что с моей жизнью, — стонет Лаура, проводя руками по волосам Баки. Он ведет себя так же, как тогда — веки тяжелеют и голова подставляется под прикосновение

— Итак, расскажи мне про своего идиота бывшего-бойфренда, — мурлычет он. — И что там насчет танцевального клуба?

Лаура тянется к ножницам.

— Я убью Соледад.

Его глаза открываются.

— Эй, и у кого теперь убойные шуточки?

— Убойные шуточки подходят всем, — вносит свою лепту Соледад из приемной. — Расскажи ему про Брэндона, или это сделаю я.

В итоге, Лаура снова подстригает волосы Баки Барнса и выкладывает ему все о дураке Брэндоне, фотографе, с которым она познакомилась в Тиндер, как они вместе посещали уроки танцев, чтобы сходить на ретро-ночь, и как спустя где-то пару месяцев после того, как они начали встречаться, она наткнулась на него, гуляющего с девчонкой, и он бросил ее прямо там, перед всеми, как вчерашний мусор.

Вид у Баки такой милый и неуверенный (если бы Лаура не смотрела те видео, то никогда бы не поверила, что он может кого-нибудь убить), и он говорит:

— Давненько я не практиковался в отношениях девочек-мальчиков, но мне не нравится, когда с девушкой в ночном клубе так обращаются, потому что парень, который так ведет себя с дамой, сделает так снова, и я рад, что ты с ним встречалась недолго, и быстро поняла, что он негодяй.

Лаура кивает, часть ее мозга, наполненная гелием, пищит: «он сказал «дама».

И тут Баки спрашивает:

— А что за Тиндер? — и Лаура хихикает, и зовет Соледад, и Соле показывает ему на телефоне, пока Лаура стрижет его волосы машинкой, а Баки: «ух ты, так вам нравятся девочки», пока они развлекаются, рассматривая профили посетителей Тиндер, и Соле молится, чтобы он не казался порицающим ублюдком, потому что он из 1930, а потом он смотрит на нее и заявляет: — «А я люблю и девочек, и мальчиков», (ЧТО?), и он смотрит на них весь такой застенчивый, будто ожидает, что они его осудят. И у Соледад такое выражение на лице, а Лаура «Соледад, НЕТ», и сверкает на нее глазами, пока до той не доходит. Тогда Соле тоже сверкает глазами и говорит:

— Баки, спроси у Лауры, что там за танцы.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — ноет Лаура.

Баки приподнимает бровь, глядя на нее.

— Ненавижуууу, — выдыхает Лаура.

Улыбаясь, он качает головой.

— Вы ужасно напоминаете меня и моего лучшего друга, с которым мы выросли.

Лаура видит, как Соледад поднимает руку и открывает рот, и о, Боже, вот оно, она собирается спросить про Капитана Америку, и Лаура должна броситься перед этим поездом как можно быстрее (или же, возможно, с этого поезда) (о, нет, это ужасно, прекрати, Лаура, нет)…

— Свинг, — выпаливает Лаура. — Ээ, сейчас это популярно, мы все надеваем платья и костюмы и танцуем свинг.

Соледад небрежно демонстрирует ей палец, делая вид, что проводит рукой по своим коротким синим волосам.

Баки фыркает:

— Серьезно?

— Ну да. Быть женственной — это… мило, понимаешь? Носить симпатичное платье. И это отличается от обычных танцевальных клубов, где 800 людей толпятся и трутся вокруг тебя.

Он морщит нос и обретает немного меланхоличный вид.

— Мне ли не знать, — затем прищуривается и, черт, с такой озорной миной спрашивает: — Так когда следующая ночь свинга?

— Сегооодня, — сдает ее Соледад. — Вот почему она такая мрачная. Она не может пойти, потому что там будет большой плохой Брэндон.

— Ага, — говорит Баки, откидываясь в кресле и скрещивая руки. И в том, как он на нее глянул, Лаура видит расчетливого, смертельного убийцу. — У меня к вам предложение. К обеим.

* * *

К закату они перегруппируются. Соледад и Баки притаскивают сумки с одеждой, две пиццы и упаковку пива. Лаура караулит в салоне со своим платьем, набором косметики и биноклем. Соледад перекидывает табличку на двери на «ЗАКРЫТО», они поедают пиццу и ждут темноты.

— О! Начинается! — объявляет Лаура. Баки выключает свет и они втроем плюхаются на диван в зоне ожидания, откуда открывается отличный вид на художественную галерею через улицу и необычно шумное открытие. Баки надевает защитные очки, которые выглядят в точности, как настоящие хай-тековские очки Oakleys, и настраивает их, затем открывает еще одну банку пива.

— Не волнуйся, — бормочет он Лауре. — Я не пьянею.

— Гммм, — интересуется Соледад. — Ты же не собираешься никого убивать на открытии галереи, верно?

— За кого ты меня держишь? За каким чертом втягивать гражданских? Если бы я хотел кого-то убить на открытии, то залег бы на крыше со снайперской винтовкой, или же подложил бомбу в машину, или воспользовался дюжиной других способов, не включающих вас.

— Тогда почему мы сидим в темноте и смотрим, как люди идут поглядеть какие-то скучные рисунки?

— Первое: они не скучные. Второе: это открытие галереи моего бойфренда, и я не могу туда пойти как обычный человек, потому что…

— Потому что ты не обычный человек, — подсказывает Соледад.

— Ага, — тихо соглашается Баки. — А еще потому, что это развяжет войну. Множество людей и мировых лидеров вполне оправданно злы на меня за нажатые курки, и любой, с кем меня увидят, будет сочтен соучастником. Так что, нет. Этого никогда не произойдет.

— Очень печально, — замечает Лаура.

Лаура чувствует, как Баки пожимает плечами.

— Лучше тайный бойфренд, чем никакого бойфренда, — затем с ужасом понимает. — О, черт, Лаура, нет, я не это имел в виду. Лучше никакого бойфренда, чем тот, который плохо с тобой обращается…

— О, боже мой, это Тони Старк? — спрашивает Соледад.

— Да, и — ух ты. Хорошо, что меня там нет. Та журналистка, Кристин как-ее-там. Она меня терпеть не может.

— А это кто?

— Пеппер, подружка Тони. Или, может, жена. Она очень стильная.

При виде мотоцикла, Соледад хватает ртом воздух и вцепляется в металлическую руку Баки.

— Ааа! Капитан Америка!

— Дааа, — мягко говорит Баки. Достает телефон и быстро отсылает текст.

Капитан Америка слезает с мотоцикла и притормаживает, доставая свой телефон, после чего смотрит прямо на салон и сверкает улыбкой, прежде, чем зайти в галерею. Все происходит очень быстро, никто, кроме них, не замечает, а они сидят в темноте, где их никто не видит. Лаура и Соледад издают дружное: «Баки, ЧТО?», а он лишь усаживается пониже на диване и тихо подтверждает:

— Дааа, — и они слышат улыбку.

Через минуту Лаура толкает Баки локтем.

— Гм, как там Соледад?

— Раскачивается взад и вперед и таращится на Стива. Думаю, мы ее сломали.

Лаура хихикает.

— Ага, она вроде как запала на Капитана Америку.

— Понимаю. Я сам запал на Капитана Америку.

— Да, вот об этом. А рисунки с тобой есть на выставке?

— Может быть. Я уезжал на операцию, когда он подбирал работы для выставки, и не знаю, что он отложил. Сомневаюсь, что там есть конкретно я. Выставка проходит под псевдонимом, но вы видите, как хорошо его принимают.

— Можно мне сходить посмотреть?

— Хочешь провести для меня разведку, Лаура? Черт, мне нравится будущее. Симпатичные девушки добывают для меня разведданные вместо грязных и вонючих коммандос.

Лаура задается вопросом, действительно ли от румянца идет свет, или так только ощущается.

Баки похлопывает ее по плечу.

— Иди. Через полчаса мы должны быть в твоем танц-клубе, так что не затягивай.

Он с улыбкой смотрит, как Лаура скользит через улицу, на ее пушистые белокурые волосы и мальчишеский плащик Топшоп, и как она заходит в галерею с толпой народа. Затем он переводит взгляд на Соледад.

— Ты в порядке? — уточняет он. Та перестает раскачиваться.

— Нормально, — отзывается она где-то на октаву выше своего обычного голоса. — Это происходит в реальности?

Баки фыркает, находит в своем телефоне фото Стива с утренней заспанной физиономией и торчащими во все стороны волосами, и демонстрирует его Соледад. Та хнычет и отталкивает телефон.

— Ты мне не помогаешь, — затем, уже тише, добавляет.- Плохо, что вы двое не можете быть парой. Не только для тебя, но…

— …Символизм, — договаривает Баки.

— Ага.

— Паршиво быть символом, — заключает Баки. — Это чуть не уничтожило Стива.

— Не иметь символа — тоже паршиво. Если бы существовал парень, которого мой папаша уважал, когда я росла, такой вот символ, все было бы много легче.

— Что ж. Такого символа, как я, никто не захочет.

Соледад кладет ладонь на руку Баки.

— Баки, нет…

Он отодвигается и тихо говорит:

— Не надо. Я весьма ядовит. Мне лучше не отсвечивать в общественной жизни.

Возвращается Лаура — заходит в салон с черного хода, как посоветовал Баки.

— Там все переполнено людьми! — докладывает она и гордо демонстрирует фото некоторых рисунков на телефоне.

Увидев первый, Баки стонет: это набросок красным мелом с него, спящего под простыней, лица не видно.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что он только один, — просит он.

Лаура улыбается.

— Ага, один, — говорит она. — Если не считать вот эти, — и демонстрирует целую серию рисунков: быстрые наброски кистью и тушью темноволосого танцора в момент прыжка, в разных позах. Линии минимальны, оставляя фигуре анонимность, но сила и контуры его тела четко просматриваются. — Отличные движения, Барышников.

— Уф, — стонет Баки, разглядывая одну из картин. — Стиви, ну зачем?

— Все задают ему вопрос, кто этот танцор.

— И что он отвечает? — интересуется Баки, просматривая фото. — Вот здесь у меня позиция руки совершенно неправильная.

— Вообще-то он просто сильно краснеет.

— Ловок, как всегда, Роджерс, — вздыхает Баки. Затем: — А это что? — он указывает на точку в углу фото.

— О, это значит «продано».

— Что?

— Они все проданы. Все наброски танцора и почти все другие рисунки тоже. Люди их покупают.

— Ха. Люди платят деньги за картинки меня, танцующего в нижнем белье. Забавный старый мир, — он проводит рукой по волосам. — Хотя, я рад за Стиви. Он всегда хотел быть профессиональным художником. Выставлять свои работы в галерее. Я только надеюсь, что люди покупают эти рисунки потому, что они им нравятся, а не потому… что символ.

Лаура сердито вздыхает.

— Кстати о том, кто из нас меньше заворожен Капитаном Америка, я клянусь тебе могилой папаши, что эти рисунки эмпирически совершенно потрясающие, и черт побери, Баки, если бы у меня был хренилион долларов, я бы купила всю серию танцующего тебя и развесила в салоне.

— Не стоит, — бормочет Баки, все еще рассматривая фото Лауры. — На паре рисунков у меня неудачная стойка.

Лаура прищуривается и отнимает свой телефон.

Телефон Соледад звякает и она проверяет время.

— Лучше вам, ребята, поторопиться и быть наготове.

Бросив взгляд на открытие галереи, она видит, что там все еще полно людей, они расходятся вокруг, прохаживаются по улице с сигаретами, беседуют. Капитан Америка окружен прессой и толпой, все жаждут его внимания, но хорошенькая золотисто-рыжая блондинка помогает ему справиться, отбивая наиболее нахальных и настырных. Та журналистка, которую упомянул Баки, в какой-то момент просто лезет ему в лицо, и Пеппер собирается вмешаться, но Кэп жестом предлагает ей подождать, и то, что он говорит Кристин, наклонившись к ней, заставляет ее шарахнуться прочь, напоследок отпустив прощальный едкий комментарий, потому что люди ее типа всегда так делают.

Давай, Кэп, думает Соледад. Ты и твой супер-горячий тайный убийца-бойфренд, он же лучший друг, почему жизнь несправедлива, и вы не можете просто выйти из теееени.

***  
Первым собирается Баки, он выходит ленивой походкой, в белой рубашке на пуговицах, застегнутой лишь до половины, под которой видна майка, в подтяжках и широких брюках. Он убрал волосы под плоскую кепку и что-то в нем изменилось. Соледад понимает, что именно, и указывает на его левую руку — наполовину открытая закатанными рукавами, та выглядит настоящей рукой.

— Да, Старк сделал это для меня. Здорово, да? — говорит он, демонстрируя руку. — Это голограмма. Теперь я могу выйти на люди без длинных рукавов и перчаток.

Несколько секунд спустя вниз по лестнице цокает Лаура в платье с вишенками, туфлях на низких серебристых каблуках и с алой помадой.

— Ух! Ты глянь на себя! — сияет Баки. — До чего же мила!

Лаура краснеет и делает быстрый пируэт, ее платье разлетается. Потом она тоже охает и ахает при виде руки Баки, отчего тот просто счастлив.

Соледад машет на них рукой.

— Ладно, вы оба восхитительны, а теперь вам пора двигаться и свершить романтичную месть, иначе я не смогу удержаться и не нащелкать фото. Пока!

Баки потирает затылок живой рукой.

— Гм… прежде чем мы уйдем, может, стоит попрактиковать пару поворотов? Ээ, на случай, если я позабыл, как танцевать свинг. Это было очень и очень давно, а с памятью у меня… имеются проблемы.

Лаура строит наивную мордашку:

— Что, никаких рок-вечеринок в Гидре?

Баки фыркает.

— Меня заставляли изучать балет как часть тренировки, — он поднимается на пуанты, отведя ногу назад (позиция attitude derrière — прим. перев.) — Это помогало делать тело сильнее и лучше контролировать движения, и мне нравилось. Так что, не все было плохо. На тех рисунках, что вам понравились, я исполняю соло из «Баядерки». Просто однажды утром валял дурака, пытаясь вспомнить, — его глаза распахиваются. — Лаура, покажи-ка мне видео со свингом. Я куда лучше вспоминаю, когда вижу.

— О! Ладно, — она залезает на ютуб в телефоне. — Вот.

Они смотрят музыкальное видео с парой, танцующей линди хоп, он заглядывает ей через плечо и кивает в такт. Когда клип заканчивается, он подталкивает ее, показывая на черно-белое видео и говорит:

— Эй, я обожал этот фильм! Ходил смотреть прямо перед отплытием. Четыре раза. Поставь это.

Они втроем смотрят танцевальные сцены из Hellzapoppin' (мюзикл, адаптированный в 1941 Universal Pictures — прим. перев. — взято из Википедии), и Баки с улыбкой постукивает ногой. Когда клип заканчивается, он поднимает Лауру на ноги, покусывая губу и улыбаясь.

— Ладно, мы в порядке. Я вспомнил достаточно.

— Ведите себя хорошо, детишки! — напутствует Соледад, махая рукой.- А если не можете хорошо, ведите себя очень, очень плохо!

Баки салютует, затем приостанавливается.

— А ты не идешь? Не хочешь посмотреть, как мы разберемся с этим парнем?

— Я же могу, правда? — размышляет Соледад.

— Можешь сделать даже лучше. Прихвати Стива. Скажи ему, что я собираюсь разнести танц-холл. Только потому, что нам нельзя показываться вместе, не означает, что он не может посидеть на балконе и посмотреть. Гм, а там есть балкон?

— Вообще-то есть.

— Отлично. Соледад, уговори его войти с черного хода. Лаура, хватай плащ. До моей машины несколько кварталов.

— А пройти пешком мы не можем? До клуба тоже несколько кварталов.

— Мы поедем на машине. Доверься мне.

— Как скажешь, — без особого энтузиазма соглашается Лаура.

Несколько минут спустя, бросив один взгляд на черный Ламборджини, Лаура кивает.

— Черт, да, мы едем на машине.

Баки дуется и распахивает перед ней дверь.

— Поверить не могу, что ты сомневалась в моем мнении относительно миссии мести. Давай, Лаура.

 

***

 

Низкая спортивная машина мчится по улице, и Лаура уже жалеет, что из нее придется вылезать, пока они не притормаживают возле входа в клуб, и она видит огромную очередь, и все головы поворачиваются к ним, включая Брэндона (Псих! Ублюююдок!), и тут Баки просто паркует машину перед дверью, будто владеет этим заведением. Выходя, он шепчет «подожди», обходит машину вокруг и открывает ей дверь, берет ее за руку и помогает выйти из машины, будто она принцесса. Он ведет ее прямо в клуб мимо очереди, и никто его не останавливает. Арианна, чванливая девушка на входе, улыбается и отцепляет перед ними заграждение, и Лаура бросает взгляд на Брэндона, у которого такой вид, будто он проглотил кнопку. Она стискивает руку Баки и шепчет: «уже побеждаем».

Он жмет в ответ.

— Они еще ничего не видели, детка.

Они заказывают напитки, а затем Баки просто хочет пару песен постоять и посмотреть, пока пол заполняется танцорами. Лаура поглядывает на него, на его расчетливое лицо хищника — и видит другую его сторону, ту, которая творит кровавую работу. Он ловит ее взгляд, и участие мелькает на его лице.

— Что-то не так?

— У тебя Волчье Лицо.

Он хмыкает.

— Хорошее выражение, — затем осушает свой напиток и протягивает руку за ее стаканом. — Пойдем? — отталкивается плечами от стены и дефилирует к танцполу. — Один медленный танец для разогрева, а потом, если ты подыграешь, и моя память не подведет, следующий танец ты проведешь по большей части в воздухе.

— Я никогда по-настоящему не исполняла все эти акробатические трюки. Брэндон не слишком хорош в подбросах и тому подобном.

— Все будет в порядке. Просто расслабься и доверься мне. Я тебя не уроню. Кроме того, — он кладет руки ей на талию и на пробу приподнимает над полом, дюймов на шесть. — Ты почти ничего не весишь.

Ди Джей ставит «Stray Cat Strut», который Лаура обожает и уже подпрыгивает, когда они выходят на пол. И все в порядке, Баки отлично помнит, как танцевать, и ого! Брэндон был слишком озабочен тем, как выглядит на танцполе, и рассчитывал, что она будет следовать за ним, как луна за солнцем, довольствуясь отраженным светом. По контрасту с ним, Баки плевать, что остальные думают о нем, он пришел поразвлечься и сделать все, чтобы ей тоже было весело, и музыка ускоряется, когда они кружатся, и смеются, и сплетаются, и он один раз на пробу подбрасывает ее в воздух, и Боже, это восхитительно, и он осторожно опускает ее на пол, и ей кажется, что он даже отказался от той хитрой балетной позы, чтобы выгоднее показать ее, и все делает ради нее. Когда они заканчивают, Лаура с удивлением слышит аплодисменты и еще с большим удивлением понимает, что они адресованы им.

Баки приобнимает ее за плечи и ухмыляется.

— Как насчет пустить в ход калибр покрупнее на следующей песне?

Лаура отвечает с усмешкой.

— За. Всецело за.

При первых нотах «Bei Mir Bist du Schoen» Баки тихо стонет, затем уточняет:

— Не знаю эту версию, она новая. Новая — это хорошо, — и в ритме шимми они выходят на площадку. И прежде, чем она успевает понять, он перекатывает ее через плечо, затем они расходятся на длину рук и сближаются снова, его руки на ее талии, и он подбрасывает ее в воздух и ловит, пробрасывает ее под ногами и обратно и, матерь божья, он не шутил, когда обещал, что всю песню она проведет в воздухе. Он всегда предупреждает, что собирается делать, и шепчет «подними руки», и «я собираюсь балансировать тобой на руке», и еще что-то про нее на десять футов в воздухе вверх ногами, и все время она ощущает себя на диво в безопасности. Один раз она теряет баланс, но еще до того, как понимает, что падает, он ее ловит и кружит, делая вид, что все так и задумано. Затем один финальный бросок — и он наклоняет ее так низко, что ее спина почти касается пола, и песня закончилась, и Лаура смотрит на перевернутый танцпол и немного пугается.

— Никто больше не танцует, — шепчет она.

Баки склоняется к ней и улыбается.

— А зачем, когда они могут смотреть на нас?

Он возвращает ее в вертикальное положение и подводит к пустому столику, игнорируя все взгляды.

— Хочешь стакан воды?

Лаура кивает.

— Хорошо, Вернусь через секунду, — он достает телефон и бросает на него взгляд, затем улыбается и показывает экран Лауре.

СГР: Поздравляю, ты все еще лучший в Бруклине.

— Ревнует, — поясняет Баки. — Никакого чувства ритма. Даже в церкви он хлопал на счет один и три.

СГР: И еще: я оставил тебя одного на день, и ты обзавелся сестричками. Предсказуемо.

Лаура показывает ему свой телефон: размытое фото Стива и Соледад, у обоих в руках салфетки с написанными цифрами «10».

СОЛЕДАД: вы 2 были потрясными ни одного сухого стула в заведении.

Баки одаряет ее озорной улыбкой, подмигивает и, покачивая бедрами, дефилирует к бару, прекрасно зная, какой эффект производит на сидящих вокруг людей, и ему плевать.

Лаура улыбается в ответ и смотрит, как он идет, еще на подъеме от танца, сияя от счастья. Вплоть до того момента, когда на край ее столика присаживается Брэндон, чей костюм с чужого плеча все еще слабо попахивает благотворительной распродажей.

— Вот уж не знал, что быки — твой типаж, — холодно и осуждающе говорит он. — Ты его наняла?

— Что?! — переспрашивает Лаура. — Я знаю Ба… гм, Джеймса, дольше, чем тебя, Брэндон. Он — старый друг.

— Старый друг, имени которого ты не помнишь. Ну да, точно. Вообще-то я просто хотел сказать, что ты выглядишь жалкой, и вам с Волшебным Майком пора бы перестать позориться. В смысле, бога ради, он даже не умеет правильно подобрать одежду.

Лаура подозревает, что у Баки имеется некое шестое чувство на неприятности, ибо он тихо возникает позади Брэндона, почти нависая сверху в полной неподвижности, и слушает, как Брэндон выставляет себя на посмешище. Но только пока тот не упомянул об одежде — тут Баки фыркает, потому что — ублюдок, что с него взять. Лаура видит удовольствие на его лице, и ее отпускает, а затем они просто хохочут, а Брэндон так высоко подпрыгивает, сообразив, что Баки стоит позади, что чуть не падает под стол.

Брэндон окидывает Баки презрительным взглядом и выдает:

— Проныра.

Баки отвечает не менее презрительным взглядом и холодно, негромко парирует:

— Тот пассивно-агрессивный путь, которым ты идешь по жизни, здесь не годится. Извинись перед леди, или мы поговорим на улице.

Но очевидно Брэндон такой тип идиота, чья тупость лишь удваивается, когда его загоняют в угол.

— Ты мне угрожаешь? — огрызается он.

Телефон Лауры звякает.

СОЛЕДАД: «зови меня Стив» (!!!) углядел что Баки сейчас полезет в драку и это будет очень и очень плохо.

— Ты должен уйти. Это клуб моей подружки, и тебе нельзя мне угрожать. Я полицию вызову, — петушится Брэндон.

И тут Баки каким-то образом мысленно отключает голограмму на руке и оттягивает левый рукав, заставляя пластины сместиться особенно зловещим образом, давая Брэндону хорошо рассмотреть металлическую руку. Наклоняет голову с легкой нехорошей улыбочкой.

СОЛЕДАД: гм очевидно этот наклон головы означает супер-плохие новости

— Пожалуйста, вызывай полицию, — предлагает Баки Брэндону, весь — воплощение угрозы. — А когда они спросят, кто именно тебе угрожает, скажи, что это Зимний Солдат. Они вышлют отряд по борьбе с терроризмом. У меня в машине штурмовая винтовка, — его улыбка расползается, становится хищной. — Будет весело.

И самое ужасное — Лаура на 1000% уверена: Баки действительно считает, что это будет весело.

СОЛЕДАД: помоги национальная икона совсем вышел из берегов из-за своего буйного друга.

Лаура с силой хлопает по столу. Оба парня смотрят на нее, Брэндон слегка подпрыгивает.

— Брэндон, серьезно. Ты паршиво целуешься, и у тебя перхоть, а все твоя гребаная одежда из лавки старьевщика провоняла нафталином. Да, и кстати, только потому, что твои фото черно-белые, они не становятся искусством. Сваливай из моей жизни немедленно и не возвращайся.

— Господи, Лаура, нельзя же быть такой стер… — начинает Брэндон, но, уловив взгляд Баки, решает что проявить благоразумие — это лучше, чем пополнить собой статистику смертоубийств. Он убредает в стону стойки ДиДжея, по пути метнув пару злобных взглядов.

Баки склоняется над столом, его рука вновь скрыта голограммой.

— Лаура… — он бросает взгляд в сторону Брэндона.

— Знааааю, — тихо говорит она. — Когда мы познакомились, он был таким милым и романтичным, и так меня любил, а затем я все стала делать неправильно, и он перестал со мной нежничать, и я из кожи вон лезла, чтобы вернуть его, но ничего не могла сделать как надо…

— Стоп. Определи, как это — неправильно.

— Гм. Я слишком часто отправляла смски, и надоедала ему, и плохо приготовила ужин, и надевала одежду, которая ему не нравится… — и тут Баки смотрит на нее с таким уязвленным выражением, что она замолкает.

— Лаура, нет. Иисусе, нет. Ты все равно что избежала гребаной пули с этим типом, — он проводит ладонью по пробивающейся щетине на щеке, взгляд становится отстраненным. — Мой папаша был таким же, — тихо говорит он. — Потом становится только хуже.

Некоторое время оба молчат.

Затем Лаура опускает ладонь на его металлическую руку и предлагает:

— Еще один танец и пошли?

Баки кивает, и они возвращаются на танцпол. Звучит «Zoot Suit Riot», и они расслабляются и дурачатся под нее, а затем Баки начинает выполнять эти высоченные балетные прыжки в комбинации с движениями соул серьезной старой школы, и все это отлично смотрится, и становится по-настоящему здорово, и она завершает танец на его коленях, а он скользит по полу в стиле Джеймса Брауна, и все хлопают, и вопят, и они кланяются, и он целует ее в макушку, и они выходят в прохладную ночь, и Лаура понимает, как же она вымотана, а Баки на вид даже не вспотел.

Лаура поглядывает на него краешком глаза.

— Так, эээ…когда мы танцевали, это было просто потрясающе, но ты совсем не выглядишь усталым.

— Я и не устал, — он смотрит на нее. — Очень важно, чтобы гражданские не знали моей настоящей силы и скорости. Кроме того, зачем портить всем замечательный вечер и пугать их? Прямо сейчас они думают, что я — просто заглянувший на огонек танцор-профи. Ну и ладно.

— Что ж, у меня была самая лучшая ночь за всю жизнь, так что спасибо тебе.

Он улыбается.

— Нет, это тебе спасибо. Я хотел танцевать снова… невероятно долгое время. Не думал, что это случится, — он склоняет голову. — У меня не много друзей.

— Обнимашки? — спрашивает Лаура.

— Обнимашки, — соглашается Баки, обхватывая ее руками и поднимая вверх.

— В любое время я пойду с тобой танцевать, — говорит она ему в шею.

— Ловлю тебя на слове.

***

Он смотрит на свой телефон и уточняет:

— Ладно, Стив и Соледад выходят, ты вернешься с ними в галерею?

— А ты?

Лицо у Баки хитрющее.

— Я поеду вперед, проберусь в галерею и впущу вас. У нас будет частный просмотр.

Она машет рукой на прощанье, когда машина отъезжает, а затем рядом с ней Соледад, она дергает ее за руку и знакомит с Капитаном Америкой Стивом Роджерсом, который блондин, и до смешного идеально великолепен, и даже больше Баки. Он запомнил ее на открытии галереи и спрашивает, как они познакомились с Баки, и серьезно — это лучшая ночь из всех. Они бредут по улице к галерее, и Стив держит руки в карманах и краснеет, когда рассказывает об открытии, и как много людей туда пришли, и об их реакции на рисунки, а затем, помолчав, спрашивает:

— А что думает Баки?

— Они ему действительно понравились. Он вроде немного разозлился, что у него поза неправильная в серии про танцора, но он зол на себя, а не на тебя.

— Аргх. Баки, — расстроено выдыхает Стив и шаркает ногой по тротуару. — Знаете, иногда по утрам мы слушаем классическую музыку. Я был в его лофте, когда зазвучал тот музыкальный фрагмент, он наливал апельсиновый сок и замер посреди процесса, у него сделался такой взгляд, он заявил: «о, это из балета, который я знаю». Я подумал, что это «балет, который я видел», но нет, он имел в виду «балет, который я могу станцевать», а затем он взлетает в этом соло — это большой лофт, там много открытого пространства — и я клянусь, это была самая прекрасная вещь из виденных мною. Пару раз я смотрел балет на сцене, но… да. Физическая интенсивность — вот чего я не понимал, пока не увидел танец Баки. Я сделал фото… Не думаю, что он заметил, потому что мысленно он был целиком там, — Стив снова поднимает глаза, весь такой застенчивый. — Вам действительно кажется, что рисунки ему понравились?

Соледад закатывает глаза.

— Умоляю, Лауре пришлось отнимать у него телефон. Ему понравилось.

— Что мне понравилось? — спрашивает Баки, прислонившись к приоткрытой двери погруженной во мрак галереи.

— Ничего, — хором отзываются все.

— Похоже на то, — бормочет Баки, придерживая для них дверь и заходя в галерею.

— Были проблемы с проникновением внутрь? — интересуется Стив.

Баки одаривает его своим лучшим «сука, умоляю» взглядом и затем вручает фонарик. Другой он отдает Лауре:

— Леди, — приглашает он. — Запираем двери. Смотрим рисунки. Не подходите к задней двери десять минут, если только не хотите стать свидетелями поцелуев персонажей книг по истории, — взгляд его падает на Стива. — Кстати о них. Привет!

— Привет, — отвечает Стив, приобнимая его за талию и увлекая в темноту галереи. — Отличные танцы.

— Благодарю, Пикассо. Отличные рисунки.

— Мы уже возле двери?

— Плевать. Иди сюда.

Они оба взвинчены — им пришлось провести ночь, глядя друг на друга через комнату, через улицу, без возможности подойти ближе. Плюс, Баки в одежде по моде 1930-х творит со Стивом нечто — раскачивает плот подавляемых с детства сексуальных чувств, с которыми он в то время не знал, что делать. Увидев Баки в подтяжках, кепке и белой рубашке, наблюдая за ним на танцполе, Стив понимает, что будучи подростком больше всего хотел быть той счастливой девушкой, которую тот подбрасывает своими мозолистыми руками три минуты рая в ритме свинга. Сейчас он крупноват для этого, но все же…

Стив кладет ладони на шею Баки и притягивает его в жесткий, голодный поцелуй, почти сразу вторгаясь языком в его рот. Баки скулит и дергает Стива ближе к себе, Стив притирается бедрами, они вплавляются друг в друга. Баки выдыхает ему в рот, выгибается, откидывая голову назад и оттягивая мягкую и пухлую нижнюю губу Стива зубами. Тот в ответ оглаживает его бока и осыпает поцелуями шею и подбородок, втягивает мочку уха в рот, шепча:

— Нам надо соблюдать тишину. Твои подружки в десяти футах от нас.

— Знаю, — дуется Баки, разочарованно приваливаясь к Стиву. А потом Стив хватает ртом воздух, ибо Баки подхватывает его и поднимает, руками сжимая задницу Стива, вынуждая ногами обхватить свою талию и впечатывая в ближайшую стену. — Останешься на ночь? — с придыханием спрашивает Баки между жадными поцелуями. — Думаю, стоит снять комнату в отеле. До Нью-Йорка я не дотяну.

Стив с улыбкой возвращает поцелуи, в его голове возникает идея. Он отстраняется, намеренно распаляя Баки, просто касаясь его губ своими — он знает, какие чувствительные у Баки губы, и если вернуться назад, обратно к легкому скольжению губ, чередуемому с едва ощутимыми касаниям языка, это доведет Баки до полного безумия. Разумеется, его еще сильнее впечатывают в стену, Баки тихонько скулит, гоняясь за его ртом и принимаясь тереться об него всем телом.

— Бак, — шепчет он, выдыхаемый им воздух овевает то местечко на губах Баки, которые он облизнул, и ресницы Баки опускаются в экстазе. — Баки, станцуй для меня, и мы снимем комнату в отеле, — он зарывается пальцами в волосы Баки, сбивая кепку.

Баки тихо стонет.

— Я сделаю что угодно, если ты пообещаешь никогда не прекращать.

— Станцуй для меня балет.

Баки трется носом словно кот, мягко выпуская Стива из рук и ставя на пол.

— Я норм. Но дай мне секунду. Я слишком заведен, чтобы делать хоть что-нибудь.

— Посмотрим рисунки?

— Черт, да.

Рисунки изумительны. Большая часть выполнена красной охрой, как наброски Старых Мастеров, и Стив ухватил ощущение близости в портретах: Пеппер прекрасна, и в то же время, мягкая и участливая, она выглядит столь юной, свернувшись в кресле в ожидании новостей от Тони; Клинт, вымотанный и побитый, на что-то страшно злой, и явно не сдающий ни дюйма своих позиций; Тони — должно быть, он смотрит на Пеппер, потому что его лицо переполнено любовью; Наташа, чуть не плачущая над чем-то; Брюс, рассказывающий смешную историю, но с тихой печалью. Сэм Уилсон с тысячемильной улыбкой, в его глазах — пустыня и синее небо. Баки, потерянный, опасный Баки, спиной к зрителю, его тело обнажено и расслаблено под простыней, невообразимо уязвимый. Маленькая потрепанная семья Стива, пойманная в момент, когда щиты опущены — никто, кроме него, никогда не видел их такими.

Дальше — улицы Нью-Йорка в карандаше, Нью-Йорк — не теперешний, и не прошлый, некая комбинация из них — город, населенный собственными скелетами, чьи жители ступают по следам своих призраков.

Это поразительно интимный взгляд на искусство — в темноте, с фонариком, один образ за раз, в полной изоляции. Баки прислоняется к спине Стива, положив подбородок на его плечо. Девушки смеются, потому что эти двое не отходят друг от друга, и закономерно изумляются, когда Стив демонстрирует им средний палец.

— Вы там осторожнее, — с бесстрастным юмором советует Баки. — Он оказывает ужасное влияние.

И вот наконец они возле серии с танцором, все картины висят на черной стене.

— Тебе нравится? — шепотом спрашивает Стив. Баки все еще обнимает его со спины и кивает, утыкаясь подбородком в плечо Стива, но ничего не говорит. Затем он вытирает щеку о Стива, и тот чувствует влагу, и понимает, почему Баки не хочет говорить. На половине серии Баки наконец обхватывает руками талию Стива и шепчет:

— Ты изобразил меня прекрасным.

— Стоп, — встревает Соледад. — Стив. Назад. Неужто твой тайный бойфренд-убийца серьезно не понимает, что до чертиков горяч?

— Это правда, — добавляет Лаура. — В смысле, вы оба потрясающие, но я держусь только потому, что здесь темно, и если я и не вижу Баки, то его ресницы не могут лишить меня дара речи.

— Видишь, Бак? — говорит Стив, подталкивая прильнувшего к нему супер-солдата. — Я ничего не изображал.

— Ты заставляешь меня краснеть, щенок.

— Так ты станцуешь, как обещал?

— Ну да, — с улыбкой в голосе соглашается Баки, отталкивая Стива и задевая его бедром. — Дайте мне приготовиться.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Лаура.

— Я шантажом вынудил его станцевать балетное соло.

Лаура скулит:

— Когда?

— Прямо сейчас, — обнадеживает Стив. — Помогите передвинуть те скамейки.

Они растаскивают минималистичные сиденья галереи, расставляя вдоль стены.

— Света достаточно? — интересуется Соледад, устанавливая фонарик, чтобы он светил в потолок.

— Мы оба отлично видим в темноте. Все в порядке, — уверяет Стив.

Баки отходит в угол, скидывает с плеч подтяжки, сбрасывает рубашку и вышагивает из ботинок, носков и брюк, оставшись в красных боксерах и майке. Секунду он нерешительно дергает за майку, оценивая, насколько темно в комнате. Затем резкий выдох — и майка тоже летит на пол. Он расковано проходит к задней части галереи и включает стерео, подсоединяя к своему телефону. Просмотрев плейлист в поисках подходящей музыки, объявляет:

— Ладно. Соло из Корсара.

Звучит музыка, сложная и торжествующая, и Баки выступает вперед, покачивая бедрами в ритме музыки, а затем он перетекает в ту самую начальную позу, которую изображал в салоне. Почти сразу же поворачивается и без видимых усилий отталкивается, взвиваясь в высокий прыжок, его ноги как у кота, когда он разворачивается, вскинув руки, и взлетает невозможно высоко в воздух, почти зависает там, как будто договорился с гравитацией, и та согласилась устраниться на следующие 60 секунд.

Лауре интересно: Баки больше не сдерживается?

Едва заметный свет лишь добавляет танцу драмы, и это сокрушительно материально и невероятно чувственно одновременно. Баки раскручивается в воздухе и бесшумно приземляется в глубокий выпад, одна нога откинута назад, противоположная рука вытянута, он замирает на минуту и снова возвращается в первоначальную позу. Танец повторяет эти связки еще дважды, каждый раз Баки взмывает вверх немного выше, затем перетекает в серию пируэтов и позиций, которые, пусть и не столь эффектны, как высокие прыжки, добавляют эротизма танцу в мелочах, вроде расслабленных движений бедрами, поворотов запястья или изгибов груди.

Затем, когда пируэт заканчивается особенно лихим движением рук, Баки оказывается перед ними, одна нога откинута, руки отведены назад, все тело изогнуто, подчеркивая исходящую от него опасность, каждый мускул выделяется, и у Стива такой вид, будто он умрет прямо сейчас, но тут Баки завершает движение, выгнув спину, и уносится в финальную часть соло — серию летящих пируэтов и sautes de basque, которые ведут его по кругу, становятся все быстрее и быстрее, переходят в более приземленные spinning of châinés, и динамично заканчиваются эффектной позой прямиком из классической скульптуры: стоя на пуантах, левая нога высоко откинута назад, правая рука устремлена вверх и вперед, а левая — выгнута над плечом.

Такую позу легко вообразить в мраморе или бронзе, но совсем другое дело — видеть живого мужчину, удерживающего ее, особенно шестифутового металл-и-мускулы суперсолдата, декларирующего гигантское «пошла нахрен» физике ньютона, когда он балансирует на квадратном дюйме пола в стойке, которая одновременно и совершенно неестественна и абсолютно прекрасна.

Баки удерживает ее добрых двадцать секунд после того, как смолкает музыка, затем вздыхает, перекатывается на всю стопу и грациозно выходит в простую первую позицию. Морщит нос.

— Простите. Испортил выход из среднего гранд-пируэта.

— О да, это было ужасно, — стонет Соледад. — Повтори все заново.

— Нет, — Стив внезапно оказывается целиком в личном пространстве Баки, его голос низкий и охрипший, руки смыкаются вокруг бедер Баки. — Ты. Я. Отель. Сейчас же.

Баки улыбается и взмахом ресниц оглаживает скулы Стива.

— Сначала дай мне одеться. Напиши название отеля и номер комнаты, я буду там через…

Стив дергает Баки в поцелуй прежде, чем тот успевает договорить; глубокий, до синяков поцелуй — не столько поцелуй, сколько грубое обещание за следующие двенадцать часов переломать каждый предмет мебели в отеле. Они расходятся, задыхающиеся и с головокружением, а Баки улыбается и говорит:

— А знаешь, вся эта секретность действительно может сработать.

Сверкнув глазами, Стив заявляет:

— Она сработает. Я буду драться с любым, кто посмеет возразить.

Баки нежно смеется ему в лицо, прежде чем снова поцеловать.

— Стив Роджерс, леди и джентльмены. Хорошо, что ты вернулся.

 

* * *

Спустя пару недель на адрес салона прибывает длинный тяжелый картонный конверт. Открыв его, Соледад зовет Лауру.

Внутри лежат три рисунка темноволосого танцора, выполненных чернилами. Карандашом на обороте каждого рисунка надпись: «Корсар. СГР, '16».

***

 

Эта работа входит в цикл «The Murder Ballads», 1-я ее часть


End file.
